UMA
by SilviaDabas
Summary: Muahaha
1. Chapter 1

**N**a frente do espelho observando os cabelos loiros no corte chanel, percebeu que o batom vermelho seria ideal para aquela noite. Merda , o relógio já batia mais 9 horas da noite, e faltavam lhe as botas pretas de cano alto, e o vestido tão curto quanto o pijama que usava para dormir... Levantou-se terminando de arrumar sua bolsa jogando o pacote de preservativos, deu um ultimo retoque no batom e na maquiagem extremamente carregada na cor preta... Olhou se de perfil no espelho, não podia negar, suas formas eram perfeitas e seu corpo era perfeitamente curvado e delineado como se estivesse sido esculpido por um artista famoso, entrou com muito custo pelo vestido apertado, em um pulo colocou as botas, a boina na cor preta, ajeitou os curtos cabelos loiros de forma sensual, seus olhos não eram claros, mais sua forma era tão atrativa como se fosse, os lábios pareciam mais um coração, tão rosados mas agora tão tingidos de vermelho, deu uma olhada no bolo de contas em cima da mesa encostada na parede do cômodo onde morava com sua amiga, baixou a cabeça respirando fundo, precisavam ser pagas na segunda feira sem falta. Olhou novamente no espelho, pegou seu casaco e a bolsa grande e desengonçada, era hora de sair.

~#~

**( ? )** – Eu sei Tanya, eu sei... Não grite... – levou as mãos à cabeça – Tanya eu precisava trabalhar, estou no Arizona à Trabalho durante uma semana... Não, é claro que eu tenho tempo para você... Tanya não faça assim... Eu pedi para a minha secretária te avisar... Quando eu voltar de viagem... A gente se vê? Não desliga... Não Tanya – era tarde. Desligou o telefone o jogando ao seu lado no banco de couro da limusine preta. Apertou os punhos olhando ao seu lado pela janela, respirou fundo, bem fundo. – Leoni, deixe me descer, eu mesmo vou dirigindo...  
**Mike** – Mas, Edward, ainda não terminamos, de discutir sobre isso, cara é importante que você saiba dos mínimos detalhes, milhões... – sorriu ambicioso - São milhões que estão em jogo, e quero pegar aquele otário de jeito... – Olhou ao seu lado, estava lá seu advogado, divertido o ambicioso jovem como ele, Mike e ele seguiam juntos durante longos 10 anos, desde inicio, entre eles uma pequena amizade se formava observou o "amigo" com alguns papéis sobre o banco da limusine.  
**Ed** – Temos tempo para isso...O senhor Pedro não vai a lugar nenhum... Dê-me as chaves do seu carro. – Mike o olhou com a testa franzida – O meu ainda não chegou, anda não custa nada, terei cuidado Mike... Preciso dar uma volta... – Mike, após pensar uma e mais duas vezes, tirou a chaves do bolso.  
**Mike** – É melhor mesmo tomar cuidado, a peguei não faz nem mesmo uma semana. Uma belezura não acha? Edward... Não seria melhor se você... - O motorista rapidamente saiu do carro que nem ao menos havia se movimentado com seu uniforme impecável abriu a porta para que seu senhor rapidamente saltasse para fora.

Edward Cullen, empresário milionário, calculista e responsável, com seu terno italiano preto, de corte impecável, sua estatura perfeita e um corpo viril, os cabelos bem cortados, às unhas claras e limpas, o sobre tudo preto apenas aumentava seu charme. Era belo, com toda certeza, era belo, sensual e inesquecível. Um delicioso amante. Rumores, ditos por mulheres da alta sociedade, diziam que era insaciável. Desejado pelas mais lindas e elegantes solteiras do meio social milionário, sua arrogância era sua maior sensualidade e seu olhar dizia mais do que qualquer outra palavra dita por seus lábios.  
Agradeceu seu motorista de longa data, dirigindo-se rapidamente para o Lótus prateado, no mesmo estacionamento.

**Mike** – Ah, eu não sei não, ele é baixo demais para você, Edward. Além do mais, as marchas são diferenciadas das quais você está acostumado a dirigir... Estamos no Arizona, as ruas são emborcadas e... – saltou do carro, apreensivo, se dirigindo a Edward.  
**Ed** – Eu me viro Mike.  
**Leoni** – Devo avisar o hotel para não servir o seu jantar, senhor Cullen? – Edward entrou no carro, o ligou e, com seu ar prepotente de um homem que estava acostumado a dar ordens e a estar no comando, respondeu:  
**Ed** – Não Leoni, não diga nada. Aliás, não precisarei mais dos seus serviços hoje. Deixe o senhor Mike em sua residência e tenha uma boa noite. – Leoni sorriu, voltando à direção da limusine.  
Mike, ainda apreensivo, ditando uma par de cuidados com seu carro, entrou na limusine. Edward olhou ao seu redor e sem nada mais dizer acelerou ao máximo o carro importado queimando os pneus. Deu uma brecada brusca. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente, tentando encontrar a marcha perfeita tomou novamente a velocidade.

Aquela mulher estava por deixá-lo maluco. Estava acostumado a dar ordens, a dizer quando deviam continuar, quando deviam parar. Mais Tanya, sua última amante, tinha partido sem dizer nenhuma única palavra. Acelerou ainda mais o carro em uma pista rápida e iluminada no centro de Phoenix, nem ao menos sabia onde estava indo, e o pior, na certa, segunda-feira estaria estampado em todos os jornais: "Tanya abandona milionário" Aquilo o deixava nervoso, mais que isso, furioso. Logo ela que parecia estar tão entregue a ele. Mordeu os lábios serrando os punhos mudando de marcha. Havia tido um péssimo dia, na realidade um terrível dia, e para completar passaria a noite sozinho, ainda mais a viagem, o que detestava já que em sua cama o que não falta eram as mais lindas e elegantes mulheres de seu meio social. Cortou caminho entrando em uma rua bastante movimentada, onde carros paravam perto da calçada e mulheres se aproximavam se oferecendo a eles. Não prestou muita atenção. Estava tão furioso que acelerou o carro na pista perto da calçada e sem contar que, novamente, a marcha se posicionava de maneira diferente fazendo o brecar bruscamente do lado da mesma.

~#~

**( ? )** – Eu sei, eu sei, mais tem um bolo de contas lá por cima, Rose, e nem imagino como vou paga-las até segunda-feira...  
Rose – Não esquenta com isso, Isabella. Relaxa minha linda! – a loira uma tanto alta, vestida quase igual à Isabella, soltou uma gargalhada ousada arrumando os seios no decote e encurtando ainda mais a saia – Se ficar aqui parada, lamentando, não vai conseguir coisa alguma mesmo. Olha lá... Olha lá, puta carrão, ta com cara que tem dinheiro... - apontou para a Ferrari prata estacionada ao lado da calçada olhou a cara desanimada à amiga e sorriu – Ok, Ok Cinderela, eu passo esse para você... Mais não se acostume ok? – voltou a vestir o casaco se encostando ao poste... – Anda Bella, acorda. O cara não vai esperar muito tempo... – Bella se desencostou do poste tirou o casaco o colocando amarrado na cintura, se colocou a caminhar.  
**Rose** – Rebole e sorria todo o tempo... Arrasaaaaa, querida! – Tornou a gargalhar novamente. Bella sorriu, começando a rebolar, ajeitou os cabelos e colocando seu sorriso sensual nos lábios vermelhos, em quanto mascava o chiclete com a boca aberta estourando bolas. Aproximou-se do carro, se debruçou empinando o traseiro e apertando os seios.

**Edward** – Merda de marcha... – tentava a colocar no lugar, fazendo grandes estrondos.  
**Bella** – Olá, Doçura! – estourou outra bola mordendo os lábios sensualmente – Procurando por diversão? – Edward a fitou, levantou a sobrancelha, percebendo então onde estava estacionado. Deu um de seus olhares a sua volta e na mulher debruçada na porta de seu carro. Diabos, ela era realmente maravilhosa. Bella mascou mais uma vez o chiclete se inclinando ainda mais para dentro do carro.  
**Ed** – Não, procurando pelo meu hotel.  
**Bella** – 5 pratas... – mordeu os lábios estourando outra bola. Edward franziu a testa.  
**Ed** – Isso é ridículo... – disse em quanto tornava a mexer nas marchas.  
**Bella** - Sorry, Baby, o preço acaba de subir para 10. - Edward sorriu com toda sua arrogância a mirou nos olhos e disse:  
**Ed** – Você não pode me cobra por isso.  
**Bella** – Baby, eu posso te cobrar pelo o que eu quiser...- mascou o chiclete e com um olhar sensual completou – Não sou eu que estou perdida... – Depois da frase dita se virou, encostando o traseiro no vidro. Passados 10 segundos, Edward cerros os olhos e os punhos não havia saída.  
**Ed** – Merda, tem troco para 20?  
**Bella** – Por vinte dólares eu mesmo te mostro até o carrossel... – entrou no carro com toda sua ousadia, o olhou, mordeu os lábios pegando a nota de 20.

**Ed** – Qual é o seu nome?  
**Bella** – Que nome você deseja? – Bella sorriu, mordendo novamente o lábio.

Edward lhe lançou outro de seus olhares, o suficiente para que ela voltasse a falar.

**Bella** – OK, Ok, meu nome é Isabella, mais pode me chamar de Bella, e o seu?  
**Ed** – Edward.  
**Bella** – Muito prazer, Edward! – lhe sorriu pela primeira vez antes de ouvirem outro estrondo da marcha e outra brecada e depois lentamente o carro se colocou em movimento. – Você é daqui?  
**Ed** – Não, não sou daqui.  
**Bella** – Hum, percebi.  
**Ed** – E você é daqui? Ah, perdoe minha ignorância, é claro que é daqui... – Bella mirou a janela.  
**Bella** – Você só pode estar brincando... Esse carro corre mais do que aqueles carrinhos vermelhos de formula um e você segue ai, com dificuldade para trocar a marcha. Vire agora à direita.  
**Ed** – Você já dirigiu alguma vez um carro desse na sua vida? – perguntou a olhando.  
Bella – Não. Quer dizer, já dirigi doçura, mais não um carrão desses.  
**Ed** – Então está preste a o fazer... – encostou o carro mudando de lugar com Bella, que sorria a gargalhadas, excitada pela nova façanha.  
**Bella** – Maravilha! Esses pedais são mais juntinhos, o que torna mais fácil para uma mulher dirigir. Querido, vou te levar até as estrelas... – Edward não pode deixar de sorrir da gargalhada que ela dera e logo apertou o cinto ao ver o carro se por fortemente em movimento.

Não demoraram a chegar à frente do luxuoso hotel onde Edward estava instalado. Desceram do carro e o manobrista logo pegou as chaves o levando da vista de ambos. Edward abriu a carteira pegando a nota de vinte. Isabella se posicionou, ainda mascando o chiclete, na frente dele.

**Ed** – Bom, – sorriu – obrigado, senhorita Isabella...  
**Bella** – Ahhh – insinuava estar meio distraída – Que isso, que nada, querido.  
Continuaram a se olhar por mais alguns segundos, tentaram dizer algo mais as palavras pareciam criar vida própria e não quererem sair de maneira nenhuma de seus lábios. Edward lançou um dos seus olhares e finalmente perguntou.  
**Ed** – Você vai a pé?  
**Bella** – Não, vou pegar um táxi com essas 20 pratas – deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

**Ed** – Ah, sei um táxi... Ok então – olhou a sua volta mordendo os lábios – Boa noite!  
**Bella** – Boa noite! – arregalou os olhos. Por Deus, ele realmente era maravilhoso.

**S**orriu sem graça por seus próprios pensamentos. Sentou se nas costas do banco guardando o dinheiro dentro da bota de cano alto.  
Edward, ao pisar no hotel, congelou, virou-se novamente ficando parado alguns segundos, observando aquela mulher sentada à espera de um ônibus. Seu tolo! A falta da Tanya começava a lhe causar alguns efeitos. Não era possível se sentir fortemente atraído de tal maneira que desejasse aquele tipo de mulher em sua cama. Ela deveria ser ardente, selvagem, deliciosa e maravilhosamente perfeita... Debaixo dos lençóis... Debaixo do seu corpo... Sentiu algo estranho. Então, quando percebeu que Bella voltara o mirar perguntou:  
**Ed** - Táxi?  
**Bella** – Prefiro ir de ônibus, caminhar um pouco mais... – sorriu voltando atenção para rua.  
**Ed** – É bem... Você está ocupada essa noite? – se sentiu sem jeito. Jesus pensou ele, é só mais uma mulher, uma mulher qualquer... Não precisava de tanta cerimônia ela estava ali exatamente para isso. – Gostaria de me fazer companhia? – Bella se virou para ele e estourou sorridente outra bola de chiclete. Mordeu os lábios se levantando, colocando-se a rebolar novamente.  
**Bella** – Claro tudo ótimo! – caminhando até Edward ele não pode deixar de lhe notar o corpo, o contorno perfeito dos seios, tão marcados com aquela pouca roupa de fino tecido, as pernas grossas e salientes os olhos brilhantes como, uma garota perversa que faria sua primeira loucura da noite.

E ela que aguardasse, porque ele também faria uma se continuasse tão excitado dessa maneira. Tirando seu casaco, colocou por cima dos ombros da mesma um pouco sem jeito.

**Bella** – Não precisava. – o olhou nos olhos caminhando a estrada.  
**Ed** - Precisava sim. Digamos que as pessoas desse hotel não apreciam esse tipo de companhia... – Bella então parou para pensar quando pisou pela primeira vez naquele lugar.

Mulheres tão sofisticadas caminham com suas roupas caríssimas e elegantes de um lado para o outro. Um lugar amplo e maravilhosamente bem decorado de tons claros na cor salmão. O piso elegantemente encerado, assim como as outras peças que ali decoravam o local.

**Bella** – Merda!  
**Ed** – Fique calma, vai ficar tudo bem!- em quanto caminhavam rumo ao elevador, não teve uma só alma presente naquele local que não os olharam.

**B**ella ficou levemente constrangida e fazia força para fechar o longo, sobretudo em cima de si, mais não pode conter quando chegaram a frente do elevador e um casal de senhores a olhava descaradamente. Agarrou Edward pela cintura mordendo o nódulo de sua orelha descendo as mãos firmemente sobre o casaco em seu peito enquanto seus lábios beijavam e mordiscavam o pescoço do mesmo. A senhora só faltou deixar que seus olhos saltassem, de tanta perplexidade, e o pobre senhor, coitado, estava quase por pagar algumas horas com aquela mulher. Bella gargalhou e Edward abriu os olhos mordendo os lábios contendo alguns comentários, sua própria fúria e seu próprio desejo. Necessitava dela, e necessitava com urgência.

**Bella** – Venha, querido, a nossa noite será muito, mais muito longa... - voltou a gargalhar entrando no elevador.  
Edward respirou fundo e, muito sem graça, olhou para o casal de idosos, sorriu educadamente entrando no elevador.  
**Bella** – Desculpe, eu não pude me conter... – ainda sorria.  
**Ed** – Pois então aprenda!

Não demoram a chegar à cobertura. Desceram do elevador sobre o olhar curioso do o jovem que conduzia o mesmo.

**Bella** – Uáááálllllll, na cobertura... – Edward agradeceu o jovem com uma pequena gorjeta, abriu a porta com certa dificuldade e Bella pode ver que a cobertura daria 3 ou 4 do apartamento pequeno onde habitava junto com Rosalie.

**S**orriu, fascinada percorrendo o local enquanto Edward tirava seu paletó e observava algumas contas e recados em cima de sua escrivaninha. Bella se sentou no sofá cruzou ousadamente as pernas o observando. Se parasse realmente para pensar porque um cara como ele procuraria diversão fora de casa... Edward era simplesmente perfeito. Seu corpo era perfeito e seu rosto perfeito expressava um homem com poder, dinheiro e a arrogância o suficiente para deixar uma mulher maluca em qualquer lugar. Balançou a cabeça. Que diabos pensava tanto nele nos últimos minutos? Percebendo o silêncio, o mirou novamente, e se deparou com aquela mirada quente e um sorriso sensual safado no rosto de Edward. Ela entendeu e se aproximou cm seu andar sensual, enquanto aqueles olhos, que ela jurava que podia arrancar pedaço, a observava de baixo a cima.

**Ed** – Querida, você não tem pele para ser o que é... – passou os dedos quentes pelos ombros de Bella, descendo pelas suas costas. Sorriu mordendo os lábios novamente sentindo calor adentrar em suas entranhas – Querida, você realmente não tem pele para isso... – então se aproximou a pegando pela cintura aproximando razoavelmente seus lábios do pescoço dela. Bella fechou os olhos mordendo os lábios.

**A**lguma coisa estava errada. Ela era a profissional ali, e era ele que deveria estar ardendo em brasa por desejo, e não ela. Era ele que deveria estar recebendo, não ela. Estava se sentindo estranha. Realmente estranha. Uma leve tontura se apossava de sua mente ao sentir ele lhe acariciar no pescoço e segurar sua nuca de forma prazerosa e com posse. Como se ela fosse dele. Como se pertencesse a ele. Engoliu seco abrindo os olhos. Deveria parar por ai, nunca se envolver, somente dar prazer. Lembrou-se das palavras de Rosalie e suas mãos começaram a responder quando tentaram abrir o primeiro botão da camisa de Edward, que logo se afastou, passando o dedo no canto dos lábios. Bella o olhou, engoliu a saliva, e o viu caminhar até o telefone, pedindo Champanhe e morangos, e assim voltando a remexer seus papéis.

**Bella** – Para quebrar o gelo... Você poderia começar me pagando. – Quebrar o gelo? Pensou ela. Parecia até que estavam sendo queimados vivos. Edward a olhou.  
**Ed** – Mais é claro. - pegou sua carteira dando algumas notas para Bella para então novamente se afastar deixando-a sentada em silêncio.  
**Bella** – Sabe... – se levantou meio impaciente – Poderíamos começar logo, afinal, você me paga por tempo e...  
**Ed** – Tempo é uma questão importante para você, não é? – Lançou outro olhar a Bella, se aproximando como um leão faminto próximo a ela – A noite inteira...– quase silabou, com um sorriso sensual nos lábios – Eu quero que você fique a noite inteira.

**B**ella arregalou os olhos respirando fundo enquanto ele, com a maior calma, pegava sua carteira.

**Bella** – Você não poderia pagar... – sorriu maliciosa.  
**Ed** – Se atreva! – Bella estremeceu com o tom da voz dele e, sem pensar direito em um valor, disse:  
**Bella** – 300 dólares. – levantou as sobrancelhas esperando a resposta e tudo o que ele fez foi se aproximar dela e contornar os lábios com os dedos para depois lhe sussurrar, com a voz rouca e estremecida e com aquele maldito sorriso de menino travesso nos lábios:  
**Ed** – Você vale mais... Bem mais. – se afastou deixando o bolo de notas em cima do sofá assim então voltando para sua escrivaninha. – Agora que temos tempo, e eu paguei por isso, vamos conversar. – Bella ficou sem jeito. Tirou o casaco se sentando agora no degrau da escada que dava até o piso onde estavam.  
**Bella** – Está em Phoenix a serviço ou diversão?  
**Ed** – Serviço. Ficarei apenas uma semana.  
**Bella** – Entendo. Deixe-me adivinhar... Você é advogado? – Edward sorriu se aproximando.

**E**scutou a companhia tocar, deixou o funcionário do hotel entrar, quase derrubando a bandeja ao virar o pescoço para olhar Bella. Sorriu, lhe dando uma gorjeta, assim voltando ao assunto enquanto a servia de champanhe.

**Ed** – Por que eu seria um advogado? – perguntou lhe entregando a taça. Bella sorriu agradecendo.  
**Bella** – Porque você fala e anda como tal, seus olhos expressam poder, senhor Cullen.  
**Ed** – Você nem imagina o quanto, o quanto eu tenho poder. – ela se arrepiou, porque pelo grau que ele a olhava, ele não se referia a poder aquisitivo, mais sim com toda certeza a um poder que só as mulheres que havia compartilhado sua cama poderiam entender. – Não sou advogado... - sorriu se sentando – Sou empresário. Compro empresas falidas para depois dividi-las e vende-las novamente em partes iguais.  
**Bella** – Interessante... – sorriu pegando o morango da mão dele. - Você não bebe?  
**Ed** – Não, eu não bebo. - se sentou.

**Bella** – Você não bebe, não é advogado... Acho que meu sexto sentindo está começando a se enganar em relação a você.  
**Ed** - Não só seu sexto sentindo, Isabella... Você está completamente engana em relação a mim, e também em relação de quem vai ser o profissional aqui. – mordeu os lábios erguendo a sobrancelha - Temos tempo, eu só quero conversar... Ainda. - Edward completou se retirando da sala. Então Bella pode respirar.

**M**ais que inferno quem ele pensava que era? Nesse tom arrogante e prepotente ainda mais sair daquela maneira da sala a deixando sozinha. Levantou-se, não sabendo se estava furiosa por não fazer imediatamente o que lhe fora pago para ser feito, ou se a atração que estava sentindo por ele era tanto, que a fazia esquecer pelo qual fato estava ali: dinheiro. O dinheiro dele. Estava ali para satisfazer, satisfazer ele.

**E**dward entrou no banheiro, se encostando à porta, fechou os olhos cerrando os punhos para não socar alguma coisa. Sempre teve controle por seu corpo, mais agora ele ardia com tanta violência que lhe chegava a doer entre as pernas. Abriu os olhos cerrando a mandíbula. Que mulher era aquela? Por Deus... Estava sempre acostumado a ter o controle da situação, dizer quando, onde e o modo que seria mais essa noite – fechou os olhos novamente mordendo os lábios –, essa noite deixaria que ela o controlasse. Porque se o fizesse, teria certeza que não a deixaria partir no dia seguinte. Porque tinha a leve impressão que a desejaria pelo resto da sua vida.  
Molhou a nuca e os cabelos, na tentativa de segurar o calor um pouco mais. Apenas um pouco mais.  
Voltou para sala e não encontrou Bella. Ouviu o barulho de água correndo no outro banheiro da suíte se aproximou abrindo a porta e Bella se virou rapidamente escondendo algo nas mãos atrás de suas costas.

**Ed** – O que estava fazendo?  
**Bella** – Nada. Não estou fazendo nada.  
**Ed** – O que está escondendo ai atrás? – Bella deu um passo para trás.

**Bella** – Nada. – Edward piscou com força, pegou a bolsa dela de cima da pia dizendo:  
**Ed** – Pega suas coisas, o seu dinheiro e dê o fora daqui! Não tolero drogas no meu apartamento.  
**Bella** – Ah, qual é? Devolve minha bolsa... E eu não uso drogas desde os 16 anos. – se aproximou o bastante para que Edward pegasse sua mão a abrindo e se deparando com o rolo de fio dental. A olhou nos olhos.  
**Bella** – Satisfeito? Você me deu morangos e aquelas sementinhas grudam nos dentes, sou bastante higiênica, ok? – pegou a bolsa da mão dele voltando ao espelho. Quando se preparava para voltar a fazer o que fazia olhou pelo espelho perguntando: – Vai ficar parado aí me olhando?  
**Ed** - Não, é que apenas não costumo me enganar com as pessoas...  
**Bella** – Sei. – voltou a prestar atenção no seu fio dental em quanto ele sorriu e fechou a porta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**B**ella estava deitada no chão, de barriga para baixo com as pernas para o ar, os pés já descalços. Seguia bebendo champanhe, gargalhando com um seriado engraçado em preto e branco na televisão. Edward a olhou sentando-se no sofá, e lá permaneceu quase que deitado vendo o modo como ela sorria feito uma garota do colegial. Sua gargalhada era extravagante, porém, deliciosa e engraçada. O modo como balançava os pequenos pés no ar chegavam a lhe causar arrepios. Parecia uma mulher inocente pronta para ser devorada.

A mirada pesada sobre ela lhe fez desviar o olhou para Edward. Com um sorriso ainda nos lábios, bebeu outro gole de champanhe, mirou a TV mais desistindo o mirou novamente, e percebeu que finalmente chegara à hora. Com um olhar e sorriso sensual se levantou. Engatinhando a ele como uma gata, se pôs no meio de suas pernas. Edward ficou parado, passivo, esperando que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse com seu corpo.

Bella subiu suas mãos desde a barriga dele até seu torso, assim então abrindo a camisa e tirando a gravata, a jogando longe. Olhou a TV e sorriu novamente. Ainda ajoelhada, puxou as pernas de Edward de modo que ficasse um pouco mais deitando, assim lhe abriu a camisa deitando-se parcialmente em cima dele, lhe começando a beijar o pescoço, mordiscar o nódulo de sua orelha. Afastou-se, tirando o vestido curto, ficando então apenas com sua calcinha e sutiã da cor preta. Edward mordeu os lábios ao ver os seios perfeitos e arredondados de Bella. Desceu por sua barriga bem formada, por seu quadril maravilhoso e pelas pernas grossas. Respirou fundo lembrando se: Ela está no controle, Edward, a deixe ser a profissional.

Bella se aproximou novamente recomeçando a lhe beijar o pescoço, assim descendo para seu peito, e descendo, e descendo, até chegar ao abdômen dele. Abriu-lhe o cinto, ciente da mirada em brasa que ele lhe lançava. Não se atreveu a o olhar nos olhos. Abriu o cinto, passando as pontas de seus dedos propositalmente por toda parte onde podia. Sorriu ao ver o estremecimento dele. Edward engoliu seco. Aquilo era tortura, não estar no comando era tortura. Em nada a ajudou a tirar sua calça. Mas perdeu totalmente o controle ao sentir novamente o corpo dela sobre o seu. Sem mais jogos, a pegou pelo braço a deitando no sofá.

Bella se assustou com o jeito que ele a pegou. Estava tão passivo há tão pouco tempo. Mas voltou a estremecer quando sentiu o corpo dele em cima do seu. Céus ele estava tão excitado. Fechou os olhos virando a cabeça quando aqueles lábios quentes e macios começaram a beijar seu pescoço, seu colo, sua orelha, todas as partes, enquanto a mão ávida e musculosa lhe arrancava, sem cerimônia, a calcinha.

Arqueou as costas mordendo os lábios. Estava quente, muito quente.

_Ed_ – O que você faz? – Perguntou, enquanto suas mãos percorriam a lateral toda do corpo dela.  
_Bella_ – Tudo! – respondeu, enfim mirando os olhos dele, e sorriu sensualmente – Tudo, menos beijar na boca. – Edward então mirou aqueles lábios entreabertos pela excitação e tão prontos para receber os seus.  
_Ed_ – Eu pago. Pago pelos seus beijos.

_Bella_ – Eles não estão à venda! – movimentou os quadris, abrindo as pernas, para que Edward então escorregasse sobre elas, ainda de cueca.

Ele mordeu os lábios quase arrancando sangue ao senti-la tão úmida e preparada para recebê-lo.

_Ed_ – Ahh, mas eu os faço estar, senhorita... Pode ter certeza que os faço.  
Bella – Não hoje, querido, e nem comigo. – suas mãos então o pegaram pelos cabelos e Bella começou novamente a lhe beijar o pescoço com velocidade em quanto às mãos dele deslizavam rumo a sua intimidade.

Mordeu os lábios franzindo a testa, ao sentir a língua dele, quente e molhada, lhe lamber todo o vale entre seus seios, enquanto seu sutiã era tirado junto com a cueca de Edward, que se remexia já inquieto por contado. Eu também! Concluiu ela mesma, eu também necessito de um contato... Surpreendeu-se com o próprio desejo por um cliente.

Sempre havia feito apenas seu trabalho. Mas, dessa vez, sentiu que ele estava trabalhando. Trabalhando para enlouquecê-la, concluiu ao sentir as mãos dele em uma carícia ousada e profunda em sua intimidade. Conteve um gemido alto e se remexeu inquieta em quanto uma mão dele agora trabalhava em seu seio. O acariciando delicadamente.

Edward imaginou por quanto tempo mais poderia torturá-la. Por quanto tempo mais se manteria no controle. Tateou o chão procurando pelo preservativo, que haviam escolhido há pouco tempo atrás, com a ajuda de Bella, tirou sua cueca e o colocou. Sentou-se no sofá a puxando para seu colo de modo que Bella ficasse de pernas abertas sobre seu quadril. Ela não entendeu muito e ele lhe acariciou os seios dizendo, enquanto a trazia para si colando seus corpos.

_Ed_ – É você que deve estar no controle, pelo menos dessa vez. Você é a profissional. – Ela entendeu então o porquê da mudança da posição.

Sorriu desnorteada pela excitação voltando a o beijar no pescoço. Levantou-se suavemente para depois baixar, unindo seu corpo ao dele de forma lenta, bem lenta, o que fez Edward a agarrar pela cintura terminando de descer o corpo dela com força e rapidez. Ambos gemeram baixinho ao perceberem a avançada e profunda conexão que seus corpos faziam. E Bella, logo no primeiro movimento, não pode conter as palavras.

_Bella_ – Céus... – segurou com força as mãos dele entrelaçado seus dedos, com a cabeça apoiada firmemente nos ombros de Edward.  
_Ed_ – Não... – engoliu seco deixando que ela se movimentasse uma e outra vez mais – Eu vou te levar até o inferno, onde tudo é quente e arde feito fogo.

Bella fechou os olhos estremecendo um pouco mais com aquelas palavras e percebeu agora que ele a ajudava a se movimentar com as mãos em seu quadril, a subindo lentamente e a descendo com rapidez e sem nenhuma delicadeza. O final estava próximo e ela podia ver. Podia ver o inferno. Sorriu de olhos fechados se remexendo ainda com mais velocidade. Edward a segurou pelos cabelos, sem muita força, quando sentiu o primeiro espasmo, para depois vir outro e mais outro, até seu corpo explodir de maneira chocante e descontrolada. Levando, claro, Bella junto a ele.

Tudo o que ouviam era a respiração forte e pesada. Bella caiu esgotada no colo dele, e Edward lhe abraçou pela cintura desejando que essa perda de controle jamais voltasse a acontecer.

**S**aindo do banheiro ainda molhado e com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e bagunçando os cabelos, Edward caminhou até a sala pegando sua caneca de café. Colocando seu roupão, foi até o quarto onde, começando pelos pés, subiu a mirada até Bella, que apenas o lençol estrategicamente cobria suas intimidades e os seios, deixando o resto tudo de fora. Mordeu os lábios se sentindo arder novamente. Não tinha bastando à noite inteira, Por Deus! Olhou para os cabelos dela. Castanhos. Sorriu malicioso se aproximando. Sentou-se na cama e com as pontas dos dedos percorreu toda a perna dela, coxa, quadril. Levantou-se, deixando-a novamente adormecida e seguramente exausta. Havia sido alucinante e sabia disso. Ao se virar e mira-la mais uma vez, decidiu rapidamente perder o encanto, afinal, ela era paga para isso. Ela foi paga para isso. Dar-lhe prazer. Mesmo que tenha sido o que ele jamais havia sentido com nenhuma das várias mulheres que passavam por sua cama. Mesmo assim, ela foi paga para isso.

**L**evantou-se deixando o quarto. Não sem antes dar uma nova olhada para trás. E mirar aqueles cabelos tão castanhos e tão quentes, como o fogo que haviam compartilhado várias vezes pela madrugada a fora. O telefone tocou o tirando de seus devaneios. Dirigiu-se novamente à sala de estar deixando a porta do quarto entreaberta.

**B**ella abriu os olhos sem nenhuma consciência de onde estava. Seu corpo ainda dolorido pediu com urgência por um longo banho. Esticou as pernas e os braços para se levantar e então perceber onde estava. Fechou os olhos se sentando na ponta da cama. Havia perdido o controle total da situação e sabia disso, e na certa, Edward também sabia disso. Levantou-se, precisava sair dali com urgência. Não havia sido uma profissional, não havia feito o que foi pago para ser feito. Pegou um roupão branco que estava ao seu lado na cama, o vestiu, indo até o banheiro escovou os dentes jogando uma água no rosto. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos saindo do quarto.

**E**ntão, aí veio a segunda bomba: ele estava somente de roupão, como ela, com os cabelos molhados, digitando algumas coisas em seu computador portátil enquanto com a outra mão falava no telefone. Ela mordeu os lábios se lembrando na madrugada inteira. Balançou a cabeça. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Assim que ele terminou de falar no telefone se virou a olhando. Bella sorriu caminhando até a mesa.

**Bella** – Morena... – Apontou para os cabelos. Edward sorriu.  
**Ed** – Bem melhor. – se olharam calados por alguns instantes.  
**Bella** – Eu já vou pegar minhas coisas e cair fora, não se preocupe! – como quase que ignorando o que ela havia dito...  
**Ed** – Tomei a liberdade de pedir seu café... Como eu não sabia do que você gostava, pedi todo o cardápio. - Bella se aproximou abrindo a bandeja, pegou um pedaço de pão.  
**Bella** – Você trabalha hoje?  
**Ed** – Sim, trabalho. Aliás, eu já estou super atrasado... – silêncio – Bom se precisar de mais alguma coisa contate alguém lá em baixo. Eu vou me vestir.  
**Bella** – Se importa se eu der um mergulho na banheira da suíte – sorriu.  
**Ed** – Não é claro que não. – deixou a sala.

Bella sorriu terminando de comer seu pedaço de pão. Poucas palavras. Isso, somente poucas palavras deveriam ser trocadas com ele.  
Edward já estava quase vestido quando seu celular novamente tocou.

**Mike** – Pensei que não conseguiria falar com você. Por onde andou a noite inteira? – Edward pensou em sorrir e falar no "inferno", mas fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça.  
**Ed** – O que você quer Mike? Eu já estou indo para a empresa. – Calçou os sapatos voltando para a sala.  
**Mike** – De mau humor, senhor Cullen? Só liguei para dizer que o velhote do Pedro marcou um jantar com o presidente da nossa empresa, ou seja, você... – gargalhou - Acho que ele já vai entregar os pontos Edward.  
**Ed** – Fala sério... Maravilha! Não sai daí eu já estou chegando. – pegou sua carteira colocando no bolso do paletó.

**Mike** – Não é tão simples, chefia. É um jantar de gala e você sabe precisa levar uma acompanhante. E como a Tanya... Você sabe...

**Ed **– Cala a boca! Não quero ouvir falar da Tanya. – Abriu a porta do banheiro da suíte, no qual Bella estava na banheira, coberta dos pés quase a cabeça de espuma ouvindo rádio. Sentou-se na borda da banheira sorrindo – Além do mais, eu já tenho uma acompanhante... – sorriu a mirando.

**Mike** – impossível! Você não pode ter sido tão rápido assim... – Edward sorriu mordendo os lábios e se sentiu tentado a arrancar a roupa e a entrar na banheira junto com ela. – Quem é? Alguém do nosso meio? Eu conheço?  
**Ed** – Não, Mike, você nunca ouviu falar. – desligou o telefone sem nem ao menos se despedir e sorriu mais ainda ao perceber que na certa ela cantava a música que ouvia, fazia gestos com as mãos, sorria, franzia a testa.

Bella abriu os olhos sorrindo sem graça. Ele estava ali na sua frente há sabe lá Deus quanto tempo. Sorriu ainda mais sem graça.

**Bella** – Eu amo essa musica.  
**Ed** – Percebi querida. – ela estremeceu, porque era querida que ele sussurrava ao pé do seu ouvido quando estava próximo a explodir de prazer. – Mudança de planos! Tenho uma proposta... – se levantou se encostando à parede.

**Bella** – Uma proposta? Que tipo de proposta? – se sentiu intrigada pelo sorriso dele.  
**Ed** – Sabe que sou um empresário... – Bella assentiu – E preciso de companhia diária para os meus jantares que acontecem, diariamente também. – Bella novamente assentiu – Vamos direto ao assunto. Quanto você quer para passar a semana comigo? – Edward mordeu os lábios, vitorioso, ao perceber a cara de chocada que ela fez.

Se a banheira não fosse rasa com toda certeza ela tinha se afogado.

**Bella** – Você não pode falar sério, doçura. – sorriu abismada – Por que um homem como você precisaria de uma companhia como a minha durante uma semana, com tantas milionárias aos seus pés?  
**Ed** – Preciso de uma profissional, querida, e pensei que você já havia notado que eu fico maluco com elas. - Bella engoliu seco arregalou os olhos. – Uma semana...  
**Bella** – O que?  
**Ed** – Uma semana, senhorita... Eu e você! E mais nenhum outro homem. – Bella sorriu com o frio que sua barriga experimentou passar.  
**Bella** – Você não poderia pagar.  
**Ed** – Dinheiro nunca foi problema para mim, doçura... Fale-me seu preço. - Bella arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca, mais decidiu entrar no jogo.

Ele não seria capaz.

**Bella** - Bom, seriam todas as noites, as tardes e mais os dias, o final de semana inteiro... É, 5 mil dólares. – Edward sorriu.  
**Ed **– Contando sete dias com o seu preço, todas as noites, os dias as tardes e mais o final de semana, daria 1800...  
**Bella** – Quatro mil.  
**Ed** - Dois mil.  
**Bella** – Três mil e não se fala mais nisso.  
**Ed** – Fechado! – Bella soltou um grito alto acompanhado de uma alta gargalhada. **Bella** – 3 mil dólares... Ohhhhhhhhh, Três mil dólares... – se afundou na banheira.

Edward sorriu se aproximando.

**Ed** – Bella? – não obteve resposta – Bella? – ela então subiu de volta ainda gargalhando e tirando a espuma do rosto.  
**Bella** – Ok... Ok, fechado! Caraca é muito dinheiro! – Edward sorriu deixando o ambiente.

Enquanto tentava a todo custo colocar sua gravata Bella se aproximou.

**Bella** – Hei, eu estava pensando... Você me disse que precisa de uma acompanhante?  
**Ed** – Exatamente! Começando por hoje. Tenho um jantar importantíssimo, e você irá comigo.  
**Bella** – Não... Como assim? Eu não saberia...  
**Ed** – Você aprenderia! – deu espaço para que ela se sentasse na bancada assim arrumando sua gravata, sentada no meio de suas pernas. – Deixarei dinheiro... Vá a algumas lojas e compre alguns vestidos. Onde aprendeu a dar nó em gravata? – observou a gravata perfeitamente posta.  
**Bella** – Transei com o time de diretores executivos no meu colégio. – Edward a mirou sério, e ela gargalhou – Meu pai trabalhava em venda, tinha que usar paletó gravata também.  
**Ed** – Compre algo simples e sofisticado... –disse tentando desviar a atenção do roupão aberto que deixava quase a mostra os seios de Bella. – Algo sem botões, para que eu o tire sem dificuldades, para te dar o que você merece essa noite. – Bella estremeceu ainda mais quando ele há puxou um pouco mais para a beirada da bancada a pegando pelas pernas aproximando seus corpos enquanto seus lábios beijavam todo o pescoço dela.  
**Bella** – Sem botões... Vou me lembrar disso. – Mordeu os lábios e antes que suas mãos se aproximassem dos cabelos dele, ele se afastou mais uma vez sorrindo e limpando o canto dos lábios.  
**Ed** – Você não tem controle sobre seu corpo... Isso ocorre só comigo, querida?  
Bella – Não, querido, isso ocorre com quem vai me pagar três mil dólares. – Edward mordeu os lábios sensualmente tirando algumas notas da carteira deixando em cima da bancada. Assim saindo do vestiário.

Bella respirou fundo tirando o sorriso se abanando. Oh, sentia calor, e como sentia calor... O seguiu sorrindo.

**Ed** – Te pegarei as 19h00min, não tolero atrasos. Seja pontual e esteja maravilhosa.  
**Bella** – Querido, eu vou estar sempre tão maravilhosa que você não me deixará ir embora no final da semana.  
**Ed** – Eu vou te deixar ir embora, acredite, Bella. Não se atrase!  
**Bella** – Eu teria aceitado dois mil dólares. – sorriu sensualmente.  
**Ed** – Eu teria pago cinco.– se aproximou lhe beijando o pescoço e assim saiu da suíte.

Bella sorriu e, correndo, pulou na cama gargalhando repetindo a quantia absurda que ganharia. Pegou o telefone afastando os cabelos molhados do rosto. Discou o número do seu pequeno apartamento e demorou até que Rosalie, com a voz sonolenta, o atendesse.

**Rose** – Alô?  
**Bella** – Onde você passou a noite inteira? To tentando falar com você há horas.  
**Rose** – MÃE?  
**Bella** – É Bella, sua monga. – gargalhou – Você não vai acreditar onde eu estou..

**Rose** – Não vou mesmo. Esperei você voltar ontem de madrugada, mais nada de Bella. Pensei que você havia sido abduzida por um allien bem rico.  
**Bella** – Quase isso, mais de Allien, por Deus, Rosalie, ele não tem nada. Lembra daquele cara de ontem à noite? Estou na suíte dele do maior hotel de Phoenix, querida.  
**Rose** – Não brinca... Sua sortuda!  
**Bella** – E você não sabe da maior... Ele quer que eu passe a semana inteira com ele. E adivinha quanto vai me pagar? 3 mil dólares. – sorriu – Mas eu não sei, não tenho certeza...  
**Rose** – Ele é velho, baba ou o que? – gargalhou.  
**Bella **– É ai que você se engana, ele é um empresário maravilhoso que parece um Deus grego e te leva ao "inferno" com uma freqüência não imaginada.  
**Rosalie** - O cara é podre de rico, o que você está esperando, Bella sua burra? E eu ainda passei esse programa para você.

**Bella** - Esse é o problema. Ele é perfeito demais. Ok esquece... Passe aqui as três da tarde vou deixar um dinheiro a você para que pague as contas que estão em cima da pia. Anote ai o nome do hotel... – Rosalie o fez – Não se esqueça, às três. Ah, Rose, em que lugar se pode comprar, roupas sofisticadas?

**Rose** – Roupas sofisticadas? – sorriu – Centro alto Boulervard, baby. – Bella sorriu desligando o telefone.

**P**recisava e com urgência fazer compras.

**C**aminhando pela rua movimentada, com o curto vestido, com os cabelos soltos esvoaçantes e com as botas pretas se cano alto, não teve sequer uma pessoa que não a olhou. Amarrou o casaco na cintura. Fazia calor, muito calor. Enlouqueceu com as diversas lojas sofisticadas de alta grife pelas quais passava. Sorriu entrando em uma loja. Observou as vendedoras para logo depois começar a ver as roupas nos cabides e nos manequins. A loira de olhos fortemente claros olhou para as amigas para depois olhar Bella dos pés a cabeça fazendo uma cara de desprezo, se aproximou sorrindo as amigas.

**Vendedora** – Em que posso ajudar?  
**Bella** – Qual é o preço desse conjunto aqui de cetim?  
**Vendedora** – Não creio que ele seja apropriado para você. – Bella ergueu a mirada olhando para a loira que com desprezo sorria para a outra vendedora no balcão.  
**Bella** – Eu não perguntei se era apropriado, eu perguntei qual era o preço. – se pôs em ataque levando as mãos à cintura.

**Vendedora** – Não creio que você possa pagar, não é mesmo, Loreta?  
**Loreta** – Ah, mais é claro. É muito, muito caro. – Bella tentou dizer alguma coisa mais antes que pudesse falar a loira se opôs novamente – Creio que não tem nada para o seu tipo na nossa loja, queira se retirar, por favor.

**B**ella a mirou incrédula, sem poder dizer nada, deu um passo para trás saindo da loja. Não sabia direito qual sensação sentia. Humilhação, talvez. Tirou seu casaco da cintura caminhando com pressa de volta ao hotel em quanto o vestia. Entrou sob os olhares de todos e esbarrou com uma mulher que quase deslizou o chão a fora do Hotel.

**Bella** – Ohh... Mas, me desculpe senhorita, não tive a intenção de... – sem mais nem menos Bella se pôs a chorar.  
A mulher lhe sorriu, com a ajuda de Bella se levantando do chão.  
**( ? ) **– Não se preocupe, eu não me machuquei – arrumou sua roupa super elegante da cor preta – Mas desconfio que você não está chorando por isso. Sou Alice, prazer! Acho que estou na suíte ao lado da sua. – sorriu a Bella sem preconceito nenhum.

Ela parecia ser tão delicada e tão linda. Bella a olhou. Os cabelos eram pretos e curtos, espetados para todos os lados. Tinha um belo corpo e não era tão alta. Parecia uma pequena fadinha.

**Bella** – Isabella... Sou Isabella... Bella, Prazer! – Estendeu a mão e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, Alice a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.  
**Alice** – Entendo que hoje faz calor mais, sinceramente, não acho que seja apropriado para você usar essas roupas nesse hotel. São tão preconceituosos e estão todos te olhando. – Bella se esqueceu franziu a testa falando em voz alta.

**Bella** - Eu seu, eu sei, eu sai para comprar vestido... Olha, com todo esse dinheiro – pegou o dinheiro todo amassado da bolsa – Mais ninguém quis me vender e eu... Umas mulheres me trataram mal... E... – Alice sorriu.  
**Alice** – Não grite. Vem, vamos até meu quarto, acho que tenho alguma coisa para você sair pelo menos para comprar os vestidos. Guarde o dinheiro e pare de chorar. Seu rosto é muito belo para isso.

Bella, sem jeito, caminhou sem perder hábito de rebolar. Subiram até a suíte de Alice, muito mais simples e com decorativos femininos.

**Alice** - Creio que está com o senhor Cullen. – Bella a olhou sem jeito e assentiu – Ele é um belo homem.  
**Bella** – É... Um belo homem. – repetiu antes de cair a gargalhada com Alice.  
**Alice** – Quer água, chá ou alguma coisa parecida?  
**Bella** – Não, não obrigada, já é tarde e preciso de um vestido hoje para sair com o...  
**Alice** - Seu primo...?

**Bella** – É... Meu primo. – franziu a testa querendo rir novamente – Isso mesmo meu primo.  
**Alice** – Entendo, e você precisa de vestidos para...  
**Bella** – Sair com o meu primo. – completou mais logo se levantou – Mas eu fui a uma loja e umas mulheres riram da minha cara e me trataram super mal e eu...  
**Alice** – Não recomece a chorar, eu tenho uma solução. Vem anda... – Alice a acompanhou até seu quarto, onde emprestou uma camisa branca a Bella e um sapato mais confortável e mais discreto – Acho que você vai no jantar do senhor Pedro, estou certa?

**Bella** – Não sei o meu primo não me falou detalhes. Mas como você sabe que é um jantar?  
**Alice** – Deixa isso para lá, vem vamos às compras.  
**Bella** - Você tem certeza. Pode ser meio que...  
**Alice** - Não se importe com isso, confie em mim. Essa noite você estará deslumbrante!

**A**lice levou Bella especialmente a uma loja do hotel onde foram muito bem recebidas. Passaram a tarde se conhecendo e Bella, finalmente, pôde comprar o vestido e os sapatos. Voltaram era quase 17h00min para a suíte. Alice gargalhou bastante com as histórias e às vezes a ingenuidade de Bella.

**E**dward a comeria viva, pensou Alice, se recordando do irmão.

Sorriram mais um pouco e, depois de tomar banho, na frente do espelho com um roupão, Bella se pôs a observar e Alice se aproximou dela por trás, lhe falando:

**Alice** – Seus traços são lindos e delicados, Bella. Se admire, querida, porque você é muito bela.  
**Bella** – Mas não tenho o que todas elas têm e é por isso que sou o que sou... Você sabe que o senhor Cullen não é meu primo. – sorriu passando as mãos nos cabelos.  
**Alice** – Sim, eu sei mais isso não importa. Vamos, antes que você se atrase... E Edward não tolera atrasos. – Bella sorriu.

**A**té quando iria brincar de acompanhante de Edward, não sabia, mais por três mil dólares, ela continuaria.

Edward entrou no hotel arrancando os suspiros das mulheres que ali passavam. Desligou o celular o colocando no bolso. Procurou no salão por Bella, ela não estava lá em baixo. Caminhou até o telefone procurando afrouxar um pouco a gravata.

**Alice** – Ela está no bar do salão de festas. – Edward se virou sorrindo abraçando a Irmã.  
**Ed** – Lice. Quando chegou?  
**Alice** – Ontem a noite, um pouco depois de você. Mais preferi não incomodar a sua noite. – Edward sorriu – Ela é adorável.  
**Ed** – Quem?  
**Alice** - Não se faça de bobo, Edward, a nossa prima está maravilhosa. – Edward gargalhou com vontade – Ela é adorável.  
**Ed** – Sim Lice, maravilhosamente quente... E tenho a leve impressão que não conseguirei tirar as mãos de cima dela por um bom tempo.  
**Alice** – Eu posso ver nos seus olhos...

**Ed** – Não, querida, nem ela ainda pode ver nos meus olhos. – Alice sorriu dando outro abraço apertado em seu irmão. – Como a conheceu?  
**Alice** – Foi super engraçado. Ela entrou feito uma bala aqui no hotel, tentando se esconder, claro, porque não tinha um que não a olhasse... Ai, simplesmente, trombamos, e eu quase deslizei o corredor a fora, ai ela pediu desculpas... – preferiu se calar – Nos despedimos e foi só.  
**Ed** – Você está mentindo. – sorriu a olhando nos olhos.  
**Alice** – É claro que não estou.  
**Ed** – Você está mentindo.

**Alice** – Ora, Edward, não me amola. Além do mais, você já está atrasado e eu também tenho um compromisso. Te vejo na sexta, na festa da tia Marieta.  
**Ed** – Droga, havia me esquecido.  
**Alice** – Eu sei, gostosão... Pelo que eu vi você esqueceu de muitas coisas essa noite não? – Edward sorriu sem graça se encaminhando para o salão de festas.

**O**bservou ao seu redor, e nada de Bella. Girou os calcanhares e, mais uma vez, nada. Mas então, se virou e a viu sentada com as pernas cruzadas no banquinho próximo ao bar, com um vestido preto de seda na altura das cochas. Brilhava demais. Era rodado em baixo e bem justo em cima, com um decote bem discreto em V preso, por uma presilha lotada de pequenos cristais. Os cabelos estavam soltos e levemente enrolados, a maquiagem era deslumbrantemente preta, na medida certa e as bochechas com um leve rosar. O scapin preto de salto alto a colocava na altura dele. Sem mais esperar, ela se levantou caminhando até ele com um belo sorriso no rosto e uma sensualidade fora de cogitação. Edward não pode evitar quando suas mãos procuraram pela cintura perfeita dela, aproximou seus corpos para poder ouvir Bella falar em seu ouvido:

**Bella** – Você está atrasado.  
**Ed** – E você está maravilhosa. – passou os dedos nas costas nuas, da qual a parte do vestido não cobria, cheirou os cabelos dela, fechou os olhos. - Eu juro que, se esse jantar não fosse tão importante, você não sairia de baixo do meu corpo pelas próximas 12 horas, porque nós iríamos até eu sentir que você não pode mais.

**B**ella fechou os olhos, os apertando com força, quando sentiu a pontada de desejo arder em seu ventre. Seu corpo amoleceu ao sentir aquele hálito tão quente e aqueles lábios lhe percorrerem o pescoço e lhe mordicar a orelha. Abriu os olhos reparando no ambiente: as mulheres olhavam e cochichavam. Morriam de inveja. Sorriu, levando a mão até o cabelo de Edward e a outra o apoiando em seu peito e devolveu as palavras na mesma sensualidade:

**Bella** – Temos tempo... E essa noite é você que vai pedir por água. – sorriu o mirando.

**E**dward fez o mesmo, sem poder deixar de olhar aqueles lábios, tão perfeitos e delineados. Afastou os pensamentos. Que diabos ele pensou que estava fazendo? Afastou-se quase de imediato, apenas com a mão na cintura de Bella, se dirigiam para a saída do hotel.

**O** caminho foi silencioso e na limusine Bella seguia o olhando, enquanto Edward não fazia nada além de olhar para a janela.

Ela então, como estava de frente para ele, começou a subir a ponta do sapato pelas pernas de Edward, que nada fez. Ela sorriu, mordendo os lábios, continuando a subir, até chegar às cochas se aproximando, se aproximando, até que Edward a mirou.

**Ed **– Se atreva a continuar para ver o que te acontecesse. – Ela sorriu.  
**Bella** – Vai-me por de castigo, menino mau? - ele sorriu segurando o pé dela.  
**Ed** – Vou te colocar de castigo... Sabe Bella, estou começando a gostar do nosso jogo. - se levantou a pegando pelo braço a fazendo sentar em seu colo, como dá primeira vez que fizeram sexo.

Bella engoliu seco ao sentir as mãos dele percorrerem suas costas desnudas.

**Ed **– Porque se você arde como eu imagino que arde com um simples toque dos meus dedos... Querida, você está perdida quando eu decidir realmente te castigar. – Bella sorriu o mirando nos olhos.  
**Bella** – Se atreva! – ele cerrou os olhos a esfregando contra seu corpo.  
**Ed** – Não me subestime.  
**Bella** – Não me provoque, porque no jogo que você costuma jogar, eu já sou campeã. – E, sem avisos, a porta se abriu.

**O** motorista ficou super sem graça ao presenciar a ousadia daquela cena, as mãos de Edward estavam cravadas nas coxas dela, que já aparecia em grande proporção. Bella sorriu lhe beijando o pescoço para depois pular do colo dele para fora da limusine. Edward ficou lá, na mesma posição, tentando encontrar o controle de seu corpo e, ainda sorrindo sensualmente, Bella apareceu na porta do carro e perguntou:

**Bella** – Sentindo calor, querido? – Edward a mirou, cerrando os punhos e ela se pôs a gargalhar ainda mais sensualmente.

Por fim, ele se movimentou saindo do carro. Já entrando no restaurante o olhar curioso das pessoas. Bella estremeceu. O que fazia ali? Não era o seu lugar, não era o seu mundo.

**Bella** - As pessoas então olhando para mim...  
**Ed** – Não, elas estão olhando para mim. – e era verdade, se Bella parasse para notar, não só as mulheres como também os homens. – E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de rebolar. - Bella tentou fazer o máximo que pode.

Chegaram à mesa e se encontraram com um senhor chamado Pedro e seu sobrinho Emmett.

**Pedro** – Boa noite, senhor Cullen.  
**Ed** – Boa Noite, Senhor De Lavero.  
**Pedro** – Esse aqui é o meu sobrinho, Emmett McCarty.  
**Ed** – Prazer, Edward Cullen.  
**Emmett** – Eu sei bem quem é você. E essa maravilhosa mulher, quem é?  
**Ed** – Minha essa maravilhosa mulher é minha! A propósito, senhores, Bella...  
**Bella** – Isabella Marie Swan, encantada, senhores. – Edward lhe sorriu e Emmett se sentou, bastante sem graça, não deixando de percorrer cada centímetros do corpo de Bella com sua mirada.  
**Emmett** – Não sabia que estava noivo, Edward.  
**Ed** – Esse não é o assunto em discussão... Ou é? – Bella ficou vermelha.

Faltou-lhe por um instante o ar. "Minha, essa maravilhosa mulher é minha!" Ele estava maluco, ou começava a fazer pagar pelo castigo.

**Bella** – Com licença... – se levantou – Vou usar o toalete. – Edward lhe sorriu sensualmente e ela se pôs ainda mais vermelha. Aquele demônio pensou Bella, já no banheiro, estava a colocando a loucura.

**J**á era servido o segundo prato e Bella, ainda muito constrangida pelo fato de não saber com qual talher comer as dezenas de coisas estranhas que eram colocadas em seu prato, se pôs junto com o senhor De Lavero a comer com a mão, o que gerou grande satisfação. Comeu correndo uma ultima colher de sorvete, lotando a boca enquanto iniciava-se uma calorosa discussão.

**Pedro** – O que pretende fazer com a nossa empresa, senhor Cullen? Peço que pense a respeito disso, afinal, não gostaria de ver meu patrimônio dividido em milhares de partes por aí.  
**Emmett** – Meu tio demorou mais de 40 anos para construir tudo que pôde, para um playboy que despeja arrogância terminar com tudo...  
**Ed** - Temo que seus termos não são adequados para uma conversa tão profissional, eu só faço meu trabalho. Vocês estão falidos, a beira da miséria, não irão conseguir um empréstimo, cabe a eu fazer meu serviço, ou seja, comprar essa empresa. E outra, senhor Emmett, vocês não receberão proposta melhor do que a nossa, eu garanto.  
**Emmett** – Contatamos algumas pessoas...  
**Ed** – Da marinha... – sorriu irônico – Nós já sabemos sobre eles, e sabemos também que o secretário não liberará uma quantia absurda como a que oferecemos aos senhores por sua empresa falida.

**E**mmett range os dentes, apertando os punhos a ponto de dizer um palavrão. Levantou-se deixando o guardanapo de pano na mesa

**Emmett** – Não sabia que vocês jogavam tão baixo... Se me dão licença, me recuso a dividir a mesa com este senhor. Foi um prazer enorme conhecer a senhorita, Bella... Espero que nos reencontremos mais vezes.  
**Ed** – Isso não vai acontecer. Agora o que é meu, é meu, Emmett, e nós sabemos bem disso.

Bella estava vermelha e não sabia o que falar. Levantou-se estendendo educadamente as mãos a Emmett, que a beijou olhando nos olhos de Bella para depois sair.

**Pedro** – Receio que terá uma longa batalha pela frente, senhor Cullen. – levantou também Pedro, com dificuldade, se aproximando de Edward – Seu pai não ficaria orgulhoso por você. Iremos nos confrontar, tenha certeza!  
**Ed** – Eu mal posso esperar.  
**Pedro** – Passar bem, senhor Cullen. Adorável Bella, foi um prazer conhece-la. – Bella sorriu ao senhor enquanto Edward se colocava ameaçadoramente de pé. E assim Pedro caminhou rumo à saída.

**B**ella observou por alguns instantes Edward se sentar novamente à mesa, e observou a forma de como ele fechava os olhos. Sentou-se novamente percorrendo as mãos na mesa até alcançar as de Edward para então entrelaçar seus dedos e nada dizer. Ele levantou a mirada a olhando nos olhos.

**A**quela mulher, ai aquela mulher. Se ela soubesse que nessas 24 horas que se conheceram ele queimava por ela, almejava tê-la em sua cama o dia inteiro, ela se desesperaria e correria, correria de um homem como eu.

**Bella** – Vejo que entre você e Emmett há certa rivalidade – sorriu.  
**Ed** – Não há certa rivalidade, Bella, há Tanya, mais agora há você... Mais não preciso me preocupar, não é? Você sabe a quem pertence. – Bella se calou.

**Q**uem era Tanya? Na certa seria uma mulher que se colocava entre Edward e Emmett. Notou que durante o jantar as efusivas de Emmett eram diretas e deixavam todos na mesa, mais ele não sabia que ela era uma... Não se permitiu a terminar de pensar. Edward havia levantado, a chamado, e agora caminhavam rumo a limusine em silêncio, sem provocações, atrevimentos ou castigo. Não demoraram muito a chegar de volta ao hotel.

Já na suíte, Bella tirou os sapatos, relaxando. Edward retirou o paletó, se sentando na varanda.

**Bella** – Conte-me sobre sua família. – se sentou, dando a ele um copo de suco e então bebendo um cálice de vinho.  
**Ed** – Minha família... – sorriu – Somos apenas eu e minha irmã. Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era um adolescente.

**Bella** – Entendo, e seu pai?  
**Ed** – Também morreu.  
**Bella** – Oh, Edward eu sinto muito...  
**Ed** – Não sinta. Ele nunca teria orgulho de mim. Nós não nos falávamos a mais de 15 anos, ele morreu o mês passado, sozinho... – Bella se calou. – Apenas temos uma tia, Marieta, e o resto da família...  
**Bella** – Resto da família? Você me disse que tinha uma irmã.  
**Ed** – Isso fica para a próxima noite, Bella, eu vou tomar um ar.  
**Bella** – Um ar? – se levantou – Mais eu pensei que...  
**Ed** – Mais tarde. Estarei no bar, não me espere acordada. – Bella assentiu e Edward pegou sua carteira saindo da suíte.

Bella olhou no relógio. Eram quase quatro da manhã.

**C**olocou seu roupão e mesmo descalça, com os cabelos um tanto armados, porém sensuais, desceu. O jovem que controlava elevador a levou até o salão principal, onde Edward tocava piano e os funcionários, enquanto fumavam seus cigarros e bebiam para relaxar, ouviam maravilhados, o som. Ele realmente tocava bem, tocava com alma, com desespero. Bella ficou por uns cinco minutos ali, parada, somente o observando. Em fim, ele terminou a canção e todos o aplaudiram, então ele a viu. Bella se aproximou sorrindo sensualmente, ele retribuiu afrouxando ainda mais a gravata.

**Bella** – Ok, isso eu nem imaginava... – se referia ao piano.  
**Ed** – Há muitas coisas que você nem imagina sobre mim.  
**Bella** – Me mostre. – Edward sorriu e, se dirigindo as pessoas presentes, pediu:  
**Ed** – Senhores, poderiam nos dar licença, por favor? – e assim de imediato todos se levantaram, deixando apenas uma luz de fundo acesa.

Bella sorriu, perguntando, debruçando os cotovelos e o corpo no piano:

**Bella** – As pessoas estão acostumadas a seguir suas ordens?  
**Ed** – Elas são pagas para isso.  
**Bella** – Sim... Elas são pagas para isso.

**E**le, então, a arrastou até a frente dele, onde apoiou a cabeça, segurando a cintura de Bella. Ela, sem nenhuma reação, levou as mãos ao cabelo dele os acariciando. Edward então levantou a mirada e abriu o roupão, a olhando nos olhos. Bella olhou em sua volta, a sala estava vazia.

**E**stava com uma camisola vermelha de alcinha. Ele se levantou, a pegando de jeito, aproximando seu corpo de forma bruta e sensual. Ela levou as mãos ao peito dele e Edward, sem poder conter, a levantou, a sentando de pernas abertas no piano, fazendo com que as teclas emitissem sons. Envolveu a nuca dela enquanto outra mão pousava em sua perna e, envolvido por uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, se aproximou como quase colocando seus lábios. Bella desviou o rosto. Ele a olhou e mais uma vez tentou, porém ela, novamente, afastou o rosto o beijando no pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha. Edward então a fez deitar no sobre o piano enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dela, subindo a camisola, passando pelo vale entre os seus seios para depois começar a beijar de língua cada parte descoberta.

**A**rrancou-lhe a calcinha, e Bella mordeu os lábios contendo um gemido ao sentir as mãos dele a cariciarem de forma tão intima, fazendo pressão, entrando e saindo com movimentos bastante calmos e delicados. Arqueou as costas e sem poder se conter. O puxou para cima de seu corpo... Para então começarem as provocações, que os faziam delira mais e mais, bem devagar.

**O** olhando nos olhos, Bella terminou de desabotoar sua camisa e, sem nenhuma delicadeza, lhe tirou o sinto. Aquele corpo forte e viril a fez ver estrelas. Se virando agora, ficando por cima dele, arranhou todo peitoral de Edward, que agora suas mãos apertavam as coxas dela contra seu corpo se movimentando como se já estivessem unidos.

**B**ella jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu quando sentiu as mãos dele se apossarem dos seus seios, em caricias sensuais e levadas. Ele sorriu com o descontrole dela.

**B**ella desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço, pelo peitoral, barriga, abdômen, tudo até chegar ao cós da calça. A abaixou sem tirá-la completamente.

**E**dward apertou mais uma vez o corpo dela para fazê-la sentir sua ereção forte e pulsante, e foi a vez dele soltar um gemido quando aquelas delicadas mãos começaram o acariciar, devagar, depois um pouco mais rápido enquanto aqueles lábios lhe beijava de língua todo o pescoço. Edward engoliu seco. Se ela continuasse iria explodir ali, naquela hora, sem nenhum contato mais intimo.

Tento tirar as mãos de Bella, mais então ouviu bem baixinho em seu ouvido.

**Bella** – Eu disse que você pediria por água.

**O** piano fez mais barulho quando, em um movimento rápido e brusco, Edward desceu a cueca se virando, ficando por cima dela, e de forma selvagem pegando suas pernas com força. Bella gemeu e arqueou pensou que ele a penetraria agora, mas então ele se virou pegando sua carteira tirou um pacote de preservativo o colocou sem demora, para depois sussurrar, no intervalo que distribuía beijos pelos seios de Bella:

**Ed** – Dessa vez, eu estarei no controle... Você tem idéia do que vai ser para você, querida? – e ele, sem nenhuma delicadeza, uniu seu corpo ao dela.

Bella mordeu os lábios, evitando um grito. Era uma mistura de dor com prazer. Jamais havia se sentido assim com nenhum outro homem.

**Ed** – Eu colocarei um ritmo... – Disse ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, começando a se movimentar fundo, puxando cada vez mais as coxas dela de contra seu corpo – Às vezes lento... Às vezes rápido... Muito rápido... – ele mesmo não agüentou, abafando um gemido no pescoço dela. – Porque eu preciso que você saiba... – se movimentou com mais rapidez fazendo Bella arquear as costas novamente. – Que nessa semana... – abafou um novo gemido, os movimentos não cessavam estavam próximos, muito próximos – Você pertence a mim... – empurrou com mais força – A quem você pertence, Bella?

Ela respirou fundo, franziu a testa ao sentir os primeiros espasmos.

**Bella** – A _você _... – saiu como quase um sussurro e, sem poder segurar mais, Edward disse: **Ed** – E quem sou eu Bella?  
**Bella** – Edward – ela gritou alto, sentindo seu corpo entrar em erupção.  
Precisava que ele continuasse.  
**Ed** – Sinto muito, eu não ouvi. – franziu a testa, apenas um pouco mais.  
**Bella** – Edward... – ela gritou mais alto, explodindo de prazer. Ele a seguiu, mas mordeu os lábios com força segurando um grito alto.

**P**ermaneceram assim por longos minutos, conectados, suados e viajando no mundo do prazer. Bella levou as mãos à cabeça. Havia perdido o controle, havia perdido tudo. Havia se entregado de corpo e alma, e aquilo não era certo. Aquilo era sua profissão. Não se envolver, só dar prazer, mais ela estava se envolvendo e sabia disso. O olhou nos olhos e Edward pareceu dizer-lhe algo que ela não pode entender.  
Sem poder ficar mais um minuto ali, ela desconectou seus corpos, gerando outro gemido da parte de ambos, sua camisola seguia posa em seu corpo, procurou com certo desespero sua calcinha enquanto Edward puxava de volta sua cueca a olhando profundamente.  
Ela engoliu seco, colocou calcinha o roupão e o olhou mais uma vez tirando os cabelos suados do corpo.

**Bella** – Edward isso não pode voltar a acontecer. – ele entendeu sobre o que ela falava.  
**Ed** – Eu não posso controlar e nem você, Bella, não minta para mim... E nem finja que em menos de 48 horas eu conheço seu corpo como nenhum outro homem jamais conheceu. – Bella engoliu seco novamente, amarrou o roupão apenas dizendo:  
**Bella** – Eu estarei a sua disposição no quarto, eu já vou subir.  
**Ed** – Você sabe que essa não é mais a questão.  
**Bella** – Não, Edward, essa é a questão! Eu sou paga para te dar prazer, e não para me envolver.  
**Ed** – Você é paga para me enlouquecer... E se isso significa se envolver, você o fará.

**Bella** – Não, Edward, eu não o farei... – sorriu irônica - Um sexo maravilhoso é tudo o que eu vou te oferecer... – parou de sorrir caminhando.  
**Ed** – Nós já estamos envolvidos, Bella... Eu sei que você está.  
**Bella** – Não, Edward, você não sabe nada sobre mim. – sem dizer mais nada ela saiu da sala de jogos arrumando o cabelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**E**dward recolheu sua camisa e seu paletó também saindo do ambiente. Pegou o elevador depois de Bella. E quando entrou na suíte ouviu que ela tomava um banho. Antes que pudesse tirar a roupa e a fazer esquecer da conversa anterior, o telefone tocou. Quem poderia ser ás quase 5:30 da manhã? Atendeu seu celular preocupado.

**Ed** – Quem fala? – seu tom era grosso.  
**( ? )** – Ed... Meu amor? – ele logo reconheceu, era Tanya.  
**Ed** – O que você quer Tanya?  
**Tanya** – Na fale assim comigo, querido, eu sei que deve estar magoado, mais eu precisava pensar, esclarecer minhas idéias. Além do mais, você iria viajar e me deixar sozinha, mais me lembrei que é impossível ficar sem você, sem seu corpo... Eu poderia ir para ai...

**E**dward estremeceu. A única mulher por quem fora apaixona era Tanya, a queria de volta em sua cama?

Percorreu de volta o caminho até o banheiro, onde Bella tomava uma ducha quente, com os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça. Percorreu aquele corpo, sentiu aquele cheiro doce em sua pele.

**Ed** – Faça o que achar melhor, Tanya, mais para a minha cama você não vai voltar. – voltou para a sala tirando cada peça de roupa.  
**Tanya** – Você já está com outra, não é verdade? Mais você é meu, Edward, e você sabe disso. Somos apaixonados um pelo outro, além do mais, já estou sabendo da festa da casa da sua tia Marieta, estão todos esperando que você me apresente como sua noiva.

**Ed** – Eu nunca precisei que eles esperassem algo de mim. Tanya, qual é a tua? Foi você que quis partir. Você sabe como funciona comigo, Tanya. Além do mais, eu nunca fui e nunca vou ser um dos seus cachorros, que você liga e te atende. E quer saber? Vá à festa da minha tia Marieta e, querida, juro que lhe farei uma surpresa super agradável. – sem pensar duas vezes, Edward desligou o telefone, o jogando longe.

**L**evou as mãos à cabeça. Precisava de um banho. Precisava de Bella. Tirou toda a roupa e entrou no banheiro. Diminuiu a intensidade da luz e Bella o mirou. Ele se aproximava, entrando no boxe. Sem dizer muita coisa, a pegou novamente de jeito, a encostando à parede, e assim permaneceu com a água caindo e seu corpo. Ela estranhou. Não disse nada apenas o pegou de volta. Terminado o banho em silêncio Edward, a levou para a cama, onde mais uma vez perderam o controle e o limite da razão.  
**B**ella acordou e ele já não estava mais lá. Era tarde e sua cabeça latejava. Se levantou e viu o bilhete em cima de sua cama.

_Bella,  
Passaremos à tarde em um torneio, compre mais vestidos.  
E esteja pronta ás 16h00min.  
Passarei no hotel somente para pega-la.  
Mandei servir o café da manhã. Coma! Preciso de você inteira essa noite.  
Edward. _

**S**entiu o tão esperado frio no estomago. Mais logo gelou por um bom motivo, precisava de roupas, precisava urgentemente de roupas. Mas se lembrou da maneira como havia sido tratada. Precisava ligar pra Edward. O que vestir? Sapatos, o cabelo... Como fazer? Pegou o telefone e, com a ajuda da agenda para Edward, que por sinal, estava o meio de uma reunião.

**Ed** – É bom que seja importante, Bella, há um grupo de empresários esperando por mim na sala ao lado... – Bella fez uma careta.

Grosso e prepotente. Ah, sentiu vontade de tacar qualquer coisa na cabeça dele. Porém, se acalmou.

**Bella** – Sabe o que é? Ontem fui tentar comprar um vestido, mais em uma loja as mulheres me trataram mal e...  
**Ed** – O que? - seu tom era irado - Me de 20 minutos. Esteja pronta, vamos sair. – nem pode se despedir e a linha já soava que o telefone havia sido desligado.

Não deu nem 20 minutos e Edward já a esperava na porta do hotel.

**Bella** – o que você está fazendo? – entrou no carro incrédula – Você não estava em uma reunião e...  
**Ed** – Nós vamos às compras. – se pôs a dirigir.  
**Bella** – O que?  
**Ed** - Nós vamos às comprar, tenho um tempo. Anda, coloca o sinto.. – Bella franziu a testa.

**E**stava com os sapatos da noite anterior, o vestido que estava na noite em que se conheceram, mais a diferença era que estava com uma camisa dele por cima. Desceram do carro e Edward a pegou pela cintura, indicando posse aos homens que passavam a olhando de cima abaixo. Entraram em uma loja e o gerente logo foi atender.

**Gerente** – Em que posso ajudar senhor? – Edward sorriu –  
**Ed** – Ta vendo essa bela mulher? – apontou para Bella que sorriu – Há nessa loja algo tão belo quando ela?  
**Gerente** – Sim, quer dizer não, claro que não, há coisas lindas como ela e... – Edward logo cortou o assunto.  
**Ed** – Ta vendo seus vendedores?– o gerente respondeu que sim – Eu pretendo gastar uma quantia meio que absurda nessa loja se todos eles estiverem completamente voltados para atender essa mulher. Minha mulher. – completou, olhando nos olhos de Bella.  
**Gerente** – Ah, entendo com toda certeza, senhor Cullen... Mary, Lílian, Sofia, Luan, venham até aqui agora! – Bella sorriu olhando para Edward. – A nossa bela mulher precisa de roupas.  
**Ed** - Muitas roupas... E muita bajulação. – o gerente sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

**B**ella se afastou e as vendedoras começavam a se aproximar com roupas, vestidos sapatos, milhares de coisas em cima de Bella, que sorria perguntando a opinião de Edward, que às vezes assentia e outras fazia careta sorrindo, o que deixava Bella cada vez mas maravilhada. Alguns minutos depois o gerente se aproximou.

**Gerente** – Bom senhor Cullen, quanto exatamente absurda é a quantia que o senhor vai gastar?  
**Ed** – Chega a ser obscena. – respondeu Edward, em um tom sério.

**O** gerente quase pulou de alegria, chamando mais meia dúzia de pessoas para atender Bella, que gargalhava e sorria no seu jeito de garota, que fazia com que Edward não tirasse os olhos dela. Estava tudo tão divertido e mágico. Bella experimentava roupas e mais roupas. Desfilava sobre os saltos elegantes com seus acessórios maravilhosos. Fazia graça, esbanjava sensualidade.

**Gerente** – Então, senhor Cullen, como estamos nos saindo?  
**Ed** – Mais bajulação, muito mais atenção... – ele sorriu da careta que Bella fez para um terninho cor de abóbora enquanto tomava seu café.  
**Gerente** – Bom, senhor Edward, eu ando acompanhando seu trabalho e...  
**Ed** – Nela, mais bajulação nela, não em mim! – o gerente sorriu sem graça, e Edward gargalhou dizendo não com a cabeça, quando Bella colocou uma saia preta bem curta, ela sorriu franzindo a testa e ele novamente, disse que não.

Edward olhou o relógio. Precisava sair. Olhou Bella se aproximando.

**Ed** – Preciso voltar, lembre se ás 16h00min. Divirta-se!

**F**oi então que se aproximaram como se fossem dar um selinho, porém, na hora, se deram conta desviando e Edward a beijou em cheio no pescoço, saindo distribuindo cheques e sorrisos. Ela sorriu. Ele era sensual. Ohh se era! Mais seus pensamentos voltaram para a porta quando Alice entrou cumprimentando a todos.

**Alice** – Ah, você por aqui... Fazendo compras? - se sentou na poltrona observando Bella.

**Bella** – O Ed... O senhor Cullen acabou se sair daqui, se estivesse chegado um pouco antes encontraria comigo. – Alice sorriu.

Havia visto o irmão sair.

**Alice** – Então, vem eu a ajudo escolher. Com tantas roupas e bajulação você se sentirá totalmente perdida. - Bella gargalhou.

**S**aíram na loja uma hora depois, e Alice levou Bella ao cabeleireiro, onde fez um corte diferente e um pouco mais repicado no cabelo. Fez as unhas, a sobrancelha, estava linda quando saiu do banheiro do local. Maquiada, de salto alto, vestia um terninho na cor lilás que combinava com sua maquiagem suave e maravilhosa. Sorriu à Alice, que apenas falou algumas coisas para o cabeleireiro, que retocou o cabelo de Bella, que agora estavam castanhos mais avermelhados.

**Alice** – Nossa, que linda mulher... – Bella deu uma voltinha e Alice sorria, ela ainda rebolava. – Vem, vamos para a minha suíte. Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber desse meio maluco em vivemos... - Bella sorriu agradecida, não se reconhecendo na frente do espelho.

**M**exeu nos cabelos, nas roupas, nos milhares de sacolas que estavam em suas mãos. Começou a caminha do lado de Alice, que estava com um vestido maravilhoso preto e branco e caminhava com leveza e elegância.

**C**hegaram ao hotel, indo direto para suíte onde, Alice ensinou a Bella os talheres, algumas maneiras de falar, como andar, que roupa vestir em determinadas ocasiões, como se maquiar delicadamente, sorrir na certa proporção... Bella sorriu, caminhando com leveza vendo seu sucesso de aprendizado refletido na gargalhada orgulhosa de Alice.

**Alice** – O Edward vai enlouquecer...  
**Bella** – Como? – Bella não havia escutado.  
**Alice** – Nada, Nada. Anda vai, você está linda... E já está atrasada. – Bella se olhou mais uma vez no espelho.  
**Bella** – Isso não faz parte do meu mundo, Alice. São mentiras que serão reveladas no final da semana.

**Alice** – Deixa de pensar nisso. Você está maravilhosa, amanhã no mesmo horário você volta e teremos mais algumas conversas, e te darei algumas dicas... – Bella sorriu, abraçando Alice mais uma vez, agradeceu saindo do lugar, não sem antes colocar seu chapéu, em um lilás um pouco mais claro.

**P**egou sua bolsa, respirou fundo pegando o elevador. Não era reconhecida, teve consciência disso. Sorriu com satisfação quando Edward se virou, ainda no telefone, e a olhou de cima abaixo, com seu terno italiano cinza claro de um corte impecável. Ele parou de falar no telefone e ela sorriu com delicadeza, caminhado até ele sensualmente e com muita elegância. Ele desligou o telefone.

**Ed** – Santo Deus, você viu por aí a Bella? – Bella não conteu sua gargalhada extravagante. Edward sorriu – Ah Ok, já a encontrei... - Olharam-se por alguns instantes.

As mãos dele procuraram a cintura de Bella, que de imediato as mãos dela alcançaram o peito dele. Sorriram um ao outro, e as pessoas também sorriam ao vê-los.

**Ed** – você está deslumbrante Bella. – ela sorriu baixando os olhos para boca dele.  
**Bella** – Obrigada. – umedeceu os lábios e percebeu que ele fazia o mesmo a trazendo para cada vez mais junto ao seu corpo. – Não faça isso... – fechou os olhos lentamente para depois abri-los de novo. – Não o faça, Edward. – resistindo à tentação, ele se afastou a pegou pela cintura, caminhando rumo à limusine que os aguardavam na porta do hotel.

**O** caminho foi um tanto silencioso. Um tanto não, bastante silencioso.

**B**ella remexia os dedos, os estralando a todo o momento, e Edward, com uma tranqüilidade inabalável, sua arrogância e bem-estar intactos, seguia olhando a janela. Bella respirou fundo quando avistaram o parque.

**P**essoas sorriam, gargalhavam próximas aos seus maridos, tomavam seus drinks, caminhavam com seus filhos, enquanto outras pessoas caminhavam a cavalo. Olhou Edward que agora a mirava

**N**ão disseram nada, mais antes que Bella pudesse tentar abrir a porta, o motorista se pôs a abrir. Bella sorriu descendo do carro com ajuda do mesmo.  
Nesse momento, foi como se um profundo silêncio se apoderasse das mulheres e homens presentes no local. Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao motorista esperando que Edward descesse, e o choque foi ainda maior quando as solteironas quase entraram em pânico ao ver aquele homem descendo do carro. Bella se virou, tentando entender o porquê da expressão delas. 

**E**stavam surpresas e um tanto horrorizadas. E foi na mesma hora em que o sol bateu no rosto dele, clareando e dando brilho àqueles olhos, que agora pareciam a comer viva. Bella deu um passo para trás e se virou, vendo o sorriso sensual que Edward, mesmo sem querer, lançava à todas elas.  
Ele mirou Bella, que agora tentava parecer o mais natural possível naquele ambiente tão diferente do seu. Caminhou para o lado de Edward e sentiu quando as mãos dele enlaçaram sua cintura, de forma possessiva, a trazendo para junto a seu corpo a abraçando, caminhando os lábios molhados até o pescoço de Bella, chegando finalmente em seu ouvido, dizendo:

**Ed** – Sorria Bella, as pessoas esperaram por isso desde o dia em que ouviram meu nome.  
Bella estremeceu e disse com total inocência:  
**Bella** – Sobre o que fala? – Ele sorriu a apertando ainda mais contra seu corpo e Bella foi obrigada a colocar as mãos no peito dele.  
**Ed** – Falo sobre o fato de me verem enlouquecido por uma única mulher. Querida, elas estão se corroendo de inveja. – Bella mordeu os lábios.

**E**ntão era isso? Essas eram as mulheres que almejavam Edward, tanto em sua vida como em sua cama.

**S**em se dar conta, um ciúme repentino se espalhou pelo seu corpo. Puxou a dobra do paletó contra seu corpo, ele então a olhou nos olhos, seus lábios estavam próximos, quase se tocando. Bella os umedeceu e Edward sentiu o calor percorrer seu interior, parando no ponto certo de sua masculinidade.

**Ed** – Não faça isso, Bella! Estamos em público, me mataria de vergonha. – ela gargalhou com gosto, arrancando a atenção de mais curiosas que não paravam de observar.  
**Bella** – O seu problema, Edward, é que é tão maluco por me controlar, que esquece de controlar a si mesmo. – ele levou as mãos à nuca dela, colando suas testas, ela fechou os olhos e seu coração bateu forte, uma, duas vezes antes que ele se aproximasse com calma e com os lábios colados dissesse:  
**Ed **– Se eu beijá-la vai ficar pior, Bella, e você sabe disso. – ela quase soltou um gemido, suplicando para que ele o fizesse. – Não faça assim... – agora foi vez dele de fechar os olhos e morder os lábios – Não faça isso comigo. – Bella então abriu os olhos respirando fundo, uma e duas vezes.

**S**eus lábios latejavam e seu corpo queimava por um toque dele. Edward franziu a testa ao vê-la se soltar dele, afrouxou os braços ao redor dela, e Bella sentiu as pernas bambas.

**Ed** – A Noite você vai pagar por isso, e como vai. – Bella sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, se separando.

**N**ão notaram o quase silêncio que o local fazia.

Caminhando sem soltar a cintura de Bella, foi até onde se encontrava Mike. E os comentários recomeçaram, assim como o barulho, parecia agora que tudo voltava como antes.

**Mike** – Hey cara, pensei que não viria. Já sabe quem ta aqui? Pedro e Emmett.  
**Ed** – Eu dei um jeito para que fossem convidados. – sorriu apertando os dedos na cintura de Bella.  
**Mike** – É por isso que amo você. E ela, quem é? – perguntou mirando Bella de cima a baixo.  
**Ed** – Ela é Isabella Marie Swan, minha...  
**Mike** – Sua...? – Bella sorriu, oras ele não sabia o que dizer.

**Bella** – Sou prima do Edward, prazer. – Mike gargalhou alto.  
**Mike** – Prazer. – estendeu as mãos - Então essa é a razão para a sua distração constante e a saída repentina hoje no meio de uma reunião importantíssima... Você precisava dar de comer para sua prima, não é, Ed? – Mike gargalhou, e Bella sorriu e Edward se pôs sério.

Mike apenas olhou Bella novamente de cima abaixo. Sacudiu a cabeça olhando Edward.

**Mike** – Estou vendo ali o secretário da Marinha, vou fazer novos contatos. Não desapareça, por favor, Edward, temos muito que fazer aqui. – Edward não respondeu, apenas ficou parado.

**N**esse mesmo segundo algumas mulheres e seus maridos os vieram cumprimentar e agora foi à vez de Bella se aproximar, pousando uma mão sobre o peito de Edward, enquanto à outra mantinha em sua cintura.

**Clara** – Então, quer dizer que você é a famosa Tanya? A imaginava loira e muito mais alta, querida. – as outras mulheres riram com simpatia.  
**Sonia** – Anunciará o noivado ainda nessa semana, Edward? Fiquei sabendo que sua tia Marieta irá morrer se não o fizer...  
**Clara** – Tanya, querida, gostaria de dar uma volta conosco? – Bella olhou Edward.

**E**ntão havia outra mulher? Sua noiva ainda por cima. Sentiu-se tentada a dizer que não era Tanya, mas sim uma prostituta que dormiria com ele até o final da semana por 3 mil dólares, e pelo modo que ele a apertou contra si. Bella chegou a pensar que ele podia ler seus pensamentos.

**Ed** – Mas quanta indelicadeza, Clara. Essa não é Tanya, querida. É Bella, _minha noiva_. – Bella quase se pôs a engasgar.

Sua _o que_?

**Clara** – Oh... - a loira alta levou as mãos à boca – Eu sinto muito, Edward, pensei que ela... É, quer dizer, Tanya e você estavam...  
**Ed** – Exatamente, estávamos. Agora minha paixão e um anel de noivado são dedicados especialmente a ela. Bella, querida, não irá se apresentar? – Bella saiu de seu transe, engolindo seco. Se sentia enjoada.

**O**lhou para as suas mulheres fúteis a sua frente. Sorriu, como elas, as cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto.

**Bella** – Isabella Marie Swan. Encantada.  
**Clara** – Sou Clara.  
**Sonia** – Sou Sonia, prazer. – Então, sentiu que Edward a soltava.

A deixaria sozinha ali com aquelas mulheres?

**Ed** – Preciso ir trabalhar Bella... Divirta-se!  
**Bella** – Não Edward...  
**Clara** - Não seja tão egoísta, Bella, afinal, as solteironas apreciam a vaga visão de Edward sozinho, que agora está quase casado com você. – Bella engasgou novamente, fuzilando Edward com seu olhar, e tudo o que ele fez foi se pôr a caminhar com a maior naturalidade do mundo.  
**Sonia** – Sua sortuda. - gargalhou à Bella – Eu não posso acreditar!  
**Clara** – E nem eu. Sabe Bella, jamais imaginávamos que Edward um dia se casaria, você sabe a fama que ele tem.  
**Sonia** - Deixe disso, Clara. Mais _tudo_ isso o que falam... – engasgou – Sobre ele... É você sabe... Sobre ele _na cama_... – Bella sorriu.

Se era jogo que ele queria, ela jogaria como uma profissional.

**Bella** – Não se sinta inibida, querida... – disse irônica sem que as futilidades em pessoas percebessem.  
**Clara** – Ele é tão bom quanto falam? – Bella sorriu sensualmente.  
**Bella** – _Insaciável_. É um tanto há mais do que me falam. Sexo sempre foi tudo entre nós... E ele o faz como ninguém. – Clara e Sonia se colocaram a gargalhar muito mais a vontade, Bella sorriu se virando encontrando o olhar em cheio de Edward.

**E**le sorria também ela lhe mandou um beijo e uma piscada, e ele fez um gesto com sua própria mão, como mostrando algo em seu dedo. Porém, Bella percebeu que não era sobre o dedo dele que ele falava mais sim sobre o seu, que agora continha um anel de diamante maravilhoso e mais brilhante do que qualquer outra coisa que havia visto. Engasgou com a própria saliva. Como havia ido parar aquele caro anel no seu dedo? Ele era perfeito. Tão brilhante como os olhos dela na certa estariam agora. Suas bochechas se avermelharam.

**Clara** – Minha nossa, é maravilhoso! – sua mão se encontrava sobre a de Clara que, junto com Sonia, observava fascinada o anel.  
**Sonia** – Jesus, Bella, essa é a pedra mais bela que já vi em toda a minha vida, e olha que já vi muitas. É perfeita!  
**Clara** – E olha como brilha... Céus, você é uma mulher de sorte Bella. Lucia venha ver só essa beldade... – chamava outras mulheres, que começavam a mesma conversa e o mesmo falatório sobre o charmoso e irresistível.

**A** tarde ocorreu com muito mais surpresa do que Bella imaginava. Edward seguia trabalhando, conversando com milhares de mulheres e pessoas que iam falar com a _"noiva de Edward"_.  
A noticia havia sido espalhada com tanta rapidez que Bella ficou de boca aberta quando uma simpática velhinha a veio desejar felicidade apreciando o magnífico anel.

**U**ma brincadeira divertida se iniciou no meio da pista onde eram feitos os jogos a cavalo. Bella tirou o chapéu, se divertindo a brincadeiras deveriam colocar os tufos de mato no lugar com a ponta dos pés. De inicio sozinha, porém, logo Edward se aproximou. Ele sentiu que ela desarmaria a fazer um barraco mais ao contrário, Bella sorriu receptiva se divertindo e gargalhando quando ele também entrou na brincadeira.

**M**ike, encostado sério no carro, observava Edward "apaixonado" por uma mulher que ele não conhecia, balançou a cabeça voltando a conversar com alguns secretários importantes para os negócios.

**T**erminada a brincadeira, Edward voltou aos negócios, depois de dar um belo abraço em Bella. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e viu quando Emmett se aproximou. 

**Bella** – Você por aqui? - sorriu se levantando.  
**Emmett** – Eu que pergunto Bella, o que faz por aqui? Não sabia que gostava de cavalos...  
**Bella** – Ohh, eu os adoro. Alem do mais, estou com o Edward.  
**Emmett **- Mais é claro que você está... Vem eu te mostro o meu cavalo.  
**Bella** – Você é um dos jogadores? – sorriu.  
**Emmett** – Sim, eu sou desde os seis anos de idade. Vem...  
**Bella** – Mais não sei se devo... – olhou ao seu redor procurando por Edward.  
**Emmett** – Ahh, Bella, deixe disso. Vem assim podemos tomar alguma coisa e conversar sobre você. – Bella sorriu a ele. 

**E**ra realmente muito simpático e delicado, não viu problemas. Além do mais, aquela farsa de noivado seria muito, mais muito bem paga por Edward, assim que saíssem daquele lugar.  
De longe, observando a cena, Mike chamou Edward, que conversava com um casal de velhos conhecidos. 

**Mike **– Você só pode estar maluco! Então é por aquela mulher que se encontra tão perdido, tão fora do negócio mais importante da empresa? Quem é ela? Da onde vem, Edward? Porque eu mesmo nunca a vi na vida... – Edward fez uma careta de reprovação – Além do mais, já viu com quem ela está bem à vontade? – Edward se virou e os viu sentados em uma mesa ao lado do cavalo, sorriam e tomavam algo. 

**S**eu estomago se dobrou. Por um acaso ela era maluca de se sentar à mesa, ainda mais com Emmett McCarty? Cerrou os dentes, apertando os punhos. 

**Mike** - E se ela for uma agente secreta? Uma espia, Edward, que extraia informações da nossa empresa para passar a eles? Talvez ela esteja colocando lentidão no processo e... **Ed** – Hey, Mike, larga de ser paranóico, Bella não é nada disso... É claro que não.  
**Mike **– Ahh é sei você não sabe nada. Deve conhecer Pedro e Emmett, é isso ela trabalha para eles... – Edward gargalhou da paranóica do amigo.  
**Ed** - Mike, Mike, Bella não é uma espia, é uma prostituta.

**Mike** – O que? Desculpe.  
**Ed** – Ela não é espia coisa nenhuma, é _uma prostituta_. Nos encontramos a quase 3 dias trás no seu carro... – Mike colocou uma cara de safado, rindo.  
**Mike** – Seu espertinho. Ahh, como pude me enganar? Você apaixonado, Edward... - gargalhou alto – Eu deveria ter desconfiado... Olha ali e o senhor Montenegro. – Ed o viu se afastar e tirou o sorriso do rosto ao ver o modo como Emmett olhava Bella, estava louco por ela e qualquer um já teria percebido.

**M**ordeu os lábios. Se ela permanecesse mais 5 minutos ali, a puxaria pelos cabelos até o seu lado.  
Mais tarde quando todos já se despediam, Bella assustou com a presença de Mike ao seu lado.

**Mike** – Essa foi boa... – sorriu – Muito boa, quase me enganaram...  
**Bella** – Desculpa mais sobre o que fala?  
**Mike** – Eu já sei de tudo, o Edward me contou que você é uma prostituta de primeira. – Bella parou de sorrir, olhando para frente – Sabe, eu estava pensando – alisou o braço dela, de modo que Bella quase saltou para o lado – quando seus dias acabarem com o Edward, talvez possamos nos divertir juntos... Garanto que sou tanto quanto ele.

**B**ella havia se sentido humilhada. Pior do que isso. Mais era seu trabalho, era a "prostituta de luxo", como Edward havia dito, e como uma boa prostituta não recusa serviço disse:

**Bella **– É claro!  
**Mike** – Ótimo... Ótimo. Iremos nos divertir. - E sem mais nada a dizer, se afastou deixando Bella ali.

**C**olocou o chapéu arrumando os cabelos. Umedeceu os lábios, engolindo a saliva. Havia sentido vontade de chorar. Que Diabos havia acontecendo com ela? Emmett se aproximou dela para se despedir.

**Emmett** – Tchau, Bella, foi uma prazer imenso vê-la novamente. Está linda... Tão linda! – Bella sorriu e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a uns cinco passos dela, Edward quase gritou, com sua arrogância e com o olhar frio, e distante disse em bom tom:  
**Ed** – Vem, Bella. Já está na hora de irmos.  
**Bella** – Eu apenas... – ele não deixou que ela terminasse.  
**Ed** – Isso não é um pedido. – ela então mordeu os lábios segurando a raiva. – Emmett, eu já lhe avisei. Não me obrigue a fazê-lo novamente. – Bella, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, se aproximou de Edward, que logo a pegou pela cintura e ambos entraram na limusine.

E novamente aquele silêncio mortal.

**Ed **– Bella, sobre o noivado... - tentou dizer com arrogância e grosseria.  
**Bella** – Será que teria como você ficar com essa sua boca arrogante fechada até chegarmos na suíte?  
**Ed** – Não.  
**Bella** – Me desculpe. – franziu a testa sem poder acreditar.  
**Ed** – Oh Bella, não se faça de tão magoada, ok? Isso é apenas uma mentirinha boba...  
**Bella** – Para todos saberem que a Tanya não faz mais parte de sua vida? É isso? Queria se exibir para todos, para mostrar que Tanya já era passado e que a prostituta da Bella era seu atual e curto futuro? Mais se acalme, doçura – disse com ironia –, você pode dizer o que bem entender, eu sou paga para isso. – Edward cerrou os punhos e, como um leão, se aproximou de Bella de maneira rápida e brusca, a deitou no banco espaçoso da limusine se deitando em cima dela.

**Bella** – É claro, sexo, havia me esquecido que esse é o principal motivo pelo qual estou aqui.  
**Ed** – Inferno cala a boca, Bella! – e antes que ela procurasse dizer algo ele levou as mãos na nuca dela, aproximando seus lábios em quanto à outra envolvia sua cintura colando seus corpos. - Você me tira o controle, sabia? Qual é o seu problema? Santo Deus está tão maluca de desejo por mim quanto eu estou por você. - Bella se calou e ergueu o queixo de forma desafiadora.

**O**lhou os lábios dele e mordeu os seus, não deixando escapar um gemido de sua garganta.

**E**le roçou seus lábios e Bella arqueou o corpo. Seu chapéu foi tirado e ele subiu ainda mais o rosto dela de encontro ao seu. Bella mordeu os lábios. O que ele estava fazendo? Então sentiu a ponta daquela língua quente encostar-se aos seus lábios, com uma sensualidade infernal. Deixou escapar outro gemido de sua boca, agarrando com força o terno dele, abrindo suas pernas para que ele caísse no meio delas.

**E**dward a olhou nos olhos e balançou a cabeça dizendo:

**Ed** – Isso é bem mais que sexo, Bella... Tenha certeza disso! - ela fechou os olhos quando aquela boca se apossou da sua.

**T**entou empurrá-lo mais não tinha forças, ainda mais quando sentiu um leve puxar no seu cabelo, significando o descontrole de Edward.

**A** língua dele envolvia a dela, a puxando, e os lábios nada delicados a beijavam de forma eletrizante e viril. Ela começou a corresponder, enroscando sua língua quente com a dele. Agora foi a vez dele de gemer bem baixinho. Desceu uma mão as coxas dela, agora descobertas pela saia, aproximando suas intimidades com um leve roçar enquanto seus lábios, tão envolvidos, calavam qualquer gemido ou sussurro de ambos.

**B**ella perdeu a respiração e, sem mais demoras, arrancou o terno de Edward, lhe puxando os cabelos com força, enquanto ele chupava seu lábio inferior para depois dar uma leve mordida então, recomeçando o entrelaçamento ativo de suas línguas.

**Q**uando deixou de beijar sua boca, Bella desceu para o pescoço de Edward sorrindo do modo ofegante em que ele respirava e a puxava contra seu corpo. Ela arqueou a cabeça quando ele beijou seu pescoço de forma demorada e ousada dando-lhe pequenas mordidas, para logo depois voltar para a boca de Bella, faminta por aquele gosto maravilhoso, por aquele calor embriagante.

**E**dward sentiu aquele calor característico percorrer seu corpo fazendo rapidamente seu sangue ferver.

**A**queles lábios eram tão prazerosos quanto o corpo inteiro dela.

**B**ella o virou de modo agora em que ela estava em cima dele, sentada em sua cintura, deitada sobre seu peito, o beijando de forma elouquecedora. Pegou nas pernas dela um pouco abaixo da cintura, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando que os cabelos caíssem também para depois se baixar novamente, para recomeçar a beijá-lo pelo pescoço. Então, Edward gemeu, a virando novamente, ficado por cima de Bella. Respiraram fundo.

**Ed** – Percebe, Bella? - estava completamente ofegante, assim como ela que estava até cega de desejo – O que há entre eu e você é muito mais, querida, do que sexo... – E assim, com o controle de volta em seu devido lugar, Edward se levantou, tirando o batom dos lábios.

**A**rrumou sua camisa. Bella levantou incrédula. Ele a deixaria assim, queimando por desejo?

**M**ordeu os lábios para não gritar ou soltar um gemido suplicando para que continuasse. Ele novamente gargalhou olhando para ela, e Bella teve e incrível sensação que ele podia ler seus pensamentos. E, de mansinho, se aproximou dela, lhe abotoando a blusa.

**B**ella a mirou. Não tinha nem idéia como aquela blusa havia sido aberta e como sua saia estava quase em sua cintura.

**A**inda controlando a respiração, arrumou sua roupa e o cabelo, colocando o chapéu. Edward apenas a mirou com um olhar que podia derrubar qualquer muralha e bloqueio de uma mulher. Ela mordeu os lábios e, quando terminou de fechar o último botão da saia, a porta se abriu.

**O** motorista ofereceu a mão para que ela descesse. Bella olhou para Edward, que levantou a sobrancelha apontando para o motorista, ela então caiu em si. Como saindo de um transe, desboroou seu batom, aceitando a cortesia do motorista. Quando pisou no chão, teve a nítida sensação que suas pernas não a suportaria e, antes de cambalear para trás, Edward a segurou pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos.

**Ed** – Entende por que não continuei dentro do carro? Teríamos que ser bem rápidos, e prefiro ter você em uma cama macia e sem nenhum motorista para nos pegar de surpresa. – sorriu a pegando com um pouco de mais força. – Consegue andar... Baby? – completou, dizendo como ela dizia, e se pôs a rir discretamente.  
**Bella** – você é um demônio, Edward.  
**Ed** – E você está adorando viver no inferno, não é mesmo? – ela apenas se soltou dele, caminhando com pressa para o hotel, pegando o elevador sem esperá-lo.  
Edward sorriu limpando novamente os cantos dos lábios com o polegar. Olhou para trás e viu que Leoni sorria.  
**Ed** – A partir de agora, pode deixar que eu mesmo abro a porta do carro.  
**Leoni** – Sem dúvidas, senhor Cullen! – Edward sorriu, entrando no hotel para logo depois pegar o elevador.

Quando chegou, Bella estava na varanda. Ele se aproximou e a ouviu falar:

**Bella** – Para quê mentir que sou sua noiva se você já contou a todos que sou uma prostituta? – Bella observava o anel em seu dedo.  
**Ed** – Do que você está falando?  
**Ed** – Não se faça Edward. Apesar de ser o que sou, não estou aqui para ouvir as babaquices e humilhações do seu advogado, que me ofereceu uma posição bem cômoda quando você partir. – Bella pôs-se andar até o quarto.  
**Ed** – Há Bella, Mike estava meio perturbado, insinuado coisas... Que você era uma espiã.  
**Bella** – Isso não lhe dá o direito. Para que quer que eu me vista então? Que ande e fale como uma dama, quando tudo o que você faz é espalhar para os seus amigos que eu sou uma prostituta?  
**Ed** – E não é o que você é? – Bella o olhou com um ódio e desprezo mortal de cima a baixo, então com bastante pressa começou a juntar as suas roupas, pegando suas bolsas.  
**Bella** – Você às vezes é desprezível...  
**Ed** – Ora, Bella, pelo amor de Deus, foi só um comentário inútil do Mike...  
**Bella** – Quer saber, quero que se exploda! Essa porcaria de noivado, essa porcaria do seu mundinho... Aquelas pessoas realmente são seus amigos?

**Ed** – São, são meus amigos. – ele estava irado, e seu rosto já se colocava vermelho.  
**Bella** – Agora entendo porque você foi me procurar...  
**Ed** – O que ta fazendo? – ele se dirigiu a ela com os olhos arregalados, esperando por uma resposta enquanto, como doida, ela pegava suas roupas na mão.  
**Bella** – To caindo fora. Eu quero meu dinheiro. – Parou do lado da cama, com tudo em suas mãos, com os pés descalços, lutando contra as lágrimas.

**A**h! Se ele soubesse...

**E**dward alargou a gravata com força. Apertando o maxilar pra não dizer nada, pegou sua carteira, jogando um par de notas em cima da cama. Assim, deixando o ambiente sem dizer uma única palavra.

**B**ella franziu a testa, com o queixo trêmulo, olhou para ele, que estava de costas com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa, olhou o dinheiro e, sem relar nas notas, caminhou com pressa rumo à saída, batendo a porta.

**E**dward engoliu seco, jogando qualquer coisa em cima da mesa na parede. Olhou na cama. O dinheiro seguia lá. Levou as mãos ao cabelo e, murmurando uma maldição, foi até a porta, encontrando com ela no corredor. O elevador havia acabado de chegar. Ela olhava firmemente para frente, com os olhos quase a borbulhar de lágrimas.

**Ed **– Me desculpe ok? Eu não deveria ter contado, não foi a minha intenção...  
**Bella** – Você me magoou.  
**Ed** – Eu sei. Sou um grosso arrogante, me perdoe Bella, eu não quero terminar a semana assim, sem você.  
**Bella** – Eu tenho dado o melhor de mim... – o olhou mordendo o lábio para não chorar – Eu não vou aceitar suas humilhações só porque me deseja tanto que até eu mesma não posso suportar.  
**Ed** – Hoje vi você conversando com Emmett... – se pôs ainda mais serio – Eu não sei a razão, mais não gostei.  
**Bella** – Nós estávamos apenas conversando.  
**Ed** – De qualquer jeito, eu não gostei. - Bella o olhou mais vez nos olhos, olhou para o jovem que assistia a tudo discretamente  
**Jovem** – Vai descer senhora?

**E**dward a olhou, aproximando-se dela a ponto de colar seus lábios. Bella franziu a testa. Ele era a sua perdição e teve plena consciência disso naquele momento em que aqueles lábios encontraram novamente os seus, de forma lenta e delicada.

**Ed** – Eu preciso... Preciso de você, não sei por que ou por quanto tempo, mais não vai embora, Bella. Não depois de hoje. – ela se amoleceu, deixando-se ser envolvida por aqueles braços.

**O** elevador se fechou e, ainda com os lábios colocados, ele pegou a bolsa dela e, aproximando mais seus corpos entrelaçados, a guiou novamente por dentro da suíte.

**E**dward acordou primeiro, saiu da cama deixando Bella dormindo por mais tempo, a cobriu com o lençol, lhe tirando os cabelos do rosto.  
Deveria estar exausta. Sorriu, se lembrando. Haviam ficado juntos a noite inteira. Ainda era cedo e precisava fazer muito barulho, entrou no banheiro tomando uma ducha. Ouviu batidas na porta. Colocou seu roupão, já havia mesmo terminado. Ainda com os cabelos molhados, atendeu. Era Alice.

**Ed** – O que faz acordada tão cedo, Ali? – Alice entrou sorrindo na suíte.  
**Alice** – Estava sem sono, ai decidi vir botar o papo em dia. E você, como está? – Edward observou a porta do quarto de Bella aberta.

Ah, seria um tremendo constrangimento se Alice a pegasse.

**Ed** – Estou ótimo. Trabalhando bastante nesse processo do De Lavero... e – gaguejou **olhando novamente para a porta do quarto.  
Alice** – Imagino. Eu mesma me dei essas férias de presente. Enlouqueceria se continuasse em Londres por mais tempo. Mais você parece meio preo... – antes que Alice pudesse completar, Bella caminhava na sala, com o lençol no corpo e os cabelos maravilhosamente revoltosos.

Abriu os olhos dando de cara com Alice, que sorria divertida olhando o constrangimento do irmão.

**Alice** – Agora entendi. Você só gagueja quando está nervoso, ou vai aprontar algo. Quando éramos menores era dessa maneira. Bom dia, Bella. – Bella se pôs quase como um pimentão. Observou Edward que agora sorria junto com Alice.  
**Bella** – Bom Dia, Alice. – mordeu os lábios, baixando a cabeça. – É eu vou.. é.. tomar um banho... – e na mesma rapidez se virou entrando no banheiro. Edward se sentou no sofá.  
**Alice** – Seu sem vergonha. E eu achando que você estava com problemas no serviço.  
Ed – Da aonde você a conhece? – se lembrando do grau de intimidade de ambas.  
**Alice** – Segredo de estado, Ed. Digamos que eu e Bella temos uma relação professora e aluna. – Edward sorriu não entendendo muito bem.

Mudaram de assunto, voltando a conversarem... Sobre a festa de sua tia Marieta.

**Alice** - O que a Tanya disse não é mentira. Sabe como é a nossa família, Edward, e agora, depois da festa de ontem que já fiquei sabendo, os rumores do seu noivado estão mais vivos do que nunca. Ainda mais com uma mulher que não é Tanya como todos esperavam.  
**Ed** – Santo Deus acho que estou encrencado.  
**Alice** – Encrencado é pouco! Além do mais, Tanya está como louca procurando por você e desmentindo essa história por todos os cantos. É papa você se ferrou legal. – Edward encostou a cabeça no respaldo do sofá. – Agora você precisa realmente de uma noiva, se não já sabe o estardalhaço que vai gerar se você aparecer sozinho na maior festa de família do ano. - Edward sorriu.  
**Ed** – E quem disse que eu não tenho uma noiva? - Alice gargalhou.  
**Alice** – Eu sei, Tanya me ligou só para perguntar se o anel de diamantes era verdade. – Edward e Alice caíram na gargalhada.

**B**ella entrou na sala, com um vestido branco maravilhoso um tanto acima dos joelhos, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e com pouca maquiagem. Sorriu a Alice a cumprimentando.

**Alice** – Então, você é a noiva do meu irmão?  
**Bella** – Seu irmão? - se sentou no sofá – Como assim Alice?  
**Ed** – Essa é minha irmã, Bella. Alice  
**Alice** – E precisamos com urgência falar com você. – sorriu observando a cara surpresa de Bella, mais logo foram surpreendidos.  
**Bella** - Qual vai ser Ed? A noiva apaixonada, completamente doida por você, ousada e maravilhosa, ou a devotada, que morre de vergonha de falar com seus familiares e cora cada vez que você se aproxima? - Edward mordeu os lábios.

_Santo Deus_ repetiu que mulher era aquela? Alice sorriu da eletrizante onda de desejo em que ambos se olhavam. Pareciam estar conversando por olhares.

**Bella** - Não fala nada, eu sei da qual você gosta! - Edward sorriu a puxou pelo braço para então a beijar na frente de Alice sem nenhum receio ou vergonha. Ao contrário, ele já ardia de desejo novamente.

**A**lice sorriu por demais surpresa com a cena. Observou o irmão, conhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo jeito que ele abraçava e beijava a Tanya. Parou de sorrir. Ele estaria se apaixonando? Achou difícil. Edward era arrogante demais para se deixar levar por sentimentos assim, ainda mais num tão curto intervalo de tempo. Ficou ainda mais séria quando eles pararam de se beijar e enxergou nos olhos de Bella.

Sim, ela já estava _completamente_ apaixonada!

**A**lice se levantou, se despedindo de ambos, alegando um compromisso importantíssimo. Olhou Bella mais uma vez. Podre mulher, mal sabia que no final da semana, sem pensar duas vezes, Edward se despediria dela com um maravilhoso colar de diamante, como ele fazia com todas as milionárias fúteis e mesquinhas que habitavam por alguns dias sua cama.

Eles nem se moveram, continuaram da mesma maneira. Bella sentada no colo dele e Edward a segurando pela cintura.

**Bella** – Isso é loucura, Edward. Como dirá a sua família no final da semana que já não estamos mais juntos? – ele sorriu colando os lábios no pescoço dela. Bella fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.  
**Ed** – Eu pensarei em algo até lá... Bella, se eu te dissesse que estou tão quente, que não agüentaria até á noite, você se entregaria mais uma vez a mim? – reconhecia, ela deveria estar cansada e com os músculos tensos, haviam se amado a noite inteira.  
**Bella** – Sim! Eu me entregaria Edward. - Ele sorriu a olhando nos olhos e Bella deixou de sorrir então, ao perceber como ele era ainda mais atraente quando sorria – Eu gosto quando sorri... – Edward, sem querer, parou de sorrir e sentiu seus próprios olhos brilharem ao olharem os olhos dela.  
**Ed** – Eu também gosto quando você sorri mais gosto mais quando você grita meu nome, esperando a rendição final... – mais uma vez então se entregaram, e desconfiavam que já não fosse mais somente de corpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A** noite chegou estrelada e o centro da cidade estava muito movimentado. Edward passou o dia inteiro trabalhando, após deixa Bella adormecida em sua cama. Sorriu ao se lembrar que ela o esperaria está noite, como a outra e a outra.

**Mike** – Edward? Edward? Planeta terra chamando... – se encontravam na limusine de Edward, de volta para a casa.  
**Ed** – Estou aqui, Mike.  
**Mike** – Está? – se enfureceu olhando Edward, gesticulando em quanto aumentava seu tom de voz - Qual é o seu problema, cara? Está distante em um dos maiores casos para a sua empresa, anda saindo mais cedo e às vezes chega um pouco mais tarde, sua cabeça anda na lua nas reuniões, não estava mais tão... - De repente parou de falar, olhou Edward nos olhos com um tanto de incredulidade – É aquela prostituta, não é? É aquela vadi... – Edward o fuzilou de tal maneira com o olhar que Mike parou na hora de falar.  
**Ed** - Toma cuidado com as suas palavras, Mike, e lave bem a sua boca para falar de algo meu ou de alguma mulher minha, seja ela quem e qual for. – Edward mirou fora da janela, haviam chegado ao hotel, sem se despedir do velho amigo saiu do carro. Precisava ver Bella, parecia que não a via há séculos.

**S**ubiu o elevador já afrouxando a gravata. Chegando ao seu andar abriu a porta, estava tudo bastante silencioso. Entrou no apartamento olhando para todos os cantos, foi até o quarto e viu que Bella dormia. Estava vestida e pronta, na certa adormeceu enquanto esperava por ele. Tirou o paletó, desarrumando os cabelos. Arrancou a gravata. Não queria ir a lugar algum. Nenhum restaurante elegante, nenhuma festa com seus familiares. Queria algo diferente, extremamente diferente.

**A**proximou-se, subindo por cima dela com cuidado para que não a acordasse e nem seu corpo pesasse sobre o dela. Mas, sentindo aquele calor e o perfume masculino que o corpo daquele homem emanava, Bella acordou após cinco minutos sendo observada e venerada por Edward. Ela sorriu se virando completamente ele se deixou cair por cima dela.

**Ed** – Boa noite.  
**Bella** – Boa noite. Adormeci enquanto te esperava. Aonde vamos essa noite?  
**Ed** - Aonde você quer ir? – Bella franziu a testa surpresa.  
**Bella** – Fala sério?  
**Ed** – Muito sério. Nada de vestidos longos ou sapatos de salto alto. Aonde você quiser ir, já é hora de eu saber um tanto sobre você...  
**Bella** – Você sabe tudo sobre mim, Edward. - virou seu rosto, não queria voltar a se lembrar que era paga para estar ali.  
**Ed** – Não, Bella, conheço tudo sobre seu corpo, tudo sobre seus gostos, mais nada realmente sobre você. – Bella o olhou e Edward se levantou entrando no banheiro.

**E**m 15 minutos vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma camiseta pólo gola alta preta. Bella colocou uma calça jeans, um tanto justa, uma simples blusinha branca e os cabelos, os prendeu em um alto rabo de cavalo, sandálias delicadas e não tão altas na cor branca.

**Ed **– Então? Aonde vamos?  
**Bella** – Pizza! Iremos comer pizza, no melhor lugar que existe no mundo. Muita gordura, ketchup, mussarela, azeite e tomate, _Baby_, você vai adorar. – Edward sorriu do "baby", pegou sua carteira e se puseram a andar para fora da suíte.

Quando Edward estava prestes a recorrer ao seu carro, Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que não.

**Bella** – Nós vamos de táxi! - o pegava pelas mãos enquanto com uma mão livre fazia sinal para o táxi parado.  
**Ed** – Está brincando? Eu nunca ando de táxi e além... – Bella se aproximou e, sem dizer nada, colou seus lábios os mordeu e com um movimento rápido depositou sua língua quente na boca de Edward, que rapidamente a buscou pela cintura para se aproximarem, mais Bella gargalhou e se soltou dele, entrando no táxi, deixando-o na calçada, com as mãos estendidas e com os lábios molhados e vermelhos, então escutou a voz de Bella do carro.  
**Bella** – Segura a onda, doçura. – ele sorriu balançando a cabeça entrando no táxi, ela sorriu dando um gritinho de animação.

Edward viu o táxi se afastando cada vez mais do lugar onde estavam até entrar e um pequeno bairro, nada parecido com o luxo que conhecia. Bella se constrangeu ao ver a expressão surpresa na cara dele.

**Bella** – Bem-vindo ao mundo real, Edward. – ele a olhou, então, logo decifrou era onde ela morava.

**V**iu um pequeno lugar aberto com luzes em verde e vermelho e o táxi logo parou na frente do local. Era uma pizzaria confortável e aconchegante, e lhe parecia um tanto... Quente. Bella pegou suas mãos o guiando até uma mesa lá no fundo, somente para dois, havia bastante gente animada, umas gargalhavam, outras namoravam ou até mesmo brigavam, uma música animada tocava no fundo enquanto pizzas bem gordurosas e deliciosas eram servidas.

**Bella** – É aqui onde gosto de jantar. Sou viciada em pizza de mussarela com bastante tomate e azeite. – sorriu como uma menina travessa dando a primeira mordida.  
Então ele notou que nesses três dias em que ficaram juntos ela deveria ter se desdobrado para comer aqueles pratos refinados, com toda a classe e gentileza que se espera de uma maravilhosa mulher.

**P**egou a fatia em seu prato fascinado pela vontade que ela comia a pizza e sorriu para um velho senhor no caixa. Sentiu o gosto delicioso da mussarela quentinha e sorriu pegando outro pedaço, Bella gargalhou e o olhou de volta. Noite à fora seguiram conversando, falando principalmente de um pouco de suas vidas.

**Ed** – Alice é, como posso dizer...? É adorável. – sorriu – Não posso explicar. Ela é um anjo, um tanto mais velha do que eu mais, muita mais, impulsiva e pode acreditar.  
**Bella** – Ela me ajudou a escolher muitas roupas, a me vestir, a aprender falar de igual para igual com as pessoas que estão ao seu redor.  
**Ed** – Não quero que você mude...  
**Bella** – Por essa semana é preciso. – notou o silêncio de Edward e decidiu que era hora de falar um tanto sobre ela mesma. Bella começou então a dizer – Nasci um tanto longe daqui, no interior dos Estados Unidos, onde só tinha mato, vaca e paisagem... – sorriu tomando um gole do seu suco – Meu pai já estava bastante doente quando eu completei 6 anos e logo depois faleceu. Eu e minha mãe nos desdobramos para continuar trabalhando com os gados como fazíamos, mais quando completei 22 ela pegou uma febre maldita e me deixou também, sem nada, sozinha naquele fim de mundo. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Peguei minhas coisas, o dinheiro da passagem e um pouco que eu guardava e vim para cá para a cidade. Vi um anúncio do apartamento em que eu moro atualmente. Se eu arranjasse um trabalho eu poderia paga-lo. Então contatei minha amiga de quarto e ela topou não viu problemas se eu pagasse direitinho. Comecei a ver a vida que ela levava. Era do interior mais nunca fui boba e muito menos ingênua. – sorriu – Uma noite ela me perguntou se eu não gostaria de ir com ela, trabalhar com ela, que o dinheiro era mais fácil. E eu não arranjava emprego algum e prec... E enfim... – Bella desviou o olhar para a janela.

Dali dava para ver o apartamento pequeno em que morava. Não conseguiu terminar de falar.

**Bella** – Eu sei que meus pais não se orgulham de mim... – então, como uma boa profissional, voltou a por seu escudo de proteção – Mais eu não me importo, o que me interessa é o dinheiro e nada mais. Além do mais, para um estranho e cliente me abri mais do que deveria.

Edward franziu a testa. Sempre pode ver algo nos olhos dela, mais não sabia o que. Era remorso por temer que seus pais não se orgulhassem?

**Bella** – Com o tempo, me acostumei e me tornei uma ótima profissional, com vários clientes, assim como minhas contas que explodem quase todos os meses. E eu realmente não estou nem aí para o que possam ou não dizer de mim. As pessoas a qual eu devia satisfação e deveria fazer se orgulhar de mim estão mortas. Por tanto, doçura, essa sou eu... E essa a mulher para qual você pega para dormir e ser sua noiva maravilhosa e atenciosa. Edward, nada, além disso, há entre nós. Dinheiro e muito...  
**Ed** – Cala-se, antes que se arrependa do que vai falar, e nem ouse estragar a nossa noite, porque o que acontece entre a minha mulher e eu – se referia abertamente a ela – Permanecerá entre a minha mulher e eu. Você entende cara? Entre você e eu... E quando você parar de me lembrar que é paga para estar comigo, talvez eu pare de me lembrar que você é uma prostituta. – Dizendo essas palavras, Edward se levantou procurando o banheiro mais próximo deixando Bella lá sentada, com seus pensamentos e sentimentos a flor da pele.

Olhou para as mulheres que observavam Edward partir rumo ao banheiro. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes que a fez se arrepiar só de imaginar que poderia... Estar então apaixonada. Só notou a presença de volta de Edward quando ele chamou sua atenção. Ele parecia um tato furioso mais levemente domado.

**Ed **– Faremos um trato: Não falaremos em dinheiro, profissão ao algo parecido até domingo a meia noite. – Bella hesitou, precisava, precisava se lembrar de que não era feita para se apaixonar por um cara como ele. – Você está me ouvindo ou quer que eu repita Bella? - Ela então respondeu que sim, e com uma nuvem passageira sorriram um ao outro iniciando outras conversas, como gostos, cores, frutas, familiares e coisa e tal.  
Já era madrugada quando o táxi os deixou novamente na porta do hotel, ainda seguiam gargalhando e rindo.

**A**braçados, chegaram até o elevador que, por um descuido do hotel, estava sem ninguém. Edward então apertou o botão de seu andar e o elevador começou a subir, e assim, do nada, de repente, com um simples olhar para o corpo dela debruçado a parede do elevador, aquele desejo percorreu suas veias. Ela sentia o mesmo, pois o olhava nos olhos de modo que chamava por ele. Edward apertou o botão vermelho e o elevador parou e, sem dizer uma única palavra, como um domador das mais bravas feras, ele se aproximou colando seu corpo no de Bella, percorrendo as mãos pelas pernas dela para então puxar levemente seus cabelos para então tomar seus lábios úmidos e tão prontos para recebê-lo. Aquilo foi à certeza, Bella pôde raciocinar enquanto o beijo seguia tão selvagem e molhados.

**Bella** – Você é insaciável... – pode respirar em quanto ele lhe levantava uma perna e beijava seu pescoço.  
**Ed** – Culpa sua, Bella, só sua... Eu não posso controlar. Não tem hora nem lugar. –Ela lhe mordeu os lábios sensualmente e Edward lhe apertou mais as pernas. – Não faça isso. Não aqui, onde não poderei retribuir em dobro. - e assim como se uniram, Edward se separou, apertando o botão do elevador que se pôs em movimento.

**B**ella seguia ali, encostada na parede, respirando fundo com a blusa levantada e as mãos no alto da cabeça. Ele sorriu olhando para ela a puxou pelo braço quando o elevador parou no andar e, antes de entrarem na suíte, não pode controlar, se agarrou a ela como um faminto precisava de comida.

- **Tamanho do texto**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**B**ella acordou com o barulho do celular de Edward, que tocava sem parar. Ele abriu os olhos e, com delicadeza, se levantou buscando o aparelho pelas roupas jogadas pelo quarto, o encontrou e atendeu.  
Era Tanya, e estava desesperada. Chorava e suplicava para Edward que fosse vê-la, que precisava dele com urgência. Ele se levantou em um pulo, colocando suas roupas e calçando os sapatos enquanto Bella, na cama, o mirava.

**Ed **– Tanya querida, não chore, eu já estou indo, ok? Não se preocupe, eu sei onde fica. Se acalme, em 15 minutos estou aí. – Então era Tanya, calculou Bella enquanto observava ele, preocupado e afobado, sair praticamente do seu corpo para correr a sua princesinha Tanya, ele devia amá-la... E como!

**P**orque parecia tão preocupado que não percebeu que ela estava ali, nua, em sua frente. Bella sentiu a garganta queimar, sabia que... Na realidade não sabia nada, só que ele estava indo para Tanya.  
Antes de poder pegar sua carteira para sair, Edward olhou o quarto já na porta e observou a mirada de Bella, a testa franzida o queixo um tanto trêmulo. Não pôde dizer nada, não saberia dizer nada, apenas a olhou profundamente deixando o quarto.  
Bella baixou a cabeça franzindo ainda mais a testa, pegou o lençol cobrindo seu corpo, mordeu os lábios segurando as lágrimas. Ela pertencia a Edward - mas ele pertencia a Tanya. E ela havia chamado por ele - e ele havia ido até ela.  
Engoliu seco, sentindo de repente o quarto vazio e frio, como jamais havia sentido antes. Fechou os olhos, não tinha como negar, estava se apaixonando e ele já estava apaixonado. E agora ia até ela. Ele estava correndo de volta para Tanya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**E**dward havia chegado naquele exato momento na casa de Tanya. Um lugar requintado e luxuoso. Entrou com sua chave pelo primeiro portão para depois abrir a porta e encontrar tudo tão claro e silencioso.

**Ed** – Tanya? – sua voz firme, grossa e arrogante gritou por ela. Uma e duas vezes, até ouvir um barulho de choro que vinha do quarto dela.

**S**ubiu a escada de mármore branca de formato de um caracol, empurrou a segunda porta à direita e ela estava sentada na cama. Aproximou-se e antes que pudesse dizer algo ela estava abraçada a ele. Colada, corpo contra corpo, o abraçando firmemente, fortemente, lhe beijando o pescoço. Edward respondeu o abraço. Céus, quanto tempo não sentia Tanya tão próxima a ele. Acariciou-lhe no cabelo.

**Ed** – O que te passa Tanya? É madrugada e me preocupou. – ela parou de chorar o mirando.  
Tanya era loira e os olhos eram em um tom verde tão claro que qualquer um se perdia neles. Seu corpo era magro, bonito e alto. Seus traços eram marcantes e sua boca transmitia a elegância da qual falava e se vestia.  
**Tanya** – Você está maluco, Edward? Soube por boatos que correm a todos os lugares que estão noivos, e o diamante no dedo dela é tão verdadeiro como seu amor por mim. – Edward então mirou aqueles olhos tão claros e, quando percebeu que Tanya iria beijá-lo, não recuou nem recusou, subiu suas mãos até o pescoço dela e o que ocorreu depois o deixou mais transtornado do que qualquer coisa.

Aqueles lábios não eram quentes e formosos, aquela pele não o fazia arder e nem o pedir por água, os cabelos não eram tão sedosos e macios e aqueles olhos não eram em um marrom mesclado perfeito.

**Tanya** – Como pode ser noivo dela sendo que é tão arrogante e ama a mim, Edward? Nós somos prometidos um ao outro desde que nascemos. – E era a pura verdade, pensou ele. Tanya era filha dos melhores amigos do pai de Edward. Tinham pouca diferença de idade e, desde pequenos, ouviam seus pais lhe prometerem um ao outro.

**Ed** – Tanya não aja dessa maneira. - E antes que pudesse continuar os lábios frios e sem graça dela tocaram novamente os seus e as mãos de Tanya lhe arrancaram o casaco com rapidez, passando as mãos pelo corpo de Edward, o arrastando para cama caindo por cima dele. Edward engoliu a saliva, olhou Tanya, mais era como se não a visse, e a cama parecia um bloco de gelo, assim como a mulher montada em seu colo. Ela se esticou para então lhe beijar o pescoço, a boca novamente.  
**Tanya** – Termine tudo com ela, Edward, termine tudo. – Edward levou as mãos à cintura dela, enlaçando sua nuca para então corresponder o beijo... Que foi tão frio que o congelou ainda mais ao sentir que Tanya passava as mãos paradas dele em seu corpo. – O que há? – ela estava ofegante – Sou eu, sua Tanya, Edward... – Ele fechou os olhos e, com um gosto amargo nos lábios, a tirou de seu colo com um movimento brusco, se levantando a deixando na cama.

Que diabos acontecia com ele? Por que seu corpo estava tão frio e seu sangue não fervia enquanto Tanya o acariciava daquela maneira?

**Ed** – Está torturada demais para conversamos sobre isso hoje, Tanya... Trate de se acalmar e dormir. É o melhor a fazer. – Tanya tentou dizer mais alguma coisa mais, tão rápido como ele tinha entrado, ele havia saído.

**E**dward dirigiu com pressa de volta ao hotel. Precisava dizer a Bella, precisava dizer que sentia muito por ter a deixado assim, como um cachorro que obedece a seu dono, quando Tanya havia ligado desesperada por ele.

**A**briu a porta da suíte com o coração em saltos pela correria. Havia subido pelas escadas, sua inquietação era tanta que não conseguiu esperar o elevador que estava quase já quarto andar. Caminhou, estava tudo escuro. Então, viu no sofá a prova que seu sangue havia voltado a ferver e seu corpo a corresponder a qualquer estimulo. Ela estava adormecida e os cabelos ainda estavam molhados. Aproximou-se, respirando fundo.

Sua cabeça estava tão confusa que não pode resistir à tentação de se aproximar e lhe beijar os lábios com um selinho demorado. Ela nem se moveu.  
Ele, então, a levantou nos braços a levando de volta para cama. Tirou o paletó à camisa e a calça, assim como os sapatos e as meias e se deitou de modo que colocou Bella com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, e dois minutos mais tarde, como se sentisse sua presença, ela se aproximou a ele, se aconchegando mais ainda aqueles braços. Edward então achou o calor do corpo em qual não havia sentido em Tanya. Achou os lábios formosos e quentes que suplicavam mesmo adormecidos para serem beijados. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Na realidade, nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo. Cheirou os cabelos esparramados pelo seu travesseiro, fechou os olhos fazendo seu sangue se acalmar e sua pulsação, agora tão rápida, recuperar o ritmo comum.

**E**la não estava mais em seus braços, constatou Edward quando acordou procurando pelo calor que o aqueceu a noite inteira.  
Abriu os olhos se levantando. Chamou pelo nome dela duas e três vezes, mais não escutou nada. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e escovou os dentes, desceu a procurando pelo salão de café da manhã, os salões de jogos e nada. Ela parecia ter desaparecido do mapa. Mordeu os lábios pra não falar um palavrão. Voltando à suíte, colocou seu terno de trabalho, mas ao se olhar no espelho teve a certeza que nem em uma conta de dividir conseguiria fazer que... Maldição!  
Ela não dava nenhuma noticia. E se tivesse acontecido algo? E se algum carro... - não completou - E se estivesse com outro homem? Seu sangue ferveu de maneira grosseira. Arrancou a gravata e o paletó, quase o socando na cama. Andou de um lado para o outro e quase uma hora depois ouviu a fechadura se abrir e lá estava ela.

**B**ella o mirou, havia demorado justamente para que não o pegasse em casa. Merda! Ele deveria já estar na empresa. Viu aqueles olhos cravados nela. Olhos famintos e nervosos. Pôde sentir a tensão no ar e nem se atreveu a o mirar de volta. Com um tom seco e arrogante, como o dele, apenas disse, se movendo para o quarto:

**Bella** – Bom dia.  
Ele ficou incrédulo. _"Bom dia_"? Seu estômago dava e voltas e voltas de preocupação com ela e tudo o que recebia era um bom dia? Pôs-se furioso atrás de Bella e quase gritando perguntou:  
**Ed** – Onde você estava? Por que saiu a essa hora da manhã? Por que não me acordou para que eu fosse com você? Por onde andou? Em que lugar e _com quem_ estava Bella? - ela com toda frieza e calma, tirou o chapéu e o óculo escuro, deixou as sacolas em cima da cama e, enquanto tirava as sandálias, disse sem olhar o olhar nos olhos:  
**Bella** – Fui fazer compras. Não tinha o que vestir para a festa de sua tia Marieta. – Se levantou entrando no banheiro batendo a porta.

**E**le arregalou os olhos dando um murro na cama abrindo a camisa, abriu com tudo a porta do banheiro ela terminava de tirar o vestido. Ele a olhou e mordeu os lábios. Ela não podia ser tão fria em quando ele quase trasbordava de tão quente.  
Assim, se aviso nenhum, se aproximou dela a virando até encostá-la na pia, para então a sentar na mesma.

**B**ella se assustou e seu coração disparou. Sentiu seu vestido sendo arrancado junto com a camisa dele e quando viu que ele se aproximava para lhe devorar os lábios virou o rosto fechando com força os olhos, mantendo firme a promessa de não se envolver mais.  
Ele estranhou. Beijando-lhe o pescoço, abrindo as pernas de Bella para se colocar no meio delas colando seus lábios a puxando levemente pelos cabelos, enquanto, com muita frieza, ela lhe segura os cabelos e retribuía os beijos no pescoço.

Tentou lhe beijar os lábios mais uma vez, mais ela se afastou como fazia antes, lhe beijando o pescoço levantado os quadris colando suas intimidades. Ele quase gritou a pegando pelos pulsos a olhando com o evidente desejo corrompido e ardente, franziu a testa respirando com dificuldade.

**Ed **– O que está acontecendo? Por que você não, por que não me corresponde, Bella? Eu preciso senti-la. - ela então, sem o mirar nos olhos, perguntou:  
**Bella** – Vai ser em cima da pia ou na cama, Edward? – ele franziu a testa ainda mais, não agüentando, gritou segurando com mais força os pulsos dela.  
**Ed** – Olha nos meus olhos quando eu falo com você, Bella. – Ela o fez e a explosão foi certeira.

**O**s olhares se procuraram e transbordaram. Bella quase sentiu seu corpo desfalecer ao presenciar a evidente frustração no olhar dele... E com o mesmo grito retribuiu a ponto de chorar.

**Bella** – Vai ser em cima da pia ou na cama Edward? – ele a olhou de uma forma tão brusca e surpresa, de pura frustração, que Bella achou que havia ido longe demais.  
Com a mesma força soltou os pulsos dela a deixando mole em cima da pia, se afastou pegando o vestido no chão jogando no colo dela com força. Pegou sua camisa respirando com força para manter o controle, mordeu os lábios. A olhou pela última vez, apertando o maxilar e saindo do banheiro.  
Bella respirou fundo diversas vezes. Fechou os olhos contendo também o desejo evidente dele e seu corpo. Mordeu os lábios para segurar o quanto seu queixo estava trêmulo. Ficou ali em cima da pia, com as pernas ainda abertas e com as mãos nos lábios por longos minutos. 15 talvez... Quando colocou os pés no chão parecia mais calma, mais a porta se abriu novamente e era Alice.  
Ela parecia, também, um tanto apavorada.

**Alice** – Por Deus, Bella, o que houve entre você e o meu irmão? Ele está quase quebrando a minha suíte inteira. –Alice então percebeu que Bella não estava tão diferente e se aproximou entregando um roupão preto atrás da porta a Bella. – Você está tremendo. Sabe disso, não é? – Bella assentiu e disse apenas:  
**Bella** – Há algo estranho acontecendo... – Alice sorriu debochada.  
**Alice** – Sabe que eu nem tinha percebido? – ironizou, sorrindo ainda mais para Bella. – Se você não dizer nada, o Edward vai se descontrolar ainda mais, e juro, não o queira ver descontrolado do jeito que ele vai ficar. Eu conheço a figura, Bella, e para ele não ter nem tocado em você é por que...  
**Bella** – Eu conheço seu irmão, Alice.  
**Alice** – Ah, mais não conhece mesmo, Bella... – sorriu – Hey parece que viu a morte. Vem vocês podem...  
**Bella** – Eu não quero conversar com o seu irmão, Alice. – disse sinceramente – Deixe que ele se acalme sozinho. Isso não passa de desejo contido, daqui a pouco o sangue dele esfria. Além do mais, hoje tenho várias coisas para fazer. Tenho cabeleireiro e unha, tenho que estar perfeita para amanhã se lembra? – Alice se apoiou na pia.  
**Alice** – Santo Deus, você está se apaixonando.  
**Bella** – É claro que não! Mais é claro que não. Só estou um pouco irritada essa manhã, à noite me desculpo com Edward, ok?  
**Alice** – Ele me contou sobre ontem... Sobre Tanya.  
**Bella** – Não me interessa saber da vida pessoa do seu irmão, Alice. Sinceramente, não estou aqui para isso.  
**Alice** – Ok, já não está mais aqui quem falou. Mais que aconteceu alguma coisa aconteceu...  
**Bella** – Alice...  
**Alice** – Ok desculpa! Eu vou voltar. Na certa, minha suíte deve estar destruída.

**O** dia passou tão turbulento como naquela maldita manhã. Edward não havia voltado para a suíte, e a sexta-feira se aproximava.  
Uma família de tios e tias milionários; e ela teria que ser uma bela atriz para fingir que eram apaixonados e noivos.

Fora que tinha certeza que Tanya iria, só realmente esperava que Edward não se enfiasse no quarto com a loira enquanto ela representava a boa moça. Não que se importasse, é claro. Ou se importava?

- **Tamanho do texto**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**A** noite chegou e com ela a atmosfera carregada. Não sabia onde ele havia passado o dia inteiro, e também não sabia se ele iria voltar para suíte após o jantar que tinham em poucas horas.  
Arrumou-se, colocando um conjunto de linho na cor violeta. Era uma saia na altura ideal e uma blusinha rendada que iria por baixo do terninho com botões bem delicados. Decidiu prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando alguns fios soltos. Fez uma bela maquiagem, calçou as sandálias de salto alto, pegou sua bolsa e o, sobretudo de pele branco, o vestiu.  
**A**lice havia ligado a tarde combinando o horário que ambos sairiam - as 20h00min em ponto e sem atrasos. Perfumou-se, se olhando no espelho. Se sua adorável mãe a visse assim se orgulharia, e como se orgulharia. Sentiu aquele aperto e a vontade repentina de chorar. Olhou em cima da cama aonde um vestido maravilhoso a esperava para a festa da casa da tia de Edward.

**E**ra um aniversário de gala. Todos usariam trajes a rigor e com ela não seria diferente. Ao contrário, chegara a duvidar que não existiria um vestido tão belo quanto o seu.  
Olhou no relógio, já era hora de descer, encenar e sorrir a todo instante. Olhou o diamante de puro brilho no seu dedo. Era seu trabalho. Era o seu dinheiro. Já no elevador, arrancou suspiros de alguns homens e, antes que eles pudessem soltar alguma cantada, a porta do elevador se abriu e lá estava ele: na sua frente, com seu maldito e maravilhoso terno italiano num tom escuro com uma camisa branca e uma gravata perfeita. Parecia estar cansado, mas nada que seu puro charme não escondesse.  
**O**lharam-se nos olhos, e seguia lá a frustração que ela havia visto de manhã. Algo estava diferente no olhar dele. Aquela arrogância parecia ter sido reduzida no mínimo _50%_.

Viu o olhar que ele lançou aos dois rapazinhos que sorriam feito bobos à Bella, ambos se calaram saindo imediatamente do elevador.  
Pode ler nos olhos dele a informavam "Você é _minha_, Bella, e eles sabem disso agora". Sentiu-se estremecer de desejo e medo por não suportar o jogo que terminaria no domingo à meia noite. Deu um passo para frente e, sem dizer uma única palavra, ele rodeou sua cintura e assim caminharam juntos até a limusine que os esperava. Sem deixarem de ser notados, claro, pela metade do hotel.

**E**dward sentiu como ela estava quente e tremia quando seus dedos faziam algum movimento naquela cintura perfeita. A aproximou mais de seu peito. Céus fazia quanto tempo que não dormiam juntos? Seu corpo, como sua mente, havia latejado o dia inteiro, e aquela mulher havia habitado seus pensamentos por todas as horas do trabalho. Se pudesse controlar, não chegaria nem perto. Ela era veneno. Puro veneno e desejo para um homem como ele. Mordeu os lábios entrando na limusine. Ela se encolheu perto da janela não falando nenhuma palavra.  
**O** jantar seguiu da mesma forma, exceto com as pessoas que os rodeavam. Ela era gentil, meiga e delicada e arrancava suspiros das pessoas presentes. Lílian, mulher do gerente da filial em Londres, havia dito que ela era um anjo. Não se tocaram e nem sorriram um ao outro - exceto quando era necessário - e Edward não agüentava mais, sentia que aquilo era extremamente necessário.

**Lílian** – Oh, mais me conte, querida, como se conheceram? – Bella estava sentada do lado de Edward.  
Observou o marido de Lílian, Carlo, que também era gentil e doce como a mulher. Parou para prestar atenção no casal. Não tinham mais de 55 anos, concluiu Bella, pelo aspecto jovem e elegante de Lílian. Bella sorriu sem graça. E agora o que diria?

**Ed** – Nos conhecemos em Londres, em uma viagem minha para lá... – começou a explicar, fazendo Bella o mirar – Ela trabalhava em uma das empresas em que eu estava brigando para conseguir e, sem poder me conter, me apaixonei a primeira vista. Disse para vir comigo aonde quer que eu vá, e ela aceitou, não é _querida_? – Bella o olhou. Sentiu vontade de estapear aquele rosto arrogante, mais então viu a ternura nos olhos do casal a sua frente, sorriu engolindo seco e assentindo.  
**Lílian** – Ahh, mais que maravilha! Você também se apaixonou a primeira vista querida? – Bella mordeu os lábios sobre a mirada pesada de Edward, que devorava seu controle. E, sem nenhuma mentira, apenas soltou:  
**Bella** – Sim, eu deixaria _tudo_ para viver com ele. – Então percebeu o engano que cometera.  
"Deixaria"? Como assim?  
**Ed** – Você já deixou querida. – ele sorriu lhe aproximando os lábios para um selinho, que informava que seria só o começo. Ele iria torturá-la - e ela sabia disso.

**O** Jantar seguiu bem. Bella adorou os amigos de Edward. Lílian e Carlo eram simpáticos e honestos. Entrou de volta a limusine e seguiram calados como vieram, ao chegarem de volta à suíte, Edward rompeu em uma explosão violenta e disse, em bom e claro tom:

**Ed** – Na pia. – Bella o olhou, não havia entendido bem – Eu _quero_ você na pia, e _agora_. – ela franziu a testa não agüentando a onda eletrizante que lhe arrepiou os últimos fios de cabelo.

**T**irou o, sobretudo e soltou os cabelos, tirando a roupa a jogando pelo chão caminhou para o banheiro. Quando já ia entrando, olhou para trás e não precisou dizer nada ele havia entendido. Ela gritava por ele em silêncio.  
Caminhou sem pressa até o banheiro, tirando as peças de roupa como ela. Quando entrou, ela estava sentada na borda da banheira, somente de calcinha e sutiã, molhando os dedos na água quente da banheira cheia. Ele olhou bem a cena e avançou até ela, a pegando pelos braços a levantando. Bella não disse uma palavra.

**Ed **– Ou você me corresponde ou eu juro que passo a noite inteira te torturando de desejo, Bella, você sabe que eu posso fazer isso, não sabe?

**E**la sentiu o calor ao ver que seu sutiã estava já no chão. O envolveu quando sentiu duas mãos firmes na sua cintura a empurrarem até a pia, fazendo-a encostar-se à mesma. O desejo explodiu de maneira tão rápida e assustadora, que correspondeu a todas as caricias de forma ousada e ainda mais intensa. Quando abriu os olhos após a terceira explosão de seu corpo fortemente e profundamente penetrado por ele, se deu conta que realmente estava em cima da pia, na beirada, com as pernas rodeando a cintura dele, enquanto aquelas mãos lhe levantavam as coxas para uma união ainda mais profunda. **G**ritou novamente. Não agüentaria uma quarta explosão. O abafado do banheiro fazia seus corpos escorrerem gotas se suor e os movimentos velozes e profundos não inibiam os gritos altos e arranhões que ela distribuía nele.  
Edward lhe beijava o pescoço, mas ela ainda recusava beija-lo nos lábios, e a frustração dele pela falta daqueles lábios nos seus eram depositados nos seus movimentos selvagens. Com um grito alto de rendição, ela chegou a ponto de lhe dizer:

**Bella** – Eu não posso mais. Meu corpo não agüentaria uma 4° explosão... – o sentiu se movimentar novamente dentro de si e quase gritou o agarrando mordendo o largo ombro. – Edward, pelo amor de Deus... - Ele então parou.

**E**stava com tanta fome dela que havia se esquecido que ás vezes não era nada delicado. Acalmou-se esperando seu clímax que não demorou a chegar, parou de se movimentar a pegou pelas nádegas a levando até a banheira com a água morna, ainda conectados.  
Entrou dentro da banheira, com ela sentada sobre ele, ainda lhe rodeando a cintura. Sentiram a água morna molhar seus corpos sedentos. Bella levou os cabelos do rosto para trás sem poder evitar cair sobre o peito dele.

**E**dward mantinha sua cabeça tombada na borda acolchoada da banheira e a segurava pelas costas na altura de suas costelas. Agora sim, com muita delicadeza e ternura, separou seu corpo lentamente, com um leve e baixo gemido da parte de Bella. Levantou-se um pouco tirando o preservativo, colocado quando ainda havia um pouco de razão, o jogou no lixo voltando para a posição em que estavam. Bella agora estava de costas para ele, apenas com suas costas apoiadas no peito dele no meio de suas pernas. Silêncio. Aquele maldito silêncio.

**Ed** – Eu te... – antes que ele completasse, ela disse curta e grossa recuperando, o controle e a frieza perdida:  
**Bella** – Não. – ele fechou os olhos, sentindo que havia de novo perdido a batalha, a cariciando nas costas ternamente.  
Bella fechou os olhos franzindo a testa. Se ele a tocasse novamente dessa maneira, sabia que não poderia resistir, os lábios dele encontraram o mesmo local, lhe beijando atrás da orelha, o pescoço.  
**Ed** – Eu só vou voltar à toca-la quando _você quiser_, Bella. Hoje o dia foi uma tortura, e sabe lá Deus o que há de errado, mais há algo sobrenatural entre nós, que me deixa maluco...  
**Bella** – Não diga nada.  
**Ed** – _Nenhuma delas_, nenhuma delas tem o seu calor... – as mãos dele desceram a acariciando nos braços - Eu jamais me senti assim... - e como se algo o tivesse bloqueado, Edward se calou, se sentindo ofegante parando de beijá-la e a acariciar, se levantou com pressa da banheira.  
Santo Deus o que ele estava falando? O que estava fazendo? Bella soube o que havia acontecido. Ele havia se fechado em seu mundinho milionário e arrogante novamente. Ouviu a porta bater. Encolheu-se na banheira. Amanhã seria um longo dia. Saiu da banheira colocando o mesmo roupão.

**E**le estava deitado na cama, pôde ver ao entra no quarto, e estava tudo escuro, muito escuro. Tirou o roupão colocando sua calcinha e a camisola fina de seda. Deitou-se na cama e sentiu que ria chorar quando ele a procurou. Dessa vez deitando sobre os seios de Bella, a abraçando pela cintura os cobrindo com a manta da mesma cor branca dos lençóis.  
**Ed** – Do que você tem medo? – a voz era baixa e saiu quase como num sussurro.  
**Bella** – Não posso me envolver.  
**Ed** - _Nós já estamos envolvidos_. – ela fechou os olhos.  
Será que ele não via que esse era o problema? Não disseram mais nada e em poucos minutos já estavam adormecidos, mais de uma forma diferente, constatou Bella segundos antes de cair em um sono profundo. Ele estava em seus braços.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Q**uando Bella acordou, o sol batia contra suas costas e o quarto estava quietinho e a cama super confortável. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma bandeja de café da manhã em cima de uma mesinha móvel ao seu lado da cama. Sentou-se na cama, arrumando a camisola, se espreguiçando. Sorriu e se levantou, caminhando até a mesinha. Tinha uma rosa ao lado da jarra de suco de laranja. A pegou, a cheirando, e logo ao lado havia um bilhete. Concentrou-se o lendo.

"_Não preciso da boa noiva, ou da noiva exemplar, sorridente, meiga e perfeitinha. Quero você com seus gostos, com seus modos e com seus olhares. Quero você por completa essa noite. Seja você mesma... Seja a minha Bella." _

**Edward**.

**L**eu e releu mais uma vez o bilhete. Por fim, desistiu de tentar entender realmente o significado daquelas palavras. Serviu-se de sucos com algumas torradas, o sol estava quente, ela notou, e a noite haveria de ser maravilhosa. Quando se deu por satisfeita se levantou. Precisava urgentemente falar com Alice, mais logo notou que ela não estava em casa, ao bater na porta mais de três vezes. Olhou o relógio. Já eram quase 2 da tarde. Como poderia ter dormido tanto assim?

**V**estiu-se com rapidez, colocando uma calça Jean, com um par de tênis e uma camiseta bem apertadinha branca. Prendeu os cabelos e se maquiou levemente, se perfumou após escovar os dentes. Estava pronta para sair. Encaminhou-se ao cabeleireiro que havia marcado ontem. Foi tratada como _uma princesa_ por todos. Se parasse para perceber, fazia tempo que não era tratada com uma mulher da vida, exceto por Edward, aquela vez que saiu pela noite para os braços de Tanya. Ao ouvir aquele nome lhe subiu a vontade de ainda estar mais bela. Concentrou-se agüentando as dezenas de coisas e produtos que eram colocados em seu rosto para a sua pele estar maravilhosa a noite. Gostou do resultado. Saindo do salão, almoçou em um restaurante ali mesmo do lado, pediu uma comida leve e nada gordurosa. A tarde estava bastante agradável. Levantou-se pagando a conta, deixando uma gorjeta bem gorda para o garçom. Gargalhou de si mesma; quando alguma vez se dera o luxo de dar uma gorjeta a alguém? Pegou o táxi de volta para o hotel. Sorrio agradecendo ao jovem que comandava o elevador e subiu para a suíte novamente.

**E**nquanto se vestia, ao olhar no espelho novamente, não pode deixar de reparar em como estava diferente. Se percebesse seu comportamento ao longo do dia, veria que na verdade havia se transformado em uma dama, em uma linda e maravilhosa dama. Sorriu. As gírias haviam sido postas de lado e no lugar palavras cultas e sorrisos delicados e sinceros. A voz baixa e controlada e o andar firme sem em nenhuma forma rebolar. Pegou seu vestido na mão. _Era vermelho_, um vermelho vivo de um tecido e corte maravilhoso.

**O**h Deus, como era maravilho! Longo e esvoçante, delineava completamente o corpo de Bella, pelas suas formas justas e marcantes no corpo. As sandálias eram da mesma forma: maravilhosas e em um salto agulha altíssimo. Os cabelos estavam um tanto presos, um tanto soltos penteados impecavelmente, sem nenhum único fio fora do lugar, e cacheados; com cachos grossos e bem definidos caindo ao longo das costas, onde o vestido era aberto, com pontos de luz espalhados pelo mesmo e sobre os olhos caia levemente a franja lisa, presa com cuidado atrás da orelha. A Maquiagem era forte e marcante, propicia para uma festa à noite e de gala. Fora esse detalhe, Bella havia algo mais a adicionar. Seus olhos brilhavam, e como brilhavam.  
Alguém bateu a porta e, pelo tom de voz que falava lá fora, era Alice. Sorriu a mandando entrar enquanto fazia os últimos ajustes no vestido. Alice riu alto se aproximando.

**Alice** – você está linda, Bella do céu. Imaginei que estaria deslumbrante, mas não dessa maneira. Que belo vestido e que maquiagem mais perfeita para a ocasião... Aiiiii – deu outro gritinho de excitação – Só por hoje, teremos histórias para contar pelo _resto da vida.  
_Mas Bella só conseguiu falar após ver Alice. Ela estava tão elegante que chegava até ser arrogante. Sorriu. O vestido era na cor dourado e também longo. Um tomara que caia acompanhado com uma bela encharpe.  
**Bella** – Você não fica atrás. Está linda, Alice! E está tão elegante que eu me sinto... Até pequena nesse vestido.  
**Alice** – Então somos duas, porque duvido que haverá outra mulher vestida como você naquela festa. Bella, já se olhou no espelho, querida? – Bella sorriu se aproximando no espelho e Alice, logo às suas costas, alisou sua bochecha olhando também no espelho. – Você é linda, Bella, admire-se..._ Você vai deixar meu irmão à beira da loucura.  
_**Bella** – Ah, não fala asneiras, Alice. Além do mais, sei que Tanya irá...  
**Alice** – E você deixará Tanya no chinelo. Se bem a conheço, irá de preto. Claro, o vestido será também magnífico, mais não sei algo em você está chamando por demais a atenção. – Bella se preocupou.

**Bella** – Acha que é muito decotado? Ah Deus, pareço o que realmente sou? A maquiagem está muito forte? Eu posso tentar fazer uma clara e... – Alice a interrompeu.  
**Alice** – Cala-se, mulher! Está tão nervosa que nem sabe o que fala. Sim, você está parecendo o que é. – sorriu – A dama linda, e noiva do milionário Edward Cullen. Garota você vai arrasar essa noite!  
Bella sorriu um pouco insegura. Iriam de avião até o local, pois ficava meio afastando de onde se encontrava o local. Alice iria um pouco depois, pois esperaria seu misterioso par.

**B**ella desceu insegura, sentia o leve temor e a boca estava seca pelo nervosismo. Sorria para as pessoas junto com ela no elevador, os olhares a informavam que ela estava linda. Saiu do elevador caminhando sem nenhum rebolado - parecia flutuar. Levantou a mirada para encarar quem quer que fosse e mais uma vez parou, sem poder continuar andando. Ele estava ali, com as pernas cruzadas, encostado de lado de frente para ela em uma pilastra que sustentava o hotel, com as mãos no bolso - um sorriso mais sensual que ela já poderia ter visto em sua vida. _De preto. Seu maravilhoso Smoking_, os cabelos ainda molhados – bagunçados e espetacularmente sensuais - a barba bem feira, e o perfume... Sentiu a leve impressão de poder senti-lo dali.

_Céus! Estava apaixonada, e muito apaixonada!_

**S**eus lábios tremeram quando ele estendeu uma das mãos chamando por ela. Ela sorriu mordendo os lábios pintados agora elegantemente de vermelhos. Estendeu sua mão caminhando até ele... Rumo a ele. Percebeu, então, que era onde queria estar por toda sua vida. Naqueles braços, junto dele, tão próximo a ele! Suas mãos se encostaram e ele a puxou com rapidez até ele a abraçando e fechando os olhos.

**E**la está _magnífica_! Pensou enquanto seus dedos trêmulos e frios, pelo nervoso, deslizavam pelas costas aonde o vestido não cobria. Aquele perfume tão doce e suave percorreu suas narinas como droga.

Há apertou um pouco mais contra si, lhe beijando sutilmente o pescoço, duas e três vezes mais.  
**A**lice passou caminhando para a saída sorrindo e dando uma piscada para Bella, que sorriu e logo depois fechou novamente os olhos mordendo os lábios quando aquela voz rouca, num sussurro, lhe disse:

**Ed** – Eu cheguei a pensar agora... – sorriu – Que pediria para me casar com você. – Ela sorriu contendo as lágrimas. Não, não podia chorar. - Você está magnífica, Bella! E eu preciso que você saiba disso. – Ela sorriu deixando de abraçá-lo para então se olharem nos olhos, profundamente, como faziam.  
**Bella** – Você está lindo!  
**Ed** – Eu sei. – Disse debochando para logo depois sorrir e assim, tão fácil, ele parou de sorriu levando uma caixa de veludo à frente dela, que até então Bella não havia percebido. – De qualquer maneira, com ou se isto, você está linda, mais desejo que use. É seu por essa noite! – Ele abriu a caixa de veludo e um _colar_ do mesmo diamante do anel de noivado compunha a maravilhosa peça acompanhada dos brincos.  
Ela arregalou os olhos. Jamais havia usada tal coisa, ou com tal valor. Quando aproximou os dedos para tocar a peça Edward fechou o caixa, quase pegando os dedos dela. Gargalharam com graça e vontade da cena, especialmente pelo gritinho que Bella havia dado. Então, abriu a caixa de veludo de novo.  
**Ed** – Vire-se... – ela o fez, sob os olhares das pessoas que circulavam pelo hotel, e, com sensualidade, ele lhe colocou o colar que, chegava até ser pesado, e deu um _novo beijo_ no pescoço dela quando fechou o colar.  
Colocou-lhe os brincos, para depois a olhar novamente. Não disse nada, só sorriu passando a língua pelos lábios, causando outros tremores em seu corpo e no corpo de Bella. De mãos dadas, saíram então caminhando até a saída, onde todos sorriam a eles e eles sorriam a todos.  
Entraram no avião e logo foram avisados que em uma hora e sem nenhum problema com o tempo desembarcariam em seu destino.

- **Tamanho do texto**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**O** caminho foi silencioso e na poltrona ao lado de Bella, Edward sentiu as mãos dela trêmulas. As pegou, estavam também frias.  
A olhou e não precisou dizer mais nada, porque Bella sabia o que ele queria lhe dizer – Confia em mim, confie em mim, Bella!-, ela confiou!  
Quando desceram do carro que os conduziram até a verdadeira mansão iluminada, Bella se estremeceu. Ele ofereceu a mão para que ela saltasse do carro, rapidamente a pegando pela cintura. Caminhavam junto com outras pessoas pelo longo tapete até a entrada da casa. Ao chegarem, parecia que o salão havia parado para os observarem e a música estranhamente terminava também naquele momento.  
**A**s mulheres de boca aberta, os homens - alguns senhores e outros jovens - os observavam com um grande sorriso no rosto. Bella abriu a boca; faltava-lhe o ar. Então, como em um consolo e para a explosão da magnífica entrada, Edward lhe puxou o queixo lhe dando um selinho demorado. Quando a soltou sorriu e voltaram então a caminhar até uma elegante senhora, que parecia ser então Marieta, a aniversariante da grande festa.

**Ed** – Tia? – a mulher se virou, dando um gostoso sorriso e abraçando Edward com afobação.  
**Marieta** – Ohh! Meu garoto pensei que não viria. Já não estou agüentando esse bando de chatos falando sobre negócios... – Edward gargalhou junto com a tia.  
Se reparasse bem nela, parecia com Edward. A boca era a mesma e os olhos eram bem parecidos. Bella sorria com o comentário quando Marieta a olhou de cima a baixo com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Edward se pôs gelado.

**Marieta** – Até quem em fim acertou. Santo Deus! Que mulher mais linda. - Bella sorriu ainda mais relaxada, então Marieta a abraçou na mesma euforia, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de Bella – Seja muito bem-vinda, viu minha filha? Fique a vontade e não ligue para os olhares dessas mulheres. Então se corroendo de inveja pelo coração do meu sobrinho pertencer a você. Qual é o seu nome?  
**Bella** – Isabella Marie Swan… Bella.  
**Marieta** – Bella...  
**Bella** – Obrigada, senhora! Sinto-me bastante a vontade. –sorriu.  
**Ed** – Olá, parece que se esqueceram da minha presença aqui... – brincou Edward apertando Bella contra a lateral de seu corpo.  
**Marieta** – Ahh! Vá menino, ande, vá servir alguma coisa para a Bella, e arranque mais suspiros dessas invejosas que não pude deixar de convidar. - Bella gargalhou. Que senhora mais agradável.

**A**lice chegou com um homem lindo e charmoso, distribuíam sorrisos... E caricias. Alice piscou, se remexendo com alegria, e Bella não pode de deixar de gargalhar. Estavam em um grupo de pessoas, conversando e rindo agradavelmente. Sem deixar, é claro, de serem observados a cada instante. Alice foi até sua tia, alegre. Alice apresentou o acompanhante e Bella sorriu de novo, então Edward se virou prestando atenção do que ela tanto sorria.

**Ed** – Eu sabia! Bandida, nem me contou que seria ele.  
**Bella** – Desculpe, não entendi.  
**Ed** – Eu tinha certeza que ela traria um dos dois. Deixe-me explicar; Alice tem certo rolo com dois dos nossos empresários. Esse é Robert Lacero, o qual, com toda certeza, ela decidiu ficar e trazer para a festa de família. Isso já dura dois bons anos... – Bella entendeu e sorriu.  
**Bella** – Dois anos? Vocês demoram dois anos para apresentares seus noivos para a família?  
**Ed** - Sim, querida. – a mirou – Só fazemos isso quando sabemos que vai durar pelo resto da vida. – Bella parou de sorrir.

**P**or que ele havia dito isso quando sabia que o resto da vida deles era no domingo?

Separou-se de Edward. Precisava pensar, necessitava de respirar. Ele percebeu e a puxou pelo braço, discretamente, com força dizendo:

**Ed **– Eu não vou deixar que você fuja... Não mais.  
**Bella** – Me solta, Edward. – se virou o mirando, mais só então percebeu que seus rostos estavam tão próximos que de imediato suas bocas se tocaram e ele aproveitou para lhe mordiscar os lábios, passando a língua sobre eles para então a soltar. – Você é um covarde!  
**Ed** – E você é ainda mais! E sabemos exatamente sobre o que eu falo... Em qualquer canto que você se esconder eu vou te achar, Bella, nem que eu tenha que mover o mundo inteiro para isso. E, querida, eu tenho poder o suficiente para isso! – sua voz era baixa e logo em seguida soltou Bella, para que ela então partisse em busca de ar.

**A**lice viu a cena e, se não conhecesse tão bem o casal, diria que eles apenas conversavam. Aproximou-se de Edward, sorrindo aos familiares, para depois se afastar com ele para um outro canto do salão.

**Alice** – Aqui não, Edward, pelo amor de Deus. Não faça isso com ela. Ela está tão linda, passou a tarde inteira se perguntando se aparentava ser o que é... – Edward se amaldiçoou novamente por ser tão arrogante e quando saia avistou...

**E**ra Tanya, e ao seu lado estava Emmett McCarty. Seus olhos imediatamente procuravam para o que ele olhava, e avistou Bella caminhando recomposta de volta para o salão. Sorriram um ao outro e Tanya ergueu as sobrancelhas, triunfante ao ver a cara de Edward.

**N**ão desejava olhar Tanya - e nem desejava a própria Tanya. Só desejava Bella, ali próxima a ele, o olhando nos olhos quando faziam amor. Bella parecia distraída em seus próprios pensamentos, agora voltando até Edward, que a pegou pela cintura caminhando até uma sala próxima dali. Ela não poderia olhar para nenhum homem, para nenhum outro mais.

**Bella** - O que acontece? - Foi então surpreendida pelo beijo que ele deu em seus lábios, a segurando pela nuca e pela cintura, introduzindo sua língua dentro da boca quente que também correspondia sem nenhum bloqueio. Sorte que aquele batom não borrava se não sua cara inteira estaria vermelha.

**Bella** – O que você ta fazendo?  
**Ed** – Droga! Eu não sei, eu só precisava disso.  
**Bella** – Disso o que? - quase gritou enquanto ele a apertava contra seu corpo.  
**Ed** – _De você_... _Eu precisava de você_! – Se beijaram novamente, e Bella correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

**E**le estava se entregando e temia isso. Em instantes tiveram que se separar para poderem respirar. Bella estava ofegante e se afastou dele se aproximando de um espelho. Arrumou o batom. Pelo menos não havia amassado e nem bagunçado o vestido e o penteado. Edward seguia a olhando.

**Bella** – Eu demorei o dia inteiro para me arrumar, Edward, não seria uma boa idéia fazermos o que tem em mente, espere.  
**Ed** – E não quero _sexo_ – quase gritou se aproximando – Entende? Não agora... Droga, Bella... Droga! – ela franziu a testa.  
**Bella** – Por que você está tão irritado? Por Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? – então a ficha caiu em Bella como um dia claro de sol – A _Tanya chegou_. – sorriu irônica – E sei que não é da minha conta, mais quando você me beija é nela que pensa não é? – A incredulidade de Edward foi tanta que não disse nada. – Eu já entendi. O que é que você quer? Fazer ciúmes a ela? Ok, nós podemos fazer. Quer que eu me insinue na frente de todos? Tudo bem, eu faço... Dê a sua ordem, Edward.  
**Ed** – Eu não...  
**Bella** – Dê a porcaria da sua ordem. – ela gritou, mordendo os lábios, não deixando as lágrimas caírem. – Maldita hora que eu aceitei esse programa... Maldita hora! – Edward então a pegou pelos pulsos fazendo com que ela o mirasse.  
**Ed** - Sua tola! - E a beijou novamente, mais dessa vez com o desejo evidente no corpo e na alma. Suas línguas se acariciavam se procuravam.

Enfim, Bella teve força para dizer:  
**Bella** - A Tanya está esperando... – e ele a soltou, com tantos sentimentos engasgados na garganta.

**E**la arrumou o vestido e ele arrumou os cabelos, ajeitando a gravata, com uma vontade tremenda de enforcar Bella - pensando bem, beijá-la seria a melhor idéia.

**Ed** – Não vamos estragar mais uma noite, Bella... Não essa, por favor! – Bella não disse nada.

Foi até a porta para que ele novamente a abrisse e saíram juntos com os melhores dos sorrisos. Não se demorou muito, e lá vinha Tanya.

**Tanya **– Edward querido estávamos todos procurando por você. Esse é Emmett McCarty, acho que já se conhecem... – ironizou olhando Bella dos pés a cabeça.  
**Ed** – Boa noite, Tanya... Emmett. Essa é Bella, minha noiva. – Tanya parou de sorri completamente. Seu cotovelo latejou.  
**Bella** – Oh! Meu amor, então é essa a Tanya? Falamos muito de você, querida. Estou encantada. – Bella a cumprimentou com dois beijinhos - irônicos - no rosto – Emmett, prazer em revê-lo. - O cumprimentou, para logo depois abraçar Edward, que lhe retribuiu de forma possessiva enlaçando sua cintura com força contra seu corpo. Emmett a estava comendo viva.  
**Tanya** – Espero que tenha sido coisa boa, Edward.  
**Ed** - Com toda certeza Tanya. Querida, que beber alguma coisa? – perguntou a sua _"noiva"._

**B**ella sorriu se aproximando do ouvido de Edward murmurando qualquer coisa, ele sorriu mordendo os lábios - e Tanya quase teve um ataque ao presenciar a cena. Ele a desejava, e teve a certeza disso no olhar que ele acabava de lançar a tal de Bella.

**Ed** – Bom, se nos dão licença...  
**Bella** – Foi um enorme prazer conhece-la, Tanya... Tenho certeza que Edward e eu a convidaremos para ser madrinha do nosso casamento, já que você é tão especial para ele. Não é querido?  
**Ed** – Claro que é!

**Tanya** – Fico eternamente grata pelo convite. Pode contar comigo! - O sorriso de Tanya foi mais uma careta, o que fez Bella rir dando um leve beijo no pescoço de Edward, com os olhos cravados em Tanya.

Emmett sorriu e mordeu os próprios lábios. Aquilo sim era um _mulherão_...

Afastaram-se então se despedindo.

**I**ndo rumo ao jardim, Bella pegou o champanhe oferecido da mão de uns tios simpáticos de Edward. Edward fez o mesmo, mais pegando da bandeja do garçom. Sorriram como se estivessem contado algo muito engraçado, e logo ao chegar ao jardim, onde quase não havia ninguém, Edward jogou fora o champanhe e Bella de imediato se separou dele.

Edward, antes de poder a puxar pelo braço novamente, foi chamado pela sua tia Marieta, que sorria empolgada. Pediu licença a Bella, que sorriu a Marieta dizendo que sim com a cabeça. Edward se afastou para perto de sua tia.

**Marieta** - O que está achando da festa, querido? Já chegaram todos... Acha que devemos servir agora o jantar?  
**Ed** – Ainda não, tia, espere mais 15 minutos. Todos apreciam uma boa música. – Marieta seguiu a mirada de Edward. Estava em Bella, sentada em um dos bancos do jardim olhando um ponto fixo.  
**Marieta** – Está apaixonado por ela... Ainda não sabe, mais está! – Edward engoliu seco se virando para a tia. – Ela é linda e aparenta ser uma mulher maravilhosa, Edward, não a deixe escapar! Tanya está provocando e você está aceitando...  
**Ed** – Tanya não importa mais para mim, tia.  
**Marieta** – É claro que importa, ou pensa que não sei que foi a única mulher que amou? Seu arrogante, pensa que me engana? Você é filho da minha falecida irmã, e é tão parecido com ela que ás vezes chego a me assustar. - Edward sorriu.

**Ed** – Por que quando ela sorri, não assim delicadamente, está assustada demais - com medo de que ninguém goste dela... Mas quando ela solta aquela deliciosa gargalhada, parece que nada importa, entende?

**Marieta** – Entendo. Com seu tio era assim também. Já notou como ela sorri quando você sorri? Ela está apaixonada, e de mulheres apaixonadas eu conheço muito bem! – Edward ouviu quase por um ouvido deixando sair pelo outro.

Bella apaixonada era impossível. Ela sabia separar as coisas, aquilo era um trabalho para ela, no qual os 3 mil dólares seriam pagos no domingo. Marieta sorriu.

**Marieta** - Vi vocês conversando com a Tanya e com o rapaz que está com ela. Sinto te informar mais, desde que vocês voltaram do quarto, ele não parou de olhá-la um só segundo. - Edward fechou os punhos.  
**Ed** – E pensa que eu não sei? Fomos a um jantar de negócio com ele e o tio dele... Foi à mesma coisa! Quase a devorou pelos olhos. – bufou – Marieta gargalhou mais ainda.  
**Marieta** – Se eu não soubesse como você é diria que não está nem aí, Edward. Deve estar se corroendo de ciúmes..  
**Ed** – Imagina tia... Que ciúmes que nada. É só que... – Se calou, não tinha argumentos.

**M**arieta sorriu o deixando sozinho para falar com alguns convidados. O jantar estava sendo servido, e a naturalidade com que Bella comia - com todos os garfos na hora certa, com calma e delicadeza - fazia Edward se sentir cada vez mais intrigado. Todos conversavam e brincavam com ela, e ela retribuía a todos, falando sobre diversos assuntos, discutindo sobre qualquer coisa e gargalhando com as piadas contadas pelos parentes.

**S**abia que todos a haviam _amado_ à primeira vista, e começava a desconfiar que algo em seu interior dizia _o mesmo de si mesmo_.

- **Tamanho do texto**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Alice** – Edward meu irmão, acorde! Está quase babando em Bella. – A mesa riu a gargalhadas e Bella se ruborizou, corando rapidamente as bochechas. – Sua comida está fria, segue dessa mesma maneira desde que sentamos. - Tanya mordeu os lábios para não gritar de raiva.

**A**quela Bella era realmente bonita e, se não confiasse tanto em si, diria que Edward estava apaixonado por ela. Logo depois que o jantar terminou alguns homens se reunirão lá fora no jardim. Edward observou Emmett: continuava a olhar Bella com desejo evidente nos olhos. Aproximou-se dele então ficando do seu lado.

**Emmett** – Sinto-me obrigado a te dizer parabéns, Edward. É uma mulher e tanto!  
**Ed** - Sim, é a minha mulher, Emmett. E se você tocar um dedo nela, as nossas desavenças vão ir além de porcaria da empresa do seu tio.  
**Emmett** – Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, por que você é tão possessivo com essa mulher? Com a Tanya você não era assim...  
**Ed** – A Tanya nunca foi minha como a Bella é.  
**Emmett** – Você fala como se não... – Edward não o deixou completar.  
**Ed** – Não, não se engane eu já fui sim, muitas vezes, para cama com a Tanya... – Emmett torceu o nariz o olhando. – Quando ela estava com você, ou sem você. Nunca foi problema para a Tanya deixar você esperando enquanto vinha atrás de mim.  
**Emmett** – Eu posso tomar a Bella de você Edward...  
**Ed** – Ah! Mais é claro que pode... – gargalhou irônico – Sabes Emmett, a diferença entre eu e você é a seguinte: que o que é meu, é meu, e o que é seu sempre foi e sempre vai ser de todo mundo... É o que a Tanya é, querido... De todo mundo.  
**Emmett** – E a Bella...  
**Ed** – A Bella é minha, e ela e você agora sabem disso.  
**Emmett** - Tanya é fria... – observou um ponto qualquer – E nós sempre fomos apaixonados por ela. Não minta Edward, há bem mais que negócios nas nossas intrigas.**Ed** – Mais é claro que há, quer dizer, havia Tanya... Mas agora há Bella, pela qual eu sei que você deseja. Só que como você disse, Tanya é fria. Mais Bella, me queima como brasa viva, e eu desconfio que não serei capaz de abrir mão dela como abri mão da Tanya. Emmett você está me entendendo?  
**Emmett** – Perfeitamente, Edward! Além disso, ela o ama, qualquer cego é capaz de ver isso. Se me dá licença... – Emmett bebeu o último gole do seu champanhe, caminhando para o interior da casa.

**E**dward suspirou, buscou com rapidez por Bella, que estava conversando e sorrindo com meia dúzia de pessoas, seus olhares se encontraram, e como se tudo perdesse a graça ela parou de sorri, pedindo licença às pessoas que notaram olhando para o lugar que ela olhava, Edward estava lá. Murmuraram algo. Edward suspirou novamente indo atrás dela. Não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Em parte alguma. Bella parecia ter desaparecido do mapa.

**A**s pessoas perguntavam por ela, sorrindo e dizendo a Edward que era uma pessoa maravilhosa e encantadora, além de insuportavelmente bela. Percorreu o jardim. Encontrou com Alice, que estava dando alguns beijos em Robert, e os interrompeu.

**Ed** – Alice, você viu a Bella? Ela desapareceu não a encontro em lugar nenhum.  
**Alice** – Edward... – pestanejou limpando os cantos dos lábios saindo dos braços apertados de Robert.  
**Robert** – Boa Noite, Edward. – sorriu.  
**Ed** – Boa Noite! Ali, vamos você viu a Bella?  
**Alice** – Eu não posso contar...  
**Ed** – O que? – perguntou incrédulo.  
**Alice** – È sério não posso contar. Disse que só quando você estivesse completamente doido atrás dela eu contaria. Você não está gritando, por tanto, não está tão nervoso...  
**Ed** – ALICE CULLEN, CADÊ A BELLA? – Alice estremeceu; agora sim ele estava realmente nervoso.  
**Alice** – Ai, seu grosso, ta no jardim das piscinas... E não está sozinha. – Edward na mesma hora se dirigiu para o jardim, que ficava um pouco escondido na parte nos cantos da casa.

Emmett, aquele porco, não havia entendido recado. Antes que gritasse, viu ela e Marieta, sua tia que a acompanhava. Suspirou caminhando até elas.

**Marieta** – Por falar nele... Sabia que daria sua falta.  
**Ed** – Estou te procurando há quase 1 hora, Bella. Custa me avisar aonde você foi? Iria botar os seguranças atrás de você se em meia hora você... – Bella não o deixou completar.  
**Bella** – Me Desculpe! Eu estou aqui, salva e segura. – teve que sorrir olhando para Marieta.

Marieta sorriu, se levantando com cuidado.

**Marieta** – Bom filha, eu vou voltar. Meus convidados já devem estar sentindo a minha falta. Daqui a pouco cantaremos os parabéns não se demorem certo?  
**Bella** – Pode deixar Dona Marieta. – Marieta sorriu e com ternura disse:  
**Marieta** – Tia, somente tia... Afinal, não vai se demorar muito para que você e meu sobrinho se casem. – Bella sorriu, mirando outro lugar e Marieta partiu depois de lançar uma mirada para Edward.

Ele, por sua vez, se sentou no banco de frente para Bella.

**Ed** – Eles adoram você, de simples e fácil assim... – a olhou nos olhos.  
**Bella** – São pessoas bastante especiais, Edward, sua família pequena tem grande valor e Marieta é maravilhosa.  
**Ed** – Sim, minha tia é maravilhosa, e não vê a hora de me ver casado. Na verdade, todos eles, por mais que meu trabalho seja um sucesso, digamos que me acham um tanto... Mulherengo, que isso pode atrapalhar os negócios.  
**Bella** – Sim, eu sei um par de pessoas já me disseram que você é mulherengo.  
**Ed** – O que? Como? Quem? Não acredito falsos e pervertidos... – sorriu.

**Bella **– Mais disseram também que o momento em que sossegou foi quando esteve quase noivo de Tanya, o único e grande amor da sua vida. E engraçado... – sorriu com ironia – Disseram que agora não importava mais, pois nós estávamos perdidamente apaixonados, e que o nosso casamento seria o acontecimento do século. Essas pessoas estão realmente acreditando que você está apaixonado por mim. Marieta até me disse que se põe louco quando Emmett me toca.  
**Ed** – Eu me ponho louco quando o Emmett te toca!  
**Bella** – Você é possessivo, Edward. Você é ciumento por demais, que Deus tenha piedade da sua mulher.  
**Ed** - Sim, Bella, que Deus tenha piedade de você! – Bella mordeu os lábios.

Por que ele seguia com aquelas brincadeiras? E, como se lesse os pensamentos dela, ele disse:

**Ed** – Eu não estou de brincadeira. Quando chegar segunda, você se sentirá livre como um pássaro, mais hoje ainda é sexta querida... E em 48 horas muita coisa pode acontecer.  
**Bella** – A partir de agora eu vou jogar o seu jogo, Edward, e você vai perder tão feio que engolirá essa sua arrogância. – ele sorriu sensualmente, puxou a cadeira de Bella para bem frente a sua inclinou o corpo de modo que seus lábios acariciassem o pescoço dela, distribuindo lambidas e beijos molhados.

**B**ella fechou os olhos mais não o tocou, continuou imóvel enquanto, cada vez mais, ele a trazia para perto de si, com as mãos fortemente na cintura dela até que Bella estava em seu colo e, como o corte do vestido de uma perna subia até um pouco abaixo de sua coxa, Edward levou as mãos à pela desnuda enquanto ela seguia encaixada em seu colo, de frente para ele, sentada em suas pernas, de pernas abertas.

**E**le suspirou, lhe beijando colo aonde só o colar de diamante de seu pescoço o cobria. Bella fechou os olhos, não havia como resistir, era mais forte que ela. Era desejo puro e ardente, era vontade descontrolada. Afundou mais seu corpo contra ele, agora lhe beijando o rosto, o pescoço e mordiscando sua orelha.

**E**dward fechava os olhos, ela era... Não encontrou palavras para dizer, apenas apertou mais a coxa esquerda de Bella enquanto ela se movimentava, esfregando seus corpos como se já estivessem unidos.

**Ed** – Eu não vou perder...  
**Bella** – Ah, mais você vai sim, querido, veja só... – murmurou quando Edward a apertou com força contra seu corpo, já excitado – Você já está perdendo o controle.  
**Ed** – Você é perigosa, Bella, e meu ponto fraco é... – tentou dizer, mais um gemido vindo de sua garganta o impediu.

Ela lhe mordia os lábios passando a língua sobre eles, mais não o beijavam. Precisava sentir a língua quente dela se enrolar com a sua, era tão necessário como se alimentar para viver.

**Bella** - Seu ponto fraco é...? Repita querido, eu não consigo ouvir. – sorriu sensualmente enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo peitoral, por baixo do Smoking.  
**Ed** – Quando você me beija. - encontrou forças para dizer, surpreendendo Bella com um beijo ardente, rápido e selvagem.

**D**roga! Ela pensou, não iria beijá-lo... Mais era tarde porque, na intensidade que faziam, seria impossível que parassem agora. Suas línguas se enrolavam e se procuravam e um caricia, molhada deliciosa, e constante enquanto seus corpos se movimentavam, procurando o que sabiam que necessitavam: contato firme e profundo, e com urgência. Não sabiam há quanto tempo se beijavam, mas Edward ofegava de tal maneira que parecia há anos, e Bella mordia os lábios controlando a respiração enquanto via como ele ainda a beijando abria seu cinto.

**E**le pretendia a possuir assim, em cima de seu colo, no jardim das piscinas, em uma poltrona, com sua família e milhares de pessoas a poucos metros de distância? Levou a cabeça para trás deixando que aqueles lábios firmes e molhados lhe devorassem. Sorte que seu cabelo estava muito bem penteado, senão na certa já estaria descabelada. Soltou um gemido alto, sim ele pretendia.

**Bella** – Edward, aqui não... – ele pareceu não ouvir, continuou lhe beijando, então, desabotoando sua calça, percorrendo uma mão nas costas descobertas de Bella. – Alguém poderia ver, e seria o fim... Pelo amor de Deus, Edward... - mordeu os lábios soltando um gemido abafado por Edward com seus lábios, quando sentiu que as mãos dele procuravam por dentro de seu vestido sua calcinha.  
**Ed** – Santo Deus, Bella! Eu não posso me controlar. Eu preciso... Nós precisamos, e agora. – ela mordeu novamente os lábios, quase arrancado sangue.

Ele olhou em sua volta e viu a entrada que tanto procurava. Pegou Bella, a arrastando até ali, ela sentiu algumas folhas ralarem as suas costas para depois desaparecerem do lugar onde havia a piscina, entrando então em um minúsculo quadradinho.

**Ed** – Meu esconderijo com a Alice quando Marieta nos perseguia por algo quebrado na casa. – Bella sorriu. Era estreito o suficiente para que só os dois e muito colados coubessem. Parecia uma passagem secreta escondida entre as folhas.

**E**dward pegou algo de seu bolso, baixado sua calça e sua cueca de forma que só pudesse unir sua intimidade a dela. Bella levantou uma perna, a que a abertura do vestido subia até sua coxa. Ele lhe pegou pela mesma afastando sua calcinha, sem calma. Demorou um segundo para colocar o preservativo que estava em seu bolso e, sem reservas, calma ou delicadeza, se unia a ela.

**B**ella iria gritar e, antes que ela o fizesse, ele grudou seus lábios ouvindo o gemido dentro de sua boca. Era o dela, e o seu não demoraria a vir. Movimentava-se com calma, mais profundamente. Era muito lento, entrando completamente e saindo de dentro dela como se bebesse água ou coisa parecida. Seus lábios ainda se devoravam, se mordiam, e suas línguas se enroscavam.

O final estava próximo, ela podia sentir, e Edward também, porque com seus lábios quase unidos sussurrou:

**Ed** – Não grita... - e se movimentou uma e duas e três vezes mais. Ela abriu os lábios, apertando a borda do paletó de Edward.  
**Bella** – Eu não vou conseguir. Não pare agora... Não antes de... – ele a beijou novamente abafando mais um gemido alto, de ambos.  
**Ed** – Bella, alguém pode ouvir...  
**Bella** – Como você pode estar tão calmo, quando vai tão...? – ele sorriu, ela estava desnorteada, e ele estava a ponto de ficar.

**E**, com uma contração do corpo dela contra o seu, o descontrole o atingiu em cheio, e ele sem poder conter gemeu entre os dentes, e Bella o acompanhou no clímax abrasador que os envolveu. Maldição! Que diabos acontecia ali? Não havia explicação, era algo sobrenatural e totalmente incontrolável.

**B**ella soltou os dentes dos lábios, que foram mordidos quando o clímax em cheio a atingiu, baixou as mãos, tentando controlar a respiração. Edward então a olhou e se sentiu apavorado, porque se sentiu incapaz de sentir, por outra mulher, o que sentia por Bella.

**O**s lábios dela estavam vermelhos e inchados, os dele não estariam diferentes. Olhou para baixo, onde seus corpos seguiam unidos e suados. Fechou os olhos, confuso e perdido. Bella já havia recuperado sua respiração, passou as mãos no rosto, no cabelo... Era impressionante como os cabeleireiros e maquiadores faziam milagres, estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Sentiu o vento frio em seu corpo agora que não jazia mais tão quente. Arrepiou-se. Edward percebeu, a abraçando e esfregado suas mãos nos braços dela. Lentamente, separou seus corpos, tirou o preservativo o enrolando jogando-o no canto do chão - logo depois pegaria e o jogaria no lixo. Endireitou suas roupas e fechou seu cinto. Ela parecia normal, como se não tivesse acabado de sentir um clímax arrasador. Colocou a calcinha de Bella em seu lugar descendo a perna dela.

**L**impou os cantos da boca, onde o batom havia levemente manchado. Sorte deles, repetiu, que aquele batom era daqueles que não borravam. Ela estava linda e recomposta novamente. Bella não disse nada, e o que o matava era esse silêncio toda vez, logo depois de gritarem e gemerem tanto quando estavam juntos. Ela se separou dele, arrumando seu vestido no devido lugar, passou as mãos na testa - sorte que agora ventava com força se não estaria suando.

**Ed** – Por que você se cala e não me olha nos olhos depois que nós fazemos amor?  
**Bella** – Nós não fazemos amor, Edward, fazemos sexo... É bem diferente. – ele a pegou pelos pulsos com força e Bella se assustou.  
**Ed** – Responde a minha pergunta.  
**Tanya** – Ed? Edward? – ouviram a voz fina de Tanya chamando por Edward onde, se encontravam antes de entrarem na "passagem secreta". Calaram-se.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Tanya chamou duas ou vezes mais, enquanto os olhos estavam firmes, cravados uns nos outros e as mãos de Bella estavam já amareladas de tanta força que ele apertava seus pulsos. Tanya havia partido.

Bella – Está me machucando. - rapidamente ele olhou para suas mãos. Céus, nem havia percebido que ainda a segurava com tanta força. Soltou as mãos dos pulsos de Bella e os beijou com preocupação.  
Ed - Me perdoa! Mas é que você me tira a paciência às vezes e me esqueço da força que tenho. Perdoa-me Bella! Ainda dói? Onde dói? Quer gelo? Nós podemos passar... - ele então se calou, enquanto ela, com a testa franzida, quase pronta para chorar o olhava.

Ela não chorava pelo fato de seus pulsos estarem doendo, e ele sabia. Afastou-se de Bella de imediato. A guiou até a saída e assim voltaram para o jardim. Bella pegou sua bolsa e correu até o banheiro mais próximo. saiu de lá com rapidez antes que o parabéns começasse.

Marieta - Aí estão vocês! Venha Alice, venha Tanya. – Todos já estavam reunidos no segundo salão e uma mesa no centro do mesmo segurava o bolo de quase 5 andares, todos sorriam e erguiam suas taças para um brinde. Bella, Edward, Alice e Tanya estavam ao lado da anfitriã.

Marieta – Agradeço muito à presença de vocês nesta casa. Essa festa foi maravilhosa, e tenho certeza de que minha irmã está presente aqui, de alguma forma... - Edward sentiu seu coração apertado, era o que acontecia cada vez que mencionavam sua mãe.

Abaixou a mirada, engolindo seco. Céus, como Esme fazia falta. E quando estava a ponto de se render, a se magoar e se deixar envolver por lembranças de sua mãe, sentiu as mãos de Tanya tocarem seu braço como se aproximando para um abraço. Mas _não era_ Tanya que ele queria. Viu Bella o olhando, ela entendeu e estendeu a mão para que ele a tocasse, e naquele simples roçar de dedos parecia que tudo havia sido confortado, enquanto Marieta, com a taça erguida, continuava a dizer mais algumas coisas. Ele se aproximou de Bella, ela lhe acariciou o rosto e sorriu da forma mais bela e terna que ele jamais havia visto.

Ficou paralisado. Santo Deus! Seu coração parecia até parar de bater. Tanya arregalou os olhos. Como ele poderia ter feito isso, logo quando eram os abraços dela que ele sempre procurava quando o nome de sua mãe era citado? Mordeu os lábios ao ver a forma como se olhavam e como ela, gentilmente, o aquecia com suas caricias. Alice gargalhou discretamente da cara de Tanya - ela mataria um país inteiro se lhe desse uma metralhadora. Tanya parou de olhar, abaixou a mirada, respirando fundo. Ele não poderia estar apaixonado por aquela mulher, não poderia!

Marieta – Bom, enfim, é isso. Muito obrigada a todos pela presença e espero que ainda se divirtam mais! - todos então cantaram parabéns, com entusiasmo e felicidade.

Bella estava ali, no lugar aonde pertencia à pequena família de Edward, e pior foi que se sentiu tão acolhida que quase chorou ao se lembrar que aquilo teria um fim, e se aproximava com rapidez.

Enquanto o bolo era servido, a música voltava a tocar e os convidados formavam de novo suas rodinhas. Marieta de aproximou de Alice e Edward.  
Marieta – Minha irmã teria orgulho de vocês, certo? De vocês dois! Ela teria muito orgulho... – e emocionada, ela se retirou.  
Alice sorriu a Edward com cumplicidade.  
Alice – Ela teria muito orgulho de nós, Edward, e muito orgulho de você... É um homem, meu irmão... E sem o papai e sem a mamãe _você cresceu sozinho_. E eu também me orgulho de você! – Alice sorriu, indo para os braços de Robert para então lhe beijar os lábios como consolo.

Era a primeira vez que Bella via aquela arrogância e masculinidade se emocionar e se mostrar tão vulnerável. Sentiu uma fisgada no peito, levou suas mãos até as dele, levemente apertou. Edward respirou fundo erguendo o queixo, então ela sorriu novamente, o abraçando, e ele a apertou contra seus braços para logo depois beijar seus lábios. E, em meio dos beijos, ouviu quando Bella disse.  
Bella – Eu estou aqui Edward... – ela sorriu percebendo o modo como ele a apertava em seus braços, com se impedisse que ela fugisse. – E _eu não vou_ a lugar nenhum!  
Ed – Não, – ele repetiu – _você não vai_ a lugar nenhum, eu não deixaria Bella. Agora é tarde demais. - Ela não entendeu, franziu a testa, voltado a beijar os lábios dele e não perceberam que se encontravam no meio do salão e os convidados sorriam comentado sobre o casal apaixonado.

Era quase 2 da manhã quando Edward abriu a porta da suíte, se sentando no sofá, tirou as roupas, logo entrando no chuveiro. Bella tirou o vestido e os diamantes, colocando tudo na caixa pequena de veludo, olhou seu anel tão cobiçado, sorriu ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, se despiu entrando no mesmo.  
Edward deu passagem para que ela entrasse com ele no boxe, a beijou novamente começando a tomar banho. Em 15 minutos ele já havia se vestido e estava pronto, sentou-se na cama estudando alguns papéis.

Enquanto Bella deslizou a camisola preta longo sobre seu corpo soltou os cabelos levemente armados e cacheados passou um perfume e escovou os dentes. Estava linda. Sorriu voltando para o quarto e encontrou Edward sentado com as pernas estendidas e a cabeça encostada no travesseiro às suas costas, com os documentos na mão e dormindo. Ela torceu o nariz se sentando na beirada da cama.

Bella -... E você dorme! – sussurrou baixinho. Olhou aquele rosto perfeito e tão relaxado. Aproximou-se devagarzinho, lhe dando um selinho, para depois outro até que aquela boca rapidamente despertasse lhe beijando de língua. Olharam-se e Bella sorriu quando as mãos dele procuraram pela nuca dela, para então se beijarem novamente, até que deitados sobre a cama Edward ficasse em cima dela.

Entre beijos e caricias, lhe arrancou a camisola novamente a jogando longe, observou a formosura daquele corpo para então lhe beijar o colo e os seios. Bella arqueou a cabeça. Ele a faria dele novamente, sem reservas e com _muito, muito_ desejo...

Suados, entrelaçados, e ainda com seus corpos unidos, Bella sentiu a pesada respiração de Edward em sua nuca - ele estava por trás dela. Acariciou os braços dele e disse, assim, de simples, de delicado:

Bella – _Eu te amo!_ - se aconchegando novamente àqueles braços, sem desfazer a profunda união de seus corpos, ela fechou os olhos, e naquele mesmo segundo Edward abriu os seus - _ele não estava dormindo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**A** madrugada inteira ele não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Simples palavras que reviraram seu corpo e sua mente dos pés a cabeça. Sentia as batidas pesadas do seu coração, sentia um nó na garganta e um sentimento tão confuso como uma tormenta. Levantou-se e, com muita calma, se separou de Bella, que se remexeu notando a falta do corpo dele, mas logo se virou abraçando o travesseiro de Edward. Era madrugada e ele sabia disso. Faltavam quase 2 horas para amanhecer. Olhou de volta para a cama, ela estava estupidamente linda com os cabelos espalhados pela cama, o corpo tão abraçado ao seu travesseiro. Vestiu-se; colocou uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa pólo de manga cumprida azul clara colocou seu tênis e escovou os dentes. Separou uma roupa para Bella, a mesma que a sua; uma calça preta, larga, com uma camiseta pólo de manga, só que na cor branca. Aproximou-se da cama com cuidado acariciando as costas nuas de Bella.

**Ed** - Bella? - ela pareceu nem se mexer - Bella querida acorda... Bella? - Ela abriu os olhos procurando por aquela voz que de tão longe habitava seus sonhos. Abriu os olhos com lentidão, ele estava lindo. Edward não disse nada por alguns segundos, apenas sorriu lhe acariciando os cabelos. – Levanta, vem... Temos algo a fazer.  
**Bella** - Que horas são Edward? Acho que nem amanheceu ainda... -coçou os olhos se sentando na cama.  
**Ed** - Eu sei querida. Vem, vamos, se vista com rapidez, temos algo a fazer. - Bella não entendeu bem, mais se levantou vestindo sua roupa intima e a roupa separada por Edward. Escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos e em 5 minutos, passou um pouco de blush, lápis e um bocadinho de rimél. Calçou o tênis.  
Ele estava a esperando na sala.  
**Bella** - Para onde vamos? - perguntou pegando sua bolsa.  
**Ed** - Não precisa levar bolsa. Vem se apressa antes que seja tarde... - ela não disse uma palavra. Saíram da suíte e ainda era noite.

**B**ella sentiu o frio típico do sono. Edward se aproximou a abraçando. Ela sorriu, continuando caminhar. Entraram no carro e percorreram cerca de uma hora e meia para então chegarem a um lugar escuro ainda; parecia ser uma prainha completamente isolada, não muito longe Bella notou. Bella franziu a sobrancelha. Quase não haviam trocado uma palavra durante o percurso. Desceram então do carro, Edward deu a volta para abrir a porta, eles quase não enxergavam nada se não fosse pelo carro estacionado com os faróis ligados na areia.

**Bella** - Edward, você está me assustando. Ainda é tão cedo, e está muito escuro aqui... - ele não disse nada - no momento não conseguia dizer nada - apenas a conduziu até alguns metros da água onde não se molhassem se sentou no chão e chamou por Bella. - Se você continuar nesse silêncio eu juro que..  
**Ed** – Anda Bella, vem cá! Senta. - ela estranhou e se sentou no meio das pernas de Edward, de costas para ele, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ele a abraçou e, tão rápido como escurecia, o céu começava a clarear.

Ela olhou fascina a tudo aquilo. O sol, fortemente alaranjado, dava sinais lá no fundo por onde o mar se estendia. Sorriu. Era uma das coisas mais lindas que havia visto.

**Bella** - É lindo! - arregalou os olhos, não poderia perder nenhum momento.

**E**le já estava quase lá no alto, tão devagar ele subia. Era tão brilhoso e o céu já estava tão azulado. Fechou os olhos, suspirando, quando a brisa do mar bateu em cheio em seu rosto. Mais algo percorreu seu peito a fazendo franzir a testa. Havia se esquecido completamente de datas, e hoje se lembrou com tanta rapidez... Era Domingo!

**A**briu os olhos, já vermelhos pelas lágrimas, e mordeu os lábios segurando o queixo trêmulo. Era por isso, era por isso que estavam ali.

**Ed** - Eu quero que _você fique comigo_. - Bella sorriu se levantando para encará-lo de frente, sentada na areia enquanto o sol já estava firmemente estalado no seu lugar ao céu - Eu compro um apartamento aqui. Você pode ficar por lá e...  
**Bella** - Você irá me ver nas poucas vezes que sua empresa decidir que você viajará para cá. E eu estarei lá, esperando por você, dia após dia, sentada com as roupas maravilhosas, pronta caso você chegue e me queira a noite inteira para depois voltar.  
**Ed** - Eu _nunca_ te tratei como uma prostituta, Bella.  
**Bella** - Você _acaba_ de fazer, Edward. Eu quero mais... Eu quero bem mais do que te esperar até você poder me dar o que tem a oferecer.  
**Ed** - Você quer mais o quanto? - franziu a testa procurando um ponto fixo no olhar dela.  
**Bella** - Eu quero um _conto de fadas_! Casamento, vestido branco... Véu e grinalda. - se emocionou perdendo a fala por alguns instantes - Filhos, _meus filhos_.  
**Ed** - Você sabe que isso eu não posso te dar.  
**Bella** - Eu também não tenho _mais nada_ a oferecer, Edward. Hoje é domingo e _tudo acaba_ por aqui!  
**Ed** - _Eu não_ quero que acabe...  
**Bella** - Eu também _não quero_ muitas coisas. - passou as mãos no rosto dele - Uma mulher como eu não pode ser uma mulher para você, entende? - Edward negou com a cabeça, levantou o queixo observando o mar.

O vento soprou e ele fechou os olhos segurando o maxilar. Sentia um nó na garganta... Um Desespero interior.

**Bella** - Eu não sou a Cinderela, Edward, mas _você é sim_ o nobre, querido... E eu jamais conviveria em paz com isso. Porque eu sei de onde eu vim, e não demoraria a que a sua família percebesse o lugar.  
**Ed** - E você prefere ficar sozinha, Bella? Você não tem ninguém, ninguém que cuide de você... - Levou as mãos até o rosto dela. - Eu não posso suportar a idéia que outro homem te toque, Bella, eu não quero que nenhum homem te toque. - Bella se emocionou mais ainda ao perceber a maneira firme e emocionada com que ele pronunciava tais palavras. Abaixou a cabeça.

**Bella** – Acorda Edward! Esse foi o meu sonho, não o seu. Logo haverá outras, e mais outras... E isto apenas ficará guardado, eu tenho certeza, em algum lugar da sua mente...  
**Ed** - Pare de falar por mim, Bella. - elevou seu tom de voz - Santo Deus! Eu não quero _nenhuma outra_.  
**Bella** - E eu não quero ser mais paga para ficar ao seu lado. - Se levantou passando as mãos no rosto.

"_Não chore Bella, não depois de tantos dias_". Ele se levantou. Estavam sozinhos naquela praia. Com pressa, a virou com força de encontro ao seu peito para então a beijar com fúria e vontade. Bella amoleceu na hora, o que fez com que ele lhe segurasse pela cintura se inclinando para frente para que ela não desgrudasse seus lábios. Levou uma mão a nuca de Bella que, sem poder evitar, rodeou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

**O** vento soprava fazendo com que os cabelos dela voassem. O mar estava calmo e o sol ainda era fraco e o azul do céu parecia sorrir a eles. Depois de vários minutos, Bella se separou. Com o nariz vermelho e os lábios da mesma forma, sorriu para não chorar daquela forma terna de quem segurava o choro. Edward levantou as mãos esperando que ela o tocasse e se aproximasse novamente dele, mais nada disso. Bella olhou aquela mão estendida, vazia. Ele não tinha nada a oferecer, nunca teve... Não para uma mulher como ela.

**N**egou com a cabeça tirando o cabelo do rosto. Entrou no carro esperando que ele fosse ao seu encontro, o que não demorou, e em silêncio voltaram para a suíte tão rápido como foram até a praia. Edward colocou seu terno, agora em um cinza claro, arrumou gravata. Bella estava no banho quando ele saiu. Apenas deixou o dinheiro dela em um envelope. Ao menos se falariam pela ultima vez à noite. Pegou sua pasta com a maior tentação de arrancar aquele terno que o apertava, entrar naquele chuveiro e dizer que... Não tinha o que dizer. Tirou a mão da maçaneta e, sem dizer nada, partiu para a maldita reunião com todas suas filiais._Bem no Domingo_, bem no maldito domingo...

**B**ella saiu do banheiro com os olhos vermelhos. Viu o envelope em cima da cama com seu nome, olhou ao seu redor. Ele havia saído há pouco tempo, sentia o perfume no ar.

**G**uardou seu dinheiro e em uma grande mala colocou todas as suas roupas, vestidos, menos o vermelho que era alugado. Separou a caixa de veludo que guardava os diamantes. Vestiu-se com uma calça jeans escura e uma bata branca que ia até um pouco acima das coxas. Deixou os cabelos soltos com um enrolar maravilhoso, fez sua maquiagem e calçou as sandálias de salto alto. Já com suas malas prontas, perguntou se fazia a coisa certa ao partir agora, não à noite. _Sim, era a coisa certa a fazer_!

**L**igou para que viessem buscar suas malas, não demorou muito. Estendeu o vestido vermelho na cama e, ao seu lado, colocou a caixinha com o colar e os brincos de diamante. Pegou sua bolsa. Tentou não chorar mais foi impossível. Seu conto de fadas havia terminado. Olhou seu dedo e tirou o anel de noivado que brilhava ainda com mais intensidade, como se dissesse a ela _que não o tirasse do dedo_. Bella o colocou em cima do vestido.

**F**echou a suíte dando uma olhada em tudo, saiu do mesmo entregando o cartão a pessoa que a esperava na porta. Era o motorista. Quando a porta do elevador fechava, Alice apareceu descalça e com um roupão no hall dos elevadores. Bella a olhou segurando o choro. Alice franziu a testa dizendo _que não_, que ela não fosse mais sim. Como os olhos de Bella, a porta do elevador se fechou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**E**dward dirigiu no transito caótico. Não sabia que demoraria tanto assim uma reunião, ainda mais no domingo. Ao menos havia dito a Pedro que o ajudaria sim a reconstruir sua empresa, não a afundar. Sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Por fim, chegando ao hotel, abriu a suíte com um sorriso. Tudo o que precisava era de Bella, agora, do calor de seu corpo sobre seu... Mas tudo tava tão escuro e silencioso, tudo estava tão frio. Franziu a testa chamando pelo nome dela. Seu coração bateu rápido ao entrar no quarto.

**E**stava tudo vazio e arrumado. O vestido vermelho sobre a cama, a caixinha dos colares, e o anel de noivado tombado sobre o vestido.

**M**ordeu os lábios. Seu coração palpitava com tanta força que se sentiu obrigado a sentar. Ela havia partido. E nem havia dado tempo de dizer adeus, de beijá-la uma vez mais. Santo Deus! Como sua garganta queimava. Levantou-se se encostando à varanda.

**Alice** - Edward? Ed, você está aí? A porta ta aberta e... - viu o irmão de frente para o vidro da varanda com as mãos nos bolsos. Alice se aproximou.  
**Ed** - Ela já foi embora... - levantou o queixo mordendo os lábios.  
**Alice** - Eu sei, eu a vi.  
**Ed** - Quando foi? Que horas foi?  
**Alice** - À tarde...  
**Ed** – Ok! - suspirou fundo balançando a cabeça.. - Amanhã é segunda e meu domingo eu passei em uma reunião. Amanhã eu pego o primeiro voou, Alice. Você volta quando?  
**Alice** - Vou ficar mais alguns meses por aqui, e era o que você deveria faze também. Edward, a Bella...  
**Ed** - Eu não quero falar sobre ela... - fechou os olhos. - Eu não quero mais falar sobre nada dela.  
**Alice** - O que aconteceu Edward? O que foi que ela fez?  
**Ed** – Nada, Ali, ela não fez nada. Mas você me conhece, não conhece? - Engoliu a seco pondo seu ar de arrogância e prepotência.  
**Alice** - Você pensa que está enganando a quem? Seu coração deve estar batendo tão rápido que você não deve estar agüentando as pernas... Edward é tão simples admitir que...  
**Ed** – Alice, por favor! Eu preciso descansar agora, ok? Antes de ir eu te dou um beijo, certo? - Abriu os olhos arrancando a gravata com força a jogando em cima do sofá. Alice apenas tocou as costas dele para depois, sem dizer nada, sair.

**E**dward encheu um copo de Martine. Mesmo que não bebesse, precisava sentir suas pernas e cair na cama para somente adormecer e acordar intacto e arrogante no dia seguinte. Sentou-se no sofá bebendo um gole. Fez uma careta, mais bebeu novamente e depois mais uma vez, e outra vez.

Foi até o quarto, se sentando na cama, pegou o vestido o jogando no chão com força. O anel caiu junto. Ele se abaixou, a bebida começava a fazer efeito. Cambaleou um pouco, conseguiu pegar o anel, mais não pode evitar cair sentado no chão.

_**'' Ed – Há muitas coisas que você nem imagina sobre mim...  
Bella – Me mostre. – Edward sorriu e se dirigindo as pessoas presentes pediu.  
Ed – Senhores poderiam nos dar licença, por favor? – e assim, de imediato, todos se levantaram deixando apenas uma luz de fundo acesa. Bella sorriu perguntando, debruçando os cotovelos e o corpo no piano:  
Bella – As pessoas estão acostumadas a seguir suas ordens?  
Ed – Elas são pagas para isso.  
Bella – Sim... Elas são pagas para isso!." **_

**T**entou se levantar, mas foi em vão. Apoiou as costas na cama tomando outro sorvo de sua bebida.

_**"Ed – A quem você pertence Bella? - Ela respirou fundo, franziu a testa ao sentir os primeiros espasmos  
Bella – A você... – saiu como quase um sussurro e sem poder segurar mais Edward disse:  
Ed – E quem sou eu Bella?  
Bella – Edward. – ela gritou alto, sentindo seu corpo entrar em erupção. Precisava que ele continuasse...  
Ed – Sinto muito, eu não ouvi. – franziu a testa. Apenas um pouco mais.  
Bella – Edward. – ela gritou mais alto, explodindo de prazer. Ele a seguiu, mais mordeu os lábios com força, segurando um grito alto."**_

**P**or que agora aquilo lhe atormentava a cabeça de forma tão intensa? Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo sua cabeça latejar.

"_**Ed – você é paga para me enlouquecer... E se isso significa se envolver, você o fará!  
Bella – Não, Edward, eu não o farei... – sorriu irônica - Um sexo maravilhoso é tudo o que eu vou te oferecer... – parou de sorrir caminhando.  
Ed – Nós já estamos envolvidos, Bella... Eu sei que você está.  
Bella – Não, Edward, você não sabe nada sobre mim." **_

**C**onseguiu, por fim, se levantar. Sentou-se na cama levando as mãos à cabeça. Sentia frio, sentia muito frio.

Com roupa mesmo, se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, havia esquecido até de tirar o sapato.

Fechou os olhos. Estava com _sono, com muito_ sono.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**B**ella arrumava suas malas na segunda-feira de manhã. Rosalie a observava, encaracolando os cabelos.

**Rosalie** - E onde pensa em ir?  
**Bella** - Não sei talvez eu fique por aqui mesmo, mais em um lugar um pouco maior e distante daqui. - suspirou fechando uma de suas malas. - Liguei agora pouco para uma proposta de emprego que eu havia visto, há duas semanas... Não sabem nada sobre a vida que eu levava, então, acho que posso começar de novo.  
**Rosalie** - Vou sentir sua falta, Doçura... - Bella sorriu abraçando Rosalie - Vamos parar com essa lengalenga, porque se não vou borrar toda a minha maquiagem. - Bella sorriu mais uma vez terminando de pegar suas coisas. Abriu sua carteira dando algumas notas á Rosalie.  
**Rose** - O que é isso, ta doida?  
**Bella** – Não, não estou. É para você pagar aluguel desse mês. Anda, é um presente. - Rosalie sorriu pegando o dinheiro.  
**Rose** - Agora que virou madame ta cheia dos vocabulários, né? - Rosalie sorriu abraçando novamente Bella - Te amo, Baby, e vou sentir sua falta! Muito a sua falta... - Bella sorriu enchendo os olhos de lágrimas.  
**Bella** - Acho que não conseguiria mais fazer isso. - ouviram um barulho – Olha, meu táxi chegou.  
**Rosalie** – Bom, então eu já vou indo, não agüento despedidas... Onde você vai ficar?  
**Bella** - Ainda não sei. Essa noite, até alugar um apartamento pequeno, eu vou ficar em um hotel pequeno. Eu te ligo... A gente se vê. E, Rose, seu conseguir uma vida, melhor eu venho te buscar!  
**Rose** - Vem nada. - se emocionou com sua própria vida - E assim que o barco toca Bella. Nem sempre fazemos o que queremos. Seja feliz, Amiga! - saiu dando um beijo rápido na bochecha de Bella.

**B**ella deixou uma lágrima escapar, se sentando na cama, levou as mãos à cabeça. Recomeçar do zero seria mais que ideal. Pegou seu táxi indo para o pequeno hotel. Na tarde do dia seguinte havia alugado um apartamento pequeno, em um prédio bastante escondido. Havia dado sorte, pois a proprietária passaria alguns anos fora e deixara o apartamento mobiliado.

**E**ra tudo muito simples, porem muito limpo e confortável. Sua entrevista já havia sido marcada para a quarta-feira. Olhou sua mala. Roupa não haveria problema, nem acessórios, maquiagem, esses tipos de coisa, havia tudo do bom e do mais caro. Engoliu seco se lembrando de alguns dias atrás. Um passado que deveria ser esquecido tão bem quando ela deveria recomeçar novamente.

_**'' Ed - E você prefere ficar sozinha, Bella? Você não tem ninguém, ninguém que cuide de você... - Levou as mãos até o rosto dela. - "Eu não posso suportar a idéia que outro homem te toque, Bella, eu não quero que nenhum homem te toque."**_

**F**echou os olhos com força, não se deixando vencer pela saudade. Ele deveria estar agora em sua casa, e não deveria se lembrar muito dela. Na realidade, alguma mulher essas horas estaria em sua cama... Guardou suas coisas no armário. Eram mais roupas e recordações que ficariam dentro dela escondidas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**E**dward desceu do avião com seu terno escuro e óculos escuros. Avistou uma mulher de costas, com um vestido branco maravilhoso. Parou de caminhar prestando atenção naquela mulher. Era como Bella, igualzinha a Bella. Engoliu seco se aproximando, caminhando rápido, cada vez mais rápido... Tocou o ombro da mulher, que se virou rapidamente.

**Ed **- Me desculpe! Confundi-te com outra pessoa.  
**Mulher** - Percebi... - Edward pegou seu caminho novamente, um grupo de empresários a esperava, e Mike também.  
**Mike** - Graças a Deus que você já está normal. Não agüentava mais os seus surtos por aquela prostituta. - Edward mordeu os lábios. Não queria falar sobre ela, sobre nada relacionado a ela, será que não entendiam? - Depois da merda que você fez com os negócios multimilionários, espero que nenhuma mulher mais influencie você. Santo Deus, Edward!

**Ed** - Eu não fiz nenhum merda. A empresa é minha e faço o que eu achar melhor. - Edward continuou andando enquanto Mike passava um par de informações sobre os negócios que viriam a seguir com todo o vapor.

**M**ais algo estava errado; não conseguia se concentrar. Na realidade, desde domingo a noite, nada entrava em sua cabeça, ou aquecia seu corpo constantemente frio.

**E** esse frio persistiu, _**nos 2 anos que se seguiram**_, desde a partida de Bella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Dois anos depois ...**  
**

Bella - Eu sei Marina. Não, me faça um favor, quero 3 copias para, daqui a 12 horas, desse documento. É importante que esteja em minhas mãos até amanhã cedo, ok? Certo, a gente se fala depois. - Bella desligou o telefone e levou as mãos aos olhos. Havia trabalhado demais naquela semana.  
Karla – Senhora, Isabella, ligação importante na linha dois.  
Bella - Agora não posso atender Karla... - Se levantou - Faça um favor, anote o recado direitinho que quando eu voltar eu ligo com urgência, ok? E cancele meus compromissos de hoje...  
Karla – Ok, senhora! Quer um café ou alguma coisa?

Bella – Não, não quero nada. - Bella se levantou, caminhando em cima do sapato alto, pegou seu, sobretudo preto colocando por cima do vestido, da mesma cor, jogou os cabelos pretos por suas costas - estavam em sua cor natural, e longo. Olhou-se no espelho, a maquiagem seguia perfeita.  
Karla – Ah, já ia me esquecendo, o Senhor Emmett ligou, faz meia hora... E a Senhorita Rosalie disse para a senhora não se atrasar no jantar de sábado.  
Bella – Ok, depois também retornarei as ligações. Avise aos funcionários que hoje podem sair as cinco, devem estar tão estressados quando eu. Bom... - pegou sua bolsa de couro, também preta - Eu já vou indo, em algumas horas eu volto. E não se esqueça se ligar novamente para a Marina, preciso desses documentos para a reunião de segunda-feira. Está dispensada, Karla, e obrigada.  
Karla - De nada, senhora. - karla se retirou da sala, e Bella caminhou até a janela de vidro atrás da sua poltrona. Da sua sala.

Jogou os cabelos pretos e sedosos para trás, mordeu os lábios. Precisa urgente descansar. Logo quando saia foi surpreendida por uma ligação, era seu amigo e companheiro de trabalho, Jack. 

PS: o 'Jack' daqui não é o 'Jake' do livro, ok?

Jack - Oi Bella, você deve estar indo almoçar, né?  
Bella – Sim, Jack, eu estava indo. Ocorreu alguma coisa?  
Jack - Você me disse para que eu ligasse assim que saísse os nomes dos integrantes da reunião de segunda, se lembra?  
Bella – Ah, me lembro, pois sim? - pegou uma caneta e um papel, anotando.  
Jack - Com certeza você conhece essa empresa, ela quer fazer parceria com a nossa. Quem virá para reunião será o Presidente em pessoa, o cara _mais arrogante_ que eu já conheci na minha vida... _Edward Cullen_! E a sua equipe habitual... - Bella ergueu a cabeça deixando a caneta cair de seus dedos trêmulos – Bella, ainda está na linha?  
Bella – Obrigada, Jack! Preciso desligar.  
Jack - À, antes que eu me esqueça, tem um documento que eu preciso que você assine...  
Bella - Outra pessoa não pode fazer?  
Jack - Não, só você, a diretora da empresa.  
Bella – Ok mande para a minha sala. – E, sem dizer mais nada, colocou o telefone no gancho.  
Suas pernas ficaram tão trêmulas que foi obrigada a se sentar novamente em sua poltrona, os dedos tremiam a respiração lhe faltava. Buscando coragem, se levantou.

'' _Ed - Você quer mais o quanto? - franziu a testa procurando um ponto fixo no olhar dela. __**  
**__**Bella - Eu quero um conto de fadas! Casamento, vestido branco... Véu e grinalda. - se emocionou perdendo a fala por alguns instantes - Filhos, meus filhos. **__**  
**__**Ed - Você sabe que isso eu não posso te dar. "**_

Cambaleou e levou as mãos os olhos. Não, Bella, não se lembre...  
Recuperando o equilíbrio, com toda sua beleza e elegância deixou sua sala, entrando no seu carro esporte vermelho e arrancando.

Por mais que estivesse prestando atenção no transito caótico daquele horário, sua mente voava longe, muito longe. Por que quando você parece perder o chão tudo o que se passou passa pela sua cabeça? Dois anos de estudos para uma faculdade que levaria mais de 4. Bella era formada em uma das melhores faculdades do país. Seu pequeno emprego, logo após se mudar para o seu pequeno e apertado apartamento, a tinham feito umas das melhores diretoras coordenadoras do país.

Olhou no retrovisor, estava morena, e odiava ser morena, mais era necessário. Ninguém poderia reconhecê-la. Na realidade, achou meio impossível que alguém a reconhecesse. Sempre impecavelmente arrumada e elegante, dizia o extremo necessário de si mesma, não tinha amigos no trabalho, por isso não precisava contar sua história de vida a ninguém. Ela tinha dinheiro, e sabia disso. Dois longos anos de luta para chegar ao topo onde chegou. Meses a fio sem dormir estudando, meses a fio sem comer para poder pagar o curso. Havia ficado doente logo no começo, o que quase a tirou da vaga limitada que entrou por um milagre de 2 dias de atraso. Logo havia começado a fazer estágios por empresas grandes até chegar à Venturini, uma das melhores empresas do ramo de Marketing do mercado.

Dirigir seu carro conversível não era tão fascinador quanto vencer na vida do jeito que ela venceu. Seu nome era respeitado, suas ordens cumpridas e respeitadas, mas era ainda como se algo não bastasse. Não bastava ser cotejada e almejada pelos homens mais belos e elegantes da alta sociedade, não bastava ter o que quisesse, na hora em que quisesse, não bastava dirigir seu conversível... Dois anos sem ninguém. Sem nenhum homem ou alguma distração que pudesse tirar de seu rumo seus objetivos, e agora que os tinha alcançado, parecia não ter tanto valor assim.

O dia era cheio e turbulento. Trabalhava, às vezes, de domingo a domingo, e só saia quando precisava ir a jantares ou a coquetéis de sua empresa, caso contrário, passava apenas dois dias do mês em seu sitio. Ela o havia comprado novamente e feito uma pequena reforma, o tornando igual o que era antigamente. Chegou ao portão da sua casa. Era branca, não se consideraria uma mansão, mas era grande e espaçosa.

O barulho do salto batendo contra o chão de mármore chamou a atenção de Nelita, sua secretária do lar.

Nelita – Oh! Senhora chegou mais cedo hoje?  
Bella – Não, Nelita... - Tirou o casaco entregando a mulher a sua frente, jogou as chaves em cima da mesa do corredor para então caminhar até a espaçosa e impecável sala de estar - Apenas vim almoçar e descansar um pouco. Aquele escritório estava me matando essa manhã.  
Nelita – Oh! Senhora, eu já lhe disse para não trabalhar tanto assim. Não há, corpo que resista. Por que não passa o resto da semana no sítio? - Bella bem que pensou que seria uma boa, mais da última vez no silêncio e no aconchego familiar do sitio havia se sentido por demais sozinha.  
Bella - Quem sabe na outra semana Nelita? Não posso ir a lugar nenhum nos próximos dias. Segunda-feira tenho uma reunião e... - olhou fixamente para um ponto fixo. Ele estaria lá. Edward estaria lá. Aquele homem arrogante e prepotente que, segundo as ultimas informações, estava um tanto pior do que já era.

Ele se _lembraria dela_? Dois anos. _24 meses_. _Diversas mulheres_...  
Não, _ele não_ se lembraria dela. E _ela também não deveria_ se lembrar dele.

Oh! Céus, quem dera eu tivesse escolha, pensou Bella, lavando as mãos. Olhou no espelho, estava diferente demais para ser reconhecida. Estava elegante demais para ser reconhecida por ele. O almoço foi tranqüilo. Bella escovou os dentes, retocando a maquilagem, desceu pegando novamente seu casaco, sua bolsa e as chaves. Parecia tudo tão estranho, parecia tudo em câmera lenta.

Sentiu que sua pressão havia baixado. Sentia um forte mal estar. Continuou a caminhar, jogou os cabelos para trás os afastando do rosto.

Bella - Já estou saindo, Nelita. Por favor, troque os lençóis da cama do meu quarto.  
Nelita – Ok, Dona Bella, a casa está limpa e arrumada. Pensa em chamar alguém para vir aqui?  
Bella - Não, eu jantarei sozinha, Nelita, como sempre. Boa tarde! - Sem nenhum sorriso ou nenhuma saudação, Bella deixou sua casa. Ligou carro, novamente arrancando.

Para falar a verdade, havia chegado à conclusão que poderia contar nos dedos de uma única mão às vezes que havia sorrido nesses dois anos. _Nunca mais_ ouviu o som de sua gargalhada, _nunca mais_ viu seu sorriso no rosto, _nunca mais_ teve algo que pudesse fazer com que ela sorrisse. Estacionou o carro em sua vaga particular e desceu do carro caminhando de volta para a sua sala. _Havia muito_ que fazer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

.

A segunda-feira chegou mais rápida e muito mais tranqüila do que imaginava. Não tinha com que se preocupar. Além do mais, aquilo era seu trabalho, seu duro e conquistado trabalho. Não pode evitar o frio na barriga e a vontade repentina de desaparecer do mapa, mais estava bem preparada, havia estudado. Olhou-se no espelho antes de sair de casa.

O terno preto, Armani, havia caído bem em seu corpo; justo na medida certa e com uma camisete branca. Colocou o blazer, com os botões em pequeninos cristais que os faziam brilhar, abotoou e fechou um pouco o decote da camisa social agarrada ao seu corpo. A calça marcava suas formas. Colocou o scarpin alto, preto, os acessórios, apenas um par de brincos, um ponto de luz só que em um tamanho um tanto maior, sua pulseira era do mesmo conjunto dos brincos. Colocou alguns anéis delicados, não tão grandes, a maquiagem, que combinava com a cor da roupa preta, estava forte, mais sem deixar de ser elegante, lhe ressaltava a cor dos olhos e a cor forte preta dos cabelos, que estavam soltos, enrolados nas pontas com um leve alisar em cima.

Passou o perfume e um hidratante nas mãos. Confessou: estava linda. Pegou sua bolsa colocando seus documentos e o celular e pegou as chaves do carro caminhando pela escada.

Nelita – Uau! Senhora, que terno maravilhoso.  
Bella - Você gosta Nelita? Achei um pouco chamativo. Além do mais, essa camisa está apertada demais...  
Nelita - Deixe de besteira, senhora. Tem um corpo tão lindo, e nessa roupa lhe cai ainda melhor. Para falar a verdade, nunca vi a senhora desarrumada, mas hoje está deslumbrante, dona Bella.  
Bella – Obrigada, Nelita! Não me espere para jantar, aliás, eu vou chegar tarde em casa. Não sei que horas vai terminar essa reunião, portanto, a hora que achar melhor pode se recolher.  
Nelita – Obrigada, dona Bella! - sorriu à patroa e se retirou pedindo licença.

Bella respirou fundo. Em seu estômago parecia que havia um tornado. Faltava pouco tempo.

O final se semana havia sido reconfortante. Havia passado na casa de sua amiga Rosalie, que trabalhava em outra filial Venturini, como _secretária particular_ de Emmett McCarty. Havia dado sorrisos e brincado. Sentia-se confortável na companhia de Rosalie, que também havia se transformado em uma grande mulher.

Logo após Bella se estabilizar em seu emprego, há um ano, havia convidado Rose para se unir a ela e trabalhar de secretária em uma sala apertada das empresas Venturini. A diferença era que Rosalie havia sido transferida e Bella havia conquistado seu lugar naquele mundo gigantesco dos negócios. Rosalie tinha seu próprio apartamento e sua vida independente e financeira em boa situação. Orgulhou-se de sua amiga, sem pensar duas vezes havia saído das ruas para tentar, assim como ela, uma vida digna, e haviam conseguido.

_D__roga de transito_! Bateu no volante. Já estava quase atrasada. Dirigiu com rapidez estacionando seu carro em sua vaga privada. Eles já haviam chegado, avistou a limusine preta e seu coração, assim como seu corpo, estremeceu.

Fechou os olhos se equilibrando nos saltos altos e ergueu o queixo. Ela não era mais uma prostituta e nem nunca mais agiria como tal. Cumprimentou as pessoas e os rapazes - que quase quebraram o pescoço ao vê-la passar - da sala de reuniões se ouvia vozes à porta estava fechada. Pegou sua pasta em sua sala com o conteúdo estudado. Sentou-se por alguns segundos. Respirou fundo, porque as malditas de suas pernas não reagiam ao seu comando. Bebeu um copo de água e respirou fundo se olhando no espelho. Era hora de ir!

Todos já estavam na reunião, foi avisada por sua secretária, agradeceu entrando na sala.

Bella - Bom dia, senhores! - Balançou a cabeça, cumprimentado a todos. O silêncio se fez presente na sala e todos pareciam a olhar da cabeça aos pés. Bella ocupou sua cadeira na outra ponta da mesa sem procurar o mirar.

Retribuíram o _"Boa Dia"_ na mesma seriedade que ela, voltando todos a se sentarem.

Luis - Bem, só estávamos esperando você e o senhor Cullen, estão todos presentes? - Todos assentiram. – Bom, me sinto no dever de apresentá-los. Edward Cullen, essa adorável jovem é...  
Ed – _Isabella._

_S__anto Deus_, ele não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir. Estava sentado nervoso, pois perderia o dia em mais uma de suas reuniões, quando aquele tormento em pessoa entrou pela sala. _Quem era ela? De onde vinha?_ Mais ao chegar a seu rosto, depois de percorrer seu corpo, quase caiu da cadeira. _Era Isabella_. Aquela Bella que havia sido _sua_. E ela estava tão diferente, ela estava tão... Sua garganta travou, e o velho ressentimento percorreu sua mente, dando um gosto amargo à sua boca. Aquela mulher habitou _seus pensamentos durante um ano_ inteiro.

Luis – Oh! Vocês se conhecem? - Bella ergueu a mirada, séria e agora totalmente arrogante. Ele estava sem fala e todos perceberam isso.

Bella – _Prazer, senhor Cullen_! Vamos fazer uma parceria e tanto. - Ele não disse nada, continuou a mirá-la nos olhos, daquela maneira, daquela mesma maneira que ele sempre a fazia.

Ele estava a devorando, e ela sabia disso. As pessoas começaram a se constranger. Edward se sentiu arrepiar, pois ela seguia ali, de frente, combatendo com ele naquela luta entre olhares, com aquele ar de arrogância que reconhecia em si mesmo quando se olhava no espelho.

Alice - Santo Deus, Edward, você está deixando as pessoas sem graça. - Alice cutucou o seu irmão e foi o único momento que Bella sorriu àquela mulher maravilhosa que tanto a havia feito bem. Alice sorriu de volta voltando a se concentrar na reunião. Bella se levantou, então, com sua pasta, começando a caminhar pela sala.

Bella – Bom, senhores, se me permitem, essa reunião foi feita com um único e exclusivo motivo, por favor, não vamos nos desviar dele. A empresa Cullen's está propondo uma parceria financeira e social com as nossas empresas, Venturini. Eu andei estudando a proposta de vocês durante a última semana e não achei nada de desinteressante, exceto pelo fato de sermos sócios, contudo as empresas Cullen's teriam cerca de 51% das ações e as empresas Venturini ficaram apenas com o restante. Senhores... - Olhou no rosto de cada um na sala - Sejamos extremamente competentes e convenientes, somos a maior empresa mundial quando o assunto se trata de Marketing e vocês possuem o maior nome e administrador em questão de compra em venda de empresas. Seria considerável que, a partir da assinatura dos conselheiros presentes nessa sala, seria inevitável que não nos necessitássemos um do outro. Portanto, por questão de segurança e bem-estar da nossa empresa, o contrato só vai ser assinado caso o presidente e os conselheiros da empresa Cullen's reavaliarem sua proposta, dando direitos iguais. . 50% para cada uma das empresas interessadas. E, cá entre nós, a Venturini tem nome e poder suficiente para recusar uma proposta da multimilionária empresa Cullen's...

A sala se calou. Na realidade, Bella achou até que as pessoas haviam parado de respirar.

Ainda em pé, com a pasta na mão olhou o presidente da Venturini. Seus olhos brilhavam de orgulho, então criou coragem para combater novamente Edward, que também a mirava, assim como ela o mirava. E, mais uma vez, a explosão veio à tona, e o subto desejo percorreu o sangue de Bella, a queimando feito brasa viva.

Bella - Senhor Cullen, o que me diz?

Santo Deus, _homem reaja_! Edward gritou para o seu interior.

Ed - Podemos comprar essa empresa, não sabe _senhorita Bella_? - ergueu as sobrancelhas, a desafiando. Bella estava preparada para esse confronto.  
Bella - Creio que podem _Senhor Cullen_, mais também creio que depois não tenham dinheiro o suficiente para administrá-la. Essa empresa já é dividida por fora, o que calculo é que os senhores não ganhariam muito, já que não poderiam dividi-la e vende-la em partes iguais. - Bella olhou suas anotações novamente - O senhores possuem 3 bilhões em caixa para negociações, e enquanto eu estiver na diretoria essa empresa não será vendida _por menos de 10 bilhões_.  
Ed - _Você acha que vale tudo isso senhorita Swan?_ - Apertou os dentes e Bella compreendeu que ele não falava sobre a empresa _mais sim sobre ela_. [/N.A. repare que ninguém disse que o sobrenome dela era Swan :x]

E com nítida sensação do que suas próximas palavras causaria, não pensou duas vezes.

Bella – Foi-se o tempo que algo _valia 3 mil dólares, senhor Cullen_. As coisas _crescem_ se tornam _mais fortes e mais independentes_, e o senhor, como grande empresário que é, deveria saber desde o principio disso. - Alice arregalou os olhos olhando pra Edward.

Sentiu que seu irmão iria se levantar pegar Bella pelos cabelos a levando onde ninguém pudesse os ver, mas o que viu foi diferente. Foi o olhar de _um homem que havia amado aquela mulher durante um ano inteiro_. Ele estava entregando os pontos, e se sentiu fraca por não fazer nada.

Ed - 50% para ambas as partes. – Consentiu, se levantando e indo até a janela.

Luis sorriu vitorioso e Bella respirou fundo, sorrindo novamente à Alice. Os conselheiros assinaram em pouco tempo. Em 30 minutos as assinaturas foram recolhidas e guardadas em caixa forte.

Ed - Se me permitem, gostaria de conversar _a sós_ com a senhorita Isabella.  
Luis - Mas é claro, senhor Cullen. Além do mais, a reunião já está terminada.  
Alice - Boa tarde, senhores. Boa tarde, Bella! Edward te espero no carro. - O irmão não respondeu. As pessoas foram saindo lentamente da sala, e segurando a força para não bater a porta, Edward a fechou, a trancando. Bella se virou com a placa de gelo que havia se formado ao seu redor.

Bella - Creio que não será necessário, senhor Cullen, que falemos...  
Ed – Por que você não cala essa sua boca para que eu possa recuperar o fio de controle que resta em mim?  
Bella - Não sou mais obrigada a isso, se me dá licença... - Caminhou até a porta.  
Ed - Não se atreva, Bella. Eu juro que te pego pelos braços, e que Deus te ajude... -ele estava descontrolado, e ela percebeu pelo seu tom gélido de voz.

Bella parou. Santo Deus, ele se lembrava dela e, pelo seu tom de voz, guardava grandes magoas, ou talvez nutrisse um grande ódio. Com quem ele pensava que estava falando?

Com quem ele pensava que estava falando?

Bella - Você não tem motivos para gritar, e muito menos para me pegar pelos braços, Senhor Cullen. Não acho que seria bom para os negócios que deixemos assuntos sem importância invadirem nossa concentração. - Edward estava _incrédulo_, mas de certa maneira ela tinha razão.

Por que sentia tanta raiva ao vê-la? Por que estava tão descontrolado, a ponto de quebrar a primeira coisa que havia em sua frente? Céus! Ele nem mesmo conhecia aquela mulher na sua frente. Estava agindo como um louco obsessivo por "assuntos sem importância". Agarrando seu controle com unhas e dentes, se virou para Bella, mas era impossível que ela não enxergasse o que aqueles olhos queriam lhe dizer.

Ed - Me Desculpe senhorita Swan, eu a confundi com outra mulher. - pegou sua pasta em cima da cadeira se marchando para fora da sala.  
Bella - Eu tenho certeza que sim. - Edward parou e se virou novamente a olhando dos pés a cabeça, seus olhos arderam e sua garganta se tornou quente, assim como a ponta de seu nariz, e ela continuava lá, com aquele queixo erguido e o nariz empinado, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se não fosse ele que estivesse na sua frente.

Talvez sempre tivesse tido razão. Era dinheiro. Tudo foi sempre questão de dinheiro, e o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, porque Bella soube exatamente sobre o que ele pensava e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu controlar as palavras.

Bella - Não se sinta culpado, Edward... _O seu dinheiro_ me proporcionou meu primeiro terno. - sorriu irônica - Você participou dessa vitória. - fechou o sorriso, dando mais uma vez lugar àqueles olhos tristes, mas que brilhavam mais que as estrelas do céu.

Ed – Não, Bella, eu não participei de nada. Você fez e eu paguei só isso, querida. - Ela sentiu como se mil facas entrassem em seu interior ao ouvir o antigo "querida", e logo a seguir a porta se fechou com extrema delicadeza.

Era isso que iria acontecer, e ela sabia. Porque ele jamais a veria como uma super empresária rica e bem de vida, a veria sempre como a prostituta que ele pagou 3 mil dólares para habitar sua cama. Foi até a janela colocando as mãos no bolso, não podia enfraquecer agora, não no primeiro encontro. Edward era assim, iria humilhá-la de todas as formas enquanto seguissem nessa negociação. Mas de repente Bella sentiu que suas pernas não dariam conta do recado, tentou andar, mas o calor da tarde da sala um tanto fechada, fez com que sua cabeça rodasse e seu corpo amolecesse_ e tudo assim de rápido se escureceu._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Luis** - Saiam de cima dela, andem, dêem espaço para que ela respire... Bella? - Bella mexeu a cabeça, levando as mãos aos olhos.

**Q**ue diabos havia acontecido? Abriu os olhos lentamente, avistando todas as pessoas, há tempos atrás na sala de reunião, em cima dela, com cara de preocupação. Franziu a testa. Havia desmaiado. Droga!

**Luis** – Oh! Bella, o que houve? Você está bem? -Ela olhou Luis, seu presidente e fiel chefe.  
**Bella** - Não foi nada demais. - Tentou se levantar - Foi apenas o calor e a sala fechada.  
**Luis** - Vimos que você se demorou a sair depois que o _senhor Cullen_ saiu da sala, entramos e você estava no chão, pálida com uma folha.  
**Bella** - Foi apenas um colapso, nada de mais, só gostaria de me levantar e ir para casa. Seria muito sentida a minha falta, senhor Luis?  
**Luis** - É claro que não seria...

**A**s pessoas percebendo que ela estava bem e, lhe desejando melhoras, saíram da sala voltando assim para seus postos, pois logo depois iriam embora. Luis a ajudou se levantar. Bella arrumou as roupas, jogando os cabelos para trás. Luis saiu da sala dando privacidade a Bella. Ela engoliu seco, se apoiando a mesa. Iria cair de novo, precisava se sentar.

**Ed** - Não se agüenta em pé... - Ela se virou com tanta pressa pelo susto que havia tomado que ai sim quase desmaiou novamente.

_Ele estava sentado_ no sofá com as pernas cruzadas e com a sobrancelha erguida. Praguejou, respirando fundo. Não teria força para confrontá-lo novamente.  
Pegou sua bolsa sentando-se. Não precisava de um novo confronto, era só ignorá-lo. Quem dera impossível! A presença dele parecia ocupar cada centímetro daquela maldita sala. Bella se levantou se sentindo mais recuperada. Novamente jogou os cabelos longos para trás e pegou sua bolsa caminhando até a saída.

**Ed** - A porta está_ trancada_. - avisou com tranqüilidade enquanto revisava uns documentos. – Sente-se, Bella, antes que desmaie novamente.  
**Bella** – Edward, eu estou cansada. Não estou a fim dos seus jogos. _Por favor_, abra a porta. - Mera ilusão, ele nem lhe deu atenção.  
**Ed** – Sente-se, Bella, antes que desmaie novamente. - Ele só podia estar lhe testando os nervos. Maldito seja, praguejou novamente, sentando-se na cadeira. Ele havia aberto as janelas; a sala parecia muito mais arejada. - Em qual faculdade se formou?  
**Bella** - Na mesma que a sua. - Rebateu na mesma hora.  
**Ed** - Dormiu com o senhor Luis para chegar até aqui, Bella? - Ela franziu a testa. Aquele era o pior dos homens. E continuava a tratá-la como uma prostituta. - Sabe, você deveria começar a se preocupar. Pelo que vi, seu nome tem grande valor nessa empresa, e seria inaceitável que descobrissem seu passado. Eles sabem sobre você, querida? - Bella não respondeu.

_Mostro_! Sentiu vontade de gritar.

**Bella** - Que é o seu problema Edward? Qual é o seu maldito problema? Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está me humilhando? Eu não fiz nada a você, não fiz nada para prejudicar você... ... - Edward se levantou, estava agindo como o pior dos homens e sabia disso, mas não conseguia não se controlava. - Sobre o que quer falar? Sobre o que quer me humilhar agora?

**Bella** - Sob quais motivos você iria destruir tudo o que eu consegui construir em dois anos da minha vida? O que você quer agora de mim? - Ele se virou para ela e, com a voz baixa observando os olhos perdidos de Bella que procuravam por explicações, disse:  
**Ed** - Você partiu naquele domingo antes que eu chegasse... - Bella respirou fundo. Já se sentia melhor. Levantou-se caminhando até ele.  
**Bella** - Não teria como nos esquecermos disso, por favor? Agora tenho uma profissão digna, Edward. Exerço minha profissão com dedicação e dignidade, não devo nada pra ninguém... Demorei muito para chegar aonde eu cheguei. Por favor, o que quer que eu tenha feito à você, não me prejudique... _Por favor, não me prejudique_! - ele se aproximou ainda mais. - Esqueça de tudo aquilo. Faz anos Edward... - ela mordeu os lábios. Pela cara dele, ele não iria desistir, iria acabar com ela novamente.  
**Ed **- Você me deve aquele domingo. Eu procurei por você quando eu cheguei.  
**Bella** - _Eu precisava ir_...  
**Ed** - _Eu precisava que você ficasse_.  
**Bella** - Sobre o que estamos falando afinal? Você nunca precisou de mim, Edward.. Por favor, esque... - Ele se aproximou a pegando pelos braços com força. Bella se assustou, mas não gritou. Não poderia alarmar as pessoas.

**S**entiu suas costas sendo chocadas contra a parede. Ele prendou com suas mãos os pulsos dela na parede, ficando em sua frente próximo o bastante para que seus corpos se colassem. Ele fechou os olhos, quase deixando escapar um gemido. Ela seguia tão maravilhosa e perfeita como antes. Aquele perfume, a voz, o corpo perfeitamente curvado... Olhou aqueles lábios. Olhou nos olhos de Bella, que suplicavam para que ele não o fizesse, mais era tarde. Franziu a testa condenando a si mesmo. Bella fechou os olhos tentando se soltar, mais era tarde, _ele havia a beijado_.

**E**la tentou escapar. Contorceu-se o empurrando, mais ele a pressionava fortemente contra a parede e forçava com suas mãos a nuca dela, para que o beijo seguisse. Rendeu-se. Por fim, se rendeu a uma batalha que sabia que jamais venceria. Um beijo afoito, descontrolado e com uma explosão de puro desejo e sensualidade, onde línguas se encontravam e se acariciavam de forma intima e devoradora. Faltou lhe o ar. Empurrou o corpo de Edward com suas mãos, agora livres, não mediu sua força, tanto que ele quase caiu sentado em cima da mesa. Respirou sem parar recuperando o ar. Sentiu seus lábios queimando. Levou as mãos aos mesmos, fechando os olhos enquanto ainda respirava sem parar. Ergueu a cabeça para fintar Edward, que respirava tão forte quanto ela. Assustou-se com que viu: ele olhava de forma tão penetrante que se sentiu despida. Tirou as mãos dos lábios se aproximando. Não tinha controle, sentiu vontade de meter a mão na cara dele, mais tudo o que sentiu foi o bloqueio das mãos fortes dele contra a sua, que iria em cheio à cara dele.

**E**dward segurou com força os pulsos dela. Bella pensou que choraria de raiva, e foi o que fez. Mordeu os lábios franzindo a testa.

**Bella** - Você _é desprezível_, Edward, você é desprezível!  
**Ed** - Eu sei... - continuou a segurando, controlando sua respiração. Ele se encontrava encostado na mesa, quase sentado.  
**Bella** - Me solte agora, Edward. - quase gritou - Eu quero você me solte agora.  
**Ed** – Mentirosa! Você quer que eu a beije até que você perca novamente os sentidos, Bella, porque você arde tanto quanto eu quando nos aproximamos.  
**Bella** - Eu não estou ardendo...  
**Ed** – Mentirosa! - quase gritou com fúria novamente, abrindo as pernas a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo para poder beijá-la novamente.

**A** luta foi em vão novamente, Bella concluiu e soltou um gemido dentro da boca de Edward, ao sentir depois de tanto tempo aquelas mãos percorrerem a lateral de seu corpo de cima a baixo. Ele franziu a testa temendo seu próprio desejo. Não iria se controlar, não podia se controlar. A apertou contra si, parando de beijá-la, para então tomar seu pescoço, distribuindo mordidas e mais beijos molhados por lá.

**B**ella segurou forte o paletó dele. _"Grite por socorro, sua fraca, grite para que ele pare!"_ Bella pode pensar, enquanto aquelas mãos tiravam seu blazer, o deixando cair no chão.

**E**, sem seu consentimento, suas mãos tiraram o paletó dele, então recomeçaram a lhe beijar os lábios, enquanto sentia as mãos dele mergulhando em seu cabelo e o corpo dele procurando pelo dela. De repente, Bella se deu conta do que estavam fazendo. Ele queria sexo. Afastou-se quase que com nojo e se encostou à parede. As mãos de Edward haviam ficado estendidas na esperança de conseguir agarrá-la novamente. Ela pegou o Blazer do chão, com pressa, sob o olhar de desgosto dele, se aproximou quase enfiando o dedo na cara de Edward.

**Bella** - Porque eu nunca mais... _Eu nunca mais vou dormir com você_, Edward. Eu não sou a sua prostituta, e também não tolerarei que me trate como tal. - E agora sim, para surpresa dele, lhe deu um tapa na cara. Muito bem dado e com bastante força.

**E**dward virou o rosto com o impacto, levando as mãos ao mesmo. Percebeu o ódio dela, a decepção no olhar dela. Bella pegou sua bolsa e, quase correndo, foi até a porta e tentou abri-la, mais se lembrou que estava trancada.

**Bella** - Abra agora essa porta, Edward... Abra agora mesmo! - a voz dela era tão firme que Edward se levantou abrindo a porta. Bella se arrumou saindo da sala, ninguém a viu.

**O** escritório estava quase vazio em plena segunda-feira. Aquela reunião seria a mais importante, por aquele motivo os funcionários haviam sido dispensados. Viu a porta do elevador se fechando e Bella levando uma das mãos aos olhos.

**B**ateu a porta da sala com força. Havia se descontrolado e perdido a noção do que é humilhar uma pessoa. Surpreendeu-se quando Alice entrou na sala, com uma cara séria procurando por Edward. 

**Alice** - Edward... - se aproximou do irmão. Alice seguia linda, ainda como uma pequena fadinha e os cabelos espetados - O que está acontecendo? - Edward não disse nada, durante longos minutos apenas ficou observando a sala.  
**Alice** - _Bella é uma grande mulher_, Edward, e você deve se esquecer de tudo o que passou. Foram apenas alguns dias, e faz tantos anos... - se sentou ao lado de Edward.  
Edward se levantou, pegando sua pasta sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ergueu o queixo e tudo pareceu voltar ao seu devido lugar. _Não queria aquela mulher, não precisava dela._

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: It's Gonna be Love - Mandy Moore

.

Depois de uma semana corrida e sem mais nenhum confronto ou qualquer espécie de intriga, conforme o contrato dizia nos três primeiros meses de adaptação às empresas deveriam trabalhar juntas. Assim, as empresas Cullen's permaneceriam no Arizona durante esse tempo. Sem trocarem palavras a não ser profissional, Edward e Bella praticamente não se falavam não se olhavam, nem muito menos se tocavam, e isso era maravilhoso, pensou Bella, ao se dar conta que seu tormento havia passado. Mais chegou o dia que ambos foram colocados em teste. No sábado era a festa de confraternização, celebrando então a união das grandes empresas. Como de praxe, Bella estava super elegante.

_( vestido violeta ./papodemulher/files/2008/06/natalielotd1605_ )_

Com a maquiagem na mesma cor, as sandálias de salto bem alto, prata, e os cabelos em um penteado preso, sem nenhum fio solto a não ser sua franja, que caia levemente em seus olhos, se afastou se vendo no espelho. Os cabelos pretos realçavam seus olhos, mais não gostava deles. Pareciam tão certinhos, ainda mais nesse deslumbrante penteado.

Observou suas jóias. Estava tudo certo e arrumado, e brilhava principalmente, pois o conjunto de diamantes que usava essa noite havia sido um presente dado à ela mesma. Pegou sua encharpe, jogando no pescoço e pegou sua bolsa, colocando documentos e objetos de uso pessoal. Despediu-se de Nelita, avisando que não tinha horário para chegar.

Dessa vez não foi dirigindo, a limusine da empresa a pegou na porta de casa. Era em um salão de festas, onde a empresa costumava comemorar suas datas importantes. Bella checou o relógio: estava quase 40 minutos atrasada, e a festa já teria começado a tempo. Desceu do carro com a ajuda do chofer e sorriu a ele, agradecendo. Sua barriga chamou sua atenção. Ela estava nervosa, entrando no salão iluminado com uma decoração elegante e suave. Deixou sua bolsa e encharpe, caminhando pela ponte sobre a água que levava ao salão. Uma música começou a tocar, era calma e sutil. Ela botou seu sorriso no rosto, caminhando com leveza e sofisticação que aprendera nesses últimos anos.

Os convidados sorriram olhando para a ponte, com toda certeza não teve uma pessoa que não sorriu àquela mulher linda que caminhava rumo à festa. Bella retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo as pessoas. Era conhecida, e todos aguardavam sua presença para logo depois fazerem o brinde e assim sendo, servirem o jantar. Bella encaminhou para o grupo de empresários que passava seu dia-dia e o que viu a deixou tão desnorteada que por pouco não cometeu a gafe de abrir a boca.

Edward estava ali, e _Tanya estava ao seu lado_.

Estava elegante. Não tanto quanto ela pode notar, mais estava ali, e ele a abraçava com a mesma posse que ele abraçava a ela. Sorriu cumprimentando gentilmente Tanya, que soltou faíscas e veneno pelo ar como se estivesse dizendo: _Idiota! Ele sempre foi meu_.

_Jesus, Como ela estava bela!_ Edward não pode controlar o pensamento ao vê-la cruzar a ponte com tanta naturalidade. Ainda mais quando ela se aproximou sozinha e cumprimentando a todos, especialmente a Tanya, que e envenenava com o olhar. Seu triunfo durou pouco ao ver o desprezo e a decepção no olhar dela quando o mirou com Tanya. Bella sorriu, dando a volta para se encontrar com alguém, e Edward quase jogou Tanya ao outro lado do salão ao ver quem ela abraçava. Era Emmett. _Emmett McCarty_.

Seus punhos se fechavam. Ela sorria, sorria graciosamente enquanto Emmett o olhava nos olhos sorrindo vitorioso. Tanya se virou observando a cena e sorriu mordendo os lábios, se aproximando de Edward novamente.

Luis – Ah, será que estão juntos? Bella é tão sozinha. Espero, realmente, que tenha encontrado o amor junto a ele. Você conhece Emmett, Edward?  
Ed – Sim, – respondeu, não podendo tirar os olhos daquela cena - eu o conheço.

Foi tudo tão rápido que ele não soube como explicar; se soltou de Tanya, sentindo um tremendo aperto no peito. Ela ainda seguia abraçada a ele, e ambos conversavam. Seu estômago se embrulhou. Ela não poderia, não poderia ter feito isso. Mas quem ele pensava que era afinal? Olhou para o seu lado e lá estava Tanya, que havia retornado de viagem naquele mesmo dia. Praguejou por tê-la trazido. Sabia por que havia feito isso: porque precisava _provocar Bella_. Mas não sabia que o tiro iria sair pela culatra. Eles eram _namorados_? _Amantes_? Estavam _casados_? Ela _o amava_? Ele _a amava_? Há quanto tempo estava_ juntos_? E _por que_ estavam juntos? Sua respiração lhe faltou, sentiu a inesperada vontade de ir embora. Céus, o que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele?

Bella, por fim, se separou de Emmett. Ambos gargalharam e ela deitou sua cabeça no peito dele. Edward se soltou de Tanya, e a mesma parou de sorrir. Sabia o que ele iria fazer.

Tanya - Não, Edward, não faça isso, tem gente olhando e... - Era tarde, ele havia a soltado e se encaminhava rumo à saída. Passou como um vento pelo local.

Emmett mordeu os lábios sorrindo pela vitória.

Emmett - Está radiante essa noite, minha bela... - Bella sorriu iluminada.  
Bella – Obrigada, querido. Teve uma boa semana?  
Emmett – Sim, uma ótima semana. Soube que você desmaiou semana passada e não me disse nada. Está tudo bem?  
Bella – Sim, está tudo bem.

Bella observou ao seu redor, bastante pessoas os observavam

Emmett - A cor do vestido é maravilhosa, combinou muito com seu tom de pele. Eu já lhe disse que é maravilhosa?  
Bella - Já, já me disse Emmett... - sorriu de novo, voltando com ele para o grupo de empresários, enquanto Tanya se direcionava a saída, sozinha.

Todos se olharam entre si, percebendo a saída repentina de Edward. A festa foi um tanto estranha sem o presidente da outra empresa para celebrar a união das empresas. Sua secretária deu uma desculpa qualquer, falando que ele tinha compromissos urgentes. Todos fingiram entender e Bella fez as honras com um belo e gracioso discurso, aplaudido por todos.

Era quase uma da manhã quando Bella desceu do carro de Emmett, se despedindo, pra depois entrar em casa. A festa havia sido bastante agradável, tirando o fato das pessoas lhe perguntarem a todo o momento sobre Emmett, e principalmente por Edward, que havia s_aído da festa_ como um terremoto.

Tirou os sapatos sorrindo. Orgulhou-se de si mesma essa noite. Mas se assustou quando Nelita se aproximou.

Nelita – Oh! Senhora Bella, graças ao bom Jesus que a senhora chegou... - ela estava apavorada e assustada, sua voz era trêmula e temia algo, Bella concluiu.  
Bella - Mas o que foi Nelita? - se preocupou também - O que houve? Você está pálida...

Nelita - Eu juro que eu disse que a senhora não estava, mas ele assim mesmo quis entrar, e disse que te esperaria até você chegar. Não sei como se chama senhora, é alto, _bonito e usa um traje de festa_... Anda de lá para cá sem parar a horas. - Bella se pôs séria e soltou as sandálias no chão.  
Bella - Não se culpe Nelita, mas não permita que mais ninguém entre a minha ausência, certo?  
Nelita – Oh! Senhora, tudo certíssimo. Perdoe-me!  
Bella - Já está mais que perdoada. Vá dormir Nelita, já é tarde e tenho certeza que você está cansada. - Nelita sorriu deixando o cômodo. Bella jogou a franja para o lado e engoliu seco.

Ele estava de pé em sua sala de estar e andava de um lugar para o outro. Quando sentiu a presença de Bella parou completamente. Ela ergueu a cabeça e, com muita frieza e educação, disse:

Bella - A próxima vez que você invadir minha casa eu chamo a policia, _Edward._ - Ele praguejou em silêncio e sentou se no sofá.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: I Want to Know What Love is - Mariah Carey

Estava no meio de uma guerra consigo mesmo, ela não percebia.

Bella - Espero que tenha um ótimo motivo para estar dentro da minha casa, sem a minha permissão, quase à uma hora da manhã. - Ele não disse nada, passou as mãos no rosto se levantado.  
Ed - Eu não falava sério sobre você e o Luis, o fato de você ter dormido com ele e.  
Bella - Não me interessa. Era só isso? - Ele parou de falar e fechou a boca mordendo os lábios. Ela não o mirava.  
Ed - Poderia ter sido qualquer um, Bella, porque ele?  
Bella - Sobre o que você está falando? Se você não bebesse, eu diria que está bêbado. E quer saber? Retire-se da minha casa, e retire-se agora.  
Ed - Você está com ele, Bella? Está dormindo com ele? Ama ele? Estão apaixonados há quanto tempo? - Edward se levantou, sua testa estava franzida, seus olhos vermelhos e cheios de água e sua voz era baixa com nenhum tom de arrogância.

Bella ficou pálida. _Ele estava chorando_?

Ed - Você está apaixonada, é isso? - Sentiu o cheiro de álcool quando ele se aproximou. Ele havia sim bebido - Você não pode o fazer, Bella, não pode... - Ele parecia se desesperar e se aproximava cada vez mais dela, e algumas lágrimas escoriam por seu rosto. 

Aquele homem estava desesperado. Bella arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Sentiu seu coração apertar, e apertar. Um misto de irritação com o começo de descontrole se apoderou dela. Edward se aproximou ainda mais, com os lábios trêmulos. Seu rosto estava vermelho e o cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que de costume. 

Ed - Eu sou um arrogante. Eu sou um bastardo arrogante, sem família e sem amigos, Bella. - a abraçou, e Bella ficou sem reação.  
Seus olhos queimavam, sua testa franzira. Queria tanto responder àquele abraço apertado, queria tanto se abraçar a ele e jamais soltar.  
Ed - Eu não quis dizer que você havia dormido com o Luis, eu estava perturbado, eu estava... Bella, não fique com ele. Não durma com ele, não se apaixone por ele, me promete? - Se soltou dos braços dela pegando com as duas mãos o rosto de Bella. Ela sentiu o cheiro de álcool novamente. - Se lembra? - se abraçou a ela, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. - Se Lembra que nós sorriamos um para o outro, Bella? Bella querida sou eu o seu, o _seu Edward!_  
Ela fechou os olhos e chorou, segurando ele que estava com a cabeça debruçada em seu pescoço, quase dormindo. Com muito custo, e força, conseguiu o levar para o andar de cima, enquanto ele seguia com lamurias que ela não compreendia. Ele chorava como um bebê, e até soluçava a procura de ar. Ela franziu a testa novamente, sorrindo enquanto o deixava deitado em sua cama - era o quarto mais próximo.  
Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos pela bebida consumida e, como se estivesse esquecido de como havia chegado ali, perguntou á Bella, a olhando nos olhos enquanto sorria:

Ed – Hey, por onde você esteve Bella? - mastigou ar, e Bella lhe tirou a gravata e o sapato enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama. - Eu sonhei com você ontem, sério querida, eu sonhei com você na noite de ontem... Que você me beijava como antes e falava que você era é minha. Espera um momento, você ainda é minha! - se pôs a chorar de novo, como uma criança, enquanto Bella, com os olhos borbulhando de lágrimas e o coração dilacerado, sentou-se na borda da cama do lado dele.  
Ed - Você é real? - perguntou ele, enquanto suas mãos subiam para tocar o rosto dela e sorria feito bobo, enquanto mais lágrimas caiam. Fechou os olhos alcançando o rosto dela. - Seu calor, eu posso sentir seu calor... Seus olhos, sua boca, seu nariz... - alisava o rosto de Bella em uma carícia inocente. Ele não agüentou mais ficar com as mãos estendidas e as derrubou, então, pegando na cintura de Bella, que segurou o fôlego.  
Ele está bêbado, Bella, ele só está bêbado...  
Ed – Sabe Bella... Bella? - arregalou os olhos, como se não estivesse falando com ela, agora tirou força se levantando e sentando na cama, a abraçando com força até demais - Minha querida é você? Não sabe como venho te procurando durante todo esse tempo. Bella, onde você estava? - a olhou nos olhos com o queixo novamente trêmulo. – Sabe, eu não sou feliz... Sabe, eu não tenho pais, e minha mãe morreu faz tanto tempo. - se estourou em lágrimas profundas, e Bella sentiu uma tremenda ternura. Era como se lhe ferisse o coração. - E eu pensei que você iria ficar, mas partiu Bella, e me tirou de novo a felicidade. Bella? - a olhou novamente, no fundo dos olhos... – Por que você chora querida? - Limpou as lágrimas dela com delicadeza, lhe beijando todo o rosto. - Não chore bela mia... Porque me dói por inteiro quando você chora. - Beijou os lábios de Bella com um selinho, para depois a abraçar enquanto, sem conter o pranto, lúcida ela soluçava, agora tentando segurar o choro preso em sua garganta.

Quanta decepção. Seus sentimentos pareciam se romper em milhares, assim a queimando e a cortando em seu interior.  
Ed - Sabe... - disse ao ouvido dela. - Eu poderia fazer amor com você uma vez mais? Amor, Bella. Nós poderíamos fazer o amor... De forma lenta e delicada, querida. Eu seria paciente, nós iríamos com calma. - fechou os olhos a apertando contra seu corpo. - Sente como preciso de você? Sente como seu calor me aquece? - Bella mordeu os lábios para não soltar um gemido de dor.

Ele estava a humilhando novamente? Não, concluiu, ele estava bêbado demais para isso. Seria em vão e desumano acreditar em uma única palavra da boca dele. Edward se deitou a puxando contra si, enquanto ela continuava chorando. Bella, sem conter a vontade de se juntar a ele, escorregou para seu lado na cama, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto as mãos dele lhe acariciavam o cabelo e a outra a abraçava fortemente contra seu corpo.

Ed – Chore meu bem, eu sei que te faço tão mal. - limpou suas lágrimas. - Descarregue enquanto eu estou tão bêbado que não posso te ferir com palavras. Porque, caso eu não fale quando a gente acordar... - Bella enxugou as lágrimas parando devagar se soluçar as mãos dele se afrouxaram. Ela olhou pra cima e viu que ele dormia. Ternamente, ele dormia. Não pode conter o pranto que veio com força bruta novamente. O abraçou com força apertando os olhos, estava tão cansada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward sentiu o sol bater no seu rosto. Oh! Jesus, como sua cabeça latejava, parecia que haviam lhe colocado chumbo. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas foi em vão. Sua face ardia e sua boca também, fora a tremenda dor de estomago que estava sentindo. Onde estava? Com quem estava? Notou um peso em seus braços, sobre seu peito. Abaixou a cabeça e quase caiu da cama. Bella estava em seus braços, e ela dormia ternamente, firmemente agarrada em seu corpo, e pelo visto ele também estava agarrado ao dela, já que suas mãos enlaçavam sua cintura com tanta posse.

Pensou em se levantar com rapidez, desaparecer dali antes que ela acordasse, mas era impossível. Porque seus braços estavam tão quentes; porque eu corpo estava tão aquecido ao lado do corpo dela. Fechou os olhos, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Havia bebido, pegado o carro e... Ido até a casa de Bella. E mais nada ele lembrava, exceto claro, ele havia lhe falado algumas coisas e... Só sabia que ela estava ali, tão próxima a ele que o desejo aflorou em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos descansando por mais algumas horas. Acordou alguns minutos antes que Bella despertasse.

Se dando conta de onde estava, saltou da cama. Ela estava horrorizada, ele pode notar pelo modo brusco que ela havia se levantado. Quando ela se virou de costas, o sol a contornou ficando assim só sua sombra. Ela soltou os cabelos pretos, deixando-os cair em suas costas. Balançou a cabeça, precisava de um banho. Foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes. Voltando ao quarto, se virou para a cama ele seguia dormindo. Tirou o vestido - estava apenas de calcinha -, passou as mãos nos cabelos o afastando e ficou de frente para o sol.

Edward franziu a testa engolindo seco. Por Deus! Ela não poderia nem imaginar que ele estivesse acordado. Assim, ela se virou entrando no chuveiro. Ele se levantou, utilizando o banheiro do corredor, escovou os dentes da maneira que pode.

Não foi tão ruim assim. Tirando o gosto forte de bebida, uma parte já estava aliviada. Mas o corpo que doía por completo, sua cabeça que explodia e a sede que sentia, "imagina", ironizou, estava ótimo, ainda mais depois de ver na manhã coberto pelo sol o belo corpo de Bella. Cabelos pretos. Os cabelos dela eram pretos agora. Não que ele não gostasse, achava maravilhoso tudo naquela mulher, mas ela ficava tão mais séria. Saiu do banheiro e ela seguia no chuveiro, a porta estava entreaberta. Não resistiu à tentação de entrar no banheiro.

Devagarzinho, percebeu que ela lavava os cabelos e estava de olhos fechados. Mordeu os lábios, percorrendo aquele corpo nu. Precisava dela unida a ele, era questão de urgência. Sem fazer barulho, ele tirou a camisa, as calças ficando completamente nu. Seu coração acelerou. Bella se virou de costas, tirando o sabão das costas. Ele abriu o boxe e, com as mãos quentes, percorreu as costas dela. Bella se virou na hora, com os olhos arregalados, estava pronta para gritar quando se olharam cara a cara, frente a frente.

Bella gelou, engolindo a saliva e respirando fundo. Seu coração parecia saltar do peito. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente quando ela se preparou para dizer algo.

Ed - Eu quero você. Eu _preciso de você_. - ela se calou abaixando a cabeça, então, com a ponta dos dedos, ele a levantou e se olharam nos olhos novamente.

Edward se aproximou, lhe roçando os lábios, e foi o bastante para que ela se derretesse entreabrindo os seus próprios lábios.

Ed - Eu preciso me recordar como era... - lhe acariciou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e fechou os olhos sentindo a água quente cair em suas costas - Você se lembra? – perguntou, descendo suas mãos por todas as costas de Bella até chegar a seus quadris.  
Bella arqueou a cabeça. Estava perdendo o ar.

Ed - Você se lembra Bella, a quem você chamava? - ela fechou os olhos com força apertando os dentes, enquanto a outra mão a pegava pelos cabelos da nuca, aproximado seus lábios.

Céus! Ele estava a enlouquecendo.

Ed - Diga meu nome, uma vez mais, Bella... - ela abriu os olhos o olhando com voracidade.

Ele lhe puxou os cabelos com um pouco de mais força e, sem machucá-la, colou seus corpos. Ela quase gemeu. Ele estava bastante excitado. Mordeu seus próprios lábios, porém não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos esperando o beijo que não de demorou a chegar, então ele disse:

Ed - Eu poderia _fazer amor_ com você uma vez mais? _Amor, Bella_. Nós poderíamos fazer o amor... De forma_ lenta e delicada_, querida. Eu seria paciente, nós iríamos com calma. - Bella estremeceu. Por Deus! Ele se lembrava.

Bella tentou recuperar o senso do comum, tentou se afastar mais, tamanha foi a força que ele enlaçou sua cintura enquanto a água quente caia sobre suas costas, que Bella sentiu o corpo dele contra seu. Parecia quase uma parede, e sua boca estava tão macia que havia se esquecido da ultima vez que a havia beijado. Puxando-lhe os cabelos agora com mais desejo, Bella foi obrigada a deixar a cabeça tombar enquanto aqueles lábios e aquela língua cálida e quente lhe beijava, lhe molhando toda junto com a água.

Edward desceu suas mãos pela cintura dela até encontrar a parte arredondada de seu traseiro, onde sua mão o alisou de forma delicada, como a beijava. Bella sentiu o calor subir de seu ventre, e sentiu o calor dele ser transmitido a ela em forma de beijo. Quando ele começou a lhe acariciar, para logo depois beijar e sugar seus seios, ela apertou as pernas e mordeu os lábios deixando, um gemido de desespero escapar pelos seus lábios. Edward fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquele gemido. Céus! Há quanto tempo não o escutava ao pé do seu ouvido. A soltou, e Bella parecia que iria se derramar como uma geléia no chão.

_Santo Deus_! Faltavam-lhe as pernas e, a cima de tudo,_ o juízo_!

A vendo assim tão entregue a ele, mesmo sem querer, sem conter o desejo brutal e a força do seu corpo, a pegou pelos braços a colocando na parede. Bella mordeu os lábios ao sentir a parede fria em contato com as suas costas, mais tudo foi tão rápido que ouviu seu próprio grito enquanto ele a penetrava, com força e profundamente, a tirando do chão.

Bella franziu a testa. Fazia tempos que um homem não adentrava em seu corpo. Mordeu os lábios batendo os dentes quando sentiu o primeiro movimento de Edward. Lhe ardia no meio das pernas, e ele a prendia tão _possessivamente_ contra seu corpo que ela não teve tempo de hesitar quando outro movimento forte e profundo a fez gritar um tanto alto. Cravou as unhas nas costas dele enquanto um beijo primitivo, ávido e tão selvagem se fazia em seus lábios. Suas línguas se procuravam, seus lábios se mordiam, tentando abafar os gritos que surgiam cada vez mais e mais altos.

Edward franziu a testa, a erguendo um pouco mais. Bella levantou uma perna enlaçando a cintura dele, lhe puxando os cabelos com força enquanto fazia o máximo para controlar a explosão que já apontava em seu corpo. _Não_, ela não podia. Não com ele. Havia jurado que isso jamais voltaria a acontecer.

Edward voltou a lhe beijar o vale entre os seios, levando a mão à perna que o envolvia em volta da cintura, a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, ouvindo seu próprio gemido de satisfação. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás. Aqueles espasmos estavam deixando-a tonta, e desconfiava que não via nada além de pontos de diferentes cores... E um prazer que pensou que jamais sentiria novamente.

Edward a pegou pela nuca, levantando seu pescoço para que então seus olhos pudessem se encontrar. Bella já se contraia - não faltava muito - e aquela pequena contração o fazia querer cada vez mais. Seu final estava próximo, mais então o choque o pegou de surpresa. Por que, olhando nos olhos dela, pode ver que não era mais a mesma coisa. Ela franziu a testa, não fechando os olhos quando seu orgasmo a atingiu em cheio, lhe roubando os sentidos, a respiração e a razão. Um pouco mais, só um pouco mais ele precisava. E então, da mesma forma ele explodiu, a olhando nos olhos de maneira intensa, fria e temerosa.

O banheiro seguia tão embaçado que seria difícil se verem se não estivessem tão próximos um do outro. O vidro estava embaçado e escorria sem parar gotas e mais gotas de água, enquanto o chuveiro, ainda ligado, apenas esquentava ainda mais onde queimava a união de seus corpos. A respiração estava tão ofegante a procura de ar fresco e puro, mais aquela sauna, como parecia, apenas oferecia o ar quente e abafado. Além do mais, Bella pensou, o corpo dele seguia tão afundado no seu como, da primeira vez, e a _decepção_ chegou com o ar quando ele pediu assustado para que ela respirasse.

Ed – _Respire_ Bella... Santo Deus! Respire!

Ela havia desmaiado e não havia percebido?

**Música**: Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

_Ed – Respire Bella... Santo Deus! Respire!  
Ela havia desmaiado e não havia percebido?_

**E**nquanto aqueles olhos a olhavam apavorados, ela se deu conta que não fazia o que ele havia lhe pedido: _respirar_. Puxou o ar com toda força pelos pulmões, tossindo. Edward franziu a testa, preocupado. Ele levantou suas mãos levando ao rosto dela a fazendo o mirar, e o que viu foi como se mil homens houvesse lhe dado uma surra: os olhos dela estavam com _lágrimas_, e seu queixo tremia de maneira brutal, assim como todo seu corpo. Pôde sentir quando sua respiração voltava ao normal. Ela parecia sentir _nojo, ódio e raiva_. Ele a olhou ainda mais dentro dos olhos e ela respondeu, lhe retribuindo com um olhar de _desprezo_ pelo homem que ainda jazia dentro de seu corpo. Edward lhe tirou as mãos do rosto, enquanto sentia seu corpo se tornando frio, na medida em que ela cada vez mais ficava fria e trêmula. Então, o olhando nos olhos e, tirando as mãos de cima do corpo dele, Bella conseguiu expressar.

**Bella** - Eu quero que saia da minha casa agora! - Edward franziu a testa. _O quê?_  
**Ed** - O quê?  
**Bella** - Você fingiu estar bêbado, não foi?  
**Ed** - Eu não...  
**Bella** - Você fingiu estar bêbado para dormir comigo, não foi, Edward? Como você pôde ser tão _sujo_? Era o seu triunfo? Sua meta?  
**Ed** - Do que você está falando? – Perguntou incrédulo, enquanto pensou que a mirada que ela lhe lançava poderia chegar a _matar_ alguém.  
**Bella** - Mas é claro! - gargalhou irônica - Algumas palavras bonitas, a bebedeira, a minha casa, a festa.. .É tudo tão obvio!  
**Ed** - Do que você está falando, Bella? E não entendo por que...  
**Bella** - ERA SOBRE O EMMETT QUE VOCÊ FALAVA, NÃO ERA? - se descontrolou, se agitando.

**E**dward pegou seus pulsos com força os colocando presos com as suas mãos contra a parede. Então, assim de fácil, as cenas da noite anterior vieram em sua cabeça. Cenas que havia se esquecido. Ela realmente estava com _ele_.

**Ed **- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ELE? ESTÁ DORMINDO COM ELE, É ISSO O QUE TE PESA TANTO? - a balançou, e Bella bateu novamente as costas contra a parede. - Meu Deus, o que eu to fazendo na sua casa?  
**Bella** - O que você está fazendo Edward? - olhou para baixo, onde seus corpos ainda seguiam unidos. – _Sexo_! É isso o que você está fazendo. Dos _bons_ e do mais barato. - Edward ia lhe gritar algo, mas se calou. Havia lhe dado um tapa na cara com suas palavras.

**E**le a olhou com o mútuo _desgosto_, separando então, de imediato, seus corpos e saindo do boxe e do banheiro. Bella grudou na parede. Seu corpo ainda estava mole, e se sentia tão _envergonhada_. Sentia-se tão baixa. Assim, de fácil, ele havia chego dormido em sua cama, para logo depois, com muita facilidade, adentrar em seu corpo, para fazer o que sempre fizeram de melhor, _sexo_.

**C**omeçou a esfregar o corpo com tanta força com uma bucha com sabão que só parou quando as machas vermelhas começaram a arder. Enxaguou-se, ainda com força, e colocou o roupão. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e seu rosto ardia de decepção e vergonha de si mesma. Havia jurado. Havia jurado que nunca mais se entregaria a um homem qualquer, ainda mais a Edward Cullen.

**Q**uando pisou no quarto teve uma surpresa. Já estava arrumado, e _ele_ estava sentado em sua poltrona, de frente para a janela, vestido com o traje da festa, mas com alguns botões da camisa branca abertos, sem a gravata borboleta e os cabelos seguiam molhados.

**E**la arregalou os olhos. O que ele ainda fazia ali? Sentindo sua presença, Edward se virou com a expressão que havia se esquecido nas ultimas horas: _a arrogância, a prepotência e o poder_. Levantou-se com o olhar fixo nela, com o olhar fixo no que a presença dela exercia naquele quarto.

**Bella** - Eu quero que...  
**Ed** - Fica quieta, Bella! - a olhou, se aproximando mais ainda. Bella temeu, ele iria matá-la, seu olhar denunciava. - Quer saber? – _cuspiu_ as palavras no rosto de Bella - Chega dessa maldita palhaçada! Ora, Bella, você já me provou o que tinha que provar... - se aproximou – _Parabéns_! Não há um único homem ou mulher que não abaixe a cabeça ou diga que você é _estupidamente linda_ ou maravilhosa quando você passa. Parabéns! A sua profissão é estupenda e você é uma super empresária. Parabéns, Bella! A sua casa e o seu carro são maravilhosos. Parabéns, Bella! Por ter se formado em dois anos em uma das melhores faculdades. MAIS NEM ISSO, NEM A COR PRETA DOS SEUS CABELOS, VAI MUDAR O QUE VOCÊ É, ENTENDE? E VOCÊ É _MINHA_... PORQUE, MESMO QUE VOCÊ MUDASSE DE ESTADO E REFIZESSE SUA VIDA POR COMPLETO, EU A ACHARIA. ENTENDE? - Bella se assustou, dando alguns passos para trás. - PORQUE ESTÁ ESTAMPADO NA SUA CARA E NO SEU SORRISO FALSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É FELIZ, TENDO IGUAL OU O DOBRO DO DINHEIRO DO REI DO MUNDO. PARABÉNS, QUERIDA! EDWARD CULLEN ESTÁ FALANDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS UMA PROSTITUTA.

**Ed **- Porque, se era isso que você queria... - A pegou pelos braços a jogando na cama.  
- Foi isso que você teve! Porque você pode provar ao mundo o que você é agora, Bella. - se colocou em cima dela, imobilizando o corpo de Bella. – Porque, se é sexo o que eu procuro como você mesmo disse, eu poderia ter procurado alguma mulher que me desse, não concorda? E isso seria bem fácil, Bella, não duvide. - há sacudiu um pouco na cama. – Mas, quer saber? Assim, de simples, é seu corpo que eu desejo, é a sua boca que eu adoro que se encoste à minha e são os seus gritos que me convulsionam ao prazer final... De forma que, ás vezes, eu até mesmo me assunto.

**Ed** - Não os gritos de uma empresária boa da vida, que tem tanto dinheiro quanto eu e é tão arrogante feito eu, entende _doçura_? - relembrou como ela mesma falava - A questão nunca foi quem você era mais sim como você fazia. Porque eu to pouco me lixando para isso, porque se eu voltasse para esse país e encontrasse você em qualquer beco eu, teria lhe feito amor da mesma maneira que fiz na porcaria do seu banheiro... Entende? Meu carma é você, não a sua profissão ou os seus cabelos pretos. - dito isso, se levantou a deixando imóvel e com o corpo todo trêmulo, ainda.

Edward endireitou suas roupas. Seus pertences deveriam estar lá em baixo. Arrumou os cabelos, o colocando para trás, deu uma ultima olhada a Bella e disse:

**Ed** - Eu disse a Emmett a quem você pertencia, e quando o ver diga que essa manhã você foi _minha mulher_... E que, enquanto eu estiver aqui, tudo vai permanecer assim. Compreende Bella? Porque eu não vou deixar você desaparecer novamente, nem que eu tenha que te prender no pé da minha cama. Você não vai sumir de novo em uma tarde de domingo.

**E**la se levantou, mas a porta já batia. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados e seu corpo inteiro tremia mais ela duvidava que fosse de medo, ela duvidava que seu corpo pudesse tremer dessa forma a não ser por desejo.

**E**dward desceu com pressa as escadas. Precisava sair _imediatamente_ daquela casa, ou até mesmo daquele quarto. Bateu a porta vendo que seu carro estava muito mal estacionado na esquina da casa. Correu até o mesmo, se sentando com as mãos trêmulas no volante. Santo Deus! Ela havia respondido da mesma forma primitiva que a dele. Bateu as mãos no volante. Por que tudo parecia perder o controle, _a razão_, quando o nome Bella era citado? No carro, viu mais de 15 chamadas perdidas em se celular. Era _domingo_ e era tarde.

**M**erda! Havia um almoço entre ele, Alice e Marieta. Dirigiu o carro com velocidade. Havia alguma roupa sua na casa de Marieta, ele tomaria um bom banho, inventaria uma ótima desculpa, se sentaria à mesa e almoçaria. Chegou ao portão da casa da tia. Sentiu-se cansado e a dor de cabeça voltou com toda força. Entrou na casa passando as mãos nos olhos e deu de cara com Alice e Marieta o olhando, sentadas no sofá.

**Marieta** - A noite foi boa, meu filho? -Edward tirou as mãos dos olhos observando a cara das duas mulheres a sua frente. Aproximou-se das duas as cumprimentando.

**Alice** - Ficou muito feio o presidente da empresa ir embora antes do brinde, Edward. Eu e sua secretária ficamos arranjando mil e uma desculpas para a sua ausência. Edward, eu amo você, mais às vezes você é um tremendo _moleque_. Se Bella não estivesse lá eu... - Alice se calou ao ver como os olhos – cansados - de Edward latejavam e irradiavam _brilho_. - Não posso crer... - abriu a boca incrédula - Você estava com ela? - Marieta sorriu arregalando também os olhos.  
**Marieta** - Estava com a Bella, Edward? E como ela está? Está bem? Disse que sinto saudades e que as portas dessa casa sempre estarão abertas? Eu entendo que vocês descobriram que não iria dar certo mais é que...  
**Alice** - Quem cala... Já sabe. Você estava mesmo com ela?  
**Ed** - Santo Deus! Tia, você precisa ver Bella. Está quase irreconhecível!

**Marieta** - Posso imaginar... Até hoje não entendi ao certo o que aconteceu. Pareciam tão apaixonados, Edward.  
**Ed** - Bella tinha as ambições dela, e eu as minhas, e isso foi tudo.  
**Marieta** - E ela como está? - perguntou enquanto ele subia as escadas, direto para o banheiro.  
**Ed** – _Me queimando_! Consumindo-me, tia. É como sempre... - Marieta e Alice sorriram a gargalhadas com muita vontade e, logo depois que ouviram o barulho da porta se fechar, Alice quase gritou:  
**Alice** - _Sua bruxa_! Tia, eu não posso acreditar...  
**Marieta** - Minhas 20 pratas, querida. Eu tinha certeza que ele tava com ela. - Alice gargalhou com vontade, tirando o dinheiro da carteira.

**E**dward tirou a roupa, que ainda cheirava forte a álcool, entrou no chuveiro e, sem pensar duas vezes, se lavou por completo. Mas, enquanto a água quente descia por todo seu corpo, sentia as unhas de Bella arderem em suas costas. Estavam vermelhas, ele pode sentir, assim como seu ombro. A água deliciosa servia como uma substituta das caricias das mãos pequenas e quentes de Bella. Fechou os olhos. Começava a se ascender novamente. Mas que mulher! Abriu os olhos, se recordando da fúria e o desprezo que ela o olhava depois do prazer absoluto, quando seus corpos ainda seguiam unidos. Ela o detestava? O achava desprezível?

**E**le não se importava. Ha essas alturas, se achou incapaz de sentir-se abandonado novamente. Pensou em todas as maneiras em que a mantivesse presa a ele de forma geral, mais de 24 horas por dia. E logo seu trabalho veio em sua mente, e um projeto que há anos demorava a ser aprovado por falta de uma dupla qualificada. Bom, agora tinham! Sorriu.

**Ed** - Ahh, Bella! - Gemeu sozinho debaixo do chuveiro quente.

**A**pós o banho demorado, seguido de um banho frio para apagar seu calor, se vestiu com umas roupas simples de casa. Perfumou-se, calçando os tênis. Então, abaixou-se. Sentia fome, sua cabeça estava zonza de fome. Desceu e viu que a mesa já estava sendo posta, e Alice e Marieta conversavam animadas, a gargalhadas.

**Ed** - Posso saber do que tanto riem as senhoritas? - Se sentou direto na mesa - Puts, eu to morrendo de fome. - olhou para cara de Alice, que segurava o riso. Estava vermelha feito um pimentão, e Marieta não era diferente - O que? Do que estão rindo?  
**Alice** - Ai tia, eu não vou agüentar... - Estourou a rir novamente - Edward está estampado na sua cara "Eu dormi com a Bella." Sem brincadeira, irmão, você já olhou seu pescoço no espelho? – Maldita! Sorriu, levando as mãos exatamente onde as unhas de Bella haviam marcado.

**E**dward sorriu sem graça. Isso jamais havia lhe acontecido. Levou as mãos ao rosto, que já estava vermelho, enquanto escutava as gargalhadas de Alice e Marieta as suas costas.

**Ed** - Ok, ok, isso jamais havia acontecido antes. Se eu pego aquela mulher na segunda, ela está ferrada.

**O** almoço foi tranqüilo, e com muitas gargalhadas. Já quase no fim da noite, Edward voltou para sua casa. Deu uma carona à Alice, já que seu carro estava na oficina e ela não achou necessidade da limusine a vir pegar. Depois de deixar a irmã em seu flat alugado, foi para o seu. Arrancou as roupas; sentia um tremendo calor. Caminhado sem roupa nenhuma pela casa, pegou um copo de água gelado. Tremia-lhe os dentes, mas, mesmo assim, seu interior estava tão quente que sorria ao sentir o cheiro de fumaça. Amanhã seria um longo e maravilhoso dia, e Bella mal podia esperar. Sem mesmo se vestir, deitou-se na cama e não demorou muito a adormecer.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Hot - Avril Lavigne

Acordou com um banho frio para começar o dia, se vestiu impecavelmente, como fazia todos os dias, escovou os dentes arrumando os cabelos, ainda molhados. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, e estranhou. Não havia feito nada pela noite, e havia dormido tranqüilamente. Olhou-se no espelho, e algo estava estranho, muito estranho. Colocando os sapatos, pegou sua maleta de couro preto, colocou o relógio pegando seus objetos de uso pessoal. Olhou para os lados, havia um silêncio, e rápido notou o que estava errado. Sozinho há tanto tempo, se sentia extremamente sozinho.

Refletiu sobre sua descoberta, e não teve outra coisa a não ser Bella que viesse a sua cabeça naquele precioso instante, e tudo ao seu redor pareceu voltar se aquecer. Como se a presença dela ali na manhã lhe causasse um bem-estar pelo resto do dia. Franziu a testa, a havia visto ontem, e lhe havia feito amor também ontem pela manhã. Praguejou em voz baixa.

Fazia quase mais de 24 horas que seu corpo não tocava o dela, e nem seus olhos pousavam naquela figura esbelta e preciosa que chamava repetidas vezes seu nome, sem pudor ou medo algum. Estremeceu de novo, mas sabia pelo que era. Desejo. Estava doido de desejo para tê-la novamente, e sorriu ao se lembrar de sua nova faceta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella pensou que talvez não pudesse se levantar da cama. Seus olhos, inchados, refletiam a tarde e madrugada chorosa que havia passado. Ele havia a possuído de corpo e alma novamente, e ela, como uma escrava, havia aceitado. Havia lhe dito verdades que a todo custo ela havia feito questão de esconder debaixo do tapete de sua mente.  
Precisava trabalhar, e estava atrasada, concluiu. Como chegaria agora de cabeça levantada a sua diretoria e olhar para Edward, lhe entregando o troféu e a medalha: _"Parabéns, você dormiu comigo!"_? Sentiu pena de si mesma. Céus! Não podia controlar seus maiores medos e desejos. E outra, ele havia falado novamente àquela frase que lhe causava um grande impacto: _"Você pertence a mim!"_  
Ela pertencia a ele? Perguntou-se Bella. Talvez fosse verdade. Talvez fosse verdade que tudo nela era criado por ele. Talvez seja verdade que o principal motivo pelo qual seu corpo não tivesse reagido de forma tão primitiva assim com nenhum outro homem era o fato de ela, desde o primeiro dia em que lhe entregou seu corpo, pertencia de simples a ele. Olhou o relógio, entrando no banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida, colocando mais um dos seus terninhos separados para os dias da semana. Esse era em um branco tão puro que quase o tirou, colocando um preto. Na realidade, colocaria até um véu tule, fúnebre, para velar seu próprio corpo. Sorriu amargurada.  
E sua alma que agora voltava ao _inferno_. Ao _demônio_ de Edward Cullen.  
Já pronta e bem maquiada, e com os cabelos sedosos e pretos jogados nas costas, pegou seus pertences descendo. Estava quase 30 minutos atrasada, e ela mesma não tolerava atrasos. Chegou ventando, pegando os recados com sua secretária e enfiando-se na mesa, para recomeçar mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Mas, logo quando fazia a primeira chamada para pedir alguns documentos, a porta se abriu.

E lá estava _ele_, com aquele sorriso arrebatador nos lábios e as sobrancelhas erguidas, a olhando de cima a baixo. Bella sentiu seu estômago se contorcer. Seria _pecado_ desejar um homem tão arrogante como ela desejava a ele? Como o olharia? O que ele falaria? Sentia-se nervosa, e agora parecia que tudo finalmente havia explodido. Se ele lhe dissesse alguma besteira pela noite passada ela...

Ed - Vou _aprontar_ com você. - Foi tudo o que ele disse, a interrompendo, antes que Luis entrasse na sala, feliz e sorridente, com sua secretária, mas corria de um lado para outro, pedindo que a mesma fizesse anotações.

E, logo em seguida, entrou Emmett, cumprimentando a todos. Bella deixou a caneta na mesa mirando, os três homens em sua sala. Que Diabos eles faziam ali? E sobre o que Edward estava falando?

Luis - Bella querida tenho novidades... Você nem imagina o projeto estupendo que acabamos de fechar. Nosso primeiro negócio em conjunto.  
Bella - Negócio estupendo? - Se levantou tirando os charmosos óculos de leitura.

Mirou Emmett, que estava com uma cara fechada, horrível, e mirou Edward. _Demônio!_ Ele realmente estava aprontando algo. Sentaram-se todos no sofá da habitação e Bella seguiu de pé.

Luis - Edward fechou hoje cedo um projeto para uma nova filial em Londres, não é maravilhoso? - Bella sorriu. Sim, era maravilhoso. Ha tempos havia desejado que a Venturini se expandisse.  
Bella – Oh! Que maravilha Luis, era tudo que nós precisávamos.  
Luis – Justamente, minha querida. Mas haverá um problema. E você, como a melhor diretora que tenho certeza que há nesse mundo, terá que me fazer um grande favor.  
Bella - Pois sim! Diga. - se sentou em sua mesa pegando sua agenda.  
Luis - Precisamos acertar milhares de coisas com os empreendedores da compra do novo edifício, fora os milhares de tramites que envolvem todo o processo de negociação e compra... Você sabe, não sabe Bella?

Bella – Sim, sei. – respondeu, sem entender direito sobre o que ele falava.  
Luis – Pois, então, como esse projeto é de extrema urgência e temos que fechar esse contrato antes que as empresas Cullen's terminem os meses de familiarização... Então, haverão de ir os dois presidentes para fechar o negócio pessoalmente, e permanecer em Londres por cerca de um mês até que tudo esteja pronto para ser usado, isso o mais tardar possível. Espero que algumas semanas tudo se resolva...  
Bella – Sim, mais ainda não sei em que parte eu entro nessa história. Estava ciente do projeto, até já havia o assinado mais...  
Luis - O problema, é que não posso viajar Bella. Lúcia está com os meninos e faremos uma viagem de férias, ela precisa. Depois de ter ficado tanto tempo doente... - Lúcia era a mulher de Luis e havia contraído uma virose que havia quase a levado à morte.

Então, o cérebro de Bella começou a produzir rapidamente. Olhou Edward, sentado sorrateiramente com as pernas cruzadas a olhando com aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios, e Emmett seguia sério observando tudo.

Bella - Você está querendo dizer, então, que eu devo ir no seu lugar?  
Luis – Exatamente! Não é maravilhoso? - Gargalhou ditando outras ordens a sua secretária, que anotava tudo com muita habilidade e pressa.

Bella se estremeceu se lembrando então do _"Vou aprontar com você."_ olhou Edward soltando fogo pelas ventas. Ai se pudesse, o estapearia até que ele ficasse irreconhecível!

Luis – Bella, você está sempre tão concentrada, trabalha aos domingos quando não lhe expulso daqui... Além do mais, seria bom que eu tivesse alguém de confiança me representando, coisa que só você e Emmett poderiam fazer. **  
**Bella - Pois então, mande Emmett. - quase gritou, mais baixou o tom de voz ao ver que Edward quase gargalhava pelo nervosismo dela.

Luis - Eu pensei nisso, caso você recusasse... Mais Edward me lembrou que de maneira nenhuma isso aqui poderia ficar sem ninguém. Ele e Alice administrariam a empresa em nossos lugares. - mais uma vez, ela olhou Edward que travava uma guerra de olhares com Emmett e, na maior cara de pau, sorria. - Você não faria essa desfeita, não é mesmo querida? Só Deus sabe o que Lúcia passou nesses últimos tempos. Os meninos sentem minha falta, preciso dar atenção à minha família.  
Bella – Não, é claro... - foi solidária e carinhosa, dando um sorriso forçado a Luis - É claro que eu irei se não tem outra maneira. Cuidarei de tudo com extrema competência, senhor Luis. Só preciso que me passe uma lista de tudo que haverá de ser comprado, feito e negociado.  
Ed - Não se preocupe com isso, senhorita, tenho tudo em minhas mãos. - Bella estremeceu.

Aquele homem fazia amor com os olhos, só podia ser. Sentiu seu ventre arder._ Água, pelo amor de Deus, água!_ Ela pensou.

Ed - Será uma viagem agradável, Bella, nos conheceremos melhor - completou - profissionalmente. - Porque aquela palavra soava tão familiar? Perguntou-se Bella, enquanto observava a alegria de Luis ao se despedir dela e de todos os presentes, avisando que só retornaria em alguns meses.

Ele passou algumas instruções à Emmett para depois sair como um vento com sua secretária da sala. Bella se sentou, respirando fundo. Um mês em Londres, ela e Edward. Santo Deus!

Emmett - Você poderia ter ficado aqui, Edward, e mandado Alice em seu lugar. - Edward se levantou, caminhando pela sala e metendo as mãos nos bolsos.  
Ed - Minha irmã está prestes a se casar, Emmett, não seria conveniente que a separasse de seu noivo, logo quando estão em uma lua de mel adiantada. Aliás, como vai à empresa de seu tio Pedro?  
Emmett - Maravilhosamente bem, obrigado!  
Ed – Disponha! Ah, Bella? - ela o olhou atordoada, pela primeira vez, cravando os olhos naqueles olhos - Já reservei o hotel. Ficaremos na mesma suíte, se incomoda?

Emmett – Sim, ela se incomoda, e eu também me incomodaria. Você sabe que Bella e eu...  
Bella - Emmett.  
Ed – Querida, o que está havendo? Ainda não disse a ele? - Se aproximou de Bella, a olhando nos olhos e mordeu os lábios passando as mãos no rosto, já suado, dela.  
Emmett - Me contou sobre o que, Bella? - franziu a testa a olhando - Sobre o que ele fala? - Bella estremeceu.

Engoliu seco. Sua garganta estava tão seca que sentia dificuldades para respirar.

Bella – Emmett poderíamos conversar um pouco, mais tarde? Há coisas que tenho a tratar com o Edward. - Edward voltou a sentar se no sofá, sem nenhuma preocupação, cantarolando e assobiando.

Emmett mirou Bella e, sem dizer nada, saiu da sala. Bella se aproximou de Edward lhe apontando o dedo na cara.

Bella - SEU...  
Ed – Opa, Bella! Estamos em ambiente de trabalho. Por favor, seja profissional, isso é uma viajem de negócios.  
Bella - Ah é? - sorriu irônica - De negócios? E o que houve entre a gente ontem, também foram negócios?  
Ed – Não, não... - movimentou a cabeça se levantando para pegá-la pela cintura, a empurrando até sua própria mesa - O que houve ontem foi o mais puro _desejo_, Bella. Eu pensei que você já havia se lembrando como era... Mas, droga! Terei que lembrá-la de novo... E de novo, e de novo... Até que não se esqueça do que é me ter tão unido a você. - Bella estremeceu olhando aqueles lábios recém umedecidos.

Ele iria beijá-la, pelo jeito que pressionava seu corpo contra o dela. Sentiu-se desfalecer novamente, e pediu ajuda, uma maneira se esquivar e vencer a luta contra cair nos braços dele.

Bella - Você jogou sujo com o Emmett.  
Ed - Ele não respeitou a _minha mulher. _  
Bella - Eu não sou sua mulher, Edward. - Ele a olhou nos olhos, lançando mais um sorriso dos cantos lábios, para então deixar suas mãos percorre seu corpo. Bella fechou os olhos e entendeu o que devia fazer.  
Ed - Sente como é minha? - começou a lhe beijar o pescoço, empurrando seu corpo contra o de Bella. - Nós dois em Londres, Bella, sem ninguém mais.  
Bella - Você pensa que vai ser tão fácil...  
Ed – Não, já está sendo difícil muito difícil... - se aproximou para lhe beijar os lábios, então Bella conseguiu, por uma brecha, sair de seus braços.

Respirou fundo. _Se você não pode com o inimigo, junte-se a ele. _

Bella foi até a porta, a trancando e, caminhando para Edward, que estava encostado em sua mesa, o empurrou até que ele se viu deitado, com os olhos quase arregalados. Ela o montou; sentando se em sua cintura, colando suas intimidades. Tirou o blazer branco, deu uma leva sacudida nos cabelos e tirou a pequena blusa, ficando então só de sutiã. Abriu o fecho de sua calça e se inclinou lhe beijando o pescoço e o nódulo da orelha.

Bella - Nós vamos acabar agora mesmo com isso. É _aquele_ domingo que te devo? É aquele domingo que vou te pagar.  
Ed - Bella... - levou suas mãos à cintura dela.  
Bella - Está recuando logo agora, Edward? – perguntou irônica, enquanto lhe abria a camisa, escorrendo as mãos pelo seu peitoral bem definido. - Eu vou te lembrar realmente como se é perder o controle. Você tem razão, querido, há coisas que jamais se desaprende nessa vida, e uma dela é como te deixar tão descontrolado, pedindo por misericórdia. - Edward mordeu os lábios, soltando uma sensual gargalhada, enquanto que, em uma pegada firme, esfregou seus corpos e levou suas mãos ao fecho do sutiã dela.

Bella jogou os cabelos para trás, começando então a beijar todo o peitoral exposto pelo homem deitado em sua mesa, em cima de suas coisas. O lambeu, o mordiscou, até que Edward lhe começasse a apertar a cintura com força, como ele sempre fazia quando estava a ponto de perder o controle. Levantou-se, se esfregando novamente ao corpo dele. Edward fechou os olhos, engolindo seco e mordendo os lábios.

Bella - Você gosta de jogar, não é querido? Então, nós vamos nos divertir, Edward. - O arranhou de cima a baixo, até a altura das calças. - Esse é o seu problema, não suporta que uma mulher te toque e te põe louco.  
Ed – Não, Bella... - a pegou pela cintura, a fazendo deitar para si, para então passar as mãos pelo corpo dela. - Eu não suporto que _você_ me toque. Entende querida, qual é a diferença? - Bella umedeceu os lábios e se levantou, abotoando seu sutiã novamente.  
Ed - O que está fazendo? - se alarmou, a segurando pelos pulsos pensando que ela levantaria - Está fugindo logo agora? Está com medo de não agüentar, Bella? - ela sorriu maliciosa mordendo os lábios.  
Bella - Eu posso com você, Edward, não duvide disso! Agora, eu não tenho plena certeza que você possa comigo... - Ele gargalhou sensualmente a pegando pelos braços, para então pegar sua nuca puxando levemente seus cabelos para que seus lábios se tocassem, ainda de olhos abertos. Se olharam, para então quando Bella dar a abertura completa de sua boca para que a língua dele percorresse todo o local em procura da sua.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o prazer daquele beijo e o prazer que o contato de suas intimidades podia dar. Edward tentou se levantar, para ficar por cima dela, mais Bella sorriu o empurrando de volta a mesa, o que houve foi um barulho de coisas, canetas e objetos caindo no chão. Ele sorriu a olhando. Estava ofegante pelos beijos, ambos estavam ofegantes pelos beijos. Edward levou as mãos até aqueles seios, agora cobertos pelo pano branco só sutiã. Queria que ela os tirasse. Queria a tocar, a lamber de forma inconfundível.

Bella - Não. - o beijou no pescoço, e descendo, descendo até chegar a sua barriga. Edward segurou o gemido, aquilo o arrepiava dos pés a cabeça. - Do jeito que eu quero Edward, do jeito que eu quero... - Ela observou aqueles olhos, já tão escuros e brilhantes de desejo.

Bella - Isso é um jogo, Edward. - quase choramingou por manter seu próprio controle - E quem agüentar mais tempo, ganha. - mordeu os lábios fechando os olhos.

Ele respirou fundo. Faltava-lhe a visão e tinha a leve impressão que não podia ouvir nada além dos gemidos baixo, e dos sussurros que ela dava chamando por seu nome.

Ed - Se... Se e- eu - u perder, o que acontece? - sua boca estava seca, e seus olhos fortemente fechados.

Ela se movimentou bem lentamente e superficialmente novamente, dizendo:

Bella - Você desaparece da minha vida! - fechou os olhos, como ele, mordendo os ombros de Edward para evitar um gemido alto.  
Ed - E se você perder? Santo Deus, Bella! Um pouco mais rápido... - apertou os punhos, já amarelados por tanta força.  
Bella - Caso e – e - eu... - parou de falar por um momento recuperando a fala. Seu coração batia rápido, muito rápido - Caso eu perder, eu sou sua.  
Ed - Vai ser mais que isso. Começaremos de onde paramos Bella. - trocaram um olhar cúmplice e cego de desejo.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Due innamorate come noi - Laura pausini

Bella tentou controlar seu corpo, e seu coração, mais as ondas dos espasmos a tremiam da cabeça aos pés e seu ventre queimava feito brasa viva. Precisava que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. E a gota d'água foi quando ele lhe beijou os lábios, na mesma lentidão da penetração, contornando com a língua os lábios dela para então lhe mordiscar o lábio de baixo inferior. Oh! Santo Deus era tarde demais. Edward sorriu quando, por fim, sentiu o estremecimento do corpo dela. A olhou, lhe provando a derrota, para então se virar, ficando por cima dela. Bella rodeou as pernas em sua cintura e jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a firme e forte investida de Edward, que lhe tocou tão fundo que pensou que iria gritar. Cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, para então o receber uma, e duas, e três vezes mais.

Olharam-se nos olhos, no fundo dos olhos, quando o desejo os impulsionou ao alto do prazer, para depois, em uma queda livre, liberarem seus corpos para a incrível sensação de satisfação. Alguém bateu na porta, uma e duas vezes mais. Bella não estava nesse mundo. E, com a respiração ainda lhe faltando, Edward respondeu a secretária.

Karla - Senhorita Bella? Senhorita Bella, está tudo bem?  
Ed – Sim, Karla, está tudo ótimo. Bella está no banheiro.  
Karla – Ah, ok! Então a avise, por gentileza, senhor Cullen, que o senhor Emmett pediu para ela avisasse se o jantar ainda fosse essa noite.

Ed – Não, Karla... - olhou nos olhos de Bella respondendo sem nem ao menos perguntar - O jantar não está de pé. Avise Emmett que eu e Bella temos muitas coisas para resolver e que não vai ser possível que ela volte vê-lo... - se movimentou _uma vez mais dentro de Bella_, que arqueou as costas - Por alguns meses. Avise também que viajaremos amanhã pela manhã.  
Karla – Ok, Senhor Cullen. Mais alguma coisa?  
Ed – Não, senhorita Karla, mais nada. – Finalizou, olhando Bella que seguia com os olhos cravados nos seus. – _Você é minha!_ - Bella virou a cabeça. Como poderia ter sido tão estúpida? Uns segundos a mais e ele teria se entregado, ele teria. - Se você tivesse esperado apenas dois segundos, eu sairia de dentro de você, me vestiria e sairia da sua vida. – sorriu, com os olhos brilhantes para passar as mãos pelo rosto suado dela - Mais eu vou permanecer assim, Bella... - se entreteceu, olhando como os olhos dela se enchiam de água - Até que eu me canse de olhar para essa sua maravilhosa beleza. O que desconfio que demorará a eternidade. Você é minha! - fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo relaxado.  
Bella - Sim... -se deu por vencida, fechando os olhos. – _Eu sou sua, Edward!_ - ele lhe lançou um olhar, para depois lhe beijar os lábios recomeçando então a lhe _fazer amor._

_Depois..._

Ed - Você brinca comigo, Bella. Não tem noção do perigo?  
Bella - Eu nunca tive medo de você, Edward... Eu sempre tive medo do que eu sentia por você. Portanto, eu temo por mim mesma, não por você.  
Ed - Eu daria qualquer coisa para que você me olhasse daquela maneira, como naquele dia... Como naquela festa. - Bella umedeceu os lábios.  
Bella - Agora não dá mais tempo, Edward. Nós voltamos aonde tudo iria terminar... - Edward fechou os olhos.  
Ed - Não diga sexo.  
Bella – Não, eu não vou dizer... – Ele abriu os olhos a mirando. Bella se aproximou, sussurrando em seu ouvido - _Você já o sabe_! - seus olhos se encheram de água em um passe de mágica.

Deus! Era só isso que ela achava que havia entre eles?  
Edward se afastou, destrancou a porta e olhou para trás.

Ed - Amanhã de manhã, Bella... E não me faça mais esperar. - Bella olhou nos olhos dele, e pareceu que suas palavras tinham outro sentido.

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir tristemente. Como dizer a ele "Eu te amo"? Que você é tudo o que eu peço a cada dia que durmo. Edward se aproximou, franzindo a testa, e lhe deu um beijo para então sair da habitação com o celular na mão.

Rosalie - Não me diga que aquele é o Edward Cullen? Menina do céu, eu pensei que ele fosse um pouco mais feio. - sorriu - Esse homem é um Deus grego. - Bella sorriu, respirando aliviada ao ver a amiga ardente na habitação.

Rosalie estava com um terninho básico, na cor preta, e os cabelos escovados e loiros. Era realmente magnífica. Abraçou Bella com força, percebendo que a amiga necessitava dela. Rosalie estava a par da situação. Sentou-se, fechando a porta, de frente para Bella no sofá da habitação e sorriu a olhando nos olhos.

Bella -_ Fizemos amor_... Uma, duas, três, quatros vezes hoje. - levou as mãos no rosto - Eu estou fora de mim, Rose, completamente fora do meu juízo. - Rosalie sorriu abraçando Bella e jogou os cabelos para trás cruzando elegantemente as pernas.

Bella a olhou dos pés a cabeça. Estava tão linda essa manhã, tão perfeita e mulher. Sem dúvida, se orgulhava de Rosalie mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Rosalie - O problema é que você corre para depois se entregar em seu próprio jogo, Bella. – bufou, a pegando firmemente pelas mãos. - Conversei com Emmett agora pouco... - sorriu - Estava tão nervoso. Falando-me ordens; para transferir todos os arquivos para cá hoje mesmo. Deduzi que algo havia acontecido. Ande gata, se abra para mim. - Rosalie e Bella gargalharam do jeito despojado que Rose havia dito as ultimas palavras, se abraçaram novamente.  
Bella - Estou viajando para Londres.  
Rosalie - Mais você...? Vi na Venturini hoje cedo que o projeto havia sido aprovado pelo Edwa... - não completou e se pôs a gargalhar. - Ele é mesmo endiabrado, e ainda arranjou uma maneira de deixar que o Emmett fique aqui. - Bella sorriu - Bella, eu sinto mesmo em lhe dizer, mais você está ferrada! - Bella franziu a testa.

Como assim? Ela era segura de si e iria resistir.

Rose - Já até imagino o que se passa por essa sua cabecinha. Meu Deus, o cara.. - se corrigiu - O Edward é doidão por você, qual é? Já chegou até na Venturini onde eu trabalho que te tira a roupa com os olhos. Pois, tire a dele também, oras...  
Bella - ROSE.  
Rose – Aii desculpa! Mas, fala sério, nunca ouviu a frase de juntar o útil ao agradável? Pois então, sabemos mais que tudo como deixar um homem louco, Bella. Acabe com ele! - Bella sorriu para não chorar.  
Bella - Como se eu não tivesse tentado fazer isso. E sabe como tudo acabou? Comigo sobre a minha mesa com ele em cima de mim. Veja que grande avanço eu fiz... - Rosalie gargalhou novamente.  
Rose - Me desculpe, mais é muito cômico. Você já olhou realmente para aquele homem? Bella é uma perdição. Acho que qualquer mulher daria qualquer coisa para passar 5 minutos com ele no escritório. - Bella sorriu. Era a mais pura verdade.

Rose – Hey, gata... - Bella sorriu novamente - Ta na hora de você reagir, nada de entregar os pontos. Pelo que sei, ficará 1 mês em Londres?  
Bella - É isso mesmo!  
Rose - Pois então, leza... - sorriu levando as mãos no rosto de Bella - Não tem mais para onde correr, Bella. Se correr o Ed pega, se ficar o Ed come. Ops! O bicho. - Bella gargalhou com vontade, só assim mesmo para se esquecer da revira volta que sua vida havia dado. Abraçou Rose que se levantou um tanto apressada - Tenho milhares de coisas para fazer antes que o todo poderoso volte. A propósito, vocês vão jantar juntos hoje? - Rosalie perguntou, olhando Bella nos olhos na esperança que ela dissesse que...  
Bella – Não! Aquele demônio recusou o convite enquanto ainda estava em cima de mim... Ahhh! - soltou um gritinho - Me ponho como louca, e sinto vontade de matá-lo, Rose.

Rosalie sorriu, lhe dando beijo e dizendo mais algumas coisas. Bella sorriu. Sentia-se mais relaxada e, por Deus, precisava almoçar e voltar a trabalhar. Mais quem disse que sua cabeça pensava em algo? E chegou à conclusão que o problema era aquela mesa, ou o cheiro do perfume dele no ar.

Bella – Ahh! - gemeu fechando os olhos - Que Deus me ajude! - fechou sua sala, entregando alguns documentos para Jack.

Antes de sair precisava almoçar, e com urgência. Enquanto passava pelo corredor vazio que dava acesso ao elevador privado do andar, viu a porta da sala de Edward entreaberta e ouviu vozes. Não pôde se controlar ao ouvir a voz de Tanya. 

Ed - Eu não sei quanto tempo vou passar fora, Tanya. Não torne as coisas tão complicadas...  
Tanya - Você me deixou plantada na festa, Edward, enquanto sabe lá Deus onde você foi. Aonde você foi? Foi vê-la, não é mesmo? Você não perde a mania. Bella não é mulher para você, é fraca e tola demais. Você precisa de uma mulher de verdade, Edward, você sabe que precisa se casar. Marieta espera por isso, a empresa Cullen's precisa disso. - Edward se sentou colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Ed - Eu sei Tanya, mais... - Bella engoliu seco. Víbora invejosa.

Entrou na sala, fingindo que não notava a presença dela, e se aproximou de Edward lhe plantando um beijo nos lábios.

Bella - Pensei que fossemos almoçar, querido? Está atrasado... - Edward arregalou os olhos sem saber o que responder. Além do mais, quando ela o beijou novamente, lhe apertando os braços... – Ahh! Tanya, é você, não é mesmo? Te vi na festa, mais não me recordava. Como está? - a cumprimentou com dois beijinhos no rosto - Tem uma cara de cansada. Quer almoçar com a gente? Você se importaria, querido?  
Ed - De maneira nenhuma. - quase engasgou para responder.

Levantou-se, pegando sua maleta. Suava frio e engolia seco a toda hora. Depois era ele que era endiabrado. Abraçou Bella pela cintura.

Tanya - Até sábado, não me recordo de ter visto vocês juntos...  
Bella - Não estávamos. - respondeu sorrindo ironicamente, abraçando Edward - Estou faminta, vamos?  
Ed - Vamos claro que vamos. Você vem Tanya?  
Tanya – Não, tenho compromisso. - sorriu ironicamente à Bella, apertando os dentes e o os punhos - Foi bom revê-la... Isabella Marie, não é?  
Bella - Isso mesmo, querida... Foi ótimo, Tanya.  
Tanya – Adeus, Edward! - os olhos da loira se encheram de água na medida em que ela saia da sala.

Era raiva. Pura e concreta raiva. Bella se virou e pensou que Tanya lhe pularia em cima. Havia sentido vontade de matar Tanya. Invejosa.

Bella - Você havia voltado com ela? - perguntou para ele, se aproximando mais de seu corpo.  
Ed - Não, eu havia dormido com ela.

Edward não disse mais nada, apenas a induziu a caminhar junto dele. Bella também decidiu não dizer nenhuma única palavra. Aliás, o que ela tinha a ver com o fato dele dormir com a Tanya, ou não dormir com a Tanya? Sem até mesmo perceber, se abraçou a ele, encostando-se a seu corpo e deitando a cabeça no vão entre seu pescoço e sua cabeça, continuando a caminhar, enquanto ele sorria lhe abraçando a cintura pela frente, passando pela portaria.

Foi como se quase todos os olhares naquele local os observassem. Sussurros, gritos de surpresa, olhares arregalados... Edward sorriu, a beijando na testa, para o maior delírio dos curiosos. E Bella seguia ali, tão alheia a tudo, no quente calor daqueles braços. Foram com a limusine da empresa. Pararam em um restaurante, não muito longe, nada de muito sofisticado, mais sim elegante e confortável. Àquela hora da tarde, com o céu azul e o sol na medida certa, sentaram em uma mesa afastada, pediram os pratos e as bebidas que foram rapidamente servidas.

Enquanto comiam, pela primeira vez conversavam como pessoas civilizadas, de assuntos relacionados com a empresa, com a viagem, discutiam valores, pontos de vista, lugares e o que mais era favorável a ambas as empresas. Enquanto o assunto seguia, Edward parou de comer e, ainda com garfo na mão, olhou para Bella, que continuava a falar sem parar com sua nova arrogância de uma grande empresária.

Bella - Seria necessário que levássemos uma equipe de contabilidade, poderia ser de duas ou três pessoas, que seja, mais os valores que irão para balancete teriam que bater com os valores que as nossas duas empresas juntas têm em caixa... - olhou para Edward, esperando uma resposta, mais era como se ele a olhasse mais não a enxergasse.

Não pode controlar e deixou escapar um sorriso, olhou para trás que diabos ele estava olhando?

Ed – Cacete! _Como você é linda_... - Bella corou na hora, abaixando a cabeça e levando as mãos ao guardanapo, limpando a boca e aproveitando para beber um gole do suco em cima de sua mesa.

Edward voltou a si, fazendo o mesmo. Droga! Logo agora havia sido traído pelos seus pensamentos. O silêncio reinou e, assim como o silêncio, o desejo subiu de forma rápida e calorosa. Bella se remexeu na cadeira ao voltar a observar que ele seguia ali, a olhando daquela forma. Oh Céus! Daquela forma que ela sabia no que levaria.

Bella - Edward? - se atreveu a chamá-lo, mais mal pode imaginar no que ele pensava quando sua fisionomia mudava com grande rapidez de maravilhado a quase totalmente desconfortável. Começou a suar e suar frio.

Bella se assustou e levou suas mãos até as dele, em cima da mesa.

Bella – Hey, Edward, o que te passa? - Ele respirou fundo levando as mãos no rosto.  
Ed – Merda, Bella! Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? - Bateu na mesa com força, atraindo olhares das pessoas no restaurante. Bella também se pôs séria.

Do que ele estava falando?

Bella - Do que você está falando, Edward? - Ele tirou as mãos do rosto a olhando, mas não era fúria, nem muito menos arrogância, ela não soube destingir o que era.

Começou a se preocupar e, quando já iria perguntar mais uma vez a ele, a bomba caiu e, o pior, bem em cima da sua cabeça.

Ed - Eu não usei nada, das últimas duas vezes que nós fizemos amor... Para nos prevenir. Quer dizer, não usei hoje nas...  
Bella – Cala a boca! - Bella levou as mãos à cabeça, enfiado a mão a bolsa pegando seu celular.

Abriu no calendário. Santo Deus! Deixou o celular cair na bolsa, levando as mãos na boca.

Bella - Com licença. - Se levantou em passos rápidos, enquanto ouvia seu nome ser chamado e até mesmo ser gritado.

Entrou no banheiro, respirando uma e duas vezes mais, com força. Ah! Estava enjoada. Teve a nítida sensação que colocaria tudo para fora. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, jogando água na nuca. Se 2 mais 2 eram quatro, ela tinha a plena certeza que estaria grávida de um filho... De um filho de Edward Cullen. Sentiu em uma só pancada na porta, para depois a mesma se abrir enquanto, sentada na privada com a cabeça baixa, tentava raciocinar. Em métodos, datas, semanas, vezes... Olhou para cima e viu Edward na sua frente, calmo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, com a respiração tranqüila, como se acabasse de acordar.

**Música:** Gomenasai - Tatu

**Ed** – Você é louca? Qual é o seu problema? Levantar pálida daquele jeito e se trancar no banheiro quase 15 minutos...

**H**avia passado 15 minutos? Bella levantou a cabeça incrédula. Ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado? Edward se abaixou sorridente, até ela, lhe passando conforto. Ficando de joelhos na frente de Bella, pegou em suas mãos, a olhando nos olhos.

**Ed** - Eu sou saudável, e você também é... - sorriu novamente - E pelo fato de aparecer um novo e pequeno Cullen, eu me caso com você e seremos uma família, entende? - Bella se perguntou se ele tirava uma com a sua cara. Franziu a testa ainda mais incrédula. - O que foi? Pensou que eu gritaria e jogaria toda a culpa em você, e logo depois sairia da sua vida deixando um filho meu para você criar? - Bella assentiu com a cabeça, como uma menina que acaba de ser descoberta em uma de suas travessuras. Edward sorriu com a delicadeza e ingenuidade daquele ato a e puxou para si a abraçando. – Sua tola, pobre tola! - Edward se calou e fechou os olhos.

**S**ua consciência não deveria estar pesada quando havia se dado conta, na casa dela, no domingo de manhã, que não haviam se prevenido. Devia se sentir culpado de não ter feito e nem dito nada quando, em cima da mesa do escritório, novamente havia se dado conta que não estavam se prevenindo. Na realidade, só naquela hora que a imaginava ao seu lado na cama, todas as manhãs, com seus pequenos filhos pulando em cima deles, gritando e se divertindo, havia se dado conta que aquele pequeno atrevimento poderia gerar, realmente, isso. Seu filho. Seu pequeno. Pulando, gritando e se divertindo em cima deles, mesmos em sua cama. É claro, com Bella ao seu lado.

**E**la não chorou. Rapidamente se levantou dali e, se recompondo, respirou fundo saindo do banheiro. Como poderia ter sido tão tola? Arrumou os cabelos, se dando conta que Edward estava no banheiro feminino.

**Bella** - Acho melhor procurarmos uma farmácia. Hoje é segunda e não faz 72 horas que...

**Ed** - Você está maluca? - Se levantou furioso. Parecia que iria engoli-la. - Como pode ser tão estúpida e fraca Bella? Porque, se você estiver grávida, é assim que você vai permanecer, entende? É o meu filho, e eu não vou deixar que você faça nada com ele. - parecia furioso, Bella concluiu. Aliás, ele estava completamente furioso - Se você não o quiser, se vira... Me entregue ele que eu mesmo o crio, mais jamais, Bella, jamais você vai tomar aquela porcaria de remédio, entendeu? - Se aproximou a pegando pelos braços e balançando com força.

Bella se paralisou. Então, ele queria a criança mais ela, logo ela...?

**Bella** – Edward, eu não posso ter um filho seu, isso é uma responsabilidade grande. Eu cresci sem família, Edward... - começou a se desesperar - Não, não podemos Edward. - se soltou dos braços dele, caminhando de um lado para o outro - Não é certo, não vai ser saudável para essa criança. Filho significa família, significa amor...  
**Ed** - Nós nos casaremos...  
**Bella** - Não, nós não nos amamos, Edward. Um casamento, filhos e família exigem amor, confiança... Santo Deus! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.  
**Ed** - Isso foge sua covarde medrosa, vai! Bella, eu não posso acreditar em como você pode se tornar tão criança quando se depara com problemas. - EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ CALE ESSA SUA BOCA, SENTE ESSA SUA BUNDA NESSA PIA E SE ACALME, ENTENDEU? - Bella fez o que ele mandou sem hesitar. Se não fizesse por livre e espontânea vontade, ele faria por ela. - Qual é cara? Somos adultos, Bella, responsáveis e temos perfeitas condições para criar uma criança... - Bella baixou a cabeça se acalmando. - Preste atenção, agora é a minha vez de impor algo, é a minha vez de impor um jogo. Se você estiver grávida, nós nos casamos, formamos uma família e criaremos o menino. Caso o contrário... - Bella ergueu os olhos o olhando.

Edward se aproximou, se colocando no meio das pernas dela, a puxando para a beirada da pia. Bella arregalou os olhos se dando conta estava em um banheiro, e feminino.

**Bella** - Caso o contrário o que, Edward? - fechou os olhos, inalando o perfume masculino próprio do corpo de Edward. Suas bocas estavam tão próximas, suas essências se mesclavam.  
**Ed** - Eu me proponho a, realmente, te fazer um... - Bella respirou fundo mordendo os lábios com o queixo trêmulo, para então receber os lábios de Edward, tranqüilos e molhados, na espera que os dela estivessem da mesma forma.

**F**oram surpreendidos por um par de senhoras que, horrorizadas, quase chamaram a segurança. Edward se pôs a gargalhar alto enquanto as senhoras diziam um par de insultos, dizendo que era pura baixaria o que estavam fazendo. Se fosse possível, o rosto constrangido de Bella, que pedia desculpas a todo segundo, estava feito um pimentão. Abraçou-se a Edward, escondendo seu rosto, enquanto ele cada vez mais alto gargalhava, a abraçando e a trazendo para perto de seu corpo, o mais junto possível.

**B**ella ergueu a cabeça o olhando nos olhos; eles brilhavam e o som de sua risada era como melodia em seu ouvido. Piscou longamente, o observando novamente com um sorriso estampado no rosto, a abraçando daquela maneira. Estava tão espontâneo e a vontade. Desconfiava que só houvesse o visto assim uma única vez, há tanto tempo atrás. Fechou os olhos sentindo as batidas do seu coração e ouviu a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

**Ed** - Filhas de uma... - Bella gargalhou com vontade. Podia sentir o quanto ele estava... Bem ele realmente estava...!

**S**entaram-se na mesa, voltando a comer a sobremesa silenciosamente, naquela troca de olhares tão profunda. Nenhuma palavra era necessária, Bella concluiu nenhuma sequer palavra ou gesto era necessário. Pagaram a conta, dando de cara com as duas senhoras novamente. Bella levantou a cabeça segurando a risada. Entraram na limusine com o sorriso nos lábios. Edward pegou seu celular quando o carro já jazia em movimento, mordeu os lábios com os olhos cravados em Bella.

**E**la parou de sorrir, entrando naquela luta. Cruzou as pernas, jogando os cabelos para trás. Com algumas palavras rápidas e arrogantes, o carro parou. Os vidros foram fechados e, logo depois, Bella ouviu o barulho das portas sendo travadas e de outra batendo. Na certa era o motorista. Sentiu seu ventre arder e uma sensação desconfortável logo em seguida. Edward levantou os braços, oferecendo uma das mãos à Bella, que estendeu as suas. Aproximou-se dele, caindo em seu colo, com um joelho de cada lado e de pernas abertas.

**E**dward a pegou pela cintura, subindo suas mãos para as costas, até chegar à sua nuca, aproximou seus lábios. Não a beijou, mais sim roçou os lábios nos dela, em seu pescoço, orelha, enquanto Bella se arrepiava, jogando a cabeça para trás, para sentir o apertão forte em sua coxa.

**Bella **– Por que aqui? - Sussurrou já vendo sua vista embaçada.  
**Ed** - Nós vamos terminar tudo o que começamos Bella... - a olhou nos olhos enquanto mordia seus lábios, colando e esfregando seus corpos - Exatamente tudo, compreende? - e foi o que ele fez, terminou exatamente de forma rápida e profunda o que havia começado naquela tarde.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**E**ra quase noite quando, por fim, Bella abriu a porta de casa e deixou-se cair exausta. Havia corrido tanto na empresa para que tudo estivesse certo e sob controle na sua ausência.

**H**avia ligado para Nelita, pedindo para que preparasse suas malas, com trajes para todas as ocasiões, e assim pedindo que duas vezes por semana ela fosse até a casa, apenas para checar, limpar e arejar o ambiente, e que nos demais dias estava de folga. Tirou os sapatos, relaxando. Seu corpo ainda estava quente, podia sentir o sangue fervendo pela despedida calorosa que haviam trocado, mas dessa vez em cima da mesa de Edward. Fechou os olhos. Essa viagem prometia, e como prometia.

**A**briu os olhos sentindo o cheiro de sua casa limpa, quietinha e confortável. Tirou o blazer e a calça, a jogando em cima do sofá. Estava tão cansada, seu corpo estava tão cansado. Nelita já havia partido, deixando um bilhete de boa viagem em cima da mesa da cozinha, assim Bella teria que preparar algo leve e simples para comer com a companhia de um belo cálice de vinho.

**S**ubiu para seu quarto, vendo as malas enormes feitas e pequenas valises abertas em cima da cama, com jóias, objetos pessoais e tudo que ela precisaria e não precisaria para essa viajem. Sorriu. Nelita era um amor de pessoa. Entrou direto no banheiro, tomando um longo banho de banheira. Quando saiu, vestiu seu roupão vermelho de ceda deixando os cabelos soltos. Sorriu, havia uma coisa que necessitava fazer. Comeu rapidamente uma salada com apenas duas fatias de filé de frango frito na manteiga. Com seu cálice de vinho nas mãos, ligou o rádio indo para o seu banheiro. Procurou no armário e acabou achando. Sorriu na frente do espelho.

**E**ra quase 2 da manhã quando se deitou. Sorriu, se encolhendo naquela cama tão vazia e tão grande. Revirou-se uma e duas vezes, não conseguia pregar os olhos, estava tudo tão arrumado e pronto. Na empresa havia deixado tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que Emmett não tivesse problemas em sua ausência. O telefone tocou, era seu celular. Preocupou-se. Há essas horas, só podia ser algum problema. Correu até sua bolsa, voltando para debaixo das cobertas e abriu o celular o levando até a orelha. O quarto estava tão escuro.

**Bella** - Alô? - fechou os olhos, quase sonolentos. O cansaço começava a dar sinais - Alô?  
**Ed** - É você? - Bella abriu os olhos na escuridão.  
**Bella** - Edward? – perguntou quase incrédula - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Temos algum problema? Você está bem?

Edward sorriu do outro lado da linha, sentado no chão do seu quarto com as costas apoiadas na lateral da cama e com um copo de vodka do lado. Não estava bêbado. Fechou os olhos ao ouvir o timbre baixo da voz dela.

**Ed** – Não, está tudo bem...  
**Bella** - São quase 3 da manhã. - completou sem entender direito.  
**Ed** - Não consigo dormir... Há coisas que não saem da minha cabeça.  
**Bella** - Edward, você está bêbado? – perguntou, com calma, relaxando.  
**Ed **– Não, ainda não. - silêncio - Você está bem? - Bella se arrepiou.

Aquela voz tão próxima ao seu ouvido, tão rouca e profunda. Céus, Bella! Faziam menos de 12 horas.

**Bella** – Sim, eu estou ótima, Edward. É melhor que você vá dormir ok? Amanhã acordaremos cedo e precisamos estar apresentáveis...  
**Ed** – Não, Bella, escute... - silêncio - Foi bom almoçar com você hoje.  
**Bella** – Sim, foi bom também almoçar com você hoje. - olhou o relógio: 3 horas em ponto.

O que Edward estava tentando dizer?

**Ed** - Sobre aquele assunto... Sobre termos o nosso filho...  
**Bella** – Edward estou cansada, preciso realmente dormir. Temos tempo para falar sobre isso, vá tomar um banho e também durma ok? Vou desligar.  
**Ed** - Bella, n-ã... - Não deu tempo, ela já havia desligado.

**L**evantou-se tirando a gravada, a socando na cama. Tomou uma ducha fria e escovou os dentes. Deixando o copo na cozinha, voltou para seu quarto e se deitou, mais o sono não vinha de maneira nenhuma. Era como se tivesse tomado energéticos. Andou de um lado para o outro, se deitou, se levantou novamente, indo até a varanda, entrou novamente se deitando na cama, fechou os olhos e não seu deu conta quando adormeceu.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Listen to your Heart - Kelly Clarkson

Por incrível que pareça, quando o despertador tocou a acordando, se levantou de imediato. Entrou no chuveiro e olhou no espelho. Santo Deus! Havia se esquecido de como eram seus cabelos: castanhos avermelhados. Passou as mãos entre eles. Arrumou-se rapidamente, colocando uma calça jeans e uma camisete, amarrou os cabelos, escovou os dentes e colocou seus óculos escuros.

Não se demorou a chegar ao cabeleireiro, que em menos de 1 hora a tinha deixado pronta. Os cabelos castanhos em uma cor intensa e brilhante, em um liso natural, com alguns cachos nas pontas. Voltou para casa, tomou um café rápido e se trocou. A companhia tocou, deveria ser o motorista para levar as malas para o aeroporto. Fechou tudo para que, sem demora, o jovem colocasse tudo no carro e partisse. Pegou o vestido em cima de sua cama; era preto, em um corte reto e justo na cintura, com o decote quadrado com alguns botões. Calçou o Scarpin preto, altíssimo, a maquiagem já estava pronta, se perfumou e retocou seu brilho labial.

Colocou o óculo escuro, pegando sua bolsa em uma mão e sua pasta na outra. Estava atrasada, atrasadíssima. Pegou as chaves do carro, trancou a casa e arrancou. Enquanto dirigia no transito com o farol fechado, colocou seu anel e sua pulseira. Chegou ao aeroporto e deixou o carro no estacionamento, deixando as chaves com um dos motoristas da empresa. Sobre os saltos altos, caminhou com pressa, mas elegantemente, até a roda empresários, que se encontravam sentados a sua espera na sala de embarque.

Bella - Bom Dia! Perdoem-me pelo atraso, senhores. - Bella ficou parada alguns bons segundos, sob os olhares quase deslumbrados dos 2 homens e das 2 mulheres que se encontravam na roda.

A olhavam de cima a baixo, principalmente... Droga! Os cabelos era isso, trocar o pretinho certinho, para um tom avermelhado não havia sido uma boa idéia. Havia se iludido ao não perceber o quanto havia chamado à atenção no percurso do carro até aqui, onde estava parada, esperando que alguém dissesse algo.

Finalmente, sem graça, as 2 mulheres com sorrisos e vários elogios cumprimentaram Bella, bem a vontade. Afinal, já se fazia dois anos que trabalhavam juntas. Os dois jovens sorriram a ela, se levantando como uma referência. Ela se sentou, com as pernas cruzadas com o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira e uma das mãos calçando seu rosto.  
Lá estava Edward, com seu terno, agora em um tom escuro, quase preto, a camisa em um azul meio termo e a gravada em azul marinho. Mordeu os lábios a olhando de cima a baixo. Estava de óculos escuros e ninguém havia percebido. De qualquer forma, as pessoas presentes ficaram constrangidas pelo silêncio, sentindo de longe a descarga elétrica que aquele encontro de seus chefes causava. 

As moças sorriram e os outros dois jovens balançaram a cabeça, também com sorriso nos lábios. Vera, uma das moças, apenas avisou que iria checar se estava tudo bem e que não se demoraria a voltar. Bella sorriu, assentindo, enquanto os demais presentes na sala se sentavam novamente, um tanto afastados, voltando a conversar naturalmente - com toda a certeza, sobre Edward e Bella, que não haviam saído do lugar, porém continuavam com aquela guerra de olhares por debaixo da lente escura dos óculos.  
Na mesma hora ambos tiraram os óculos, todos puderam ver o que se passava entre o grande empresário das empresas Cullen's com a diretora coordenadora da maior empresa de Marketing do país: desejo. O mais puro e ardente desejo.  
Era uma turma de 3 mulheres e 3 homens, incluindo ela e Edward. Ambas as meninas trabalhavam desde o começo com Bella, e os outros 2 homens eram do departamento de Edward. Ficariam apenas nos três primeiros dias da viagem, quando aconteceriam as principais reuniões, já o restante das semanas, apenas Bella e Edward assumiriam as rédeas do investimento.

Moly - Eu tinha certeza! Olha só o jeito como ele olha para ela. É impossível que ninguém tenha percebido.  
Lúcio – Também, né Moly, vamos confessar que ela é uma mulher e tanto...  
Luca - E bota tanto nisso. Santo Deus! Ele a está comendo viva.  
Moly - Não a invejo, mas que ele também é um senhor de Homem, ahhh! Isso com toda certeza é. Bella é uma pessoa e mulher maravilhosa, já estava na hora que encontrasse alguém.  
Lúcio – É mais isso vai dar o que falar na Venturini. - Vera voltou, se sentando sorrindo ao lado de Moly.  
Vera - E que falem. Eu estava conversando com a secretária da Bella, e ela me deixou escapar que eles ficam horas trancados sozinhos no escritório.  
Luca - E quem não perdia boas e mais boas horas com essa mulher? – gargalharam.  
Vera - Eu perdia horas é com o bonitão do senhor Cullen. Menina, o que é aquele homem?  
Moly - Aquele homem, é homem para aquela mulher ali, Ohhh - sorriu na direção de Bella.  
Vera - Fazem um belo casal.  
Lúcio - Se eu não fosse casado... - Os quatro sorriram, sem deixar de observar discretamente Edward e Bella.

Bella baixou os óculos, jogando os cabelos para trás. Edward franziu a testa sorrindo divertido, levantou as sobrancelhas e também baixou seus óculos. Mordeu os lábios sensualmente e Bella começou a caminhar em direção a ele.

Bella - Bom Dia, senhor Cullen!  
Ed - Senhorita Bella! - Bella agora mordeu seus lábios, piscando lentamente, levantando suas sobrancelhas. – Castanhos! Sua endiabrada...

Edward apenas estendeu suas mãos, pegando na cintura de Bella e a trazendo até sua frente. Levantou-se, roçando seus corpos, para depois a aproximar de seu corpo em um contato quase urgente. Olhou para os rostos pasmos de Vera, Moly, Lúcio e Luca e sorriu, mergulhando as mãos nos cabelos de Bella, até alcançar sua nuca. Bella fechou os olhos.

Bella - O que você está fazendo Edward? Não estamos sozinhos...  
Ed - Bella querida, todos já estão em plena consciência do que se passa entre nós. - Bella se calou, mordendo com força os lábios quando ele roçou a língua discretamente no nódulo de sua orelha.  
Bella - E o que se passa entre nós? - ela sussurrou, quando suas mãos entraram por dentro do paletó para percorrer toda as costas dele com as unhas, por cima da camisa.  
Ed - Nem eu posso explicar, mais é tão forte que eu já não posso suportar. - e assim, de simples, colou seus lábios no dela com força, agilidade e rapidez, para então logo depois suas línguas se encontrarem em uma carícia molhada e ardente.

Quando Bella se afastou, Edward respirava fundo com os olhos fechados, com as mãos cravadas na cintura dela, a impulsionando contra seu corpo.

Bella - As pessoas estão olhando, Edward. Não estamos sendo profissionais.  
Ed – Bella, pelo amor de Deus, eu estou ficando até com tontura. Eu poderia levá-la...  
Bella - Você não vai me levar à lugar nenhum, doçura. - sorriu maliciosa, se separando do corpo de Edward. - Na realidade, eu vou ao banheiro, e sozinha, para me recompor. E você, é melhor se sentar, antes que percebam o quanto... Quer dizer... - sorriu mordendo os lábios - O que se passa agora entre nós.

Bella deu meia volta caminhando até o banheiro e deixando Edward, com a mandíbula apertada e com o corpo inteiro pulsando como uma bomba, prestes a explodir.

Sentou-se, respirando fundo. Olhou para frente e viu que Vera e Moly caminhavam atrás de Bella, sorrindo. Olhou para Luca e Lúcio que, com os olhos arregalados, ainda não haviam acreditado no que haviam visto. Remexeu-se, desconfortável, na cadeira e não pode deixar de rir de si mesmo.

Ed – Essa mulher! Hey Lúcio, - ambos os homens se sentaram agora próximo a Edward - vou contar tudo para sua mulher. - Lúcio se pôs sério enquanto Luca caia na gargalhada. - Ela não gostaria de saber que você perderia boas horas com a minha mulher.

Agora foi a vez de Luca se calar e segurar, constrangido, a risada. Edward olhou para a cara dos dois colegas de trabalho e se pôs a gargalhar.

Luca - Desculpa se você se ofendeu, Edward. Mais é que...  
Ed – Relaxa! Eu gosto de ouvir vocês lamentando por uma mulher maravilhosa que é única e exclusivamente minha. E Bella também agradece os elogios. - Luca e Lúcio não comentaram mais nada sobre assunto, voltaram a conversar com Edward, um tanto constrangidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella apoiou as mãos na pia, se abanando. Seu rosto, assim como seu corpo queimava. Logo em seguida, Vera e Moly entraram parando do lado de Bella.

Vera - Quer uma ajudinha, Bella? - Sorriu junto com Moly.

Bella olhou para as "amigas", quer dizer, podia sim as chamar de amigas. Conversavam todos os dias, amigavelmente, desde que Bella havia entrado na Venturini.

Bella - Edward é _endiabrado_. - sorriu passando as mãos nos lábios, altos e avermelhados.  
Vera – Percebemos querida... - gargalhou junto com Moly e Bella - Com toda certeza percebemos.  
Moly - E foi assim tão rápido? - Bella não parou de sorrir, mais se entristeceu.  
Bella – Não, Moly, não foi nada rápido. Bom, vamos?  
Vera e Moly - Vamos. - Bella sorriu, saindo do banheiro e conversando sobre outras coisas.

Embarcaram. Seria uma longa viajem daqui até Londres. Trabalharam bastante durante a viagem, mesmo no avião discutiam contratos, lojas de moveis tudo o que seria necessário para montar o novo edifício das empresas. Edward e Bella mal se tocaram ou conversaram de outra coisa além do serviço. Tocaram-se ou se olharam nos intervalos, que paravam para tomar um café ou beber algo.

Quando, por fim, depois de uma cansativa e super longa viagem, chegaram à Londres, sentiram a diferença o cansaço. Foram de imediato para o hotel confortável e super elegante, 5 estrelas, de Londres. Foram recebidos a altura.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Palpite - Vanessa Rangel

_**Londres - Inglaterra **_

Enquanto Bella resolvia mais algumas coisas por celular, Edward fez um sinal para que os carregadores levassem todas as malas para a suíte reservada. Esperou Bella, 15 a 20 minutos, mais o que ela fazia parecia ser extremamente importante. Subiu no elevador, a esperaria já tomado banho. Essa viagem o tinha matado de cansaço.

Abriu suíte, se sentindo já confortável no local. Afinal, grande parte do ano passava em hotéis, de país em país. Suspirou, se sentando. As malas já estavam no quarto, junto com outros pertences e os dois computadores portáteis em cima da mesa. Foi até o banheiro tirando o paletó. Seu corpo inteiro estava cansaço, era como se um caminhão com 500 toneladas o tivesse atropelado. Tantas horas de viagem troca de aviões, era tudo tão cansativo. Entrou na banheira, já cheia com água quente e deliciosa, sorriu pelo conforto ao notar seu corpo quente imerso sob a água. Não calculou quanto tempo havia demorado, olhou no relógio e já era madrugada e fazia quase 1 hora que estava na banheira. Levantou-se, já tomado banho, enxugou-se colocando seu roupão preto com a toalha no pescoço para enxugar os cabelos.

Chamou por Bella, mais notou que ela não estava lá em cima. Andou por todos os lados da suíte, aproveitando para reconhecer o longo apartamento, e nada de Bella. Foi até sua mala e a abriu, pegando uma calça larga de moletom, preta, passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados os colocando para trás. Novamente colocou o roupão abriu e a porta saindo da suíte. Estava tudo deserto e silencioso. Pegou o elevador, descendo no andar principal da recepção, que também estava ampla e vazia, apenas alguns funcionários limpavam o local e outros conversavam, procurando sempre estar fazendo seus respectivos serviços. Caminhou mais um pouco, até uma sala reservada, que estava com uma luz baixa acesa.

E lá estava _ela_, com o celular na mão e com os cabelos presos em um coque muito mal feito, com o aspecto cansado, com o computador aberto na sua frente. Digitava com rapidez enquanto assinava e escrevia algumas anotações.

Bella – Não, Jack... Faça-me um favor, ligue para o Emmett e diga que já chegamos, vamos amanhã cedo visitar o prédio. Pelo que vi, está novo em folha e pronto para ser utilizado... Não, não é melhor não! Faça o que lhe pedi e amanhã pela manhã volto a falar com você, e também ligo para saber como ele está... Sei sobre a diferença de horário mais é extremamente necessário. Bom dia, Jack! - desligou o celular levando as mãos no rosto e fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

Estava muito mais que exausta; estava esgotada. Mas, mesmo assim, Edward observou, continuava maravilhosa.

Ed – É hora de descansar. Vem... Vamos, Bella. – Ela ergue a cabeça um pouco assustada, nem tinha notado a presença dele. Fazia quanto tempo que estava lá?  
Bella – Não, ainda não... – voltou a digitar e a escrever algumas coisas – Preciso resolver algumas questões sobre...  
Ed –_ Eu não estou pedindo, Bella._ – ela levantou a cabeça, com a testa franzida e séria, e o viu se aproximar, salvar o arquivo e assim desligar o computador e guardar tudo em cinco minutos. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha de forma desafiante.  
Bella – Se eu não estivesse tão cansada te responderia a altura, Edward, tenha a certeza disso.  
Ed – Se eu não estivesse tão cansado pode ter a certeza que já a tinha tirado daí a muito tempo. Anda Bella!

Bella se levantou sentindo dor pelo corpo cansado. Começou a caminhar na frente de Edward. _Droga!_ Porque mulheres precisavam usar salto? Como se ele tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, logo após de colocar as coisas de volta ao armário para guardar pertences daquela pequena sala de descanso, se aproximou de Bella e a pegou no colo.

Bella – Edwa... – não pode terminar a boca dele a envolveu de leve em um beijo lento e calmo, muito mais saboreado do que afoito.

Ela rodeou com os braços o pescoço de Edward, deitando sobre seu ombro. Continuavam a se beijar no elevador até, enfim, chegarem à porta da suíte. Bella desceu do colo dele com um sorriso terno. Ele a abraçou pelas costas, lhe beijando o pescoço e sentindo o cheiro doce que o corpo feminino emanava.

Mas, de repente, Edward sentiu como ela ficava fria e trêmula. Estava ali, ainda parada na frente daquela porta, sem dar nenhum único passo. Ele fechou os olhos tentando compreender. Então, finalmente, se lembrou: aonde tudo começou, em uma suíte de um quarto de hotel, igual - ou quase - a essa. Virou Bella de frente para ele, que estava com o semblante tenso, misturado com o cansaço. A encostou na porta e, olhando nos olhos dela, não precisou dizer nada, e ela também não, depois de longos minutos ali conversando e se acariciando por olhares Bella pode dizer.

Bella – _Nada vai ser igual à antes!_ – levantou o queixo engolindo a saliva.  
Ed – Não, _nada vai ser como antes!_

Aproximou-se, a beijando daquela mesma forma terna e _delicada_, mais um pouco mais acelerada. Suas mãos subiram pelas costas dela até encontrarem sua nuca, para depois descer até a cintura. Bella apertou os olhos sentindo os primeiros sinais de desejo. O abraçou correspondendo, deslizando as mãos sobre as costas dele, para depois lhe puxar os cabelos e lhe morder levemente os lábios.

Ouviu um barulho, mais não deu muita importância. Continuou com o prazer de ser acariciada daquela forma. Ele a devorava com tudo, com todo o corpo com toda a _alma_. Sentiu seu vestido ser desabotoado e assim escorregar pelo seu colo, sendo apenas detido pelas alças. Sem parar de beijá-la, Edward lhe tirou o vestido, assim a abraçando com força contra seu corpo, colando mais uma vez suas intimidades, pressionando seus seios sobre o peito dele, que já estava também nu.

Bella mordeu os lábios, _gemendo_ baixinho quando a língua dele deslizou por seu pescoço, em um ponto especial que lhe causava um tremendo arrepio, e quando ele parou a olhando nos olhos dando um ultimo beijo. Separaram-se. Bella abriu bem os olhos.

_Onde estavam?_ Eles não estavam na porta do...? Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ver o banheiro bem decorado na cor branca super elegante, a banheira estava cheia e a água estava quente. Olhou para Edward, que colocava de volta o roupão. Ele havia entrado com ela pela suíte a fora, Bella nem havia sequer notado.

Ed – Nada vai ser igual.

Deu uma ultima olhada profunda, cravada nos olhos de Bella para depois fechar a porta em silêncio.

Bella abraçou a si mesma, para conter a emoção e fechou os olhos, se recordando dela sentada na pia quase despida, com as pernas abertas no banheiro. Abriu os olhos olhando a banheira. Arrancou suas peças intimas entrando na água quente e deliciosa. Fechou os olhos depois de se banhar e quando os abriu desconfiou que havia cochilado pelo menos 30 minutos, já que seus dedos estavam enrugados.

Se levantou, se enxugando. Uma camisola sua estava em cima da bancada do banheiro, junto com uma calcinha.

_Ele_ havia entrado no banheiro enquanto ela dormia?

Terminando de se enxugar, colocou sua roupa intima e a longa camisola branca de ceda. Era mais justa em cima e em baixo bastante larga. Penteou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Sua valise também estava em cima da pia. Escovou os dentes, tirando a maquiagem e passando apenas um pó fraquinho. Arrumou suas coisas e saiu do banheiro, com alguns passos já estava no quarto.

Nova York - Estados Unidos

Emmett se acostumava com o escritório, reclamava a todo instante, ditando ordens para todo o mundo, ligava a todo instante no celular de Bella; mais era impossível que ela atendesse... Gritou por Rosalie, que apareceu na sala, com os cabelos loiros enrolados soltos uma maquiagem preá como de costume e um belo vestido branco com detalhes rosa, em uma sandália altíssima e elegante.

Rose – Chamou senhor Emmett?

Emmett – Sim, chamei. Você já viu aquele documentos que eu pedi à você e também aquela... - não pode completar.  
Rose – Os documentos estão na segunda gaveta à direita, como você pediu, e as Xerox da documentação bancária da empresa estava debaixo da sua caneta a sua direita. Mais alguma coisa, senhor Emmett? – Rosalie estava impaciente.

Seu chefe estava insuportavelmente insuportável, se é que isso existia. Emmett se calou, localizando exatamente tudo no devido lugar que ela havia lhe ditado. Olhou para Rosalie de cima abaixo, ela realmente estava linda essa manhã. E não pode deixar de observar aqueles olhos, de um intenso azul, que faiscavam de nervoso e arrogância.

Emmett – Seus olhos são azuis?

_Não, são rosas!_ Pensou em responder Rose, mais decidiu manter a boa postura.

Rosalie – Sim, são azuis! Mais alguma coisa, senhor Emmett? - Emmett se assustou pelo tom severo dela e franziu a testa.  
Emmett – Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhorita Rosalie?

_Sim, aconteceu: você está insuportável!_

Rose – Não, não aconteceu nada. – tentou sorrir, o que pareceu muito mais uma careta.  
Emmett – Me desculpe se estou jogando toda a minha fúria em você, mais estamos em outro lugar, em uma sala que não é minha, fazendo um trabalho que não é meu quando eu podia...  
Rose –... Estar com a Bella em Londres.  
Emmett – Como? – perguntou incrédulo, olhando Rosalie com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sorriu – É isso que todos estão pensando? Agora entendi os olhares das secretárias, dos agentes financeiros... – gargalhou sozinho – Pensam que tenho um caso com a Bella?  
Rose – Na realidade, pensam que a Bella tem um caso com o presidente das empresas Cullen's e que você é um _pobre coitado_ que morre de amores por ela. – Emmett quase engasgou e Rosalie mordeu os lábios para não gargalhar.

Ok havia aumentado um pouco, quer dizer, havia aumentando um tanto bastante considerável.

Emmett – Pobre coitado? Merda! Isso foi direto no meu ego. – sorriu – Eu e Bella temos uma amizade bastante saudável, e nenhum de nós dois somos pobre coitados, apenas me preocupo pelo fato de...  
Rose -... Ela estar sozinha com o Edward. A Bella já é grandinha, senhor Emmett, ela sabe se cuidar. – Emmett franziu a testa. Como ela sabia? – - Se você notasse um pouquinho mais nas coisas ao seu redor notaria que eu e Bella somos melhores amigas há quase 6 anos. Mais alguma coisa, senhor Emmett? – Emmett não respondeu nada.

Rosalie sorriu, forçadamente, saindo da sala com sua pasta de anotações nas mãos. Sentou-se em sua mesa voltando a fazer seu serviço.

Emmett riu incrédulo. Nunca havia mesmo prestado atenção, e nem nunca Bella havia lhe contado. Levantou-se, observando Rosalie na mesa trabalhando naturalmente, cantarolando uma música qualquer. Sorriu. Não sabia que ela era tão atrevida dessa maneira.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Londres

Ed – _E se eu me apaixonar por você, Bella?_ O que eu faço da minha vida? - ela parou de sorri, arregalando os olhos para logo depois fecha-los, ao sentir as mãos fortes dele apertarem seu quadril contra o dele.  
Gemeu. De manhã... _Fazer amor_ de manhã era a melhor coisa que se podia fazer. Edward a virou, ficando por cima.  
Ed – Precisamos conversar, nem que seja enquanto fazemos amor, mais precisamos conversar!

Bella abriu os olhos, atenta aos olhos dele que lhe miravam com tamanha profundidade que sentiu seu corpo inteiro vibrar. Ele se aproximou, bem devagar, lhe beijando os lábios tranqüilamente para depois seguir com outro beijo um pouco mais rápido, enquanto sem nenhuma pressa, se desfazia de sua roupa intima. Bella fechou os olhos, bem apertados, sentindo o estremecimento continuo de seu corpo enquanto ele deslizava as mãos por toda sua barriga chegando ao seu ventre, onde parou para mirá-la.  
Bella entendeu sobre o que ele iria falar. Abriu os olhos mordendo os lábios ao sentir sua calcinha sendo tirada, lentamente, e os dedos de Edward lhe roçar as portas de sua intimidade, para depois lhe descer pelo interior das pernas. Ele respirou fundo, muito fundo, afastando os cabelos de Bella do rosto e lhe dobrando as pernas, para depois abri-las e se deitar no meio das mesmas. Ela arqueou as costas ao sentir o contado de seu corpo com o dele. Em um _passe de mágica_, estariam unidos, e sabia disso.

Ed – O que você acha sobre estar _grávida_? – se aproximou, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto dela, pelo pescoço até chegar aos seios, onde deu uma atenção especial; os lambendo para depois mordicar um e depois dar a mesma atenção ao outro.

_Inferno_! Ela não conseguia nem respirar, quanto mais lhe responder alguma coisa coerente ao não ser "_Preciso de você, e agora"_. Edward parou o que fazia se levantando novamente. A olhou nos olhos esperando por uma resposta.

Bella – Com você em cima de mim, não consigo pensar em nada coerente ou descente.

Ele sorriu lhe beijando os lábios, então se levantou ficando do lado de Bella, com o cotovelo apoiado na cama, e uma das mãos apoiava sua cabeça. Bella fechou os olhos com certo alivio e frustração.

Bella – Não sabemos de nada ainda, Edward. – fechou os olhos tomando forças – E caso isso realmente aconteça, tão prematuro como o acontecimento será que nos casamos. Não há lógica. Nos damos bem assim, dessa forma... Você gosta de ser um homem livre, e eu uma mulher completamente independente, não há nada a se fazer ou a se falar sobre isso. – se virou para ele – Na realidade, Edward, eu espero que não tenhamos que falar sobre isso nunca mais, porque, realmente, espero não estar grávida de um filho seu. – Edward fechou os olhos, sentindo seu rosto arder.

Era isso o que ela havia lhe feito com palavras, lhe esmurrado os dois lados da face.

Ed – Então, o problema não é o bebê, o problema é que o bebê seja meu? Oras Bella! Se você terá um filho, de quem mais poderia ser? Sou eu que durmo contigo quase todas as noites desde que nos encontramos.  
Bella – Você está levando as coisas pelo caminho mais difícil, Edward. Como seria nossa vida se assim que eu pegar um teste na mão descobrir que estou grávida? Pelos seus princípios lógicos, você me pedirá em casamento, e como sou completamente maluca por você, eu ira aceitar. – Bella se calou, percebendo a tamanha besteira que havia falado: "_E como sou completamente maluca por você, eu iria aceitar"_ Droga! Inferno! Praguejou em silêncio.  
Ed – Sim, eu pediria você em casamento, mas não por princípios lógicos, mas sim pelo fato de você já ser a minha MULHER. – quase gritou ao enfatizar a ultima palavra – E, também, pelo fato de ser eu o homem que lhe tenha feito o bebê. Por que pra você é tão difícil entender?  
Bella – Edward, _você me ama?_ – Bella se sentou na cama, com o queixo trêmulo, esperando ardentemente pela resposta.

Havia perguntado com fúria. Ele se calou, mirou outro lugar, qualquer coisa menos àqueles olhos que cintilavam para saber a resposta. Não disse nada, e foi mais que o bastante.

Bella – Percebe porque não podemos? Há uma grande diferença, Edward, entre você enlouquecer por eu ser sua mulher, e por você me amar, para ser sua esposa. – dito isso, ela permaneceu sentada da mesma maneira o olhando, na mesma intensidade enquanto Edward procurava organizar seus pensamentos tão confusos, e acalmar seu coração que parecia saltar do peito.  
Ed – Então é isso que você espera de um casamento? _Amor?_ – a mirou com o semblante sério.  
Bella – É só isso o que eu espero Edward! Eu sou uma mulher diferente da qual você conheceu.  
Ed – Não, Bella... Você tenta ser diferente, mas basta um toque do meu corpo no seu para que você volte a ser o que sempre deveria ter sido: _minha_.  
Bella – _Sua. Vpcê é minha. Você me pertence, Bella, você é minha. Minha._ Santo Deus, Edward! – exclamou – É maravilhoso o que compartilhamos sempre que nosso corpo fala mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ser sua _não_ basta para mim, entende? Eu quero alguém que seja meu, Edward, e isso - esse controle - você nunca vai me oferecer. Ed – Você fala como se estivesse terminando tudo. – se sentou a olhando nos olhos agora. – É isso o que você quer? – se aproximou levando as mãos ao rosto dela – O que você quer que eu faça, ou diga nesse momento? Porque eu não sei ser _romântico_ e também não posso dizer que amo você. Mas, Bella... – mordeu seus lábios, porque seus olhos se encheram de água de forma tão intensa que se sentiu traído pelo seu corpo.

Ed - Eu não posso explicar a ti, entende? Mas é algo que me _queima_ por dentro quando você sussurra meu nome. – fechou os olhos tocando a boca dela. – Não é só seu corpo, é seu perfume. - roçou os lábios nos lábios dela sorrido – São seus beijos, tão entregues como se fossemos fazer tudo por uma última vez... É isso o que arde em mim, porque eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado, se você permanecesse assim...

Abriu os olhos e Bella mordeu seus lábios segurando as lágrimas.

Ed – _Tão minha e tão menina!_ – Edward franziu a testa se aproximando ainda mais dela, colando seus corpos – Tão minha e tão mulher! Olha nos seus olhos agora, tão brilhantes e tão cheios de água, e você nem sabe o porquê. Porque eu sou só mais um _pecador_, Bella, que nunca desejou uma mulher na vida como venho a tanto tempo desejando você.

Bella gemeu baixinho, procurando desesperadamente os lábios dele para, sem nenhuma palavra ou coisa parecida, o beijar com tanta vontade que acreditou não haver mais em seu corpo, e ele respondeu, respondeu a altura, a colocando debaixo dele para então lhe abrir as pernas e de rápido se unir a ela. Tão simples e tão profundo.

Sem nenhuma barreira, Bella gemeu e arqueou as costas ao sentir a profundidade que seu corpo recebia o dele, mais não parecia o bastante. Enlaçando as pernas na sua cintura e deixou que ele aprofundasse ainda mais a união. E ambos gritaram ao sentir seus corpos por inteiro e completamente conectados. Edward procurou desesperadamente pelos lábios dela, para lhe beijar de forma selvagem. Ele precisava disso. Precisava sentir aquele tormento antes do prazer completo e final. Precisava ouvir ela lhe gritar o nome de forma tão ardente quanto à união e a movimentação de seus corpos. E assim o fez. Ao se movimentar sem parar dentro daquele apertado corpo, que fazia de tudo para recebê-lo por inteiro. Ele mesmo gemeu por esse fato.

Ele mesmo lhe gritou o nome da maneira que ela fazia. E na corrida ao precipício, com seus corpos lambuzados de paixão e suor, com os cabelos úmidos de fome e de desejo, ela com os olhos entreabertos pela satisfação e o prazer que não podia mais controlar, lhe olhou nos olhos, mordendo os lábios para receber os beijos dele. Edward a apertou com força contra seu corpo, percebendo que logo chegaria a cair, e lhe perguntou quase em um grito:

Ed – Por que você não diz que sim? - mordeu os seus lábios.

Estavam perto, tão perto. Apenas mais alguns segundos. E, de imediato junto, com a explosão, Bella sem nem mesmo se dar conta ou perceber, lhe gritou enquanto cravava suas unhas fortemente nas costas de Edward:

Bella – _Porque eu amo você!_ - e logo depois gritaram na queda livre de seus corpos.

Mas, enquanto Bella caia, ouviu algum murmúrio em seu ouvido que não pode distinguir o que era. O que ele havia dito?

Tentou abrir os olhos, mais a pressão era tão forte que não o pode fazer. Agarrou-se mais ainda a ele, que ainda não havia cessado os movimentos.

Bella – Edward... – gritou por seu nome procurando escutar a voz dele, um murmúrio, qualquer coisa para comprovar que estava ainda viva - Edward... – O chamou com ainda mais força, e dessa vez ele pareceu lhe ouvir, porque beijou seus lábios.  
Ed – Abra os olhos. – mordeu seus próprios lábios. Não podia parar, não agora.  
Bella – Eu não posso...  
Ed – Querida, abra os olhos. – com bastante força, Bella conseguiu o fazer e se deparou com a mirada forte dele. – Isso, assim... - piscou longamente ao ajustar suas investidas – Dessa maneira, com você olhando nos meus olhos, fica tudo tão mais claro. – franziu a testa e não disse mais nada quando seu corpo, pela segunda vez, lhe proporcionou a maior queda de prazer que já havia recebido.

Se haviam se passado horas, ou talvez dias, Edward não tinha a menor idéia. Abriu os olhos se sentindo frio e incompleto. Procurou por Bella na cama, mas a habitação estava tão escura e tão silenciosa como havia visto quando naquele domingo havia chegado. Levantou-se em um pulo procurando por Bella em todos os cômodos, mas tudo estava da mesma maneira: _frio e silencioso_.

Caminhou até a sala de estar da suíte. Na varanda, com a janela aberta, a cortina branca voava deixando a vista das estrelas e da lua completamente maravilhosa. O vento bateu forte e ele sentiu frio. Voltou para o quarto colocando sua calça de abrigo preta para depois voltar ao mesmo lugar, continuando sua busca, que não durou por muito tempo. Ali, na varanda, encolhida e abraçada ao joelho com a cabeça deitada nos mesmos, com a toalha enrolada no corpo, estava Bella. Os cabelos voavam e seu corpo, onde jazia descoberto, era iluminado pela luz da lua e das estrelas. Sorriu. Sem saber por que, fechou os olhos e sorriu, e seu coração voltou a bater normalmente. Caminhou até a varanda e Bella nem se mexeu ao sentir que ele se sentava ao seu lado.

Ed – Pensei que havia fugido de novo.  
Bella – Pensei em fazê-lo! – molhou os lábios – Agora eu posso te dizer, Edward, sobre a gravidez. – ela franziu a testa – Se não havia me feito um filho antes, me fez hoje, naquela cama. – Ele se calou, abrindo a boca sem poder conter uma maldição.

Havia se esquecido completamente. Havia se esquecido novamente. Procurou ar para respirar. Porque ela havia dito com tantas magoas aquelas palavras, ela o olhava nos olhos com tanta intensidade.

Ed - Bella eu...  
Bella – O que você quer de mim, Edward? – Ele se virou a olhando incrédulo, enquanto algumas gotas de lágrimas molhavam o rosto de Bella. – O meu corpo? – perguntou – Você já o tem! Meu controle? Você também já o tem! Você quer minha alma? Há tempos ela é sua ... O que mais você quer Edward? – Deitou a cabeça em seus joelhos, fechando os olhos – Por favor, me diga o que mais você quer? – Edward respirou fundo com a testa franzida.

Pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer como fazer ou o que dizer. Ficou de pé, com as palavras dela rodeando-lhe os pensamentos. Havia se esquecido mais uma vez, e na intensidade de que as coisas haviam acontecido dessa vez não teria como...

Levou as mãos à cabeça, respirando fundo. Ficou alguns minutos lá, parado no mesmo lugar, achou até mesmo que perdeu a noção do tempo porque não se demorou muito para que ouvisse a voz de Bella atrás nas suas costas.

Bella – Está tarde, Edward... Amanhã acordaremos cedo.  
Ed - Você precisa se alimentar. Fizemos amor o dia inteiro e você não comeu nada.  
Bella – Eu to sem fome.  
Ed – Não foi um pedido! - se aproximou, pegando o telefone em cima da mesa e pedindo dois jantares com tudo o que achou que Bella ainda poderia gostar.

Aproximou-se dela e, olhando friamente em seus olhos, lhe disse:

Ed – Me desculpe Bella! Eu perdi o controle...  
Bella – A culpa não foi só sua, não se faz um filho sozinho, Edward. – sorriu debilmente mordendo os lábios, olhando para os próprios pés.

Silêncio. Ficaram um na frente do outro, no mais puro silêncio.

Bella – Eu estava pensando enquanto eu estava sentada ali no chão... Que você havia me dito alguma coisa em quanto fazíamos amor... Mais acho que não pude ouvir. – sorriu tristemente novamente.

Edward, com o semblante mais duro e frio do que uma pedra, pela reação delicada e terna dela, se aproximou um pouco mais, lhe tocando o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

Ed – Eu disse que... – se calou mordendo os lábios ao se deparar com a mirada dela, pela primeira vez tão indefesa – Eu não disse nada. – sorriu – Eu não disse nada, Bella. – Ela baixou novamente a mirada, e o que se passou nos próximos dias foi um trabalho duro, pesado e cansativo, e noites e mais noites de entrega mútua de corpo e alma.


	5. Chapter 5

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Hate That I Love You - Rihanna and Ne-yo

As reuniões dos 5 primeiros dias haviam sido as piores, e o cansaço no final do dia fazia somente que chegassem, jantassem e se recolhessem para logo na manhã fazerem amor, uma e duas vezes mais. Um e dois dias mais, sem parar...

O edifício era grande luxuoso e ideal para uma sociedade como a deles. Ambas as empresas poderiam trabalhar tranqüilamente nos amplos espaço, já todo planejado para ser decorado. Os outros dois casais de empresários haviam ido embora, e há 3 semanas Edward e Bella viviam na mesma suíte, no mesmo local de trabalho, trabalhavam sem parar, dia e noite, em compra e vendas, em negociações, prazos, datas, verbas e assuntos completamente pessoas.

Foram a jantares elegantes, coquetéis e festas de gala, pelo menos três vezes por semana. Era como se o assunto _filho_ tivesse sido esquecido. Relacionavam-se como dois conhecidos que compartilhavam a mesma cama. Logo após de fazerem amor a _frieza_ voltava a todo vapor.

Cada um se recolhia ao seu canto, sem dizer nenhuma única palavra. Bella sempre chegava cerca de duas horas antes de Edward. Com o jantar sempre servido, jantavam juntos, falavam sobre negócios, sobre a empresa, projetos e deduziram que ficariam cerca de mais duas semanas em Londres.

Bella terminava de decorar o ultimo andar. Havia providenciado toda a decoração do local nas últimas duas semanas, logo após a compra final da habitação. Estava tudo radiante, e Edward revisava os funcionários que seriam transferidos para a nova filial.

_Pouco se falavam muito faziam amor._

Conforme o tempo ia passando, mais a tensão de fazia presente. Havia se passado uma semana, quase um mês, e talvez já fosse hora de saberem que rumo, realmente, tomaria suas vidas. Era sábado à noite, e havia acabado de chegar de um super jantar com os diretores das maiores empresas de Londres, que estariam interessados nos benefícios de entregar a parte de Marketing para as empresas Venturini, e assim a contabilidade e estabilidade da empresa ficar por conta das empresas Cullen's.

Bella tirou as sandálias de salto, pretas, botando os pés no chão. Olhou Edward, que visivelmente estava morto. Haviam trabalhado feito condenados nas ultimas semana, mereciam um descanso. Ele afrouxava a gravata, tirando os sapatos, o paletó e camiseta, caminhando tirando a calça. Bella observou tudo soltando os cabelos, que estavam em um coque perfeitamente preso, deixando somente sua franja cair em seus olhos. O vestido era preto, longo e brilhante. Caminhou, descalça, até o quarto onde Edward estava jogado na cama com as costas virada para o colchão.

Sabia que grande tensão das semanas era pelo fato da angustiante espera. Por saber, por fim, que rumo dariam as suas vidas. Tirou o vestido, ficando apenas com a parte de baixo e deitou-se na cama. Edward já estava somente de cueca, pensou que ele já estava dormindo. Oh Deus! Estava tão cansada. Fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos dele lhe passarem pelas costas, que estava de frente a ele. Abriu os olhos, respirando fundo e virou-se, indo direto para os braços dele, deitando sobre aquele peito largo e confortável. Foi rodeada pelos braços possessivos de Edward, que a aproximou ainda mais de seu corpo, colocando o queixo na cabeça dela e lhe beijando os cabelos. Fechou os olhos. Agora sim, agora sim podia dormir seguro. Ela não iria, de forma alguma, a lugar nenhum.

Quando o dia clareou continuavam da mesma maneira, abraçados _inseparavelmente_. A campainha tocou.

Bella se levantou, com calma, deixando os braços de Edward soltos, que murmurou algo dormindo sentindo a falta dela. Bella sorriu lhe acariciando o rosto e os cabelos, foi o bastante para que ele voltasse a dormir. Pegou seu roupão o colocando e jogou os cabelos com as mãos para trás. Abriu a porta e um envelope foi entregue com a data de sábado, de ontem. Sabia o que era. Havia ido ao _médico_ na sexta-feira, antes de voltar para a casa, ás 5 em ponto da tarde.  
Se sentou no sofá, depois de trancar a porta novamente, cruzou as pernas feito índio. Mordeu os lábios e se sentiu uma garota de 17 anos, com medo de abrir o resultado do exame para ver se passava ou não na faculdade. Levantou-se com o envelope na mão, voltando para cama com Edward. Não queria abri-lo sem ele. Não, realmente não queria. O abraçou novamente. Edward se remexeu, inquieto, para logo depois a abraçar, assim ele se deitando sobre o colo nu de Bella. Depois de uns 20 minutos, sentiu ele se mexer. Ela estava acordada e ele também estava.

Bella – Precisei esperar que você acordasse... – ele se sentou na cama, se despreguiçando, para olhá-la com um sorriso magnífico nos lábios. Ela também sorriu, percebendo que ele havia levado as palavras na malicia. – Não é nada disso.  
Ed – O que, que foi Bella? - a puxou para si e se encostou à cama, a colocando de costas para si no meio de suas pernas.  
Subiu o lençol, cobrindo seus corpos e a abraçando. Bella estendeu as mãos, pegando o envelope em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e sentiu Edward estremecer.  
Bella – Precisei esperar que você acordasse, porque senti tanto medo quanto senti quando abri meu exame de faculdade, aos 17 anos, e descobri que havia passado, mais não tinha dinheiro para ir e voltar até a cidade todos os dias. – ela mesma tremeu ao se lembrar. Suas mãos tremiam... E como tremiam.  
Ed – Vamos, acabe com esse tormento, Bella! Anda, abra. – ela abriu o envelope e mordeu os lábios, tirando as folhas de exame.

Observou uma e outra, para depois analisar mais uma vez, enquanto Edward seguia estremecendo, quase que tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

Era como se tudo passasse com rapidez, feito um tornado, para depois voltar à calma, e assim Bella poder ver os estragos. Levantou-se da cama com os exames na mão. Não disse nada. Caminhou até o banheiro, onde se trancou por longos e longos minutos, e Edward, sem entender coisa nenhuma, continuou lá sentado sem mover nenhum único músculo do corpo, com tanto _medo_ como ela estava. Precisava saber. Precisava saber exatamente o que acontecia. Se ela estava mesmo grávida, sua vida mudaria completamente e drasticamente. Não sobraria sequer uma recordação da sua vida de solteiro. Levantou-se, por pensar só em si. Com cuidado, se encaminhou até a porta do banheiro e bateu devagar.

Ed – Bella? – a chamou uma vez, mais tudo estava tão silencioso – Bella, por favor, querida saia do banheiro.

Bella levou as mãos à boca para não deixar escapar o gemido e os soluços junto com as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. Olhou mais uma vez o resultado do exame e fechou com força, enquanto escutava a voz grossa de Edward lhe chamar com delicadeza, em tom baixo.

Ed – Bella está tudo bem? Você está passando mal? Bella, fala comigo...

_O que ela faria agora?_ Perguntou-se. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos, deixando as folhas caírem no chão. Não! Não podia ouvir a voz dele. Estava grávida. Como toda noite tem seu fim, ela esta _grávida_, e estava completamente perdida.

Olhou-se no espelho, vendo os olhos vermelhos e o nariz da mesma cor. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. Sentou-se no chão do banheiro, teria sido na manhã do escritório? Teria sido naquele domingo de manhã? Não sabia responder. Mas como poderia ter sido tão estúpida ao se permitir engravidar por Edward? Logo ele que... Não pôde continuar. . Logo ele que estava do lado de fora, à espera de saber se sua vida havia tido, por fim, um fim.

A _meretriz_ de quinta estava grávida do _magnata_, Edward. Fechou os olhos.  
Tomando um susto pela batida mais alta da porta, ela se afastou se encostando ao boxe, e sem se dar conta do dano que Edward podia causar a ela se estivesse atrás da porta, com uma força sobrenatural com o pé ele arrombou a porta.  
Já suado pelo nervosismo, percorreu a mirada pelo banheiro e Bella estava sentada na borda da banheira. Baixou-se pegando, as folhas. Leu rapidamente, passando principalmente pelo resultado final. Seu coração deu um tremendo salto, sua garganta ficou tão seca que chegou a pensar que não conseguiria respirar. De tão rápido que seu coração pulsava, sua cabeça se alarmou girando com força. Apoiou-se na pia, segurando as folhas e fechou os olhos. 

_E agora, o que deveria fazer?_

Aproximou-se dela, recuperando a calma. Sentou-se do lado de Bella, que já não chorava mais, mas seu olhar distante denunciava que estava a quilômetros dali.  
Ed – Nós vamos nos casar, Bella. – Ela não disse nada. Não o olhou. Sabia que fazia parte do jogo, ela mesma havia aceitado as regras – Providenciarei tudo o mais rápido possível, não se preocupe... – se sentiu tão pequeno ao olhá-la daquele jeito.  
Estava claro que Bella não queria aquele filho, muito menos a ele. Ergueu o queixo com arrogância. Aquela mulher não sentia nada por ele?  
Ed – Se você não dizer nada, vai ser mais difícil, compreende?  
Bella – Eu quero a minha mãe... – Edward não riu porque ela realmente falava sério. Estava grávida de um filho que não queria, de um homem que não queria, e não tinha ninguém para compartilhar sua dor.  
Ed – Bella, eu sei..  
Bella – Não, você não sabe Edward... – finalmente o olhou nos olhos, carregados de algo que ele não pode distinguir – Eu já amava meu filho antes mesmo de saber que ele vinha. – sorriu debilmente, para logo depois assumir a expressão de tristeza.  
Então Edward compreendeu que o problema não era o bebê, mas sim o pai dele: ele.

Ed – Infelizmente, você não tem escolha, Bella. Foi comigo que você dormiu e é um filho meu que você vai ter.  
Bella – Não se atreva a ser arrogante comigo. – o olhou nos olhos.  
Ed – Você não me ama? Ok, Bella, é claro que também não amo você. Mas... Nosso sentimento não importa. Há uma criança nesse meio, e nada vai ser mais importante que ela, me entendeu? Nem a minha arrogância, e muito menos a sua. – Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo como se ele estivesse ainda lhe dando murros no estomago.

Levantou-se, pegando as folhas das mãos dele. Encaminhou-se até o quarto, quando ouviu quase como um grito em seguida um murro na porta.

Ed – PORQUE NÃO SENTAMOS E CONVERSARMOS COMO QUALQUER OUTRO CASAL? QUE ESPERA UM FILHO FARIA BELLA...  
Bella – POR QUE NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL, EDWARD, E EU NÃO TENHO NADA MAIS A FALAR! SIM, IREMOS NOS CASAR. SIM, MONTAREMOS UMA CASA LINDA E MATAREMOS A TODOS DE INVEJA. SIM, VAMOS CRIAR NOSSO FILHO JUNTOS. SIM, EDWARD, EU ACEITO ESSA PORCARIA DE _TEATRO_ PELO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA. - respirou fundo.

Havia falado sem parar, estava vermelha e sem fôlego e pela primeira vez se sentiu enjoada. Levou a mão à boca tomando ar, respirando uma e duas vezes, enquanto Edward continuava paralisado a olhando horrorizado.

Bella – E outra: você não colocará nenhuma única mulher na minha cama, ta me entendendo? Nenhuma outra mulher na minha cama, Edward... – Ela levou as mãos na cabeça apavorada.  
Bella – Santo Deus! Isso é um pesadelo, só pode ser. É você voltar para a minha vida para que tudo vire de pernas por ar. Tanto tempo construindo uma nova vida, digna, sem homens toda noite em sua cama, sem roupas extravagantes... Tanto tempo aprendendo a ser como eu sempre deveria ter sido, arrumando um bom emprego, subindo na vida, subindo no meu próprio conceito, para você voltar e fazer novamente este estardalhaço na minha vida. Mais uma vez. Porque é você me tocar que me ponho novamente como uma meretriz, e me enfio em qualquer buraco junto com você.

Bella - _Mas que inferno!_ Isso só pode ser castigo, isso só pode ser meu maldito castigo. - Edward se aproximou dela, a pegando pelos braços e a chacoalhando, até que Bella não conseguisse dizer mais nada.  
Ed – Você é doente por você mesma, Bella... – se afastou pegando a primeira roupa que viu pela frente – _Sua egoísta!_ Só pensa em você mesma. Como se um filho fosse impedir e atrapalhar tudo o que você conseguiu em toda a sua sofrida vida. – ironizou.  
Bella – O bebê não tem nada a ver com isso, Edward. _Você_ vai atrapalhar!  
Ed – Estou certo que impedirei que você durma na cama de qualquer um, como você é acostumada a fazer... – não conseguiu completar, ouviu o barulho do estalo do forte tapa que levou na cara.  
E junto com o tapa, veio a ardência ao sentir os cinco dedos no rosto dele. Levou as mãos ao mesmo, reprovando a si mesmo por ter dito o que disse.  
Bella – Você tem razão, Edward, mas infelizmente, querido, É COM ESSA VAGABUNDA, QUE DORME NA CAMA DE QUALQUER UM, QUE VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR. O PIOR VAI TER UM FILHO SEU... Veja pelo lado positivo, _seu imundo_: a partir de agora, eu serei a sua _vagabunda._ – Dito isso, ela correu para o seu armário pegando qualquer roupa, um agasalho preto, e o vestiu, trêmula e enjoada.  
Calçou os tênis e prendeu rapidamente o cabelo em um coque. Pegou seus óculos escuros, a chave do carro alugado e, com ele ainda ali parado com a mão no rosto, caminhou até a saída.  
Ed – BELLA... –gritou saindo correndo – BELLA VOLTA AQUI! NÃO TERMINAMOS AINDA DE CONVERSAR, E É PERIGOSO QUE SAIA TÃO NERVOSA. – a porta bateu em um grande estrondo – BELLA... - gritou pelo corredor, parando quando a porta do elevador se fechou e quando se viu quase todos os hóspedes do lado de fora, o olhando com total horror. 

Na certa teriam ouvido a discussão, já que falavam tão alto. Engoliu seco, limpando o suor de sua testa, e sem dizer nada correu de volta para a suíte.

Colocando também um agasalho, o primeiro que viu, calçou o tênis preocupado. Ela não podia dirigir nesse estado. E se algo lhe acontecesse? E se...? Seu corpo se arrepiou em uma descarga elétrica negativa. Não podia nem imaginar. Se algo de ruim acontecesse a Bella e a seu filho, nunca se perdoaria. Sem nem mesmo pentear direito os cabelos, pegou a chave do seu carro e seus óculos, botou a carteira no bolso e saiu em disparada.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Cry - Mandy Moore

Bella limpou a testa, tentando prestar atenção na direção. Estava em alta velocidade. Pegou seu celular, discando para qualquer número de sua agenda, e por um milagre de Deus, quase chorou ao ouvir a voz tenta de Alice, após ela mesma dizer alô.

Bella – Alice é a Bella... – fungou, tentando recuperar o controle.  
Alice – Estou percebendo. Mas, criatura, o que há? Onde você está? Ta um barulho de carros... Você está chorando? Está dirigindo?  
Bella – Alice, to grávida. – Piscou longamente, lutando para não fechar os olhos e cair no choro – To grávida do seu irmão... E ele, ele... - gaguejou - E ele acabou de me chamar de vagabunda. – soluçou os dedos trêmulos no volante - Ele nunca vai se esquecer, jamais vai se esquecer...  
Alice – Santo Deus! Você está descontrolada. Espere, respire! Encoste o carro...  
Bella – Não, ele deve estar vindo atrás de mim, Alice.  
Alice – Você precisa se acalmar antes que faça uma besteira, ok? Encoste Bella. Está nervosa demais para dirigir. Onde está o Edward?  
Bella – Não sei. O deixei na suíte, mais deve estar um pouco atrás de mim... – respirou fundo – Estou grávida, Alice, eu to grávida!  
Alice – Eu já ouvi querida. Há alguém aqui que quer falar com você... – Alice, aflita, passou o telefone para sua tia Marieta, que estava ao seu lado, o telefone estava no viva voz.  
Marieta – Escute, Bella... - falou firme.  
Bella – Oh! Senhora Marieta, eu sinto muito... Não deveria ter escutado, eu sinto mesmo...

Marieta – Me escute,_ sua menina teimosa_. Encoste agora mesmo esse carro! Vai cometer uma loucura, ai sim o Edward vai ressuscitá-la só para poder matá-la novamente. ENCOSTE AGORA ESSE CARRO, BELLA! – Respirou fundo, com os dedos trêmulos, encostou-se ao acostamento e baixou a cabeça, a apoiando no volante. - Agora preste atenção: você ficará aí, até que se acalme, e depois retornará para o hotel. Está sendo tão _infantil e mimada_, pondo em risco a sua vida a do meu neto.  
Bella – Eu acho que vou vomitar. – Bella olhou no retrovisor. Não sabia de que cor estava.  
Marieta – Nada disso. Respire fundo! Ande, respira fundo e abaixe a cabeça na altura dos joelhos.  
Bella – Não consigo... Ohhh! Marieta chame alguém, por favor.  
Marieta – Edward já deve estar te alcançando. Vamos lá, respire Bella... Fundo, isso... _Respire!_ – Bella se concentrou em fazer o que ela lhe pedia.

Respirou fundo e o tremendo mal estar pareceu passar um pouco. Não sabia nem mesmo onde estava; parecia ser uma rodovia.

Marieta – Isso, muito bom... Siga respirando com a cabeça baixa. Tire os cabelos da nuca e abra bem os vidros. - Bella fez, com lentidão, o que ouvia de Marieta, que olhava apreensiva para Alice, que falava com Edward do outro lado da linha.

Ed – PERGUNTE A ELA ONDE ELA ESTÁ ALICE... EM QUE RODOVIA? NÃO VEJO O CARRO... – Pisou ainda mais fundo no acelerador, multiplicando a velocidade, e afastou os cabelos do rosto.  
Alice – Tia, onde ela está? Pergunte onde ela está.  
Marieta – Bella, ainda me ouve?  
Bella – Sim.  
Marieta – Onde você está? Em que rodovia? BELLA, EM QUE RODOVIA?  
Bella – Na principal. Na principal que leva à Londres. Ohh não! Marieta está voltado o enjôo...  
Marieta – Continue respirando. Continue respirando fundo! 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward desligou o telefone, sem nem mesmo se despedir da irmã. Em uma manobra abusada e impensada, desviou o carro a tempo para entrar na maldita rodovia. Pisou fundo e viu, finalmente, um tanto à frente, o carro encostado no acostamento.

Estacionou o seu logo atrás e saiu do carro em um tiro. Encaminhou-se para o carro de Bella. Ela estava abaixada no assento, respirando fundo, com o telefone nas mãos. Ele abiu a porta do carro, a pegando contra vontade e a trazendo para seu colo. Desligou o carro esporte, fechando as portas e ligando o alarme. Correu até seu carro, com ela ainda nos braços, para sentá-la no banco de trás do passageiro, se ajoelhando no chão de frente para ela.

Ed - ESTÁ TUDO BEM? SUA MALDITA MALUCA! ME RESPONDE, ESTÁ TUDO BEM? - pegou no rosto dela, com uma mão em cada lado, colou seus lábios em um selinho desesperado, a abraçando com força como podia – NÃO FAÇA ISSO. ME SOQUE E XINGUE, MAIS NÃO ME MATE ASSIM... NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, ME COMPREENDE BELLA? NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO. – a olhou nos olhos, a beijando novamente por todo rosto, por todos os lugares – Daremos um jeito... Faremos algo, ok? Se não me quiser, tudo bem, eu posso suportar, mais nunca mais faça isso, nunca mais!

Bella percebeu como o coração dele batia rápido e com o cheiro do corpo dele e de como a abraçava com tanta força, a fazia pouco a pouco se recuperar, corando novamente.

Ed – _Me perdoe!_ Eu perdi a cabeça, _meu amor_, me desculpe... Me desculpe! Eu darei tudo o que você quiser qualquer coisa que você quiser. Se você quiser, não nos casaremos. Qualquer coisa, a mais cara a mais absurda, tudo o que você me pedir... – Bella fechou os olhos, debruçando a cabeça no ombro dele, que seguia mais assustado e muito mais afobado que ela naquela hora.

Não teve o que fazer a não ser esperar deitada sobre aquele ombro, até que ele se acalmasse. E voltasse a se lembrar que a meretriz iria arruinar para sempre sua vida.

Ed - Você está bem? - a olhou novamente a beijando nos lábios com desespero – Anda, me responde, você está bem? Alice me disse que estava em estado de pânico e dirigia em alta velocidade, imaginei qualquer besteira. Esqueça tudo o que te disse naquele quarto, esqueça tudo o que te disse por todo esse tempo... A culpa é minha, a culpa é sua, e eu adoro a idéia de ter um filho seu, porque não há mulher nesse mundo que eu deseje como eu desejo você! Eu faço tudo e qualquer coisa para que tudo dê certo... Eu sou péssimo como cozinheiro, e também não sei ser romântico, eu logo aviso que não sei que cor você gosta, ou quais flores você ama receber, não sei o nome dos seus pais nem sua comida preferida, não sei o seu número de sapato nem o seu número de roupas, nem imagino qual é a música perfeita para você e nem tenho idéia do que você mais ama, mais preciso que você esteja segura. Sempre segura, comigo, na minha cama, na minha casa, com o nosso filho.

Bella ergueu a cabeça o olhando nos olhos. Por incrível que pareça, havia desaparecido todo o nervosismo. Ele estava lhe propondo um casamento por conveniência, e não havia outra escolha a não ser aceitar. Cama, banho, comida, filho, teto e emprego. Tudo vinha no pacote Cullen's e, claro, o coração dele não fazia parte. Se é que ele tinha um para oferecer.

Afastou-se, pegando ar. Ele pensava mesmo que aqueles olhos, que imploravam que ela dissesse sim, a convenceriam?

Bella – Sim, Edward... Faremos um acordo, que caso esse casamento não dê certo, o meu filho fica comigo, tudo o que você tem permanece com você quando nos divorciarmos, e tudo o que eu tenho segue comigo, inclusive o _nosso filho_. Eu continuarei trabalhando e você também. Nada de mulheres na minha casa enquanto eu e meu filho estivermos lá... E o principal, eu quero a Tanya longe de você, de mim e do seu filho, entende? – Edward baixou a cabeça.  
Ed – Isso não é um casamento, Bella, isso não é ter amor e criar nosso filho em uma família, não seja...  
Bella – Pode acreditar que, em pouco tempo, você vai me agradecer por isso. Uma meretriz nunca nasce para ser esposa. Não a esposa de um homem como você...  
Ed - E que tipo de homem eu sou? - mordeu os lábios para não gritar de nervoso.  
Bella - O tipo de homem que pede uma mulher em casamento e logo depois a chama de vagabunda, esse é o tipo de homem que você é!  
Ed – Se você fosse homem eu já teria lhe dado umas boas palmadas, Bella... – ela se calou, baixando a cabeça – Você não pode tentar, pelo menos, criar um ambiente amigável? Você está preparando nosso divórcio antes mesmo que nos casemos.  
Bella – Eu posso criar meu filho sozinha, Edward. Eu faço isso por ele, não por você, nem por mim. Não valemos à pena... Você não vale à pena. – Dito isso, ela se levantou indo até seu carro, e Edward continuou abaixado, engolindo seu orgulho que gritava para que a jogasse no banco de trás e a possuísse, de forma _primitiva e profunda_, mostrando-lhe o que realmente valia a pena.

Levantou-se, se encostando e levantou a mirada ao perceber que ele estava com a chave de seu carro.

Ed – Você não vai voltar dirigindo, no caminho já me encarreguei que alguém venha buscar o carro.  
Bella – Edward...  
Ed – Você é surda, Bella? Você vem comigo. – se pôs tão sério que Bella se sentiu novamente enjoada.

Caminhou de volta para o carro, se sentando no banco do passageiro. Edward dirigiu em silêncio, com sua cabeça pegando fogo e os olhos insistindo em lacrimejar. Olhou para o lado e Bella olhava a janela, e distraidamente acariciava seu ventre por cima da blusa do moletom preto. Fechou os olhos um segundo para logo os abrir, recordando os sussurros dela ao pé do seu ouvido em quanto faziam amor.  
Ed - Se é tanto ódio assim, como suas palavras proferem, porque disse que me amava ontem em quanto fazíamos amor?

Bella sentiu seu corpo sacudir, trêmulo, e parecia que o ar não adentrava mais em seus pulmões. Segurou-se firme nos bancos, fechando os olhos os com força antes de poder se fazer de dissimulada. Como poderia ter sido tão estúpida?

Bella – Do que você está falando? – Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mais parecia que não conseguia ver absolutamente nada.

Seu corpo tremia, seu queixo estava trêmulo. Edward a olhou rapidamente, pensando que ela ainda seguia enjoada e mordeu os lábios, batendo com força no volante. Sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Ed – Qual é Bella? Eu fiz uma pergunta e estou esperando por uma resposta. – mudou de marcha, não contendo a raiva, dirigia em alta velocidade.  
Bella – Se você não for mais devagar, vamos morrer nós três dentro desse carro... PEGA LEVE, EDWARD, TEM CARRO NA NOSSA FRENTE.  
Ed – NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO, BELLA. DROGA, PARA DE FUGIR DE MIM! – Ela se assustou pelo grito intenso e, finalmente criando coragem e força, parou um tanto de tremer se virou para ele e disse:  
Bella – Quando estávamos sobre efeito de algo forte, não pensamos no que falamos. Com você é a mesma coisa. Acontece... Disse sem pensar.

Ed – Você disse sem pensar? - mordeu os lábios, arregalando os olhos, incrédulos – Enquanto nós fazíamos amor, completamente entregues ontem, sobre o efeito de algo tão forte, você diz coisas sem pensar?  
Bella – Sim! – desviou o olhar, tentando não voltar a chorar.  
Ed – SUA MENTIROSA... SUA MALDITA MENTIROSA!  
Bella – PARA DE GRITAR, EDWARD. VOCÊ TAMBÉM ME DISSE ALGO ONTEM, MAIS EU NÃO CONSEGUI OUVIR, PORQUE VOCCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO ME DIZ O QUE É?  
Ed – EU ESTAVA SOBRE O EFEITO DE ALGO MUITO FORTE, BELLA. SINTO MUITO, QUERIDA... – ironizou – NÃO CONSIGO ME LEMBRAR.  
Bella – VAI PARA O INFERNO, EDWARD!  
Ed – VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE COMEÇAMOS HOJE A VIVER NELE? – ela se calou, se assustando com a fúria do grito dele, e se recolheu, abraçando o próprio corpo.

Estava _descontrolado_. Completamente descontrolado! Segurou-se no banco. O carro estava em alta velocidade. Olhou novamente para frente.

Bella – Vai devagar, Edw... – não pode completar.  
Ed – FICA QUIETA! EU PRECISO ME ACALMAR, E COM A SUA VOZ ME PONHO LOUCO EM QUESTÃO SE SEGUNDOS. – passados alguns minutos, ele recuperou a consciência que poderia causar algum dano e reduziu a velocidade.

Não demoraram a chegar ao hotel. Calado, ele saltou feito um felino do carro, batendo a porta. Não teve um que não olhou - principalmente o manobrista que abriu a porta, para que ainda com as pernas bambas Bella descesse do carro -, vendo Edward, quase correndo, entrando no hotel sem dizer nenhuma única palavra. As mulheres a olharam, e Bella tentou dar um sorriso, que acabou saindo nervoso. Agradeceu ao chofer, para depois caminhar lentamente para dentro, sob o olhar dos curiosos que se perguntavam, na certa, o motivo pelo _agradável e sedutor_ presidente das empresas Cullen's nem ao mesmo esperar a diretora da maior empresa de Marketing descer do carro.

Ela levou as mãos à cabeça; sentia uma baita dor, acompanhada com o mal estar. Seu rosto, pálido, suava. O condutor do elevador a observou, com cuidado, assim que Bella lhe disse o andar, e percebendo que algo estava errado perguntou:

Condutor – A senhora está passando bem? – Bella engoliu seco contendo as náuseas para poder responder.  
Bella – Sim, está tudo bem... – respirou fundo, de repente se sentia sufocada dentro do elevador.  
Condutor – Senhora seria melhor que eu chamasse por alguém. Está sozinha na suíte? - O elevador havia chegado, enquanto ele novamente perguntava, a porta se abriu, e Edward estava parado, com a mesma palidez no rosto e o mesmo suor.  
Ed – Ela está comigo, obrigado pela preocupação. – Bella o olhou. Tentou caminhar, mas suas pernas lhe faltavam.  
Bella – Há algo errado... – ele se aproximou, a pegando no colo no elevador.

Havia tirado as meias e o tênis, e também o moletom, estava sem camisa, e sua pele brilhava pelo suor de nervoso.

Ed – Eu sei que há algo errado... Por favor, - a protegeu em seu colo, lhe beijando a testa com nervosismo – Qual é o seu nome?  
Condutor – Juan.  
Ed – Juan, você poderia chamar alguém da enfermagem lá embaixo para dar uma olhada na _minha esposa?_ – Bella franziu a testa, fechando os olhos ao ouvir "minha esposa".

Abraçou-se a ele, tentando fazer com que seu estomago parasse de tremer daquela maneira, sentindo que com mais força Edward se abraçava a ela, Bella fechou os olhos, rezando para que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo.

Juan – Mais é claro que posso senhor! Espera apenas alguns minutos... Ela treme. Seria melhor que desse um banho bem morno. – Edward agradeceu.

Entrando na suíte, foi direto para o banheiro, onde deixou que a torneira despejasse a água morna, enchendo a banheira. Com Bella ainda em seu colo, lhe tirou as roupas, mas quando chegou a hora de, com cuidado, a colocar na banheira, ela não se desgrudou dele. Edward respirou fundo. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, com cuidado, tirou sua calça e da maneira que pode entrou na banheira junto com ela, colado a ela. Bella abriu os olhos ao sentir a deliciosa água morna tocar seu corpo. Ainda estava nos braços dele.  
Depois de 20 minutos, ele se levantou e por fim se separaram, mas ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra, nem a olhar nos olhos. Edward se enxugou enquanto Bella, em outro canto do banheiro, se enxugava. Olhou para trás, ela estava melhor e já não estava mais pálida. Saiu do banheiro, botando outra calça de abrigo bem larga, dessa vez branca. Deixou no banheiro uma camisola para Bella, era preta e vinha acompanhada de um hobie extenso, até as canelas. Ela vestiu sem dizer nada, colocou sua roupa intima limpa e caminhou até o quarto.  
Estava cansada. Oh Deus! Tão cansada. Deitou-se na cama, que já estava feita, fechou os olhos, mais suas mãos deslizaram pela cama a procura de Edward, do seu corpo, mais teve a plena certeza que não o encontraria ao seu lado na cama.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: October - Evanescence

Edward caminhou até a porta, onde o médico havia acabado de sair. Não havia nada de grave, apenas havia dito que seria excelente que ela fizesse exames e procurasse uma obstetra. Edward agradeceu, voltando ao quarto, onde ela continuava profundamente adormecida e encolhida na cama, levemente coberta. Foi até a varanda e, pegando o telefone, ligou para casa de sua tia Marieta, que não demorou para entender o telefone, preocupada.

Marieta – Oh meu filho! Está tudo melhor? Onde vocês estão? Bella ainda se sente mal? – Edward fechou os olhos, molhando os lábios.  
Ed – Estamos na suíte. Ela está dormindo, o médico já a examinou disse que está tudo bem... – um enorme silêncio se fez na linha, ele levou as mãos aos olhos. -Bella está grávida, Marieta, e as coisas não poderiam ter sido piores do que hoje.  
Marieta – Oh! Edward, Não há o que dizer...  
Ed – Vamos nos casar. – Marieta sorriu tristemente do outro lado da linha.  
Marieta – Ela concordou?  
Ed – Na verdade, vamos nos casar pelo meu filho... Bella não quer esse casamento, e disse que só o faria pela criança. – abriu os olhos, entrando na sala e deitando-se no sofá.  
Marieta – Acha que é a melhor opção? não é melhor que conversem e...?  
Ed – Não tem diálogo entre a gente, Marieta. Não há o que se falar. Eu me descontrolo e acabo dizendo coisas impensáveis, e ela grita dizendo que me odeia... Não há solução! Essa criança tem pai e mãe, portanto vai ter uma família. – fechou os olhos novamente - Voltaremos em algumas semanas, falta pouca coisa para se terminar aqui...  
Marieta – Casamento sem amor, mesmo pelos filhos, Edward, acaba sendo pior do que nenhum casamento. Acredite filho, há muito que refletir. Não é fácil viver como dois desconhecidos sob o mesmo teto.

Ed – Não, Marieta. Quero que ele veja e seja criado por nós dois... Eu nunca tive nessa vida, a não ser meu glorioso emprego, meu nome e meu dinheiro, e sem perceber ele veio de mansinho, me matando de surpresa. Não é justo que uma parte de mim vague de um lado para o outro; hora comigo e ora com a mãe dele. – Marieta franziu a testa se entristecendo.  
Marieta – Não será fácil.  
Ed – Nunca nada foi fácil.  
Marieta – Bella não vai perdoá-lo.  
Ed – Eu sei que não vai. – Dito isto, se despediu desligando o telefone.  
Deitou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos, na certeza que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, e com essa certeza adormeceu.  
Já era noite quando acordou. Sentiu as dores nas costas por ter dormido de mau jeito. A campainha tocou. Quem seria essa hora? Deu um pulo no quarto e viu que Bella seguia lá, na mesma posição. Caminhou até a porta, atendendo.  
Ed – O que você está fazendo aqui? - Tanya sorriu, deixando as malas no chão, se aproximou e beijando, de surpresa, os lábios de Edward.  
Ele se afastou incrédulo.  
Ed – Tanya acorda! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Tanya – Entrei de férias, ai lembre que você vinha para Londres e não resisti de saudades. Vai, Edward, confessa: você também está morrendo de saudades. É impossível que depois de mais de 1 mês convivendo com a mesma mulher você não iria se enjoar. Eu o conheço querido, está doidinho para mudar de ares. **  
**Ed – Você só pode ser maluca, Tanya.  
Tanya – Ok, já percebi que você não está enjoado dela. – Edward não conteve o riso, estava tão cansado para entrar em uma nova discussão – Mais de qualquer jeito, vem, vamos conversar tomar um drink. Eu prometo que não faço nada enquanto estiver sóbria. – Edward respirou fundo.

Até que seria bom conversar com alguém, tentar relaxar, se tranqüilizar, coisa que seria praticamente impossível com Tanya, mais de qualquer jeito respirou fundo. Bella não se importaria nem se ele estivesse com a mais bela das mulheres em uma cama de Motel. Entrou na suíte, pegando uma camiseta e a vestiu, junto com seu tênis. Novamente saiu, entrando com Tanya na suíte do andar debaixo.

Ela guardou lá as malas, conversando como uma mulher normal, sobre assuntos agradáveis, como Edward jamais havia visto antes. Surpreendeu-se. Até que Tanya seria uma boa companhia.

Desceram e, enquanto Edward caminhava um pouco a frente, Tanya murmurou qualquer coisa agradecendo o condutor do elevador. Juntou-se a ele, estava com um vestido clássico de seu gosto, preto, bem decotado e curto. Sentaram-se no bar, as pessoas os observavam. Beberam o primeiro drink, poucos segundos depois veio o outro, e o outro... Até que notaram que já estavam rindo a toa das piadas mais inúteis existentes na terra.

Tanya já o abraçava, já falava em seu ouvido, o mordia, murmurava qualquer coisa... De inicio, ainda sóbrio, Edward resistia, a empurrava, se afastava sem graça, mais nessa altura do campeonato desconfiou que nem mesmo sabia onde estava. Levantou-se e sua cabeça deu uma girada. Tanya caiu na gargalhada e ele voltou a se sentar, rindo com gosto, com bastante gosto.

Tanya – Oh! Fazia tanto tempo que não nos divertíamos assim. – bebeu outro sorvo de sua bebida – Sou uma boa companhia, Edward, posse ser um tanto chata, mais gosto de você, gosto de estar com você... – Edward parou de sorrir se pondo sério, a olhou e ergueu as mãos apoiando no rosto corado de Tanya.  
Ed – Eu amei você, Tanya... – Ela também se pôs séria – Na realidade, acho que você foi a única mulher que eu amei. Mas com _ela_ é diferente, foge do meu controle...

Tanya – Edward, você também foi único para mim. - desviou do assunto - O lance com Emmett foi coisa sem importância, querido, fomos feitos e concebidos para sermos um do outro. Entenda Edward, eu ainda posso te fazer vibrar de desejo... – elevou as mãos ao rosto dele, agora lhe acariciando a face - Eu ainda posso ser sua, se você quiser. Vem, vamos, já está tarde.  
Ed – Eu preciso subir a Be...  
Tanya – Hey, não fala nada. Nós vamos lembrar essa noite como éramos felizes juntos.  
Ed – Tanya, eu não vou dormir com você... Eu estou bêbado, mas sei o que estou fazendo, ainda.  
Tanya – E quem falou em dormir? Podemos subir e conversar, como fazíamos antes quando éramos mais novos. Você se lembra Edward? – Eles se levantaram um tanto tontos e caminharam até a suíte de Tanya.

Chegaram e sentaram-se na sala, iniciando a gargalhar e a tomar copos e mais copos de Vodka. Edward olhou o relógio: já eram mais de 00:00. Precisava trabalhar no dia seguinte. Como havia bebido tanto...

Ed – Preciso ir, Tanya... Foi bom conversar com você, apesar de tudo, apesar de você saber que eu estava aqui a trabalho e... – Se lembrou de Bella na hora, e sua testa se franziu. Voltou a se sentar no sofá, levando as mãos ao rosto.  
Tanya – O que foi, querido? – se aproximou o beijando na bochecha – Edward, você ta chorando? – Ele não respondeu.  
Ed – Eu acho que ela não me quer mais... – Tanya franziu a testa.

Ele estava falando de Bella?

Tanya – Você está falando da Bella?  
Ed – É claro, né Tanya? De quem mais eu poderia estar falando? De você? – Tanya arregalou os olhos, com a imensa vontade de jogar toda aquela farsa para os ares.  
Tanya - Então ela é uma boba, a maior das bobas, porque eu quero você, Edward. - Edward a olhou, franzindo a testa.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella acordou, por fim, com os raios da segunda-feira anunciando que precisava se levantar. Havia dormido a tarde inteira e mais a noite inteira, havia acordado apenas para beber um copo de água. Seu corpo reclama por descanso e assim havia descansado. Não havia nem sinal de Edward pela suíte. Nada, nenhuma respiração, nenhum perfume, exatamente nada.

Trocou-se, botando um vestido social, preto, fez toda a sua higiene matinal, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e se maquiou com um pouco mais de cor pelas olheiras. Botou os sapatos de salto, passando seu perfume. Passaria em qualquer lugar para tomar seu café da manhã. Será que Edward já havia ido para a nova empresa? E o pior, tinham tantas coisas para decidirem juntos, tanto pessoalmente quanto profissionalmente. Bella precisava lhe perguntar se casariam apenas no civil, como seria a cerimônia, para quantas pessoas... Era o seu tão esperado e planejado casamento, feito às pressas para se casar para somente cuidar de seu filho.

Entrou no elevador com sua pasta nas mãos, e logo no andar de baixo o condutor parou, abrindo as portas, e ela sentiu o tremendo cheiro de álcool. O enjoou veio logo em seguida. Olhou para ver quem era o desafortunado, e suas pernas bambearam aos seus olhos se depararem com os olhos de Edward.

Tanya – Podemos repetir o programa essa noite se você quiser Edward. Faz tempo que não... – Tanya se calou ao também se aproximar do elevador e ver quem estava no mesmo. Sorriu vitoriosa, olhando Edward com cara de quem pedia misericórdia. – _Bom Dia, Bella! _– ela também cheirava a álcool, Bella pode sentir, e estava apenas com uma camiseta larga e de calcinha.

Subiu os olhos, olhando Edward; estava com os sapatos nas mãos, a camiseta toda esgarçada e os cabelos revoltos, os olhos assustados estavam tão esbugalhados quanto os de Tanya.

Bella engoliu a seco, se equilibrando no sapato de salto fino e alto. Sentiu sua cara arder de _vergonha_ ao olhar a cara de pena que o jovem condutor a olhava. Edward começou a tremer e a suar como se especialmente nele fizesse um calor de 50° graus. Tanya olhou Edward e, sem dizer nada, entrou de volta para sua suíte.

Condutor – Senhor, o senhor vai entrar? – Edward não disse nada, e Bella continuou com os olhos ofuscos e com as mãos trêmulas, o olhando diretamente nos olhos.

Com uma força inexplicável para que sua dor e seu pranto não a continuassem a corroer, como ocorria naquele momento, ela ergueu os olhos, com ainda mais desprezo.

Bella – Se você puder, suba e tome um bom banho. Há pessoas esperando por nós. – engoliu o visível choro. Edward fechou a boca baixando os olhos. – Agora saia desse elevador antes que eu vomite com esse cheiro de vodka. – Edward rapidamente saiu e a olhou.

Tudo que viu foi uma placa de gelo, que o olhava com um desprezo que lhe doía.

Ed - Eu não dormi com ela. Bella me olhe nos olhos, eu não...  
Bella – E você também _não vai mais dormir comigo_. Sai Edward! Eu estou grávida e estou ficando enjoada.

Assim que ele tirou os pés do elevador, o mesmo se fechou e Bella se apoiou contra o respaldo do elevador, fechando os olhos para respirar sem parar. Deixou sua pasta cair no chão. O condutor se assustou, pegando a mesma.

Juan – Senhora está tudo bem?  
Bella – Só faça isso andar mais rápido, pelo amor de Deus!  
Juan – Nós podemos voltar, falar com o seu marido...  
Bella – Ele não é meu marido. – quase gritou – _Ainda_ não é meu marido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward subiu em um pulo, quase ele mesmo vomitando pela situação. Tomou um banho longo, onde esfregou todo o corpo. _Não_ havia dormido com Tanya, tinha plena certeza disso, mas até Bella acreditar... _Estava tudo perdido!_ O resto de esperança que tudo se resolvesse, e o casamento que pedia com tanta fé que desse certo.

Sentiu vontade de estapear a si mesmo. Fez a barba com rapidez, se cortando no pescoço, deixando uma marca vermelha no mesmo, se trocou com rapidez, colocando com agilidade o terno, penteou os cabelos, escovou os dentes mais umas 3 vezes, pegou sua pasta e as chaves do carro e não demorou muito para chegar ao edifico, que estava quase completamente decorado. Possuía cerca de 5 gigantescos andares, construções magníficas feitas exatamente para a recriação de filiais de grandes empresas. Foi direto para as salas de reuniões, onde Bella falava com os outros organizadores a respeito dos detalhes restantes.

O silêncio se fez presente quando ele entrou na sala. Edward cumprimentou a todos, e assim que terminou, Bella pegou sua pasta se despedindo dos demais organizadores.

Bella – Bom, senhores, a minha parte acaba de ser concluída nesse projeto. Estarei aqui até o meio da semana, caso necessitem de algo. Estou à disposição. – deu um sorriso triste às 6 pessoas presentes na sala, que se despediram igualmente a ela. Saiu da sala, deixando Edward desnorteado e perdido com tantas pessoas o olhando. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu a tempo de a pegar no elevador.  
Ed – Não faz isso. Não faça dessa maneira, Bella, não piore o que já está quase perdido. – Ela desviou a atenção para o pescoço dele, que sangrava. _Parecia um arranhão de unhas compridas. _

Sorriu irônica, antes de fechar a cara, franzindo a testa e com mais um tom desprezível disse:

Bella – Seu pescoço está sangrando, _querido_.

_Dizem que, pior que uma mulher que ama um homem, é um homem que ama uma mulher. _

Na verdade, dizem tantas coisas que na prática é tão diferente. Há pessoas que estão acostumadas a dizer _"te amo"_ no primeiro segundo que se conhecem, há pessoas que podem passar anos e permanecem sem dizê-lo.

Naquele momento, ao ver a porta do elevador se fechar, Edward teve a certeza de que tudo seria _diferente e atormentador_. Porque aquela mulher - a sua mulher - estava se fechando, para,_ talvez_, nunca mais se abrir. Fechou os olhos, apoiando as mãos na porta do elevador, sentindo os olhares compenetrados em suas costas, dos empresários à espera da conclusão da reunião.

Olhou para trás, sentindo aquele redemoinho em seu estomago e um nó na sua garganta. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta do elevador,_ fechado_. Suspirou, se levantando e engolindo a seco, tentando fazer com que suas pernas voltassem ao normal.

O que sentia era o quê? Era medo? Era orgulho? Era desejo? Santo Deus! O que era?

Tentou se perguntar, calando sua voz para não soltar um grito alto. Em passos firmes, tentou recuperar seu controle enquanto sentia com cada vez mais violência uma parte sua ser arrancada de dentro de si. Enfim, já na sala de reuniões, se sentou um tanto distante, começando a fazer a única coisa do que era capaz de realmente fazer: trabalhar.

**G**abriel **C**ullen

**E**ra noite, e a chuva caia com força enquanto Bella descia do carro, com a ajuda de Marieta, que estava deslumbrante em seu vestido dourado. Alice lhe sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos, ao ver a _infelicidade_ instalada no rosto belo de Bella, coberto pelo véu branco, assim como seu vestido maravilhoso e brilhante.

**A**lice estava de prata, com seu marido _Robert_ ao seu lado. Haviam se casado há quarto meses. Moravam em uma maravilhosa cobertura, à uma hora do centro da cidade. Alice deixou escapar uma lágrima, abraçando Bella, que já estava de pé na frente da igreja luxuosa e lindamente decorada, com centenas e centenas de convidados.

_Seu casamento_ era o casamento do século, e não havia uma pessoa sequer que não desejava fazer parte dessa enorme e estupenda comemoração.

**S**ua maquiagem estava radiante, e ouviu alguém dizer que nunca havia visto uma noiva mais bela. Marieta havia lhe dito que era pela gravidez, que as mulheres grávidas ficavam mais belas, e mais felizes. Bella baixou sua cabeça. Não era como ela se sentia. Levou as mãos à barriga, de cinco meses e meio. O vestido a realçava e fazia com que seus olhos, constantemente cheios de lágrimas, brilhassem ainda mais. Olhou aos fotógrafos ao seu redor. Os flashs iluminavam a noite chuvosa, e tudo parecia por demais iluminado com a luz e a decoração, toda branca, da igreja. Subiu as escadas. Agora era a hora! Marieta lhe deu um beijo na testa.

**Marieta** – Não chore querida, é o melhor a se fazer.  
**Robert** – Você está linda, Bella. – Se abraçou a Alice, que não pôde fazer nada mais do que chorar pela infelicidade da cunhada.

**R**osalie se aproximou, dando um longo abraço em Bella. Estava linda, e também não conteve as lágrimas, não se permitindo a dizer nada. Todos tiveram a entrada, enquanto Bella aguardava em uma sala, sozinha, sentada no sofá, a hora de entrar. Sua agente, a organizadora de todo o seu casamento em poucos meses, a chamou. _Era hora!_

**A** música soou em seus ouvidos e seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Sentiu seu bebê se movimentar. Ele protestava, dizia a ela que não fizesse tamanha _estupidez_. As portas se abriram e todos se levantaram. Tios e familiares de Edward, todos estavam presentes. Sentiu a presença de seus pais em seu coração, isso a deixou emocionada. Sorriu, começado a caminhar. Entre todos os rostos, a adoração e o reflexo que ela estava deslumbrante, e quando, por fim, olhou para frente, _ele_ estava lá.

**M**ordeu os lábios, segurando o queixo trêmulo, porque _ele_ quase chorava, porque _ela_ quase chorava - por desgosto. Parecia ouvir seu interior gritar, perguntando que Diabos ela fazia. Baixou o olhar, olhando para as pessoas presentes na igreja e seu olhar de deparou com o de Tanya, que estava séria e parecia entender completamente o que se passava.

**E**la então parou no meio do longo tapete vermelho e respirou fundo. _Bella continue, continue a caminhar_. Pensou, e assim continuou até chegar ao altar. Não havia percebido, até agora, a companhia de tio de Edward ao seu lado. Sorriu-lhe em agradecimento quando, por fim, Edward a olhou. Bella retribuiu o olhar. Era claro, assim como o dia para ele, _a tristeza, a infelicidade e a vontade de gritar _expressada nos olhos, onde só ele pôde decifrar ao decorrer dos meses, onde tudo foi de mal a pior, onde tudo não poderia ter sido mais infeliz do que esse dia: _o dia do seu casamento._

**A**o beijá-la na testa, Bella se afastou como pôde para que seus lábios quase não a tocassem, e aquilo o atingiu de maneira que sentiu vontade de correr daquele altar, onde todos sorriam saudando - o que eles pensavam ser – o casal mais feliz de todo o mundo.  
**E**nquanto o padre falava, Bella estava a milhares de quilômetros dali. Sua mente e seu coração estavam a milhares de quilômetros dali. Por Deus, onde tinha pecado tanto para merecer tamanha infelicidade? Fechou os olhos, e foi como se naquele momento tudo tivesse por fim chegado a se concretizar. Porque, quando os abriu de novo, sentada na cadeira, notou que desde o dia do seu casamento havia se passado muito tempo. Tanto tempo.

**Cinco anos depois...  
**

**Bella** – Gabriel? – se levantou da cadeira próxima ao guarda roupa, onde arrumava as roupas – Você vai se atrasar, e me atrasar. Tenho muito serviço para fazer hoje. Sai desse chuveiro.  
**Gabriel** – Já to indo, _mãe_. O _papai_ já ligou? Ele disse que me levaria na escola hoje. - com a toalha no ombro, Bella foi até o banheiro, se abaixando para puxar o _filho_ até ela, o enrolando a toalha.

Gabriel tinha _cinco anos_, e colocando uma foto de Edward pequeno e ele ao lado, poderiam ser considerados gêmeos.

**Gabriel **– Mamãe, to falando com você!  
**Bella** – Desculpe meu bem! Seu pai deve estar em alguma reunião, por isso ainda não voltou de Londres. Eu o levarei para escola, tudo bem?  
**Gabriel** – Não, não está tudo bem. – _Claro, esqueci de dizer algo_. Pensou Bella: _o gênio também era o mesmo de Edward_. - Ele havia prometido que me levaria à escola hoje. Meus amigos gostariam de conhecer o meu pai, assim como eu conheço o pai deles...

**Bella** – Diga isso ao seu pai quando ele chegar, certo?  
**Gabriel** – Não! – levantou as mãos para Bella colocar a camiseta da escola e logo depois a cueca.  
**Bella** – Você não pode concordar uma única vez comigo? – Gabriel sorriu, saindo do banheiro para vestir a calça da escola e logo depois o tênis. Bella se sentou na ponta da cama, lhe passando perfume e penteando os cabelos do filho. – Não quero essa camiseta imunda a hora que o senhor chegar, estamos entendidos? E _nem marcas de batom_ nesse colarinho. - Bella se aproximou o enchendo de beijos.

**G**abriel se contorcia, pedindo para que parasse mais Bella sabia que o que ele mais adorava era quando ela sorria e lhe enchia de beijos. Gabriel pegou sua mochila de rodinha caminhando atrás dela. Se pudesse imaginar uma criança que venera seus pais, esse era Gabriel. Amava sua mãe e era enlouquecido por Edward, a quem devotava um orgulho e respeito fora de série.

**O**lhou sua mãe. Bella, como todos os dias, se levantava, preparava o café para Edward e Gabriel, subia, separava sua roupa, arrumava os quartos, separava a roupa de Gabriel, esperava que ele tomasse banho, o arrumava, ia até seu quarto, se arrumava, o encontrava lá em baixo para deixá-lo na escola, com um beijo de boa aula. Sua rotina durante os últimos cinco anos. Nada, além disso, nada mais que isso.

**G**abriel notou que, todos os dias ela, sempre estava de preto. Seu guarda roupa era preto e seu olhar parecia desprovido da alegria que via no rosto das demais mulheres. Bella sorriu a ele, como sempre fazia quando o pegava a observando profundamente, como sempre havia feito Edward, e fazia de tudo para que ele não percebesse a infelicidade que rondava seu interior.

**B**ella, logo após de deixar o filho seguro na escola, dirigiu se até a Venturini, para mais um dia longo de trabalho. Deu o bom dia, sério, a todos, como sempre fazia, e o edifício parecia se calar quando ela entrava, afinal, agora era a presidente e dona das empresas Venturini.

**E**m um acontecimento fatal, Luis havia falecido quanto voltava das férias, e sua mulher, debilitada pela perda, havia pedido à Bella que assumisse a presidência e que cuidasse como sempre havia feito das empresas Venturini. Bella aceitou, comandando, assim, a empresa com mãos de ferro. Costumavam se comentar que ela não era feliz. Jamais sorria, jamais brincava, apenas chegava, dizia bom dia a todos, e se trancava em sua sala, assumindo com mãos de ferro sua responsabilidade.

**O**s únicos que sabiam era que amava, acima de qualquer coisa, o pequeno e único Gabriel. Sua secretária entrou na sua sala. Bella a olhou. Esperando que lhe dissesse o que queria.

**Karla** – Seu marido na linha dois, Bella.  
**Bella** – Diga que estou ocupada, Karla, e diga que o jantar é as 19:00. – Karla baixou a cabeça, saindo da sala dando o recado no telefone e desligou, baixando os olhos.

Conhecia Bella, trabalhava há tantos anos com ela, algo não estava bem. Aliás, havia tempos que algo não estava bem. Bella se levantou de sua mesa indo até a janela, onde ficou por longos minutos de pé. Bateram na porta e ela mandou que entrasse.

**Emmett** – Bella? – Ela se virou e sorriu. Abraçou Emmett, se sentando em sua mesa.  
**Bella** – Não sabia que haviam chegado de viajem.  
**Emmett** – Chegamos ontem. Rosalie já não agüentava mais ficar sem fazer nada.  
**Bella** – Ela deve estar linda.

**Emmett** – _Ela sempre foi linda!_ Mandou milhares de beijos, e disse que te liga amanhã.  
**Bella** – Certo! Mas precisa de algo?  
**Emmett** – Sim... – Emmett hesitou - Esqueça, apenas preciso da assinatura de alguns documentos. E Gabriel?  
**Bella** – Está ótimo! Está na escola. Acredita que, esses dias, pareceu com uma mancha de batom na camisa? – Emmett gargalhou – É sério, e se pôs a gargalhar quando eu perguntei o que era. Está cada vez mais esperto.  
**Emmett** – Eu imagino. Diga que vou jogar futebol com ele no domingo.  
**Bella** – Certo! Agora preciso trabalhar Emmett. – Emmett se levantou, se despedindo de Bella. 

**O** final do dia chegou depressa. Pegou Gabriel na escola, checando, com milhares de beijos e cócegas, se havia alguma marca de batom. Chegaram em casa e, para a surpresa maravilhosa de Gabriel, Edward havia chegado mais cedo de Londres.

**G**abriel abriu um maravilhoso sorriso, pulando no colo do pai, que lhe deu um enorme abraço o beijando também por todos os lados.  
**Gabriel** – Papai, eu pensei que iria voltar ontem. Não me ligou hoje... Pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim.  
**Ed** – Imagina filho. Eu estava ocupado demais e quando tive um tempo aqui já era tarde... Como você está? Senti tanto a sua falta. - abraçou o filho, o beijando uma e mais outra vez.  
**Gabriel** – Não gosto quando você viaja por tanto tempo... – Edward estava em Londres fazia mais de um mês.

**Ed** – Essa foi a última vez, eu prometo! Agora, suba, lave as mãos, que vamos sair para jantar. – Gabriel sorriu a deu um gritinho de animação. Olhou Bella. E, como se adivinhasse o que ele a perguntava respondeu:  
**Bella** - Pode colocar o tênis novo, e a blusa que a tia Marieta deu é para ficar na gaveta, senhor Gabriel. – Gabriel sorriu, subindo as escadas correndo – Não corre, filho... – Respirou fundo, deixando a maleta em cima da mesa e levantou a cabeça olhando para Edward.

**Ed** – Boa noite, Bella.  
**Bella** – Boa noite, Edward! Ocorreu algum problema? - Prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo, pegando alguns documentos.  
**Ed** - Não, só antecipei a minha volta. E as coisas por aqui, como estão?  
**Bella** – Normais. Marieta pediu para você ligar para ela... – Subia as escadas até seu quarto.  
**Ed** – Não precisa se arrumar vamos a um lugar simples.

**Bella** – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Pode ir você e o Gabriel, tenho algumas coisas para fazer.  
**Ed** – Bella, por favor... – caminhou até ela, tirando o paletó a e gravata e abrindo a camiseta com naturalidade. Bella respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido e suas pernas tremerem. Afastou-se. – Eu acabei de chegar de uma viagem de mais de um mês, e o Gabriel vai estranhar se, _mais uma vez_, você estiver com dor de cabeça. – Bella desceu as escadas, voltando para pegar seus sapatos.  
**Bella** – Ok, 15 minutos eu estou descendo!

**E**dward ficou parado na ponta da escada enquanto observava ela subindo, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Desceu o olhar, sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escada e fechando os olhos. Estava exausto e tudo o que queria era se meter em uma cama com ela e descansar sobre seu corpo.

_Há quanto tempo não faziam isso? Há quantos anos não se tocavam? Cinco anos, precisamente._

**M**ordeu os lábios, respirando fundo. Gabriel estava crescendo e logo notaria que, _desde sempre_, algo não ia bem. Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu os barulhos de passos, e seu filho se sentando a seu lado. Edward o pegou no colo, o abraçando.

**Gabriel **– Acho que a mamãe se esqueceu que _hoje faz cinco anos que você se casaram..._ – Edward sorriu. Sim, ela havia se esquecido! – Ela está cansada, pai, não fica triste.  
**Ed** – Está tudo bem, _campeão._ – sorriu se levantando. – Agora, fique aqui, quietinho, que eu vou me trocar. – Gabriel sorriu, sentando-se no sofá e ligando a televisão.

**E**dward subiu até o quarto e abriu a porta. Bella estava de costas, e ainda estava um tanto molhada. Já estava de calcinha mais tentava a todo custo abotoar atrás o fecho do sutiã.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro da pele dela impregnado no quarto gelado. Estava um tanto escuro, só a luz da lua iluminava o ambiente. Ele se aproximou pelas costas dela e, com cuidado, passando os dedos por toda a coluna até chegar ao fecho do sutiã, o abotoou com rapidez. Bella se arrepiou, fechando os olhos e dando um passo para frente, se afastando.

**Bella** – Obrigada. – Ele balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

Viu que na cama, sua roupa, assim como todos os dias, já estava separada. A pegou e se encaminhou ao banheiro, e quando fechava a porta se lembrou de lembrar à Bella.

**Ed** – Hoje é nosso _aniversário de casamento_; Gabriel já percebeu que você havia esquecido. – Bella fechou os olhos praguejando. Realmente havia se esquecido.  
**Bella** – Eu dou um jeito. – Colocou um vestido de algodão, preto, e por cima um, sobretudo da mesma cor, enquanto Edward continuava parado na porta do banheiro, a olhando. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Edward? – o mirou, na espera que ele assim entrasse no banheiro.  
**Ed** – Você poderia ser uma pouco menos _fria_, só hoje, Bella?  
**Bella** – Se você estivesse voltado amanhã, eu teria me preparado e o Gabriel não teria notado que eu havia me esquecido.  
**Ed** – Eu passei mais de um mês fora, Bella, sinto falta do meu filho quando eu viajo. O quanto mais rápido eu posso voltar...

**Bella** – Ta bom, Edward. - o interrompeu, saturada – Pode deixar que o nosso filho não vai notar nada.  
**Ed** – Ás vezes você poderia fingir para que eu também não notasse. – Bella se calou, sentindo um enorme buraco em seu estômago. Sorriu amargurada.  
**Bella** – Você quer discutir agora, Edward? – suspirou – Você não pode esperar até amanhã, eu trabalhei o dia inteiro, estou cansada... – Ele balançou a cabeça entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

**B**ella engoliu seco, fechando os olhos e segurando as lágrimas. Sentou-se na cama pegando a camisa que Edward usava. Levou até o rosto a cheirando, cheirando seu perfume que há tanto tempo não se mesclava com seu próprio perfume. Como uma bala, afastou a camisa de si. Levando as mãos ao rosto. Mais um ano e enlouqueceria.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Perché - Laura Pausini

Levantou-se, calçando as sandálias de salto alto, já estava maquiada e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Desceu, sorrindo ao Gabriel, que não correspondeu. Bella se sentou ao lado dele enquanto que, com um bico enorme, ele a ignorava.

Bella – Filho, assim eu fico magoada.  
Gabriel – Você deixou o papai magoado... – bufou, inflando as bochechas.  
Bella – Eu já pedi desculpas.  
Gabriel – Aposto que nem um presentinho você comprou para ele. – Bella, percebendo que o filho iria chorar, o pegou no colo o mirando tristemente.  
Bella – O papai já é grande, filho, e eu já pedi desculpas a ele. Amanhã poderemos ir, nós dois, ao shopping e comprar algo bem bonito, o que você acha?  
Gabriel – Acho que você está de saco cheio de nós dois. Está sempre triste quando o papai chega, nem deu um beijo nele, e fazia mais de um mês que a gente não via ele.  
Bella – Não fala besteira, Gabriel. Nunca fale uma besteira dessas. Eu amo você, filho, eu amo você mais que tudo no mundo. Eu nunca estaria cansada de você, nunca! Ouviu? Mesmo, me desculpe... – se abraçou a ele – Me desculpe! Eu prometo que vou estar mais disposta. Eu prometo... Eu amo você! – Edward, nesse instante, desceu as escadas sem deixar de ouvir o fim da conversa.  
Gabriel – Eu sei que você me ama, mãe, mas e o meu pai?_ Você ama meu pai?_ - Cobrou claramente uma resposta pelo seu tom de voz.

Edward parou na frente de Bella e Gabriel, com o semblante sério e o maxilar apertado. Bella levantou os olhos, olhando Edward na mesma intensidade que ele a mirava.

Bella – _Amo!_ Eu amo o seu pai, querido! – Edward desviou a mirada, engolindo seco. Gabriel sorriu a Bella, e ela retribuiu com o queixo trêmulo.

Santo Deus! O que havia se transformado sua vida?

O restaurante era realmente muito confortável e a vontade. Fazia tempo que não entrava em um lugar assim. No longo de seu casamento, os jantares e festas de gala haviam aumentado, era difícil que saíssem, ainda mais para um lugar como aquele. Sentaram-se, e Bella pediu uma cadeira mais alta para Gabriel. Pediram pizza, de vários sabores, doce e salgada, enquanto Gabriel e Edward faziam a maior bagunça, fazendo com que todos no restaurante prestassem atenção na _bela família_ sentada na mesa ao lado.

Bella seguia quieta, observando tudo e rindo às vezes da esperteza de Gabriel. Fora um bebê, tão tranqüilo. Grande parte de sua gravidez havia trabalhado, pelo fato dos enjôos serem poucos e apenas algumas vezes ao longo dos meses. Mas o que mais pesava era seu emocional. Uma mulher grávida, recém casada, com ambos os noivos infelizes, porque por mais que se perguntava aonde havia errado ao olhar para Edward todas as noites antes de dormir, sabia que ele se perguntava o mesmo e que morria por fugir de tudo, levando Gabriel com ele. Porque, uma coisa ela tinha certeza, _ele amava aquele garoto mais do que amava a si mesmo._

Desde que Gabriel havia nascido, estava presente em todas as datas em todas, as palavras, no primeiro andar, no primeiro dente... Edward estava sempre tão perto, mais sempre tão distante.

Quase fechou os olhos se lembrando de um momento especial: ele estava em Londres e ela estava no hospital fazendo a ultra-sonografia. Ao saber que era um menino, a médica lhe felicitou, perguntando do marido de Bella. Ela havia informado que estava viajando, mais na mesma hora o celular tocou: era Edward, lhe perguntando se ela já sabia de algo. E Bella, emocionada, desejando mais que tudo que ele estivesse ao seu lado e lhe beijasse a boca durante um longo tempo, fechou os olhos e disse:

_**Bella**__ – É um menino, Edward! Ela disse que é um menino. – Ele havia chorado no telefone, e ela havia fechado os olhos desejando que ele sentisse naquele momento a emoção que ela sentia._

Gabriel – Mamãe? – Bella sorriu olhando o filho – Fecha os olhos temos uma surpresa. – Bella olhou surpresa o filho e rapidamente fechou os olhos.  
Bella – O que você está aprontando filho? – Gabriel sorriu, e Edward tirou algo do bolso colocando em cima da mesa junto com outra grande caixa de veludo.  
Gabriel – Agora pode abrir. – Bella abriu os olhos e baixou a mirada, eram jóias. Sorriu agradecendo ao filho e a Edward. – Abra mãe... - Bella abriu a pequena caixa, e estava lá, como se sempre pertencesse a ela,_ o anel de noivado que Edward havia lhe dado na semana em que ficaram juntos._

Seu corpo tremeu, assim como seus lábios. Pegou o anel na mão recordando exatamente de como ele havia o colocado, enquanto estavam no carro, se beijando. Olhou Edward, que a observava atento, antes de dizer qualquer outra palavra colocou o anel de volta ao seu lugar, no mesmo dedo que a grossa aliança dourada ocupava. Gabriel sorriu entusiasmado, dizendo a Bella que abrisse a outra caixa. Ela assim o fez, e sentiu seriamente vontade de chorar ao se deparar com o jogo de colar e de brincos de diamante, que havia usado na noite em que Edward havia lhe apresentado sua família. Era o mesmo, mas a caixa agora continha, em letras corridas, escrito _"Doçura"._

Bella não pode deixar de sorrir. Sabia o que significava e não sabia o porquê dele recordar tudo isso logo agora. Olhou o filho e Edward.

Bella – Obrigada! São lindos... Realmente lindos. - Fechou a caixinha e levantou-se, contendo o redemoinho no estomago. Deu milhares de beijinhos em Gabriel e se aproximou de Edward, lhe dando um selinho rápido, mais quando se afastava ele respirou fundo franzindo a testa.

Ed - Dessa vez não, Bella. - A puxou pela cintura, a pegando pela nuca, a fazendo sentar em seu colo.

Bella tentou dizer algo, mas foi impossível, antes que percebesse seus lábios tocavam os lábios quentes e molhados de Edward. Quase desmaiou ao sentir o gosto dele novamente, ao sentir a guerra que suas línguas travavam. Fechou os olhos, não teve como não se entregar.

Quando, por fim, terminou, olhou ao seu redor e tudo parecia girar. As mãos dele apertavam fortemente sua cintura, colando seus corpos. Bella levou as mãos aos lábios. Olhou o filho, que olhava _maravilhado_ a cena. Olhou a sua volta, todos os olhavam com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Gabriel se levantou, murmurando algo que somente Edward entendeu. Bella se levantou com força se sentando de volta a sua cadeira.

Ed – Essa é a sua cruz a partir de agora... – disse, com brutalidade, não escondendo a sua magoa e arrogância – É disso que eu quero que você lembre cada vez que me evitar na frente do Gabriel, é disso que eu quero que você se lembre quando eu chegar de uma viagem de mais de um mês e você nem se quer me tocar. Você é infeliz, Bella, e qualquer homem ou marido é capaz de perceber. E, quer saber de uma novidade? Eu também sou! - quase gritou - Santo Deus! A que ponto nós chegamos? Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto a sua falta, porque, apesar de tudo, apesar desses anos que eu tenho sido paciente e que tudo a cada dia se torna cada vez mais odiado, só Deus sabe o quanto eu sinto a sua falta. – Ele respirou fundo enquanto Bella tentava dissimular o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

_"Por mais que demorasse anos... Essa conversa tinha que acontecer"__  
_  
Olhou para os lados procurando Gabriel.

Ed – Ele foi pedir ao moço que trouxesse sorvete. – Bella engoliu seco, sentindo seu rosto arder. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia expressar nada, parecia tão fria, tão distante do calor das demais pessoas.

Bella – Se você quiser desistir agora, por mim tudo bem! O Gabriel já está mais crescido e podemos explicar para ele. – pegou o guardanapo limpando levemente os lábios – Você poderia agüentar um pouco mais, Edward? Apenas até ele fazer 7 anos, já estará no primário mais crescido...  
Ed – Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo, Bella. – Balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

Bella levou as mãos na cabeça, esfregando a testa em sinal de preocupação.

Bella – Eu sei que você já não agüenta mais estar preso dessa forma a mim, eu também já não suporto mais esse casamento, mais o Gabriel ainda é pequeno e...

Ed – Da próxima vez que eu viajar, eu não voltarei mais para a casa. – disse engolindo a saliva e a raiva – Se eu ainda volto para casa depois de tantos meses para suportar o que nos suportamos todo o dia, Bella, é porque, na realidade, eu tinha a _esperança_ que isso desse certo algum dia.  
Bella – Aonde você quer chegar Edward? – sussurrou entre os dentes, pelo nervosismo – Do que você ta falando? Foi assim desde o começo, nós combinamos que seria assim...

Ed – Não, _você combinou que seria assim. _Você, Bella, e mais ninguém. Aliás, há tantas coisas que você combina consigo mesma que nem eu nem o Gabriel iremos tentar descobrir novamente... Seu filho sente Bella, e qualquer pessoa que olha nos seus olhos é capaz de enxergar. Santo Deus!  
Bella – Você está me acusando de não ser uma boa mãe, é isso? – Edward arregalou bem os olhos também sussurrando entre os dentes pelo nervosismo.  
Ed – Eu estou te acusando de não ser nada além de uma ótima e exemplar mãe. O Gabriel adora te ver sorrir, compreende? – Bella baixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios – E qual foi a ultima vez que você sorriu quando estamos nós três juntos, Bella? Você se mantém afastada como se eu fosse lhe machucar... E machucar ao meu filho.  
Bella – Você não sabe o que diz Edward...

Ed – E você já nem sabe o que faz. E, quer saber Bella? Eu estou realmente cansado de te pegar pela cintura e sorrir quando algum conhecido passa... - Edward avistou o filho, que apontava para o pequeno parquinho na área livre do restaurante, acompanhado com uma das monitoras do mesmo. Edward acenou, consentindo que o garoto brincasse – É impossível que quanto mais os anos passem mais você se lembre daquela noite.  
Bella – Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Edward.

Ed – Você nunca quer falar sobre nada, nota? Porque você está sempre exausta do trabalho, Bella, você está com dor de cabeça quando vamos fazer algo em família, você está indisposta quando tentamos fazer algum programa em casa, eu você e o Gabriel.  
Bella – Quem é você para falar de perfeição, Edward, quando eu sinto de longe o cheiro de mulher na sua camisa quando você volta de viagem? – Os olhos de Bella se encheram de água – Sabe lá Deus o que você faz quando está em Londres, ou passa uma semana trabalhando fora. E você ainda me cobra sorrir, e espera que eu diga _"Olá, meu amor, senti saudades! Que bom que voltou." _– Edward baixou a cabeça – Nega, nega que _durante cinco anos, que você não encostou a mão em mim_, você não dormiu como nenhuma outra mulher, como um marido normal faria.  
Ed – Você não é uma esposa normal.

Bella – Não, você tem razão, eu não sou. Falho como mulher, falho como esposa e também como mãe. A única coisa que eu sei fazer é trabalhar e trabalhar, feito louca, e o meu marido procura sexo fora de casa, porque eu não consigo olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto fazemos amor. – Ela respirou fundo.

Havia quase gritado as ultima palavras. Sorte que estavam em uma mesa um tanto afastada.

Bella – Esse é o meu problema, Edward, saber que você tem_ outras_, mais mesmo assim seus olhos borbulham de desejo quando me vêem, como se ainda estivéssemos há cinco nós atrás, dispostos e sedentos por fazer amor uma e outra vez, sem parar a noite inteira.  
Ed – Santo Deus! _Eu te desejo_. Seria normal que não desejasse minha própria mulher?

Bella – É exatamente aí que as coisas giram ao redor... Eu sou sua esposa, Edward, mais há muito tempo deixei de ser sua mulher.  
Ed – Você me excluiu da sua vida, enquanto que seus olhos transbordavam infelicidade, quando cruzou o corredor da igreja que te levava ao seu_ martírio_.

Bella – Não era o que eu tinha sonhado para mim.  
Ed – Também não era o que eu tinha sonhado para mim. Eu duvido que mundo há outras duas pessoas que transformam suas vidas em um inferno por si próprias, como nós fazemos..  
Bella – Como você cresceu, não Edward? Agora aprendeu a conversar igual gente, quando antes não se passava de um empresário milionário cheio de desprezo e arrogância a todos que babavam e idolatravam o chão que você pisava.

Ed – Passaram-se anos, Bella, e agora parece que os papéis se inverteram, porque agora nós somos os milionários, e você é a arrogante cheia de desprezo, que mal sabe trocar duas silabas sem me atingir, em cheio, na cara. Eu também não sou feliz, Bella, e a culpa é minha, mas, além de tudo, é sua. Porque eu mudei, porque eu tentei fazer com que tudo desse certo e...

Bella – Quantas elas são, Edward? A sua secretária, Elisa, eu sei que é uma mais e as outras? – Ele baixou a cabeça, pronto para quebrar qualquer coisa que visse em sua frente – Você acha que tem como ser uma boa esposa dessa maneira, Edward?  
Ed – O que você queria que eu fizesse Bella? Você é um cubo de gelo, e se te encosto um dedo você foge como se algo de mais horrível estivesse a ponto de acontecer. Isso é _sua culpa_, e de mais ninguém!

Bella – Minha culpa? – perguntou incrédula.  
Ed – É, sua culpa! Porque, se você tivesse me dito o que você realmente sempre pensou, e não tivesse se calado por todos esses anos, não teria ficado tão amargurada como é hoje.

Bella – Você quer que eu te diga o que eu penso Edward? – Seu tom era de dar arrepios e seus olhos estavam quase vermelhos, de tanta força que ela fazia para se controlar. Pela primeira vez, _ele sentiu medo do que iria vir_ – Eu penso que, na primeira oportunidade, você vai cair fora e vai levar meu filho junto com você. Eu penso que já deve ter alguém te esperando, alguém que impede que se transforme em um homem tão mais amargurado que eu...  
Ed – Você é uma _tola_, Bella! Porque não há nenhuma mulher me esperando, e muito menos seria capaz de tirar o Gabriel de você. Ele te idolatra, Bella, seria impossível que o afastasse de você.

Bella – Se você está saturado, eu também estou ok? Porque, depois de você, Edward, eu não tive mais nenhum outro homem na minha cama. – fechou os olhos, recuperando o controle. Edward sabia que ela dizia a verdade, podia sentir. – Talvez eu seja assim porque meia dúzia de colegas da empresa já me disseram que te viu com a sua secretária em locais bastante públicos...  
Ed - Não foi nada de importante, ela apenas estava ali quando eu precisei. – Bella sorriu irônica.  
Bella – Nossa! Como você é sincero.

Ed – Se você me deixasse te tocar, eu não precisaria tocar nenhuma outra mulher... E você sabe disso, Bella, eu sei que você sabe. – o celular de Bella tocou, interrompendo a longa e reveladora conversa. Era Marieta.

Bella – Oi, Marieta.  
Marieta – Oi, Bella. Sua voz parece estranha, está tudo bem? – Bella olhou para frente, mirando Edward que, atento, olhava Gabriel se divertir e gargalhar com outras crianças do restaurante.  
Bella – Sim, está tudo bem! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Marieta - Não, só lembrei que o Edward voltava hoje. Não quer que o Gabriel durma aqui comigo? Sei lá... Para que vocês possam conversar e... – Bella fechou os olhos. Se Marieta soubesse há quanto tempo não se amavam.  
Bella – Espere um segundo... Edward? – Ele a olhou – Marieta está perguntando se o Gabriel pode ir dormir lá. Se ele quiser, por mim tudo bem... – Edward respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Às vezes, Marieta parecia atender as suas preces.  
Ed – Você decide Bella. – Ela se calou, sabendo que na realidade não era sobre isso que ele lhe falava.

Bella sentiu o calor percorrer seu corpo, junto com aquela onda de _saudades_ que vinham quase todas as vezes que ele voltava de uma longa viagem. Respirou fundo. As coisas pareciam estar em suas mãos. Fechou os olhos, era hora de algo em sua vida começar a fazer sentido.

**Bella** – Deixaremos ele aí, Marieta. Tem certeza que não se importa? Hoje ele está elétrico...  
**Marieta** – De jeito nenhum! Sabe, o Edward passou aqui antes de ir para a casa... Bella é melhor que...  
**Bella** – Eu sei Marieta, eu sei! Até daqui a pouco. – Bella desligou o celular, se levantou e caminhando até o parquinho.

**E**ra linda, Edward notou. E, ao perceber que não tinha um homem sequer que não olhava ela caminhar em cima do alto e fino salto, sentiu aquele velho e primitivo ciúmes de posse. _"Minha! Você me pertence!"_

**T**entou não se importar, aliás, o que poderia fazer? Socar todos eles era uma boa opção, mais de nada adiantaria. Viu Gabriel a abraçando ao dar a noticia de que dormiria na casa de sua tia–avó, e por um momento, enquanto Bella abaixava na altura do filho, lhe dava outro abraço apertado, viu como ela fechou os olhos acariciando o cabelo bagunçado de Gabriel.

**E**la amava aquele menino, mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. Pagando a conta, foram embora, deixando Gabriel na casa de Marieta. Bella se despediu do filho com um grande beijo, Edward fez o mesmo.

**Ed** – Seja um bom garoto!  
**Gabriel** – Eu sempre sou um bom garoto! – sorriu, da mesma maneira que Edward fazia – Tchau mãe, tchau pai, amanhã não se esqueçam...  
**Bella** – É sábado e nada de acordar cedo.  
**Gabriel** – Isso mesmo. – deu outro beijo em Bella e entrou com Marieta, que acenou para Edward e Bella, que sorriram agradecendo.

**B**ella olhou Edward. Ele suspirou, voltando a pôr o carro em movimento. Chegara em casa e Bella subiu direto para o chuveiro. Tomou um longo banho enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo em seu quarto.

**O**lhou-se no espelho, deixou os cabelos enrolados e livremente armados, soltos, caído em suas costas. Estava com uma camisola preta, de seda, até os pés. Respirou fundo, vedo seu próprio reflexo no espelho. _Chegara à hora de decidir o rumo de sua vida. _Levantou-se, indo até o quarto onde Edward estava.

**T**udo estava tão silencioso e escuro. Caminhou até a cama, trêmula pela pouca luz que iluminava o quarto. Viu que ele estava deitado, seu corpo trêmulo, parecia estar entrando em um estado de choque. Tateou a cama, com o queixo trêmulo, sentando-se, respirou uma e duas vezes.  
Edward estava de costas para a cama. Ela se deitou e fechou os olhos com força. Suas mãos alcançaram o corpo dele e, devagar como uma garota que depois de tanto tempo precisava se sentir segura, ela se aconchegou aos braços dele, deitando em cima de seu peito, com a cabeça no vão entre seu ombro e seu pescoço.

**E**dward abriu os olhos, olhando para baixo. Ela o abraçava com tanta força. Ele sentiu seu coração bater forte e seu corpo se inflamar ao sentir o calor dela se mesclar com o seu. A abraçou, rodeando sua cintura com os braços largos, até fechar os olhos e, com uma forte pegada, a puxar pela cintura até a mesma ficar por cima de seu corpo. Completamente por cima de seu corpo. Ela chorava, Edward se deu conta, e com os lábios lhe secou todas as lágrimas, enquanto as mãos trêmulas de Bella encontravam os cabelos dele, assim os puxando. Edward fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo sacudir ao percorrer a lateral do corpo dela com suas mãos.

**Ed **– Santo Deus! Eu cheguei a imaginar que não me lembrava mais do seu corpo. - Ela soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir sua intimidade tocar a dele.

**F**ranziu a testa. Aquilo tudo poderia ser chamado do que? Era como se aquele magnetismo sempre tivesse estado no ar, esperando para voltar a ser mesclado na paixão de ambos. Como telepatia, Edward lhe respondeu também, quase não suportando a pressão do corpo dela em cima do seu depois de tanto tempo.

**Ed** – _Talvez seja eu, Bella..._ – mordeu os lábios, tentando controlar o impulso claro de beijá-la – _Talvez seja você, Bella..._ – os lábios dela estavam tão trêmulos, tão próximos aos seus – _Talvez seja amor, Bella!_

**D**ito a última palavra, ele fechou os olhos e subiu as mãos até a nuca de Bella, que apertou fortemente os olhos tentando deixar com que ele a levasse. Edward se virou, ficando por cima dela. Bella flexionou os joelhos, deixando ele assim cair no meio de suas pernas, e o que era tão tranqüilo e pausado, acabava de virar um total turbilhão de _saudades e paixão._

**O** sangue de Edward ferveu. Sentiu-se até borbulhar. Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto ele lhe beijava no pescoço, no colo, em todos os lugares onde a camisola não cobria. As mãos masculinas levantaram com pressa a camisola preta, deixando as pernas de Bella descobertas; ela não usava calcinha. Foi o bastante para que ele enlouquecesse por completo, lhe beijando os lábios em uma dança frenética de línguas, que se buscavam uma e outra vez, sem cessar.

**B**ella gemeu baixinho ao sentir uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior, seguida de outra apertada forte em seus quadris contra sua intimidade. Edward lhe arrancou a camisola, a deixando completamente nua. De olhos fechados a todo instante, Bella fez com que as caricias desenfreadas de Edward dessem um tempo. Virou-se, ficando por cima dele, sentada em cima do mesmo. Inclinou seu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo em que percorria as mãos por todo aquele peitoral, distribuiu beijos quentes e molhados, enquanto Edward gemia e se movimentava, como se já estivesse fortemente entrelaçado a ela.

**S**anto Deus! Tudo o que ele poderia fazer era pedir por ajuda. Virou-se novamente e, a segurando pelos cabelos da nuca sem muita força, tomou sua boca de maneira viril e desesperada. Ele não entendia que seu corpo precisava com urgência do corpo dela, que sua boca, que seus sentidos, precisavam sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, agora tão inchados e avermelhados pelos beijos descontrolados.

**D**esceu as mãos novamente pelo corpo dela, passando pelo interior de suas coxas, descendo até a canela, para depois subir, com beijos intercalados por cada parte, até novamente a boca dela.

**B**ella franziu a testa. Aquilo era a _velha e prazerosa tortura_, e ela já não podia mais agüentar. O puxou pelos cabelos, o obrigando a colar novamente seus corpos e suas essências.

**Bella** – Eu preciso... – Pôde sussurrar baixinho no ouvido dele que, de olhos fechados, tirava como podia suas calças. – _Preciso de você._ – gemeu alto ao notar que mais nenhuma única peça de roupa separava seus corpos de se unir.

Estavam suados, empapados de calor, com os cabelos úmidos. Bella olhou as janelas, que também denunciavam o quanto abafado estava o quarto. Fechou os olhos. Seu corpo se contorcia por uma aproximação mais concreta. Sussurrou novamente, quase sem fôlego, no ouvido de Edward, que agora dava uma atenção especial aos seus seios, os acariciando e os beijando de forma rápida e selvagem.

**Ed** – Se for agora, posso te machucar... – mordeu os lábios. – Não vou me controlar. – Então Bella quase gritou, tomada pelos espasmos que já percorriam seu corpo, ao sentir as mãos dele se aproximarem de sua intimidade e seus dedos lentamente se adentrarem em sua intimidade.  
**Bella** – Eu não quero que você se controle! – fechou os olhos com mais força ao sentir os movimentos circularem que ele fazia dentro dela.

**E**ntão, de rápido, ele se posicionou em cima por completo dela, lhe afastou ainda mais as pernas, a segurando pela nuca e a levantou um pouco mais, para beijar seus lábios enquanto a penetração se iniciava, de forma lenta e atormentadora. Edward gemeu alto, e ela o acompanhou.

**H**á quantos anos não sentia seu corpo ser invadido dessa maneira tão intensa. Apertou-se ainda mais contra ele, mordendo seus lábios e arqueando as costas, com a testa franzida.

**Ed** – Olhe para mim... – Quase gritou quando seus corpos estavam tão excitados que os movimentos saiam por livre instinto. - Olhe nos meus olhos, Bella, como você fazia antes. - Ela mordeu os lábios abrindo os olhos, e o que viu foram os olhos tão brilhantes ou mais ainda brilhantes do que os dela, da última vez que fizeram amor.

Mais logos foi a vez de Edward fechar, ao sentir como os músculos tensos da essência de Bella se abriam para lhe receber. Abriu os olhos ao sentir os arranhões fortes em suas costas, enquanto ela se controlava para não soltar outro grito.

**Ed** – Se entrega... – pediu, para que ela não sentisse mais dor – Porque você... é... – não conseguiu completar, sua voz saiu baixa, ao sentir que ela rodeava sua cintura, dando livre acesso de seu corpo a ele.  
**Bella** – _Sua!_ Santo Deus, Edward... – gritou – _Eu sou sua!_ – Ele lhe beijou os lábios, na esperança que se acalmasse.

**O** corpo inteiro de Bella tremia. Ela não estava relaxada, se apertava a ele de forma que seus corpos não pudessem nem ao menos se movimentar. Sorriu, não pôde fazer nada a mais que sorrir. Com força, levantou os braços dela acima de sua cabeça. Bella novamente abriu os olhos, que soltavam lágrimas involuntárias que molhavam o lençol. Beijou-lhe os lábios e, devagar, começou a se movimentar, abafando os gemidos de ambos enquanto sua mão mantinha as mãos dela presas, a outra se baixou para o lugar onde suas intimidades se união, para aprofundar o tanto que pode seu corpo no dela. Abriu olhos, então se olharam enquanto se beijavam e se movimentavam, na velha dança do amor.

**Ed **– Não vou lhe fazer mal. – Disse ele, como se dissesse a ela que se entregasse como sempre fazia – Deixe fluir, Bella... Assim... – fechou os olhos ao ver como os músculos e o corpo inteiro dela se relaxava. – Isso, dessa maneira... – Mordeu os próprios lábios, agilizando ainda mais os movimentos.

**E**la também fechou os olhos, dando adeus às dores, e dizendo aquelas boas vindas ao _prazer_ que só ele podia lhe dar. Mordeu os lábios, soltando um gemido baixo. Sentia, estava chegando, o final estava próximo. Rolaram por todo o extenso colchão, deixando Bella agora por cima, controlando os movimentos. Edward abriu bem os olhos, onde caiam alguns cabelos completamente molhados de suor.

**L**evou as mãos à cintura dela e, depois de mais um e outro movimento, seu corpo junto, ao dela, sacudiu com alta fúria, assim, por fim, partindo em milhares de pedaços que eram lançados rumo ao infinito. O corpo dela caiu, exausto, sobre o seu, com a respiração quase incontrolável. Bella pensou que talvez não pudesse retornar ao mundo real. Tudo girava. A cama girava, o quarto inteiro girava, e pontos de diferentes cores eram o que seus olhos enxergavam.

**S**eus lábios procuraram pelos lábios dele. Rapidamente o beijo lento e preguiçoso deu lugar a forma terna e tranqüila que Bella, ainda unida a ele, deitada sobre seu peito, era acariciada nas costas, nas pernas e no pescoço. Com os olhos fechados e com a respiração mais tranqüila, respirou fundo. De seus olhos, mais lágrimas involuntárias escaparam. Edward se preocupou. _Delicadamente_, separou seu corpo do dela, os cobrindo com o grande lençol. Bella novamente se encolheu junto a ele. Edward lhe tirou os cabelos do rosto e sentiu uma emoção que lhe percorreu todo o corpo.

**S**uspirou, controlando a repentina vontade de chorar. _O que é que acontecia?_ Mordeu o queixo trêmulo, beijando a testa de Bella que permanecia em silêncio. E, por incrível que pareça, ela sentia o mesmo, exatamente o mesmo. Fechou os olhos e disse, com a voz delicada e suave, que Edward pesou que não se recordasse mais:

**Bella** – Eu quero que você nunca mais toque outra mulher. – Ele fechou os olhos. Seu coração batia tão depressa, seus olhos ardiam.

**Ed** – Nenhuma outra, Bella, nenhuma... – sua voz falhou, e Bella levantou a cabeça para ver o que havia acontecido. Franziu a testa na hora: os olhos dele estavam cheios de água.

**S**eu estômago se contraiu, uma e mais centenas de vezes. Tentou dizer algo, mas não saia nada de sua boca. Era a primeira vez, _era a primeira vez que via aquele homem quase chorar_, e como se fosse para acabar de vez com as barreiras de Edward, ela sorriu. Depois de tanto tempo ela sorriu. Não para qualquer pessoa que precisava crer que eram um casal feliz, mas sim para ele. Céus! Ela havia sorrido para ele.

**S**e foi de emoção, Bella não sabia, se era por algum outro sentimento, também não tinha certeza, mais na realidade, quando suspirou voltando a se deitar sobre o peito dele, a realidade era que quando amanhecesse, quando o dia clareasse e suas feridas, como o calor do sol, voltassem a se abrir, não tinha a menor idéia de como agir. Ele lhe tinha confessado que dormia com outras mulheres, ele tinha confessado...

**Ed** - Eu posso sentir o que você está pensando. – Bella abriu os olhos, mirando qualquer lugar na densa escuridão – Bella, eu preciso que você diga algo... – respirou fundo a abraçando ainda mais – Eu realmente preciso que você diga algo, qualquer coisa. – fechou os olhos.  
**Bella** – Em parte, eu estava pedindo para que alguém fizesse com que amanhã não amanhecesse... – Edward abriu os olhos, entendendo o que ela falava.  
**Ed** - Se você pensa que agora, depois de tudo o que fizemos, eu vou deixar com que você acorde e se afaste novamente, Bella, você nunca esteve tão enganada na sua vida! Não sou o tipo de homem que comete os mesmos erros duas vezes.

**Bella** - Você está tão perdido quanto eu nesse momento, Edward, não haja como se não estivesse. – ele se calou, dizendo com seu silêncio que ela estava certa - Esses dias o Gabriel me perguntou como se diz _"eu te amo"_... - sorriu - E o que uma garota sentiria se ele falasse que amava a ela. – Edward sorriu – Vê se pode, meu garoto só tem 5 anos. Porque uma garotinha da escola havia dito que amava ele, e ele não sabia o que responder... – Ela de repente se calou, para logo depois continuar – Eu não sabia o que dizer à ele... Porque eu nunca havia ouvido isso de nenhum homem, a não ser do meu pai. – se emocionou, e Edward parou de sorrir, assim de simples, prestando atenção no que ela falava – Ai, logo depois que eu disse a ele que eu não sabia, ele me disse _"Mamãe, é simples: como você sente quando o papai fala que ama você?"_ – Edward mordeu os lábios, se sentindo completamente _derrotado e incapaz_ – Eu não podia responder que o pai dele _jamais_ havia me dito isso, então... – Bella sorriu tristemente – Então eu disse para ele dizer a garotinha e depois fechar os olhos e torcer que, por mais que ele tenha demorado, ela ainda sentisse o mesmo. –Edward engoliu o nó e o horrível gosto amargo em sua boca, e Bella soltou uma gargalhada tristonha e baixinha – No dia seguinte ele havia chegado com uma marca de batom da _Barbie_ na camisa da escola. – Edward sorriu e franziu a testa, e com um gesto rápido e repentino havia colocado Bella novamente em cima de si. Face a face com ela.

**O**lhou para fora da janela e, para sua surpresa, faltava pouco para amanhecer. Olhou novamente Bella e abriu os lábios para lhe dizer que... Mais ao ver a maneira de como ela já respirava tranqüila, deitada sobre ele, logo notou que havia se perdido em seus pensamentos e ela ternamente havia adormecido. Fechou os olhos também e a abraçou, respirando fundo mais uma vez e, com o calor do corpo dela sobre seu, como há muito tempo não fazia, adormeceu rapidamente.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Dois Mundos - Jota Quest

Marieta subiu as escadas sorrindo a Gabriel, que fazia silêncio levando o pequeno dedinho sobre boca, enquanto com um sorriso maravilhoso, levava uma cara de sapeca com o conjunto azul que Bella havia lhe separado. Marieta, subindo devagar as escadas, sorriu ainda mais ou ver a cara de decepção do menino, ao não ver ninguém no quarto de seus pais.

Gabriel – Eu não acredito que não tem ninguém em casa, vó... Eles prometeram que iriam me buscar e nem foram. – fez um bico do tamanho do mundo, cruzando os bracinhos.  
Marieta – Procura pelos outros quartos. A vovó vai ao banheiro... – Marieta entrou no banheiro. Estava realmente apertada.

Gabriel foi até seu quarto, e nada, foi até o quarto de hóspedes, e nada, abriu devagar a porta do segundo quarto de hóspedes e abriu um sorriso enorme com os olhos iluminados.

Gabriel – Achei vocês! – Disse em alto e bom tom, se preparando para pular em cima dos pais que, ainda abraçados, permaneciam adormecidos – E é 1 , e é 2, e é 3... Lá vou eu... –correu pulando em cima da cama. Bella e Edward abriram os olhos, confusos. A claridade os atingiu em cheio. Que horas eram? – Bom dia para você! E Bom dia para você também, pai! – Beijou Bella no rosto.  
Bella – Ai Meu Deus! – Olhou Edward, que gargalhava da situação. Gabriel se levantou, começando a pular pela cama.  
Gabriel – Sabe, eu estou muito triste com vocês, pais... – fez novamente o bico – Fiquei esperando até a metade do dia...

Bella – Meio dia, filho. – Corrigiu, sorrindo.  
Gabriel – Isso, até meio dia e nada de vocês aparecerem para... – estava ofegante pelos pulos – Me busc-ar-r na vovóooo... – Meio dia. Santo Deus! Já era tarde assim?  
Ed – Hey garotão, chega de pular, senta aqui. – Gabriel se sentou do lado de Edward, mexendo nos botões da fronha do travesseiro – Quem foi que te trouxe?  
Gabriel – A vó Marieta, ela está no banheiro...  
Marieta – Se me dão licença.  
Bella – Oh Deus! – Bella se pôs vermelha, se sentando agora ao lado de Edward.

Marieta gargalhou junto com Edward que, constrangido, só podia rir da situação.

Marieta – Ta explicado... Vem Gabriel, vamos preparar um café bem gostoso e esperar a mamãe e o papai lá em baixo. – Gabriel sorrio, dando mais alguns pulos na cama e descendo no chão, quase caindo.  
Bella – Cuidado, filho! Vai quebrar todos os dentinhos... – Gabriel sorriu.  
Gabriel – Seu cabelo ta bagunçado mãe... Que engraçado. – sorriu sapeca – Nunca tinha visto eles assim.  
Bella – Já para baixo, Gabriel! – gritou sorrindo, segurando fortemente o lençol. Marieta gargalhou junto com o pequeno, saindo da habitação. – Eu não acredito. – se levantou em um pulo da cama. – São meio dia e o Gabriel ainda nem almoçou. – colocou sua camisola com pressa, enquanto, sério e relaxado, Edward continuava deitado na cama.

O telefone tocou e Bella já de pé o atendeu.

XXX – Bom dia, o senhor Edward se encontra presente? – Bella prendeu os cabelos enquanto respondia.  
Bella – Quem fala?  
XXX – É Elisa, sou secretária do Ed... Senhor Cullen. Só liguei para confirmar a viagem para Londres, na próxima segunda. – Bella ficou sem reação e olhou Edward com os olhos arregalados – Quem fala? Alô? Ainda tem alguém na linha? – Bella tirou o telefone do ouvido um tanto perdida e confusa.

Tentou responder mais não saiu nada. Apenas levou o telefone na direção de Edward.

Ed – O que é? Quem é? O que aconteceu? – levou o telefone ao ouvido e entendeu o que havia acontecido.

Seu corpo se contraiu por desconforto. Abaixou a mirada, e quando levantou os olhos já não havia mais ninguém no quarto.

Elisa – Nossa! Quem era no telefone? Que empregada sem educação, Edward...

Ed – Era a minha mulher, Elisa. – se levantou com pressa e abriu a porta com o lençol enrolado na cintura.

Correu pelo corredor, a pegando pelo braço. Bella tentou se soltar, mais ele era mais forte a pegou pela cintura a arrastando novamente até o quarto. Desligou o telefone o jogando em cima da cama.

Ed – Senta aí... Mas senta agora, Bella! – Bella percebeu que as mãos dele estavam suadas.

Ele estava nervoso. Estava com medo. Sentou-se na cama lentamente, o olhando nos olhos. Edward abriu o guarda-roupa, pegando uma calça das tantas que tinha de abrigo a vestiu, enquanto Bella desviava o olhar de seu corpo nu. Logo depois disso, entrou no banheiro, escovando os dentes e fazendo o mesmo que ela havia feito. Voltou ao quarto ficando de pé na frente de Bella.

Ed - Tudo bem, comece! Pode me bater, me socar, me xingar, pode o fazer o que quiser, desde que você não se cale e continue me olhando dessa maneira.

Se a situação não fosse tão infeliz, Bella pensou, estaria rindo nesse momento da cara de pânico que Edward levava, pronto para dar sua cara a tapas porque sua amante havia o chamado, e Bella havia cometido o engano de ter atendido.

Bella – Não vou lhe dizer nada, Edward... – respirou fundo pensando – Na realidade, preciso que mandem fazer suas malas.  
Ed – Prometi ao Gabriel que não viajaria. – Então Edward se virou incrédulo pela calmaria a o desvio de assunto de Bella – Que Diabos você está fazendo?  
Bella – Edward, não é a primeira vez que Elisa, ou Larissa ou até mesmo Tanya liga aqui procurando por você... – Edward se virou de costas procurando a janela. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Bella sorriu desgostosa, e com seu orgulho acima de tudo ferido – Com o tempo eu me acostumei apenas a dizer que "O Senhor Cullen não está, gostaria de deixar algum recado senhora?" Foi divertido, foi divertido ouvir elas perguntando se havia saído sozinho ou com sua esposa.

Edward se virou para Bella, que agora estava de pé com os olhos inexpressivos.

Bella – Você o faz muito bem, Edward, porque Elisa, principalmente, ficava apavorada quando eu lhe dizia que havia saído com a _Senhora Cullen._ – Edward se aproximou, tentando conter sua fúria e seu desgosto por seu casamento e por si mesmo.  
Ed – Só havia Elisa, Bella... – Confessou, se sentando na cama.

Bella sorriu tristemente, se dando por vencida. 

Bella – Sempre haverá qualquer uma Edward.  
Ed – Eu apenas...  
Bella – Estava certo. – completou, agora ela indo até a janela – Nada mais certo do que procurar na rua o que você não tem em casa.  
Ed – Não é a mesma coisa...  
Bella – É claro que não é. – sorriu irônica – É muito melhor ouvir uma mulher gritando em seu ouvido que é sua Edward.  
Ed – Elisa...

Bella – Eu não quero saber de Elisa, Larissa ou Tanya. Você fez o que lhe pedi, e fico grata por isso... Não meteu nenhuma delas na minha casa, ou na minha cama. Você foi um grande homem, Edward, sinta-se lisonjeado por isso. – Ele se levantou, a pegando pelos braços até a encostar à parede, prendendo seu corpo na parede, para que ela nem ao menos pudesse se movimentar.  
Ed – Nunca, Bella, eu nunca senti com...  
Bella – Nenhuma delas – completou – o que eu sinto com você! Sabe, na realidade, você não foi o último homem com quem dormi...  
Ed – Está mentindo, Bella.  
Bella – Então _minta para mim também_, e quem sabe essa noite eu me meta na sua cama novamente. – Ele se calou, a livrando da pressão que seu corpo exercia.  
Ed – Meu Deus!

Bella – Não se culpe, e nem deixe que sua consciência pese, quando eu fui a única que fracassei. Mas isso não me faz tola, Edward, e nem menos arrogante.  
Gabriel – Mamãe, papai, o café já está pronto. – gritou Gabriel do andar de baixo.  
Bella – Estamos descendo, querido. – Bella respondeu, olhando nos olhos de Edward. – Há sobre algo mais que queira falar?

Edward não respondeu. Simplesmente se virou de costas, entrando no banheiro.

Ela fechou os olhos quando a porta bateu. Olhou o telefone e a cama totalmente revirada, com os lençóis desarrumados denunciando o que havia acontecido até algumas horas antes. Levou as mãos à cabeça. Edward estava certo: era hora de ser algo a mais do que uma perfeita e exemplar mãe.  
Indo até seu quarto, abriu o guarda roupa, colocando uma roupa intima e seu roupão por cima. Passou um pouco de pó no rosto e penteou melhor o cabelo. Mesmo descalça, desceu até a mesa de café. Marieta a mirou e se despediu, alegando que realmente tinha compromissos. Bella agradeceu e se desculpou pelo constrangimento. Marieta sorriu, tomando seu rumo.

Gabriel tomava seu leite e comia a metade de um pãozinho. Bella abriu um sorriso, que ele correspondeu, parando para observá-la. 

Bella – Há algo errado? – perguntou, acariciando os cabelos cor de bronze e desarrumados do filho, para depois lhe beijar as bochechas.  
Gabriel – Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi mamãe. – Bella arregalou os olhos, sorrindo ainda mais.  
Bella – Obrigada! Porque você também é o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi. – O abraçou afastando a cadeira.  
Gabriel pulou em seu colo, continuando a tomar o leite quente e o pãozinho. Bella se encostou ao respaldo da cadeira, fechando levemente os olhos.  
Bella – Como dormiu essa noite?

Gabriel – Bem. A tia Alice foi até a casa da vovó com o tio Robert. Estavam bastante animados e empolgados. Assistimos um desenho e tomei uma tacinha bem pequenininha – gesticulou com os dedos – de sorvete.  
Bella – Hum sei... E a tia Alice, está bem? – se perguntou por que Edward ainda não desceu.  
Gabriel – Sim, está ótima! Perguntou de você e o papai. Eu disse que estava tudo como sempre... – Gabriel baixou o tom de voz, entristecendo à mesma – Cadê o papai? Já estou quase terminando de comer e ele ainda nem desceu... 

No mesmo momento, Edward havia descido já vestido com uma camiseta pólo preta e uma calça jeans escura.

Os cabelos estavam molhados. Estava com a chave do carro e a carteira. Bella desviou o olhar.

Ed – Vou precisar sair... – apenas informou – Não me espere acordado, Gabriel. – estava sério. O rosto de Gabriel se contorceu de tristeza.

Gabriel – Mais aonde você vai? Tínhamos combinado de sair nós três hoje, se lembra? O jogo na televisão, pai... Mas, além do mais, você nem tomou café com a gente.  
Ed – Sua mãe vai tomar café com você... Eu preciso sair filho. Amanhã assistiremos ao jogo...  
Gabriel – Amanhã eu vou jogar futebol com o Emmett. Quer saber pai? Esquece! - se levantou, saindo da mesa e subindo as escadas com pressa e zangado.

Bella – Gabriel, você ainda não terminou de... – não pode terminar de falar, se assustando com o barulho da porta batendo, se calou se servindo de suco.

Umedeceu os lábios, se sentando direito na grande mesa. Ele continuava lá, parado. Então, o celular de Edward tocou e, em poucas palavras, ele respondeu que não se demoraria. Bella sorriu ironicamente enquanto passava requeijão na fina torrada. Viu que ele se aproximava e, com uma das mãos, levantou seu queixo lhe dando um beijo na boca. Foi tudo tão rápido que Bella não teve tempo de hesitar. Abriu bem os olhos, e pode ouvir quando ele lhe disse, em um sussurro, se aproximando de seu ouvido:

Ed – _Nada mudou da noite passada_, Bella, e essa noite eu faço questão de te lembrar novamente.  
Bella – Aonde você vai, Edward? – perguntou entre os dentes, de forma ameaçadora.  
Ed – Terminar o que nunca deveria ter começado. Me espera acordada, há coisas que ainda preciso lhe mostrar. – Sem que ela pudesse ter a chance de responder, ou praguejar, ele saiu da habitação, subindo as escadas rapidamente até o quarto de Gabriel, onde se demorou 10 minutos, depois desceu novamente e, jogando uma última mirada em Bella, saiu.

30 minutos ...

Uns 30 minutos depois a campainha tocou. Era Rosalie, que trajava uma calça jeans apertada e uma bata solta da cor verde clara. Sorriu tirando os óculos escuros.

Bella – Sua sumida! Faz semanas que não nos falamos. – se abraçara com força, enquanto Rosalie entrava na grande sala de estar.  
Rosalie – Alguma coisa aconteceu... – Bella parou de sorrir, olhando Rosalie com um ponto de interrogação na testa – Seus olhos estão brilhando. – gargalhou.  
Bella – Não estão não. – foi até o espelho no corredor.  
Rosalie – Estão sim! Agora, olha os meus... Nota? Sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. - soltou um gritinho de excitação, abraçando Bella novamente. Sentaram-se as duas de volta na mesa, e Bella tomou mais outro copo de suco.  
Bella – Gabriel, a Rose ta aqui em baixo. – não ouviu resposta, olhou chateada para Rose.  
Rosalie – O que aconteceu?  
Bella – Edward havia marcado de assistir um jogo de futebol com ele hoje, mais teve um compromisso...  
Rosalie – Que compromisso? – Já se colocava furiosa. Se havia uma pessoa que Rosalie não confiava, era Edward.  
Bella – Eu não sei. - baixou a mirada.  
Rosalie – Eu já disse o que acho sobre isso, não disse Bella? Bells, pelo amor de Deus! Acaba logo com isso, ou vai ou fica. Isso já dura tantos anos e... – Gabriel desceu as escadas lentamente, segurando seu ursinho favorito de pelúcia e com um bico enorme nos lábios.  
Bella – Oh filho! Vem cá com a mamãe... – Bella afastou a cadeira novamente e Gabriel se escondeu em seus braços, enquanto Rosalie só sorria, olhando para Bella que fazia o mesmo.  
Rosalie – Hey mocinho, não vai falar comigo hoje não?  
Gabriel – Oi Rose. – sua voz saiu abafada por estar tão abraçado a Bella.

Rosalie sorriu e Bella começou a dizer.

Bella – O papai me disse que era algo muito importante. Ele tinha um serviço muito sério na empresa, filho... – Rosalie torceu o nariz. Odiava as mentiras que Bella dava quando Gabriel notava que Edward não estava em casa.

Gabriel – Ele me falou... Mas, mesmo assim, promessa é promessa, mãe. Posso tomar um sorvete? - Bella sorriu.  
Bella – Pode mais oh, só um pouco. Não quero ninguém no pronto socorro de madrugada. – Gabriel levantou em um pulo, indo até a cozinha.  
Rosalie – Emmett mandou um beijo e disse que ta de pé o futebol de amanhã.  
Bella – Ah ok! E você, como foi a viagem?  
Rosalie – Maravilhosa! Sem comentários. Os detalhes íntimos ficam para outro dia. E você, o que fez essa noite?  
Bella – _Dormi com o Edward_. – Rosalie arregalou os olhos, quase caindo da cadeira.  
Rosalie – Você só pode estar brincando! Como? Por quê?  
Bella – Aconteceu. Quando eu dei por mim, já havia acontecido.  
Rosalie – Bella, você sabe onde está pisando, não vou lhe dar palpites mais...  
Bella – Eu sei, Rose, eu sei. Mas, por favor, não quero falar sobre isso agora.  
Rosalie – Ta, tudo bem. Mais de qualquer maneira, deixa para lá! Estou de saída, marquei com o Emmett de ir até a casa de não sei quem da família dele. – Bella se levantou com um sorriso triste – Hey se liga Bella! Não deixe que, jamais, homem nenhum volte a te dobrar, ok? – Bella assentiu.

Sentia uma grande admiração por sua amiga. Abraçaram-se novamente. Se despedindo de Gabriel, Rosalie partiu.

Bella – To te vendo, _pequeno Cullen_... Essa é a segunda vez que vejo essa taça cheia. – Gabriel sorriu sapeca, pulando no sofá para começar a assistir o desenho que passava naquele horário.

Bella subiu, entrando no banho e depois colocando uma roupa. Olhou a janela e viu que o dia não estava nublado, ao contrário, se fazia um radiante e iluminado sol. Vestiu uma calça fuso, preta, e uma bata da mesma cor. Olhou-se no espelho, e não gostou do que viu. Penteou os cabelos e fez uma bela maquiagem natural. Colocou uma rasteirinha baixa, com pequenos pontinhos de luz que dava um grande charme e se perfumou, descendo. Precisava fazer o almoço.

Bella – Macarrão com molho branco e filé de frango. O que acha Gabriel? – Gabriel assentiu, voltando a prestar atenção o desenho, enquanto Bella cozinhava com gosto e com o rádio ligado em baixo volume.

Sorriu. Adorava cozinhar, e se sentia à vontade no dia de hoje. Olhou a foto de Edward e Gabriel jogados na grama grudada à geladeira, novamente sorriu, deu uma espiada no filho sentado no sofá para se concentrar na gostosa comida, o dia se passou tranqüilo e com um almoço muito empolgante.

Gabriel adorava quando Bella cozinhava nos finais de semana. Logo depois, saíram para dar um passeio e tomar um sorvete. Eram quase cinco quando, carregando o filho no colo, que havia dormido no carro, Bella subiu as escadas depositando Gabriel em sua cama. Sabia que ele adorava dormir lá. Desceu novamente. Logo depois de um tempo, o telefone tocou: era Alice.

Conversaram cerca de uma hora, então cansada, Bella se deitou no sofá, bebendo um cálice de vinho. Mordeu os lábios olhando o relógio. Já eram quase 19:00. Não pôde evitar pensar em Edward. Levantou-se, caminhando ao redor da piscina, agora iluminada deixando a água quase transparente. Mexeu em sua aliança e no anel de noivado. Ficou ali por longos e longos minutos. Olhou para trás e sorriu ao ver Gabriel coçando os olhinhos.

Levantou-se o pegando novamente no colo, lhe deu um banho e colocando o pijama fez o leite que o pequeno tomava antes de deitar, caindo de sono novamente Gabriel tomou o copo inteiro no colo da mãe adormeceu novamente. Depois de colocá-lo, agora em seu quarto, Bella tirou as sandálias ficando descalça. Ligou a televisão, estava tão cansada. Fechou os olhos e assim, de rápido, adormeceu.

Abriu os olhos sentindo ser profundamente observada. Piscou ao ver Edward, abaixado em sua altura, já que estava deitada sobre o sofá. Piscou novamente, coçando os olhos. Olhou o relógio: já eram quase 23:00.

Ed – _Está acabado_!

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Unfaithful - Rihanna

Ed – _Está acabado_! – Ela não disse nada, então Edward continuou – Preciso te confessar algo. – Bella se sentou imaginando que viria bomba, se preparou escutando o que ele tinha a dizer.  
Ed – Naquele domingo, que dormimos juntos na sua casa, que concebemos o nosso filho... – fez uma pausa – Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, que não estávamos nos protegendo. – Bella arregalou os olhos.  
Bella – O que? – Edward respirou fundo contendo o nervosismo –  
Ed – Assim como no hotel, em Londres, quando também não nos protegemos... – Bella se levantou caminhando de um lado para o outro – Eu queria que você estivesse grávida quando, juntos, abrimos o exame. – Bella, com o queixo trêmulo, mirou Edward esperando que ele continuasse a falar, o mesmo se levantou se aproximando dela – Eu sabia que você ficaria grávida, e também sabia que se casaria comigo, porque fazia parte do nosso jogo... _Nós éramos o jogo_. Era o meu jogo, desde que você entrou na sala de reuniões, quando nos vimos novamente pela primeira vez. – engoliu seco – Ou era isso, ou não era nada.  
Bella – Edward... O que você...? – sussurrou.  
Ed – Me escuta. Eu não me casei contigo pelo fato de você estar grávida... – Mordeu os lábios, mirando os olhos apavorados de Bella. Começou a dizer sem parar – E eu calculei cada coisa que houve entre nós, a viagem que não teria sido feita por nós dois, mais sim por dois assistentes competentes, a suíte, o quarto, o nosso filho, o nosso casamento... Tudo, Bella. – levou as mãos na cabeça – Porque _eu pensei que você também me amasse_, porque eu pensei que daria certo e que, com o tempo, seriamos extremamente felizes. _Eu me casei com você porque eu amava você, Bella... Eu me casei com você, porque eu amo você!_ – seus lábios, trêmulos, aguardavam que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Santo Deus! Qualquer coisa...

Bella deu um passo para trás, para logo depois, atormentada, se virar de costas para ele, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa. Faltava-lhe o ar e a respiração. Sua cabeça rodou e sentiu por, alguns segundos, que iria desmaiar.

_Ele o que_?

Inclinou seu corpo, na espera que o repentino enjôo passasse. Fechou os olhos com força.

Bella – Você falou que algo estava acabado... – respirou fundo, virando-se para ele com a expressão atormentada – O que? O que estava acabado?  
Ed – Elisa e eu. – se aproximou, seu estomago parecia querer saltar pela boca.  
Bella – Elisa e você. – tentou recuperar o controle – Você me diz que terminou seu caso com a sua secretária, e depois disse que me ama, é isso?  
Ed – Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso, Bella... – Levou as mãos à cabeça se aproximando dela – Eu não acredito!  
Bella – Por que agora, depois de tanto tempo? - também se aproximou, inclinando a cabeça e contendo as lágrimas – Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso, e você me diz agora assim, enquanto confessa que...  
Ed – Vamos conversar de igual para igual, certo? – mordeu os lábios contendo o nervosismo.  
Bella – Você me traiu de simples, em todos os sentidos... Porque você é um egoísta, Edward, _um maldito bastardo egoísta_.  
Ed – Você está certa, Ok? Eu fui mesmo egoísta em querer que tudo relacionado a você fosse meu, eu confesso...  
Bella – Eu tinha a minha vida...  
Ed – E eu queria você junto à minha. – gritou, e Bella arregalou os olhos se pondo ainda mais nervosa – Se você se arrepende de ter tido o nosso...  
Bella – Não fale uma besteira dessas, porque o Gabriel é a única coisa que eu realmente amo nessa vida. Droga, Edward, Droga! – se sentou na cadeira, levando as mãos na testa – Eu deveria saber que era um jogo, eu deveria saber que...  
Ed – Foi o seu jogo, Bella. – pegou uma cadeira, se sentando na frente dela. Suava frio.

Ed – Eu estava atordoado, porque, a cada dia, estava mais e mais distante, e eu não sabia de que maneira... De que maneira que eu poderia manter você junto a mim, _pelo resto da vida_.  
Bella – Era só você ter falado que me amava e, de simples, eu cairia rendida aos seus pés, como a cada vez que você me tocava. _Não era amor_...  
Ed – _Era amor. É amor_!  
Bella – Não era. Edward, é essa sua maldita obsessão, era desejo, Edward, era fome, mais não amor.  
Ed – Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? _Eu disse a você que te amava uma vez_, mas você nem me prestou atenção, Bella... Eu tentei dizer tantas vezes, e você... E você engravidou, e se casou, e se fechou para mim, como se eu nunca tivesse feito parte da sua vida. Você queria o que? Eu tinha meu orgulho ferido...  
Bella - E PRECISAVA DE SEXO COM ALGUMA OUTRA MULHER. Você me usou, Edward, para obter o que podia ter, até hoje, sem todo esse sofrimento e desencontro.  
Ed – Eu disse que _amo você_! BELLA, VOCÊ É SURDA? EU DISSE QUE AMO... QUE EU AMO VOCÊ.  
Bella – Eu também _amava_ você... Eu amei você na semana que nos conhecemos, eu amei você durante meu casamento, eu amei você enquanto você dormia com outra, eu amei você por tudo e por todos os sentidos da palavra amar. – finalmente deixou uma lágrima cair fechou os olhos, engolindo a saliva – Eu não... Eu não te amo mais, Edward. – Ele se levantou com a testa franzida.  
Ed – Você ta mentindo! BELLA, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO. ANDA... ANDA, VEM CÁ... – fechou os olhos controlando o choro contido em sua voz – Ainda dá tempo... Temos tempo, querida. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente se levantando também.  
Bella – _A garotinha já não sente o mesmo_. - Edward se lembrou das palavras dela enquanto, deitada sobre ele na cama, contava sobre o que Gabriel havia lhe dito.

Estendeu a mão na direção dela. Perdeu a fala, olhando nos olhos vazios e cheios de lágrimas de Bella. Esperou até que ela lhe pegasse a mão, se abraçasse a ele e dissesse que tudo o que havia falado era mentira.

Ed – Não o faça, Bella...  
Bella – Você jogou o seu jogo, meu amor... – sua voz era terna, e um sorriso triste apareceu em seus lábios – Você tem razão, eu estava mentindo, _eu amo você_, mais não confio em você. – negou com a cabeça sem parar.  
Ed – Eu era egoísta, Bella, eu precisava estar seguro de que você nunca me deixaria... Além do mais, tinha Emmett... Tinha ele, sempre tão junto de você e... – baixou a cabeça – Bella? Eu não sei o que dizer.  
Bella – Vá embora, Edward. – mordeu os lábios trêmulos – Desaparece daqui, por favor. – levou as mãos à cabeça, olhando para mão dele que continuava estendida.  
Ed – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Essa é a minha casa e você é a minha mulher. Eu não fiz nada de mal, eu apenas me enganei ao pensar que você também me amava, e que pode... – Bella o interrompeu.  
Bella – _Eu amava você. Eu amo você_! Mas, os meios não justificam os fins, Edward... E nós fomos tão infelizes nesses anos. Porque foram cinco anos, Edward, que o meu marido, pai do meu filho, nunca havia me dito que me amava...  
Ed - EU ESTOU DIZENDO AGORA. – se remexeu inquieto, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse. 

Ouviram um choro forte e agudo do andar de cima. Bella correu subindo as escadas. Era Gabriel que, sentado na cama, já estava vermelho de tanto que gritava e chorava. Bella o ergueu nos braços. O que acontecia? Qual era o motivo pelo qual ele chorava daquela maneira?

Bella – O que foi filho? Dói alguma coisa? - olhou os olhos vermelhos de Gabriel. Estava assustada, nunca havia o visto assim.

Edward logo em seguida apareceu feito um trovão no quarto, com o semblante ainda atordoado.

Ed – O que está acontecendo? – Bella franziu a testa, começando a chorar junto com Gabriel que se abraçava com força a ela.  
Bella – E-E-euu, não sei... Ele está vermelho e... – Edward pegou o filho no colo, o colocando deitado na cama, percorreu o olhar por todos os lugares do corpo do menino tentando saber se sentia alguma dor.  
Ed – Filho? – Gabriel parecia não ouvir – FILHO? GABRIEL?  
Bella – EDWARD! – gritou apavorada, enquanto Edward chacoalhava Gabriel para que ele pudesse lhe escutar.  
Ed – HEY ESTÁ TUDO BEM? – Por fim, o menino havia se acalmado – Está com dor? Dói em algum lugar? Gabriel? – limpava as lágrimas do pequeno, que agora chorava baixinho.  
Bella – Filho? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Alguma dor? – Gabriel estendeu os bracinhos para Bella que o pegou no colo – Teve um sonho ruim foi isso? – Edward se levantou, preocupado, se mantendo próximo ao filho e a Bella.  
Gabriel – Eu ouvi gente gritando... Vocês estavam gritando. O papai estava gritando alto... – fez um enorme bico.

Então, Edward entendeu o que havia acontecido. Respirou fundo. Por sua irresponsabilidade, ele havia acordado assustado e, na certa, enquanto escutava o próprio pai gritar, chamava por Bella, que também gritava e, o pior, nenhum dos dois haviam o acudido.

Bella fechou os olhos, se sentindo inválida. Olhou Edward, negando continuar a discussão. Deitou novamente o filho na cama se deitando ao lado dele. Edward fez o mesmo, do outro lado, ambos o abraçando até que Gabriel novamente adormecesse. Levantaram-se, caminhando para o quarto, onde Edward fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado de Bella. Ficaram lá, parados, sem dizer uma única palavra, por longos minutos.

Ed – Não dá mais, Bella... – negou com a cabeça, a mirando – Agora foi à gota. _Ou acaba aqui ou começa aqui_. – Bella se virou o mirando. Mordeu os lábios, controlando o impulso e, finalmente, respondeu.

Bella – _Começa aqui_! – franziu a testa – Vai ser pior sem você... Eu não vou conseguir. – ele sorriu, fechando os olhos, como se tivesse vencido a mais longa das batalhas internas e externas. Abriu os olhos, a olhando nos mesmos.  
Ed – _Olá, Doçura!_ – recordou à ela a maneira de como haviam se conhecido.  
Bella – _Olá, Baby!_ – respondeu Bella, como se, depois de tanto tempo, pela primeira vez pudesse enxergar seu marido à sua frente.

Então, Bella olhou para frente e se levantou, caminhando até a janela. Afastou as cortinas, tendo a visão da noite estrelada e da grande lua sobre ela. Fechou os olhos. _Era o certo a fazer?_

Era certo fechar os olhos, como uma mulher submissa, e começar agora, como se nada estivesse acontecido, como se aqueles cinco anos não tivessem feito nada com ela, ou até mesmo com ele? Tantas coisas que haviam sido ditas, na intensidade que haviam sido ditas. Poderia ela abrir os olhos agora e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se ele não tivesse dormido com outras mulheres enquanto ela era uma boa mãe e uma boa empresária? Sentiu uma respiração forte em sua nuca, e as mãos de Edward apareceram por cima de sua cintura.

Ed – Você não pode esquecer Bella, eu a conheço. – Agora, foi a vez dele fechar os olhos e respirar fundo – Toda vez que fizemos amor, você vai se lembrar dela... – Se afastou.

Abrindo a porta do guarda roupa, pegou sua mala, colocando algumas roupas. Sem dizer nada, Bella permaneceu lá. Quando se virou, se assustou. Onde ele estava indo? As roupas estavam em grande parte na mala. Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro, pegando suas coisas e as colocando em outra maleta de mão: objetos pessoais de uso pessoal. Ela continuou ali, parada, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Edward foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, voltando para o quarto, se aproximou de Bella.

Ed – Eu preciso ir viajar. – Bella ficou sem reação.

_Viajar? Mas para onde? Por quê? Como assim?__  
_  
Ed – Você precisa disso, eu preciso disso... – Pegou sua carteira – Vou para Londres. São algumas coisas, que levariam meses para serem feitas, que eu farei em apenas algumas semanas...  
Bella – Você prometeu para o Gabriel. Quando ele acordar, e não te ver aqui vai associar o que houve hoje com o fato de você não estar em casa amanhã... – Começou a tremer violentamente – Você vai sozinho? – Edward sorrir tristemente.  
Ed – Eu _sempre_ fui sozinho, Bella. – Bella abaixou a cabeça.

_Ótimo!_ Pensou ela, _começamos com uma viajem de semanas e uma nova mentira. _

Bella – Ok! - se distanciou, indo de volta à frente da janela.

Edward se aproximou e, mais como uma caricia, afastou para os lados o cabelo de Bella, lhe dando um beijo na nuca, enquanto suas mãos apertavam levemente a cintura dela. Bella fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios e continuou lá, parada. De repente, assim como entraram, ele saiu mais uma vez do quarto.

Edward entrou no quarto de Gabriel, se sentando na cama. Havia chegado ao seu limite àquela noite, e ainda podia ouvir o choro e o lamento de Elisa ao fechar a porta, a deixando sozinha no quarto de Hotel. Fechou os olhos, acariciando levemente a cabeça do filho em movimentos suaves e ondulado, fazendo com que Gabriel se mexesse, mais logo depois dormisse reconhecendo as mãos do pai. Edward lhe deu um beijo na testa e outro na bochecha, fez mais outro carinho e o cobriu saindo do quarto.

Passando pelo seu, para descer as escadas, viu a porta entreaberta e Bella continuava no mesmo lugar, mais agora ela se abraçava para valer, e com a cabeça baixa enxugava as lágrimas que tinha certeza que ela não pode segurar. Era hora de ir. _E que Deus permita que eu volte!_ Pensou Edward, ao descer as escadas saindo da casa.

**Música:** Mais Forte Que o Sol - Jota Quest

**B**ella abriu a janela, deixando o vento da noite bater em seu rosto, enquanto Edward entrava no maravilhoso carro esporte, prata, e arrancava.

**M**ordeu os lábios e caminhou até o quarto de Gabriel, se sentando ao lado dele na cama. O acariciou, não reprimindo o pranto. Franziu a testa contraindo o estomago com força para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordar o pequeno. Deitou-se ao lado de Gabriel que, como se percebesse a presença de Bella se aproximou deitando entre os braços da mãe, que com cuidado deixou as lágrimas escaparem. Adormeceu em tão pouco tempo que, quando acordou, os raios de luz que passavam pelas cortinas de carrinho fez com que seus olhos ardessem.

**G**abriel estava deitado de frente para ela, com os olhos bem abertos e compenetrados no rosto de Bella, enquanto uma mãozinha lhe acariciava os cabelos. Sentiu vontade de chorar... E chorou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. Gabriel, de simples, sorriu. E Bella não entendeu, se repreendendo pelo fato de que assustaria o garoto, mais ao contrário, ele permaneceu a olhando, com os olhos cravados nos seus, como Edward fazia, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Bella sorriu de volta, se acalmando aos poucos até parar completamente de chorar.

**Gabriel** – O Papai não está em casa...  
**Bella** – Eu sei querido.  
**Gabriel** – Aonde ele foi mãe? – Bella fechou os olhos e, sendo sincera consigo mesma, ela não sabia, não sabia para onde ele realmente havia ido, por onde havia ido.  
**Bella** – Eu não sei meu amor.  
**Gabriel** – Acho que ele foi trabalhar. Deve ter ficado bravo comigo porque eu não quis desculpar ele pelo jogo de futebol...  
**Bella** – Não, meu amor, o papai está bravo comigo, não com você. – sorriu, agora fazendo carinho no rosto de Gabriel.  
**Gabriel** – Eu acho que você não gosta dele como ele gosta de você, mamãe. Quando você dorme, às vezes, ele fica um montão de minutos te observando. – Bella se levantou, sentindo dores no corpo por ter ficado tão encolhida em uma cama menor que a sua. Enxugou o rosto molhado se recompondo.

**B**ella separou a roupa que Gabriel colocaria para o jogo de futebol e logo depois o vestiu, para depois lhe pentear de leve os cabelos. Preparou o café da manhã após escovar seus dentes. Em perfeito silêncio, comeram.

**E**nquanto Gabriel jogava algo na televisão, Bella subiu, entrando no chuveiro. Molhou-se por completo. Tomou um longo banho. Logo depois, ao abrir a porta do seu guarda roupa, sua testa se franziu ao passar os dedos por cada cabide: blusa preta, saia preta, calças e milhares de terninhos pretos. A maioria de suas peças era da cor preta ou marrom. Sentou-se na cama, levando as mãos à boca.

**P**or Deus! Onde havia parado sua vida para que ela se perdesse daquela maneira? Com a toalha enrolada no corpo, escolheu uma calça jeans bem apertada e uma bata, preta, com alguns detalhes em prata, calçou as sandálias de salto, fez sua maquiagem e, com os cabelos naturalmente secos, desceu com sua bolsa e colocou os óculos escuros. Sorriu para Gabriel que, de pé com a bola na mão, aguardava Bella. O jogo de futebol terminou em muita conversa e um delicioso almoço. Bella teve que explicar o motivo pelo qual Edward, mais uma vez, não havia ido. Gabriel esqueceu um pouco do assunto, se liberando e conversando a vontade com os amigos e com Emmett.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Duas Semanas!_ Bella contou nos dedos, sentada ao lado de Alice, que estava deslumbrante em seu aniversário, no qual Bella havia se ocupado em ajudá-la em tudo que estivesse em seu alcance. Havia passado alguns dias na casa de Marieta, onde iria ser a festa, com mais de 100 convidados, incluindo a família de Robert, seu marido que, muito apaixonado havia dado a idéia da festa.

**O** salão estava todo decorado em azul e branco, como a cor do vestido de gala de Alice, para o luxuoso jantar que viria ao mais entardecer. Sorriu ao ver o amor que ela e Robert compartilhavam enquanto conversavam e se acariciavam, para quem quer que quisessem ver.

**A **festa estava linda. Marieta estava linda, conversando em um canto da casa com alguns convidados que já haviam recebido sua atenção e a atenção de Alice. Gabriel corria de lá para cá com as demais crianças enquanto Bella, sentada, aguardava seu marido chegar de uma viagem que chegou a pensar que não teria volta. Percebeu que um primo de Robert e mais outros homens solteiros na festa a olhavam de cima a baixo. Caminhou até o banheiro. Fazia tanto tempo... Tanto tempo.

**O**lhou-se no espelho. Estava com um vestido vermelho, de seda brilhante, longo e cheio de pequenos brilhantes, que irradiavam qualquer lugar que ela passasse, com um decote em **"v"** na frente e as costas completamente abertas. Os cabelos, presos em um firme coque alto, onde sua franja lisa caia levemente sobre seus olhos. As sandálias, de salto alta prata, e os diamantes que havia ganhado de Edward nas orelhas e no pescoço.

**R**ecordava aquela noite, a festa de Marieta, e maquiada daquela forma, se esqueceu de como havia amanhecido no dia depois que Edward havia partido.

**S**eu perfume doce era sentindo por qualquer homem presente na sala. Molhou os lábios para retocar, então, depois o batom. Quase todos os convidados haviam chegado. Até mesmo Tanya havia chegado. E Edward não havia dado sinal de vida. Na realidade, não falou nem sobre negociações com ele nas duas semanas que se passaram. Alice apenas havia ligado de sua sala, relembrando o convite.

**A**baixou a cabeça, arrumando o vestido colado pela seda brilhante no corpo. Saiu do banheiro e pôde ouvir que as conversas haviam ficado mais altas; na certa o jantar já seria servido e os convidados todos já deveriam ter chegado. Caminhou de volta ao salão.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**E**dward sorriu ao ter Gabriel novamente em seus braços. O abraçou com força enquanto o menino, Alice e Marieta o enchiam de perguntas, o abraçando e dizendo que haviam sentido saudades. Afinal, contando com a outra vigem, fazia mais de meses que Marieta, Alice e Robert não viam Edward. Sorriu, cumprimentando um por um no salão, enquanto a festa ficava cada vez mais e mais agradável.

**E**nquanto beijava e abraçava Gabriel mais uma vez, explicando porque ele havia viajado com tanta pressa, seus olhos encontraram os de Tanya, que lhe sorriu tristemente, levantando a taça. Ele sorriu, para então voltar ao que buscava com tanto esforço.

**E** quando, finalmente encontrou, saindo sobre o salto alto e com aquela seda maravilhosa cobrindo o corpo de vermelho, caminhando como se nenhuma outra mulher estivesse na festa, como se nenhuma mulher pudesse ser o que ela era, ele viu Bella. Na realidade, o salão inteiro esperava por esse encontro, já que haviam surgido boatos que o casamento não ia muito bem. Alice, assim como Marieta, sorriu ao observar a cena.

**E**dward parecia incrédulo. Se era possível, seus olhos brilhavam em uma intensidade fora de série enquanto, em seu corpo, ondas de calor eram lançadas por todas as veias. Nesse mesmo instante, ela sorriu a alguém que, na certa, havia a cumprimentado, subiu a mão, onde levava a grossa aliança, no rosto tirando sensualmente a franja dos olhos. Ele estremeceu, engolindo seco. Parecia paralisado, parecia que não havia ninguém mais no salão. Foi então que os olhos dela se encontraram com os seus, e Bella parou no salão, no meio do salão, encontrando aquele _imã_ que havia sentindo desde a hora que havia pisado no salão iluminado.

**U**medeceu os lábios, sentindo as contrações do seu corpo dizendo que sua outra metade havia chegado. Seu coração bateu tão rápido que o sentiu parar logo em seguida, quando seus olhos fecharam em alivio, dizendo a si mesma que ele estava de volta. _Sim, ele estava de volta!_ Abriu os olhos brilhantes e mordeu os lábios. Sorriu para Gabriel e depois, ainda séria, cruzou o salão. Com os olhos, de pura saudade e desejo, chamou Edward, sem dizer nenhuma única palavra. Chamou por ele enquanto cruzava o salão rumo ao corredor que dava para a entrada dos jardins da casa.

**E**dward colocou Gabriel no chão e sorriu ao menino, mais a vista de todos não teve como controlar.

**U**m tanto afastados, mais ainda no corredor que dava vista para o salão principal, ele pegou Bella pelos braços a virando, no corredor escuro, assim a fazendo se chocar com seu corpo, deixando evidente seu desejo por ela em sua intimidade. Logo a seguir, aproximou seus olhos, a encostou com força na parede para então lamber seus lábios, subindo as mãos fortemente até a nuca de Bella, a trazendo ainda mais perto da boca dele, e a outra descia por suas costas nuas pelo decote, até por fim chegar a sua cintura, e, com outro puxão, a colou ainda mais ao seu corpo.

**B**ella tremeu. Santo Deus! Como tremeu. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima a sua. Subiu as mãos, o pegando pelos cabelos. Edward mordeu os lábios, para logo em seguida morder os dela, subiu uma das mãos, a colocando do lado da cabeça de Bella, abriu os olhos, molhados pelo desejo, e franziu a testa enquanto ela lutava para não gemer e lhe gritar que precisava tanto dele.

**Ed** – _O que você quer Bella?_ – perguntou com certa fúria contida na voz.

Fechou os lábios, esperando que ela não respondesse, mas foi mais, muito mais do que ele podia suportar:

**Bella** – _Eu quero você, Edward!_ – então, o puxou pelos cabeços colando seus lábios em um beijo jamais visto por alguém da espécie humana.

**S**uas línguas dançavam e se procuravam com rapidez e desespero. Por fim, quando se encontram, o choque de seus corpos foi ainda maior. Bella arqueou as costas mordendo os lábios de Edward, para então recomeçarem a se beijar, sem nenhum pudor ou reservas. Santo Deus! Aquilo era _rendição_, aquilo era _entrega mútua_ para qualquer um que quisesse ver, e, na realidade, quase todos enxergavam. Uns discretamente, outros maravilhados. Não tinha como notar, se sentia o calor de longe.

**A**pós cerca de 5 minutos, Edward descolou seus lábios para então poderem respirar. Bella quase gritou. Faltava-lhe tanto a respiração. Abaixou as mãos até o peito de Edward, sentindo o coração dele bater rápido, até mais rápido do que o seu próprio coração batia.

**E**le desceu a mão, que estava, até então, ao lado da cabeça dela, para suas costas, e Bella, mais uma vez, arqueou as costas ao sentir toque traiçoeiro dos dedos quentes de Edward. Abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos dele cravados nos seus. Não podia falar, ela não tinha palavras.

**Ed** – Há pessoas demais olhando para que eu te faça amor aqui mesmo, de pé, sem nem mesmo tirar sua roupa ou a minha... Bella estou a um fio de perder qualquer controle que resta em mim. – Ela mordeu os lábios pela intensidade que as palavras a atingiram.

**A**pertou as coxas, tentando reprimir o calor que seu corpo sentia através de sua feminilidade. Seus olhos desafiaram os deles, seus lábios o convidaram novamente, e Edward teve a plena certeza, ela estava de volta, mas agora havia uma diferença: quem tinha o controle não era ele, mas sim _ela_. Bella novamente aproximou seus lábios e, antes de grudá-los, o olhou nos olhos, então sem que ele percebesse conseguiu sair de seus braços, e novamente Edward apoiou a mão na parede mantendo seu corpo levemente inclinado para frente. Bella se aproximou de seu ouvido e lhe sussurrou:

**Bella** – Tem razão! Há coisas que eu preciso lhe mostrar que nenhum outro homem jamais vai ver. – e, caminhando da mesma forma que havia entrado no salão, encontrou o banheiro não tão longe no qual entrou e, com rapidez, trancou a porta se encostando à mesma.

Respirou fundo. Seu corpo ardia em chamas, seu sangue parecia borbulhar dentro de suas veias. _Ar_. Ela precisava, com toda certeza, de muito, e frio, ar.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Spoiler, Segunda temporada de Uma Linda Mulher

A Possessividade...

Jasper – Com todo respeito, Edward, as pessoas não se enganaram quando disseram que sua mulher é estupidamente bela.  
Ed – Sim, Jasper. E que bom que se lembra que é a minha mulher.

Os boatos ...

Apertou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no banco quando o farol fechou. Respirou fundo, observando uma banca de jornal. Aguçou os olhos e pode ver a grande manchete:

"Imperador sem aliança? O que a Dama Cullen acha dessa idéia?"

Bella negou com a cabeça, batendo a mão sobre o volante. O farol se abriu e ela arrancou.

A Angustia...**  
**

Ed – Não faz isso comigo... – mordeu os lábios segurando o choro – BELLA, NÃO FAÇA, NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO...  
Enfermeira 1 – SENHOR, PRECISA NOS DAR LICENÇA... ELA ESTÁ DESACORDADA, DOUTOR...

O Medo...**  
**

Ed – Ela vai ficar bem?  
Médico – Ainda é cedo para dizer, senhor Cullen, mas estamos fazendo o possível para deixá-la confortável...

O Presente...**  
**

Ed – Diga olá para o papai ... Você é meu melhor presente, sabia?

A Revelação!

Gabriel - Mamãe o que é prostituta?  
Bella - Onde foi que ouviu essa palavra?  
Gabriel - Na televisão. Os jornais de todos os canais estão falando que você era uma prostituta...

A perda ...**  
**

O sol não apareceu, e ela também não despertou. E o segundo dia de setembro amanheceu com Edward sentado na beirada daquela cama, com o olhar perdido e os lábios fortemente presos entre os dentes.  
Abaixou a cabeça, franzindo a testa de maneira tão sentida, que lhe doeu na alma de forma tão intensa, que um grito rouco escapou de sua garganta. Ele levou a mão já não mais quente até seus lábios, distribuindo pequenos beijos, mergulhando em lágrimas tão profundas que a dor da perda poderia causar.  
_Ela havia partido_ ...

Uma Linda Mulher - 2ª temporada

Pra todos aqueles, que acreditam que um homem pode sim, amar uma mulher!

Breve ..  
.. Aqui no Twilight Brasil.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**** **  
** **  
** Música: Sexy Love - Ne Yo  
**  
** ****

**  
** ****

Edward, ainda com os olhos apertados, tentava controlar ao máximo os locais que ardiam em seu corpo. Na verdade, tudo ardia. Pensou estar louco. Seu sangue parecia borbulhar por suas veias. Respirou com calma, uma e duas vezes. _Como ela podia ter feito isso?_ Sorriu, mordendo os lábios. Se estivessem sozinhos, com toda certeza a teria feito se arrepender.

Sentindo, por fim, que seu corpo voltava ao normal se endireitou. Passou os dedos pelos lábios tirando o batom vermelho dos mesmos. Na mesma hora, Bella saia do banheiro. Passou a língua pelos lábios, dando um sorriso sensual de canto de boca, enquanto suas mãos limpavam o batom que havia restado nos lábios de Edward.

Céus! Ele quase havia se derretido e ela continuava lá, com toda a maquiagem e o batom como se jamais tivessem sido borrados. Como há muito tempo, a pegou pela cintura, indicando _posse_, dizendo a todos que os viram e desejavam naquele momento por um segundo a ter em seus braços, que ela era sua, Sorriu à Emmett que, sério abraçava Rosalie de modo que ela ficasse de costas para ele, que não notava a forma como ele ainda olhava Bella.

A abraçou ainda mais quando Gabriel, pulando, chegou perto deles, contando algumas novidades. Animado, gesticulava e fazia com que Bella gargalhasse pelo modo que ele falava. Aos poucos, as pessoas, ainda maravilhadas, deixaram de observar o casal. Alice sorriu, olhando Marieta e aproximando de Bella e Edward quando Gabriel novamente correu para os jardins da casa.

Alice – Senti saudades, maninho... – Edward a abraçou lhe dando um belo beijo no rosto.

Ed – Meu presente já está na sua casa, me liga depois dizendo o que você achou. Boa noite, Robert.  
Robert – Boa noite, Edward. Os negócios, como andam?  
Ed – Em perfeito estado. E por aqui, tudo sob controle?  
Robert – Tudo, sem nenhum problema. Que bom que você está de volta, não agüentava mais a Bella choramingando pelos cantos... - Bella arregalou os olhos dando um tapinha no braço de Robert.

Bella – Seu trapaceiro! Era você que ficava todo tristonho quando a Alice tinha que ir para o interior, duas vezes por semana... Olha! Esse seu marido Alice... – os quatro na roda sorriram a gargalhadas, e Bella os deixou matando a saudade quando avistou Rosalie e Emmett. Aproximou-se, cumprimentando a ambos.

Edward, enquanto sorria pelo agradável assunto que se formava, olhou em direção a Gabriel que, seguro, brincava com os demais filhos dos convidados. Mirou Bella, que mantinha uma conversa bem animada com os amigos. Mordeu os lábios, voltando a prestar total atenção no que a irmã e o cunhado falavam animados.

Marieta se aproximou, entrando também na conversa, gargalharam mais um pouco, antes do jantar ser servido ao som de uma música agradável. Edward ajudou Gabriel, sentado ao seu lado, a comer. Dançaram e brincaram. Enfim, uma festa maravilhosa e digna de Alice, que se divertiu e sorriu ao lado de seu marido o tempo todo.

O relógio já apontava mais de duas da manhã. Alice sorriu, se despedindo do ultimo convidado. Sentou-se, tirando as sandálias às jogando longe. Robert sorria, a abraçando. Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, para então começar a massagear os pés de Alice.

Marieta – Ta para nascer marido melhor que esse heim Alice! – sorriam e Bella desceu as escadas, com os sapatos de Gabriel, enquanto Edward o trazia adormecido nos braços. Bella jogou a manta de Gabriel em cima do mesmo, o cobrindo por inteiro – Pensei que ficariam por aqui. – sorriu Marieta, ao beijar o neto na testa com cuidado – Já é tarde.  
Ed – Fica para uma próxima vez. Estou morto de cansaço.  
Alice – Ed, conta outra vai, até parece que você ou a Bella vão dormir agora...  
Marieta – Olha o respeito, menina. – brincou.  
Alice – Desculpa tia. – sorriu como uma menina travessa enquanto Bella se ruborizava até o último fio de cabelo.

Robert lançou um olhar a Alice, como dizendo a ela que também não dormiria e, em poucos segundos, se colocaram de pé e se despediram, subindo para o quarto do segundo andar.

Marieta – Vão com cuidado! - Bella assentiu.

Despediram-se, com mais sorrisos e beijos, esperando até que Marieta se recolhesse. Bella colocou seu sobretudo preto, o jogou nas costas caminhando com Edward até o carro. Chegaram em casa. Bella pegou o filho no colo, colocou um pijama delicadamente, deitou Gabriel na cama e, com um beijo de Boa noite dos pais, o menino voltou a adormecer.

Edward voltou para o quarto enquanto Bella guardava o pequeno Smoking de Gabriel. Sorriu, o beijando novamente. Tirou as sandálias, caminhando para seu quarto. Seu ventre ardeu ao chegar à porta. Abriu com cuidado, entrando no quarto que estava escuro. O Smoking de Edward estava pelo chão. Mirou a janela e não viu nada, percorreu o olhar sobre a cama e segurou-se na parede para que não caísse.

Suas pernas bambearam. Com um sorriso sensual no canto dos lábios, os olhos dele estavam cravados em Bella, sentado na ponta da cama com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho, Edward estava irresistível, e _completamente nu. _

Ed – Consegue respirar, querida? – perguntou ironicamente, a fazendo soltar um gemido baixinho. Aquele homem a colocava completamente fora de ar – Vem, Bella... – estendeu a mão, passando a língua pelos lábios, repetindo propositalmente o que ela havia lhe falado - Há coisas que eu preciso te mostrar que nenhuma outra mulher pode ver... – completou – _Ou sentir!_ – ela mordeu os lábios, tentando recuperar os movimentos enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, a devorando com os olhos.

Sua respiração se acelerou ainda mais, se era possível. Ele novamente sorriu, para logo depois sério se levantar, trancou a porta a prensando na parede.

Ed – Senti sua falta.  
Bella – Percebi. – sentiu a excitação de Edward em seu ventre.

Arqueou as costas levantando a cabeça. Ofereceu seus lábios, molhados e trêmulos, para que ele os devorasse sem dó nem piedade nenhuma. Gemeu ao sentir sua língua pelando encontrando a língua dele, que estava até mesmo pior que a sua. Suas mãos criaram vida, descendo e subindo por todo o corpo de Edward, arranhado as costas e nádegas.  
Agora foi a vez de ele gemer enquanto Bella lhe beijava o pescoço, queixo e mais uma vez os lábios. Edward levou suas mãos até o fecho do vestido, deixando toda a parte traseira do mesmo aberta. Com os lábios ainda colados nos lábios de Bella, abaixou lentamente as alças, ela não usava sutiã, assim suas mãos acariciaram cada seio para logo sua boca iniciar o delicioso trabalho de caricias nos mesmos, enquanto Bella arqueava na parede com os olhos firmemente fechados, controlando a vontade de gritar.  
Mordeu os lábios ao ver como a língua dele brincava com os bicos, já doloridos de prazer, de seus seios. Torceu as pernas e o vestido, junto com a calcinha, desceu em um passe de mágica. Ele a segurou com firmeza, voltando a beijar seus lábios, colando suas intimidades em um leve esfregar. Caíram na cama, com Bella por cima do quadril de Edward, pronta para uma conexão mais afundo. Ela se abaixou, o beijando nos mamilos, no abdômen, e foi descendo e descendo, enquanto Edward se contorcia e mordia arrancando sangue dos próprios lábios.

Ela lhe beijou a virilha. Sorriu pela cara de desespero que ele fez e voltou a subir os beijos, até novamente se sentar em cima dele, para retomar a lhe beijar os lábios, enquanto suas mãos lhe agarravam e puxavam os cabelos. Edward subiu as pernas e levou as mãos debaixo das axilas de Bella, como se fosse pegar um bebê, a levantou para logo depois abaixá-la, a penetrando lentamente, _bem lentamente_.

Bella parou de beijá-lo, ficando estática, ainda com os lábios abertos enquanto recebia Edward por inteiro dentro de si. Seu estomago se contraiu e seu ventre ardeu pela intensidade das descargas elétricas de prazer que aquela profunda conexão jogava em sua corrente sangüínea. Mordeu os próprios lábios, segurando com mais força ainda os cabelos de Edward que, também com os olhos fechados, se aprofundava dentro dela, o quanto ela pudesse agüentar.

Ed – Relaxe... – Bella gemeu baixinho, relaxando por completo todos os músculos do corpo.

O beijou para abafar o gemido agudo que brotou em sua garganta quando, por fim, e inteiro, ele se encontrava dentro dela. Edward subiu as mãos, percorrendo todas as costas de Bella. Beijou-lhe com fúria os lábios enquanto nenhum movimento fazia.

Ed – Não se mova...  
Bella – Não posso suportar... – mordeu os lábios. O suor que pingava de seu rosto, umedecendo seus cabelos, denunciava que o prazer a tomava como louca, a deixando completamente sem sentidos.

Ele segurou um pouco mais os movimentos, até seu corpo não suportar a pressão do corpo de Bella para que ele se movesse, se aprofundasse, para depois voltar a sair, dando prazer total a ambos os corpos. Virou-se bruscamente, ficando por cima de Bella. Abriu-lhe um pouco mais as pernas e deu inicio ao primeiro movimento, e logo depois outro, e outro...

Bella arqueou as costas arregalando os olhos. Jamais o havia sentido tão profundamente. Era como se ela mesma não tivesse fim. Cravou as unhas e os dentes no ombro de Edward, para que não gritasse em quanto seus corpos subiam e desciam para depois novamente voltar a subir com mais força. Ele pingava e os cabelos já estavam molhados, assim como os dela. Movimentava-se sem parar, lhe beijando lábios, pescoço e tudo o que era possível.

Bella – Edward... – Ela lhe gemeu no ouvido, se contraindo ainda mais quando ele a apertou com força na cintura.  
Ed – Não consigo me conter... – Bella mordeu os lábios.

Faltava algo... Faltava algo para que finalmente alcançassem o prazer absoluto. Estava perto, Bella podia sentir as ondas vindo de seu ventre, avisando que não só seu corpo mais o corpo dele também explodiria em êxtase.

Puxou os cabelos de Edward com mais força. Sentiu que já não podia respirar e que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Rolaram pela cama novamente, em movimentos bruscos, fazendo com que Bella ficasse por cima. Edward se sentou na cama se encostando ao respaldo da mesma. Seus corpos agora colados, e as pernas de Bella rodeando a cintura de Edward, dando uma maior permissão para que seu corpo se fundisse a ela. Olharam-se, se movimentando, os olhos de Bella estavam semi-fechados, os cabelos espalhados pelo rosto, assim como os dele.

Ed – Bella... Abre os olhos... – Pediu, quando sentiu que finalmente seus corpos explodiriam. – _Está sentindo?_ – lhe mordiscou os lábios, para logo depois a pegar pela nuca, puxando levemente seu cabelo.

Ela respondeu com um gemido, e se beijaram de imediato quando por fim seus corpos, exaustos e suados, alcançaram o prazer absoluto e final. Apertaram-se forte, para não gritarem alto, mais mesmo assim um gemido escapou da boca de Bella, que se abraçou com ainda mais força a Edward, sentindo seus corpos tremerem dos pés a cabeça. Tudo girava. Mais uma vez, o quarto girava e as luzes coloridas relembraram que ela ainda estava sobre total efeito do prazer. Edward, cuidadosamente, a deitou em seu lado, e fez o mesmo, puxando o edredom dós pés para cobrir seus corpos.

Bella – _Me sinto pegando fogo_. – tentou afastar a coberta, mas, mesmo assim, Edward insistiu em cobri-los.  
Ed – Também me sinto, mais a noite é fria, seu corpo está quente... É melhor que evitemos uma doença, certo?- ela assentiu, se enrolando nele, o abraçando.

O quarto agora estava tão escuro, e a noite começava, depois de longos minutos, dar sinal que estava mesmo fria. Bella se arrepiou. Edward se levantou e, com pressa, pegou uma camisola comprida, preta, e uma calça de abrigo para si. Vestiram-se com pressa, voltando para o quente debaixo das cobertas. Silêncio. Aquele maldito _silêncio_. Bella respirou fundo.

Bella – Como foi de viagem? – relaxou fechando os olhos.  
Ed – Cansativa, mas boa. Não precisarei voltar para Londres tão cedo. Preciso tirar essa semana inteira para ficar com o Gabriel. A segunda coisa que me falou foi sobre o maravilhoso jogo de futebol com Emmett... – Bella abriu os olhos – Às vezes ele fica mais tempo com Gabriel do que eu. Esse trabalho exige tanto de nós. Antes havia tanta graça, mas, agora, tudo o que eu quero, são 6 horas por dia em um escritório, voltar para a minha casa para ficar com o Gabriel e contigo.  
Bella – Não é verdade, Edward. Vemos Emmett em alguns finais de semana do mês, você trabalha... Combinamos assim, se lembra? Eu fico aqui, cuidando do Gabriel, e você resolve o que teríamos que resolver os dois juntos, em Londres. Além do mais, quando você está em casa, faz até com que ele se enjoe de tantos beijos abraços. – Edward sorriu.

Era verdade, quando mais Gabriel fugia dos beijos e abraços de brincadeiras, significava o quanto ele gostava de ser amado na intensidade que era amado pelos pais.

Ed – De qualquer jeito, farei um novo horário para mim. Alice logo, logo terá um filho, precisará trabalhar menos também. De qualquer maneira, não quero falar de serviço, não quero falar de nada, a não ser sobre nós... Quando te perguntei, algumas horas antes, o que queria, eu falava sério, Bella.

Bella – _Recomeçar_! Começar de novo é impossível, Edward, foi tanta coisa dita, tanta coisa feita. Além do mais... – se calou.  
Ed – Além do mais o que?  
Bella – Além do mais, preciso _confiar_ plenamente em você. Eu sinto muito, mais é algo que foge do meu controle. – Edward fechou os olhos com força. _Aí estava a falha: confiança_.  
Ed – Eu quero que dê certo dessa vez, porque, se for para se enganar novamente, é melhor nem começarmos, Bella...  
Bella – Tarde de mais. – também fechou os olhos – Há coisas, Edward, que ficam marcadas para sempre, e há outras que se apagam como pó quando o vento sopra...  
Ed – Você quer tempo?  
Bella – Não, _eu quero você_! – olhou para cima e Edward baixou a cabeça, a mirando nos olhos – Na realidade, eu quero tudo o que pertence a você. _Seu amor, seu respeito, seu carinho e, acima de tudo, seu controle!_  
Ed – Ele já é seu.  
Bella – Não, você apenas o compartilha comigo, mais se entregar o jeito que eu me entrego a você, Edward, você jamais o fez por completo... – fechou os olhos voltando a se deitar sobre o peito nu – Mas eu te ensino.  
Ed – E quando começa minhas aulas? – sorriu, a abraçando com mais delicadeza.  
Bella – Amanhã. Hoje eu só preciso dormir...  
Ed – _Diga que me ama_.  
Bella - O quê?  
Ed - Diga agora, sem pensar, que me ama.  
Bella – _Eu amo você_. – sentindo os lábios de Edward lhe beijar a testa, respirou profundamente.  
Ed – _Eu também amo você_. - Bella franziu a testa não entendendo.

Bella - O que foi?  
Ed - Nada, só queria ter certeza que não havia ouvido errado. Aquela noite, no hotel, você disse que me amava... - Bella sorriu agora finalmente se lembrando, mas se pôs séria e curiosa, perguntando a Edward:  
Bella - Você também me disse algo, sussurrou algo no meu ouvido... Eu estava tão louca de prazer que não ouvi.  
Ed - Eu sei que você não ouviu. – sorriu.  
Bella - O que você disse?  
Ed - O que é obvio e simples: _que eu amo você!_ Aquela noite, eu disse que amava você... – Bella arregalou os olhos, segurando o queixo para não cair. Na velocidade da luz, seu coração voltou a bater rápido e sua testa se franziu em sinal de confusão. – Você também o disse e, sem perceber, eu também disse... E depois rezei para que você não estivesse escutado. Seria o fim!  
Bella – O fim do que? – se recuperou o mirando incrédula.  
Ed – De tudo! Eu não poderia dizer que te amava se você também não me amasse e, logo depois, notei que você não havia ouvido, e muito menos se dado conta do que tinha falado... _Um momento de prazer_. – sorriu tristemente – Para você havia sido um momento no qual você disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça...  
Bella – Você não sabe o que diz...  
Ed – Você não me amava aquela noite, amava?  
Bella – Nesses cinco anos não foi que eu comecei amar você, concorda?  
Ed – Concordo! De qualquer jeito, eu falei o que eu sentia naquela hora, porque quando você o disse eu me senti seguro para dizer, mas quando acordei você não estava por lado nenhum, e deduzi...  
Bella – Que eu havia falado da boca para fora?  
Ed – É exatamente.  
Bella - E você é tão orgulhoso a ponto de nunca admitir que ama uma mulher, sem que ela diga o mesmo?  
Ed – Você queria o que, Bella? – se levantou, aumentando levemente a voz – Que eu dissesse que te amava, se você estava tão horrorizada pelo fato de ter um filho meu? No nosso casamento...  
Bella – Eu estava confusa.

Ed – Não, você estava infeliz, como é agora. E você queria o que, me responda? Se, cada vez que eu me aproximava você fugia. Na nossa lua de mel você se quer olhou na minha cara. Dormimos em quarto separados, até o Gabriel crescer e ficar esperto o suficiente para notar que pais não dormiam em quarto separados... Eu não vi o meu filho nascer...  
Bella – Edward...  
Ed – Você não suportava nem que eu segurasse a sua mão no dia em que o Gabriel nasceu! – exclamou, exaltado.  
Bella – Eu estava magoada...  
Ed – Eu também estava. O que eu mais havia planejado e desejado havia escorrido pelo ralo no momento em que você entrou na igreja. Você me dava provas vivas que não me suportava e, mesmo assim, queria que eu dissesse que te amava? Para receber o que em troca, Bella? Você me daria o que em troca, Bella? – Ela mirou a janela e se levantou da cama, caminho até a frente da mesma e se sentando no pequeno espaço de frente para a mesma.  
Bella – Eu amei você, na última vez que fizemos amor naquela maldita semana... Você estava dormindo.  
Ed – Eu não estava dormindo. – Bella engoliu a saliva continuando.  
Bella – Você tinha o que para me oferecer, Edward? Eu era uma prostituta, que sonhava em me casar com um bilionário que amava meu sexo, não a mim... – respirou fundo – Se você me dissesse para que eu não partisse que queria ficar comigo, eu ficaria com você, com dinheiro ou sem dinheiro. Porque, quando chegou o meio da semana, eu havia me esquecido que era por dinheiro que eu estava ali. Você era o mais arrogante e o mais detestável dos homens, mas mesmo assim me punha louca a cada palavra que você dizia. Edward, eu comecei a amar você na segunda vez que dormimos juntos... E agora sou eu que te pergunto: _o que me daria em troca?_

Bella - Me colocaria em um dos seus apartamentos luxuosos e me visitaria duas vezes por mês, quando viajasse a negócios. Faríamos amor, para logo depois você deixar o dinheiro e partir? Na realidade, você foi o único que me fez me sentir como uma verdadeira meretriz. Era mais fácil fazer, pegar o dinheiro e cair fora, mais o pior era esperar para ver se você notava e me suplicasse para que não o deixasse sozinho.  
Ed – Eu pensei que fosse só dinheiro...  
Bella – Na realidade, eu acho que nunca quis o seu dinheiro. Para ser sincera, eu pensei três vezes antes de pegá-lo e colocar na minha bolsa no domingo... – jogou os cabelos para trás, agora o mirado nos olhos – Eu tinha tudo para te oferecer e você, para me oferecer, só tinha dinheiro. – Edward se remexeu inquieto na cama. Havia tomado um belo de um tapa na cara, isso sim – Depois de _dois anos_ que eu passei provando a mim mesma que eu não merecia ser o que era, então estudei e me tornei a dama que você havia me tornado aquela semana, e recomecei do zero.  
Ed – Foi quando eu voltei.  
Bella – É, foi quando você voltou, me fez um filho e logo depois casou comigo. O que eu tinha para te dar em troca? Eu não tinha nada, porque não sobrou nada depois que você partiu. Na realidade, eu tinha sim... – sorriu tristemente – O que você estava cansado de ter e me oferecer: _dinheiro_! – Ela, então, se levantou caminhando novamente até a cama onde Edward, sentado, calado e com a cabeça baixa, aguardava as próximas palavras dela.  
Ed – Eu fui sincero com você, Bella. – levantou a cabeça – Só havia uma mulher da qual eu tinha me apaixonado...  
Bella – Tanya.

Ed - Isso, Tanya, e ela havia preferido o Emmett. – Bella o mirou, surpresa – Eu havia te dito que aquilo ia além de negócios! E, depois de me tirar a Tanya, ele queria você, e isso nenhum outro homem, ou ele, teria naquela semana, ou pelo resta da vida, compreende? Era a minha _obsessão_ por você que não permitia que eu visse que te amava... E, essa semana, quando eu cheguei de viagem, percebi que todos os meus planos e desejos haviam dado errados, e que você não passava de uma estranha que dormia na minha cama... _Contra a própria vontade_. Essa é a nossa segunda chance, e eu ainda estou esperando para ver se você, novamente, não vai desistir.  
Bella – Eu não vou desistir, eu quero você...  
Ed – Não basta me querer.  
Bella – _E amo você_.  
Ed – Não basta me amar. – Ela sorriu, franzindo a testa.  
Bella – O que você quer de mim?  
Ed – Eu quero tudo o que você tiver a me oferecer! Cinco anos são demais para um homem que te ama como eu te amo. Santo Deus, Bella! Você nem calcula a falta... A falta que me faz... E o medo que eu tive que, quando eu voltasse de alguma viagem, você não estivesse mais em casa, no quarto ao lado do meu. Eu... – Bella aproximou, colando seus lábios no dele, impedindo que ele continuasse de falar.

Permaneceu assim durante alguns segundos, até que se afastou o tanto para que pudesse pronunciar algumas palavras.

Bella – Não, não diga nada mais. – Aproximou seus corpos. Edward reagiu de imediato, a olhando nos olhos, a pegou pela cintura a deitando sobre seu corpo – Não diga que você sente muito, porque eu não vou dizer o mesmo... _Diga-me que sou sua_. - o beijou, passando a língua pelo lábio interior de Edward – Diga que eu pertenço a você, e me ponha a ver estrelas novamente... Enquanto eu sussurro o mesmo ao pé do seu ouvido, dessa maneira, Edward... – lhe mordeu o nódulo da orelha delicadamente enquanto sua respiração o fazia se arrepiar por completo.

Ele não pôde dizer nada. Só depois de seus corpos unidos profundamente, se movimentando com leveza e delicadeza. Edward lhe mordeu os lábios enquanto, com sua voz rouca e inconfundível, dizia e repetia que ela pertencia a ele.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Don't Cry - Celine Dion

Bella levantou na manhã clara. Gabriel a essa altura, já teria acordado, e estaria com fome. Como poderia ter sido tão descuidada? Colocou rapidamente sua camisola e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Escovou os dentes e, mesmo descalça, lavou o rosto voltando para o quarto. Ficou lá, parada, por uns segundos, observando Edward, _completamente nu_, deitado de bruços esparramado pela cama. Seu corpo rapidamente protestou, lhe dando arrepios e lhe enviando ondas de calor. Afastou a mirada, se recordando da movimentada - em todos os sentidos – madrugada. Seu corpo protestava. Ambos os corpos protestavam por um descanso.

Sorriu novamente, jogando um lençol por cima de Edward que, exausto, nem se movimentou. Indo até o quarto de Gabriel, viu que ele estava realmente acordado, deitado na cama.

Sorriu à mãe, quando a viu, se levantou rapidamente indo até o colo de Bella, que lhe beijou várias vezes o rosto indo até a cozinha enquanto conversavam. Bella preparou o café da manhã para o filho e para si mesma. Alimentou muito bem Gabriel com um enorme copo de achocolatado e panquecas com mel e logo depois algumas frutas. Sentando na cadeira ao lado, começou a comer enquanto o filho tagarelava sem parar. Bella se divertia. Gabriel era sempre bom humorado de manhã, especialmente quando sabia que Edward estava em casa, e que logo desceria para um domingo maravilhoso de piquenique, futebol e muita diversão.

Logo depois de satisfeita, Bella subiu com Gabriel, lhe deu um bom banho, vestindo a adorada roupa de domingo: o uniforme de futebol. Bagunçou-lhe os cabelos com gel para logo depois o ajudar a escovar os dentinhos.

Gabriel – Já ia me esquecendo... O tio Emmett e a tia Rose me disseram que viriam para o jogo hoje. – Bella se preocupou.  
Bella – Hoje o papai vai com você, meu amor.  
Gabriel – Eu sei. – seus olhos brilharam por recordar do fato de ter Edward presente nos domingos de futebol – Achei que seria legal jogar com o papai e com Emmett hoje... – Bella assentiu, sorrindo preocupada.

Edward e Emmett juntos? Nunca saia boa coisa, ainda mais quando os sentidos de posse de Edward por ela haviam sido _demoradamente lembrados por toda à noite_. Sorriu ao ver Gabriel a observando profundamente, _tentando entrar em sua mente_.

Bella – Não sei quem é mais observador, você ou seu pai... – Gabriel riu com o comentário, correndo pelas escadas até chegar ao jardim, onde começou a treinar pequenos dribles com a bola quase maior que ele. Bella o olhou pela varanda, para ver se ele não estava muito próximo à piscina. - Fique longe da piscina ouviu Gabriel?  
Gabriel – Ouvi mãe.  
Bella – Olhe para mim e diga que você promete. – as promessas de mãe e filho eram assim, olhos nos olhos. Desde pequeno, tanto Edward como Bella, haviam ensinado a Gabriel que não mentisse a ninguém.

Gabriel – Eu prometo mãe! – Bella sorriu satisfeita, entrando em seu quarto.

Sentou-se na cama observando Edward que, como um lobo com sentidos afiados, abriu os olhos, a mirando direto nos olhos. Bella sorriu lhe beijando de leve os lábios. E o instinto paternal o obrigou a perguntar imediatamente de Gabriel.

Bella – Lá em baixo, esperando por nós...  
Ed – Passaremos o dia inteiro fora... Jogaremos futebol, eu você e ele. – Bella franziu a testa divertida – Depois, sairemos para almoçar. Depois, iremos para o clube da empresa... Depois, faremos o tão esperado piquenique, voltamos para a casa tomamos banho e sairemos para comer pizza.  
Bella – Nossa! Mais que homem mais programado, e que domingo maravilhoso em Família. – Bella fechou o sorriso – Emmett e Rosalie irão com a gente.  
Ed – Poxa, Bella! - se levantou nu, caminhando até o banheiro. – Eu, você e o Gabriel, ninguém mais. Além do mais, você sabe...  
Bella – Não entendo essa sua implicação com eles, principalmente pela Rose. Ela é tão boa, nunca fez nada para você. – Edward se calou, a olhando, para logo depois desviar o olhar entrando no chuveiro enquanto escovava os dentes.

Bella tirou a camisola, também entrando no chuveiro e se aproximando de Edward, que parecia irritado ou cauteloso, ela não conseguiu distinguir.

Bella - E se for por Emmett...  
Ed – Não gosto do jeito que olha para você. - A mirou, terminando de escovar bem os dentes – E muito menos suporto Rosalie.  
Bella – Larga de bobeira! Ele e Rose estão apaixonados. Emmett não olha de jeito nenhum para mim. Além do mais, já faz tanto tempo...  
Ed – É faz muito tempo, e eu continuo a desejando como se não tivesse passado nenhum segundo, porque com ele seria diferente?  
Bella – Porque ela ama a Rose, e ela o ama... – Edward se calou, não adiantaria em nada discutir. Tomou seu banho junto com Bella.

Beijaram-se lentamente enquanto a água escorria. Então, Edward saiu da ducha, deixando Bella terminar seu banho, se vestiu para mais um domingo futebol de pais e filhos, das empresas Venturini e Cullen's e desceu, recebendo um forte abraço de Gabriel. Conversaram sobre futebol e começaram a brincar com a bola. Edward fingia tomar vários "olés" de Gabriel, se atacando no chão, simulando quedas de goleiros, fazendo o garoto delirar de tanta alegria.

Bella gargalhou com a última queda no chão de ambos, terminando de fazer uma linda e natural maquiagem abusando, deixando seus cílios longos e os olhos bem maquiados. Abriu seu guarda roupa e sorriu ao tirar um shortinho branco de bolsos e uma camiseta bem coladinha ao corpo, lilás. Calçou um tênis branco, com os cabelos soltos, colocou um boné também branco. Céus! Fazia tanto tempo que não se vestia daquela maneira. Pegou seus óculos escuros, sua bolsa branca, de couro e grande. Já na cozinha e perfumada, separou algumas frutas e uma mamadeira para Gabriel, trancou a casa, correndo até o carro onde Edward e o filho a esperavam, ouvindo um rock no último volume.

Bella gargalhou ao ver como eles, animados, cantavam e fingiam bater a cabeça contra algo. Ao sentar no banco do carro, o som se abaixou e os dois pareciam a olhar hipnotizados.

Bella – Se preferem o preto básico e social, eu posso trocar... Sei que todas as esposas vão, mais é que hoje está um dia tão lindo...  
Ed – Não, você irá dessa maneira! - sorriu – Sem salto ou preto... Assim, dessa forma. – Bella se pôs vermelha quando os olhos do marido lhe percorreram de cima abaixo - Não acha filho?  
Gabriel – Acho! Assim fica linda, mãe.  
Bella – Obrigada, garotos! – sorriu agradecida, lançando um beijo no ar para Gabriel.  
Ed – Apertem os cintos que a nave vai decolar... – Gabriel entrou na brincadeira apertando os cintos. – Tudo pronto comandante?  
Gabriel – Sim, _Capitão pai_!

Bella sorriu observando a janela enquanto o carro se punha em movimento. Chegaram ao agradável clube de futebol, também da parceria de ambas as empresa, apenas funcionários das empresas Cullen's ou Venturini tinham acesso com suas famílias aos domingos de Futebol e ao grande clube. Sorriram, cumprimentando a todos, e ainda mais exaltados por Edward com Gabriel e a linda Bella ao lado.

Passaram de rodinha em rodinha, conversando e sorrindo. Estranharam Bella. Estava tão animada e tão espontânea, os murmúrios de que havia se reconciliado com o _marido perfeito_, que era como chamavam Edward, correram solto, e as esposas rapidamente a pegaram para conversar. Bella tinha consciência que eram fúteis, mais afinal de contas, a faziam dar boas gargalhadas.

Edward, com um grupo de diretores do setor de finanças, conversava sobre coisas agradáveis enquanto observava Gabriel jogando futebol no campo verde de gramado bem cuidado. Bella pediu licença quando avistou Emmett e Rosalie chegando. Sorriu aos amigos, os abraçando.

Emmett – Aquele é Edward? – parou de sorrir enquanto Rosalie o olhava para Bella com cautela.  
Bella – É. – sorriu de orelha a orelha – Faremos um grande programa hoje, espero que estejam preparados... – Emmett lançou um sorriso amarelo a Bella enquanto cumprimentava alguns funcionários, saindo da presença de Rosalie.  
Rose – Pelo visto, fez as pazes com Edward... Não se cansa de ser idiota dele, Bella? Santo Deus! Sabe lá Deus com que mulher vai estar essa semana... - Bella a olhou incrédula e magoada.  
Bella – Não quero que volte a falar assim, Rose ao menos na minha presença.  
Rose – Desculpe! Mas é que... Preocupo-me com você. Sabe disso, não sabe? – Abraçou Bella – Não gosto da forma como ele a engana, Bella. Você é tão bela para isso.  
Bella – Não nos enganamos mais, está tudo em paz. Por favor, mudemos de assunto. – Edward se aproximou, beijando o pescoço de Bella enquanto mirava Rosalie.

Rose – Bom dia, Edward. – ela lhe cumprimentou sarcasticamente.  
Ed – Bom dia, senhorita Rosalie. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, e logo Emmett apareceu na roda.  
Emmett – Bella, querida, vamos? Já está na hora...  
Ed – Obrigado, mais hoje o marido da "Bella querida" está presente. Ela vem comigo! Deixe-me apresentar novamente, caso você tenha esquecido enquanto eu viajo de domingo... Emmett, prazer, sou Marido da "Bella querida". – Emmett quase engoliu Edward com os olhos. Rosalie, constrangida, olhou para Bella, saindo na frente de Emmett que logo depois a seguiu.  
Bella – _Puta merda_, Edward! Um dia de paz, por favor? – Ele não disse nada, colocou o óculo escuro, a pegando pela cintura enquanto Gabriel corria até seu colo.

O Futebol foi uma verdadeira delícia, e Bella se sentiu plenamente realizada ao ver como Gabriel se divertia com o pai e com as diversas crianças. Sentiu-se desconfortável quando Emmett se sentou ao seu lado.

Emmett – Não sente ciúmes ao perceber como elas olham para _ele_?  
Bella – É comigo, e na minha cama, que ele dorme Emmett. Nesse momento, não tenho motivos para sentir ciúmes. – sorriu.  
Emmett – Acho que você está enganada. Está vendo aquela loira ali, parada de pé com os olhos cheios de lágrimas? – Emmett observou a expressão de Bella com um sorriso, para logo depois se por sério – Se chama _Elisa Rodrigues_. O nome é familiar? – Bella se contorceu na cadeira, se levantando.  
Bella – O que está tentando fazer Emmett?  
Emmett – Ele nunca foi homem pra você, querida...  
Bella – Onde está Rosalie? – perguntou, ao ver que Emmett se aproximava.  
Emmett – No banheiro.  
Bella – Aconselho que procure por sua mulher, antes que cause algum problema, Emmett. Não sei o que está acontecendo com você hoje, mas não é um bom dia para as suas brincadeiras.  
Emmett – Você não faria nada de errado, nota? Faria o mesmo que ele...

Bella o olhou pela última vez, vendo que Rosalie se aproximava, mirando profundamente o campo de futebol, onde Edward e Gabriel se abraçavam por terem feito um gol.  
Rosalie – Nossa como está abafado hoje, não acha querido?  
Emmett – Sim, super abafado. – Bella sorriu a Rosalie, tentando disfarçar o máximo o ocorrido a pouco, e percebeu os olhos firmes e quase negros de Edward a observarem do campo.

Sorriu, deixando os amigos a sós. Quando o jogo teve seu fim, todo suado, Edward tirou a camisa. Bella se aproximou, lhe dando um beijo firme nos lábios para depois pegar também a camiseta de Gabriel. Beijou o filho na bochecha, voltando para os braços de Edward. Sorriu, percorrendo as mãos pelo peito nu de Edward, que continuava a caminhar. Sentindo a "baba" das mulheres solteiras presentes, sorriu mais ainda.

_Pobres tolas!_

Mais então, Edward parou, avistando Elisa parada não muito distante o olhando. Ela chorava. Bella notou e olhou para o mesmo lugar onde Edward olhava. Ele estava sem reação. Completamente sem reação. Gabriel seguiu na frente com seus amiguinhos.

Bella engoliu a saliva e, decepcionada, saiu dos braços de Edward, caminhando à frente dele, quase alcançando Gabriel. Emmett foi logo atrás de Bella e Rosalie caminhou lentamente até Edward. 

Rosalie – Vejo que a Bella não ficou muito feliz...  
Ed – Isso não é da sua conta, Rose.  
Rosalie – É claro que não é. Enquanto a _pobrezinha e bobinha_ da sua mulher administra uma empresa e cuida do seu filho, você passeia pela cama de outras.  
Ed – Orgulho _ferido_, cara?  
Rosalie – Edward, Edward... – ela disse ironicamente e se afastou, caminhando até Emmett e Bella, que não dizia uma única palavra.

Edward mirou Bella e Gabriel, que estava do lado de fora da entrada do clube esperando por ele. Mirou Elisa, que caminhava rumo a ele.

Elisa – Estou com problemas, Edward...  
Ed - Minha mulher e meu filho estão aqui, Elisa, não seria uma boa idéia...  
Elisa – _Estou grávida!_ – ela disse, voltando a chorar.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**** **  
** **  
** Música: Wonderwall - Oasis

Ed – O quê? Como? Você está brincando! - perguntou incrédulo.  
Elisa – Não sei como aconteceu, simplesmente estou... Edward, não posso criar esse filho sozinha. Eu tinha certeza que a culpa seria minha... – Não completou.  
Ed – Eu te ligo a noite, aguarde que eu te ligo a noite. – Edward voltou a caminhar com pressa, respirando fundo, até onde Bella e Gabriel o esperavam.

Bella não disse uma única palavra. Recolheu-se em seu próprio mundo sentando-se, na mesa afastada que eles sempre ocupavam. Edward e Gabriel vestiram a camisa.

Gabriel – Preciso fazer pipi, mãe.  
Bella – Vá e não demore, já vamos almoçar. – o silêncio reinou na mesa.  
Ed – Bella, aquela moça era...  
Bella – Elisa Rodrigues. – completou segurando o choro.  
Ed – Escute-me. – a pegou pelo queixo, a fazendo o mirar – _Eu amo você_, está me ouvindo? Eu amo você, Bella. Mas há coisas que não posso lhe falar... Confia em mim, meu amor, confia em mim que sempre sou fiel a você. – Imaginou que Bella riria das palavras dele, mas não foi o que ela fez.

Acalmou-se, se levantando da cadeira como uma garota insegura e o beijou nos lábios. Se erguendo um pouco mais, o beijou com ainda mais força, puxando-lhe pelos cabelos, e ele respondeu na mesma intensidade, dizendo a ela que não havia nenhuma... Nenhuma outra além dela mesma. Bella voltou para a cadeira e deu um sorriso firme, como se dissesse que confiava nele.

Gabriel voltou à mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Bella. O almoço não demorou a ser servido, alguns instantes depois Emmett e Rosalie se despediram alegando compromissos. Bella se levantou, abraçando com força a amiga. Sentou-se novamente, voltando a almoçar. Edward parou de mastigar para observá-la.

Sentiu vontade de enfiar a faca que segura em seu próprio peito, porque, apesar de tudo, ela estava ali, sentada, almoçando com ele e sorrindo a todos, mais no fundo sabia que o coração dela batia acelerado e, se alguém mais a conhecesse como ele conhecia, também notaria que sua respiração estava pesada, como se controlasse suas emoções.

Era realmente o que ela fazia: controlava suas emoções enquanto ele apenas lhe dizia para que confiasse, para que confiasse no homem que havia a traído. Bella parou de comer o observando, e trocaram um longo e profundo olhar, onde não falavam nada, mais diziam tudo.

Edward deixou os talheres em cima da mesa para subir suas mãos para acariciarem lentamente o rosto de Bella. Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos. Gabriel também sorriu voltando a comer. Raramente via seus pais em momentos de caricias ou beijos em público. Achava completamente _espetacular_. Edward baixou as mãos e, de simples, voltou a comer, observando a visão agradável do forte verde do Clube. Já na sobremesa, várias pessoas vieram cumprimentar a mesa dos "chefes". Secretárias da qual Bella já havia trabalhado empresários com quem Edward passava a maior parte do dia, enfim, o almoço foi espetacular.

Após 2 horinhas, se perderam no clube, jogando vôlei e futebol, caminhando, e Bella não pôde impedir que Edward e Gabriel caíssem na piscina, de roupa e tudo.

Bella – Ah não, Ed! Não, eu não quero entrar amor... – Arregalou os olhos, se levantando correndo da borda da piscina enquanto Gabriel pingando e, gargalhando, corria junto com Edward atrás dela. – NÃO, FILHO, NÃO FAZ ISSO COM A MAMÃE, EU TE AMO TANTO... – tarde demais.

Edward a alcançou e, a pegando pelo braços, lhe tirou o boné. Gabriel deu um empurrãozinho, fazendo com que os dois, abraçados, caíssem na piscina. Foi só alegria. Bella levantou-se toda molhada, tirando o cabelo dos olhos enquanto, do lado de fora, Gabriel se jogava no chão a gargalhadas.

Edward ficou sério a olhando. Os dois assentiram com a cabeça e saíram com rapidez da piscina, correndo atrás do pequeno travesso, o jogando na piscina também. Edward logo em seguida pulou, o segurando como sempre fazia. Bella sorriu, vendo o estado de sua roupas, e seu short era...

Bella – Ed, meu short é branco, deve estar super transparente... – Edward se levantou da água a olhando de cima a baixo.  
Ed – Que morram de inveja! Vem, Bells... – Ela pulou novamente na piscina, se juntando ao filho e a Edward.

Pegou Gabriel no colo depois de mais uns 15 minutos, saindo da água. O sol se fazia forte, era um belo dia.

Gabriel – Ahhhh! Mãe... – montou um bico enorme – Eu quero ficar com o papai na piscina.  
Bella – Nada disso, essa água ta um gelo. Anda Edward, sai já daí o senhor também. Quer tomar um leitinho? – Perguntou para Gabriel, que já estava com sono, se encostando ao vão do pescoço e o ombro de Bella. Ele assentiu, abraçando a mãe. – Edward saiu da piscina, colocando os cabelos para trás, pegou novamente seu óculos escuro o colocando e se sentou ao lado de Bella que, debaixo do guarda sol, dava mamadeira para Gabriel, que já fechava os olhos, morto de sono pela manhã agitada.

Bella – Acho melhor voltarmos para casa. Ainda são 3 da tarde, tomamos um banho e voltamos para o piquenique. Não vou deixar o Gabriel assim, molhado, até tarde. Além do mais, ele está morto de sono...  
Ed – Ok, Vamos. – Se levantaram.

Edward recolheu todos os pertences do três e, caminhando ao lado de Bella, chegaram até o carro. Assim que chegaram em casa, Bella subiu, deu um banho bem quentinho em Gabriel, lhe colocou um roupa limpa, seca e confortável e o deitou na cama, já adormecido. Foi até seu quarto, onde Edward já havia tomado banho. Sorriu, lhe dando um beijo para logo depois entrar no banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, colocando um vestido verde de algodão, aquela espécie de bata que se usa por todos os lugares, deixou os cabelos soltos naturalmente, novamente fez sua maquiagem, a mais natural possível, colocou as chinelas rasteirinha e se perfumou.

Ao sair do banheiro, notou que Edward não estava mais no quarto. Trocou de Bolsa, descendo até a sala, ele também não estava por lá. Talvez esteja no quarto do Gabriel, pensou ela. Em 20 minutos, arrumou uma grande cesta de piquenique, com tudo o que viu pela frente. Cinco anos de casada, jamais havia imaginado fazer um programa desses na vida. Ao terminar, subiu até o quarto de Gabriel, o acordando. O menino choramingou de inicio mais logo depois se animou com o novo passeio em família.

Edward também não estava com Gabriel, calculou Bella enquanto colocava as sandálias no pé do pequeno. Desceram e Bella avistou quando Edward saiu do escritório. Ele parecia _atordoado_, nervoso, sabe-se lá Deus que nome ela poderia dar. Gabriel também notou o estado de espírito do pai e olhou para Bella assustado.

Bella – Está tudo bem, querido, vá entrando no carro da mamãe e tome cuidado para não derrubar a cesta. – Bella sorriu voltando a prestar atenção em Edward, que havia caminhado para a cozinha, o seguiu. – Há alguma coisa errada? Algum serviço de última hora? - Ele respirou fundo, não a mirando.  
Ed – Não, nada de serviço... – se concentrou, bebendo um copo de água – Vem, esquece! O Gabriel já está no carro. – Bella não saiu do lugar, permaneceu lá, parada, séria. Então Edward voltou atrás, parando na frente dela.  
Bella – Só Deus sabe o quanto estou me esforçando, Edward... – o mirou, cravando seus olhos no dele – Essa é a última, é _nossa última chance_. Eu estou confiando em você, mas não pensarei duas vezes antes de te tirar tudo o que estou te dando. Pense nisso na próxima vez que dizer que me ama!  
Ed – Eu amo você! – respondeu de imediato

Bella respirou fundo. Saindo da cozinha, entrou no carro esperando que Edward desse partida, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

Voltaram ao clube, o ambiente de _tensão_ pareceu se esfumaçar. Debaixo de uma grande árvore, sobre a grama verde, estenderam a famosa toalha quadriculada, vermelha e branca. Bella sorriu, se sentando de costas para Edward, no meio de suas pernas, e Gabriel fez o mesmo com Bella.

Iniciaram o piquenique quando o sol da tarde já estava aprestes a se pôr, O ar era uma delícia. O clube aos poucos começava a se iluminar e as famílias passavam se despedindo da família enquanto Gabriel, já no colo de Bella, se encontrava completamente adormecido. Bella levantou a cabeça, mirando Edward que, com a cabeça encostada na árvore, também dormia tranqüilamente. Sorriu, porque _não havia lugar melhor para estar_. Deu um beijinho na testa de Gabriel, para depois se levantar somente para conseguir dar o mesmo beijo nos lábios de Edward.

Ao olhar novamente para frente, avistou a loira que Emmett havia falado. Ela olhava diretamente para onde os três estavam. Bella sentiu seu corpo tremer.

_Será que Edward sabia que ela ainda estava no clube? Será que haviam combinado de se encontrarem enquanto ela, ao invés dele, estivesse dormindo?_

Tentou ao máximo se acalmar, mais foi impossível. Deixou cuidadosamente Gabriel deitado ao lado de Edward, saindo do conforto onde estava, se levantou, caminhando até Elisa. Precisava saber realmente o que estava acontecendo. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais Elisa chorava e tentava se afastar por entre as árvores, mais Bella foi mais rápida, a pegou pelo braço a fazendo se virar para si, e o que viu a deixou completamente assustada: a mulher parecia estar mais atormentada do que Edward antes de saírem de casa.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Misunderstood - Bon Jovi  
**  
** **  
** **  
**

Bella – Elisa Rodrigues?  
Elisa – Ohh Bella! Me perdoe... Me perdoe, mas eu tinha que vir... É importante. Eu não queria que você me visse, mas foi inevitável... – ela suspirou, contendo o choro - Eu já estou indo, eu já estou... – Bella deu um puxão mais forte no braço de Elisa, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse quase indo rumo ao chão, a colocando novamente de frente para si.  
Bella – O que você ta fazendo aqui? Marcou com o meu marido se encontrarem aqui? É por causa dele que você está chorando? - a apertava cada vez mais pelo braço, falando pelos dentes, seu corpo inteiro tremia - O Que você quer Elisa? Um escândalo? Pelo amor de Deus! Meu filho está aqui... Tenha um pouco de decência.  
Elisa - Me desculpe! Eu não... Eu preciso, eu preciso ir... – Em um movimento rápido, Elisa conseguiu se soltar de Bella e correu entre as árvores até a saída do clube, onde logo depois desapareceu.

Bella tentava controlar a todo custo sua respiração. Virou-se para caminhar de volta, Edward e Gabriel permaneciam dormindo tranqüilamente. Sentou-se novamente, controlando seus nervos e sentimentos. _Está tudo bem Bella!_ Repetia a si mesma sem parar, até que por fim se acalmou. Ele havia pedido que confiasse nele, e era isso que ela estava fazendo cegamente, atrás de sua própria personalidade e orgulho.

Não se demorou que Edward acordasse, a abraçando com força e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. Levantaram-se quando já escurecia, era hora de partir. Mais uma vez, Bella acomodou o filho em sua cama e lhe tirou as sandálias, descendo para a sala.  
Sentou-se no sofá, se interessando por um filme que passava na televisão, mais na realidade seu pensamento não saia de Elisa. Por mais que tentasse, por mais que tentasse tirar aquilo da cabeça, era quase impossível, era certo que ela chorava, e também seria certo que ela chorasse pelo fato de entre ela e Edward não haver mais nada. Acalmou-se. Ele havia sido sincero, havia contado a verdade e havia dito que a amava diversas vezes no dia.

Levantou-se, indo até o quarto, e teve a plena certeza que a pizza ficaria para outra ocasião ao ver que Edward dormia feito pedra. Apagou as luzes da casa, apenas deixando a luz do corredor acesa, caso Gabriel acordasse. Deitou-se ao lado de Edward, o abraçando, e como se sentisse a presença de Bella, ele a abraçou também e lhe deu um beijo na testa, para depois voltar a adormecer, mas a diferença era que agora ela também adormecia onde sempre deveria adormecer, em seus braços.

O final de semana passou rápido e tranqüilo. Como toda segunda, Bella se levantou, acordando o pequeno Gabriel enquanto separava seu uniforme, deu um banho no garoto, o vestindo, penteando os cabelos e calçando o tênis, para logo depois preparar o café da manhã. Após tomar café, Gabriel subiu novamente, escovando os dentes e pegando sua mochila, sentou-se no sofá, assistindo o mesmo desenho de todas as manhãs.

Bella tomou um banho, separando seu terninho branco, fez sua maquiagem com os olhos bem pintados e as bochechas rosadas, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando sua franja lisa em um leve cair em seus olhos e calçou as sandálias de salto alto. Olhou a cama vazia e sentiu falta de Edward, talvez pela primeira vez na manhã do final de semana. Ele havia saído mais cedo hoje. Pegou sua pasta e sua bolsa, se perfumando, depois de escovar os dentes e desceu as escadas.

Gabriel sorriu a mirando, novamente estava sem o preto. Desligou a TV, checando a lancheira do filho e saíram. Bella, logo após de deixar Gabriel na escola, entrou no edifício e cumprimentou a todos com um belo sorriso, caminhando até sua sala, onde iniciou, como toda segunda-feira, seus serviços: assinaturas para cá, telefonemas, fechamentos e quebras de alguns contratos, pagamentos, organizações de coquetéis... Enfim, um começo de manhã bastante turbulento. Karla, sua secretária, entrou na sala esperando até que Bella se desocupasse.

Karla – Seu marido na linha 1, Bella... Mando dizer que o jantar é as 19:00?

Bella – Não... – sorriu – Pode passar a ligação. Aliás, me faça um favor, ligue para a Alice e pergunte se ela pode almoçar comigo hoje?  
Karla – Sim, senhora! Mais alguma coisa?  
Bella – Não, Karla, muito obrigada! Passe na sala 6 depois do seu almoço, deixei algo para você lá.  
Karla – Desculpe, Senhora, mas posso saber do que se trata?  
Bella – Surpresa! Depois me diga o que achou. Por hora é só. Obrigada, Karla! – a secretária se retirou e Bella atendeu ao telefone. – Bom dia!

Ed – Bom dia! Está com tempo livre? Você nunca me atende quando eu ligo.  
Bella – Eu sempre preferia não te atender quando você ligava, mas que seja... Trabalhando muito?  
Ed – Bastante. Acho que já perdi as contas de quantos papéis já assinei. Vai almoçar hoje?  
Bella – Acho que com a sua irmã, estou esperando ela me retornar. Edward parece inacreditável, mas estou com saudades. – Ele sorriu, alargando a gravata.  
Ed – Também estou. E o Gabriel?  
Bella – Na escola... Tomou café direitinho, comeu até um pouco mais hoje.  
Ed – Hoje vou precisar sair antes de voltar do serviço, liguei para avisar, não me espere para o jantar... Não voltarei contigo depois da reunião. – Bella parou de sorrir, se levantando da mesa, caminhou até a janela.  
Bella – Aonde você vai?

Ed – Resolver alguns problemas daqui da empresa, um jantar nada mais...  
Bella – Ok.  
Ed – Bella? – A chamou, percebendo a mudança de voz.  
Bella – Então até mais tarde, preciso desligar. – e assim, de imediato, sem esperar outra resposta, ela desligou. 

Sentou-se a mesa e logo depois Karla entrou, dando o aviso de que Alice a estaria esperando em 20 minutos no restaurante em que ambas costumavam almoçar. Agradeceu a Karla, pegando suas coisas. Colocou os óculos escuros quando ouviu a porta bater.

Bella – Pode entrar.

( ? ) - Licença, Bella?  
Bella – Sim, e você é...?  
( ? ) - Ah claro! Deixe-me apresentar, sou _Jacob_. – Se aproximou de Bella, lhe estendendo a mão. – Novo diretor financeiro que você contratou. Nos falamos no telefone na sexta feira, se lembra?

Bella – Ohh Claro! Desculpe senhor Jacob... Prazer, Isabella Marie.  
Jacob – O prazer é todo meu!

Era bonito, pensou Bella ao olhar aqueles olhos diretamente compenetrados nos seus, os cabelos pretos, mais pretos talvez do que qualquer outro que já havia visto o porte normal, de estatura média, mas mesmo assim havia alguma coisa naquele homem que chamava a atenção.

Bella – Agora, estou de saída, mas sinta-se à vontade. Creio que deva ter chegado agora de viagem. - chamou por sua secretária, que prontamente apareceu. – Karla, acompanhe o senhor Jacob...  
Jacob – Jacob Black.  
Bella – Isto, o senhor Jacob Black até o setor financeiro, no andar abaixo, e xeque se sua sala se encontra pronta para recebê-lo. Foi um prazer, senhor Jacob, espero que tudo corra bem. Se não me engano, temos uma reunião ainda hoje com todo o comitê não é mesmo?  
Jacob – Sim, com todo o comitê...  
Bella – Então, até mais tarde. Tem uma secretária própria, ou precisa que a empresa contrate uma?  
Jacob – Não, tenho a minha própria. – sorriu.  
Bella – Ok! – sorriu de volta – Então, Boa tarde. – Bella deu um último sorriso, saindo da sala.

Jacob olhou bem ao seu redor e depois sorriu a Karla, da mesma maneira atraente que havia feito com Bella.

Jacob – Trabalha aqui a um bom tempo, não é mesmo?  
Karla – Sim, desde que a senhora Isabella começou a trabalhar.  
Jacob – Hum, então entendo a gratidão que ela tem por você! – Jacob olhou a foto de Gabriel com Bella em cima da mesa – Muito obrigado, senhorita Karla, mas eu mesmo posso encontrar o caminho... Ah, uma só pergunta. – Se direcionou a Karla antes de sair da sala. – Ela e Edward Cullen estão mesmo se separando?  
Karla – Senhor, Jacob... – se aproximou – Esses assuntos não fazem parte do meu serviço.  
Jacob – Entendo. – sorriu – De qualquer maneira, ele deve ser o suficiente burro para deixar que uma mulher como essa saia de casa...

Karla – Se eu fosse o senhor, tomaria cuidado, senhor Jacob, é um conselho. O senhor Cullen apenas não tolera que olhem Bella de cima abaixo... E não seria diferente com o senhor.  
Jacob – Ora, Karla, não tenha má impressão de mim! Mas, pessoalmente, ela é ainda mais bonita... E ouvimos boatos de onde quer que esteja ainda mais quando os dois presidentes das maiores empresas desse país são casados. – Saiu da sala, pegando o elevador e, como surgiu, desapareceu para o outro andar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella sorriu ao avistar Alice sentada a sua espera. Se cumprimentaram.

Bella – Como passou de aniversário?  
Alice – Ai, maravilhosamente bem! Foi perfeita aquela festa... Deu muito trabalho, mais apesar de tudo não me canso de agradecer ao Robert por aquela noite.  
Bella – Imagino o porque... – Bella sorriu, fazendo seus pedidos.  
Alice – Como você é perversa. Duvido que você e Edward tenham ficado atrás. Aliás, – gargalhou – vocês poderiam ser um tanto mais discretos. Quase se comeram vivos naquele corredor. – Bella se pôs vermelha.  
Bella – Dava para notar? Santo Deus! Estava tudo tão escuro que nem me dei conta... Desculpe-me, Ali!  
Alice – Que isso, Bella, estou brincando. Mas, menina me conta; fiquei sabendo essa manha que Jacob Black já chegou... Ele é tudo o que dizem?

Bella – Só reparei nos olhos e nos cabelos: olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos. De resto, um homem como todos os normais.  
Alice – Edward já sabe que ele chegou?  
Bella – Não sei, acho que sim, por quê?  
Alice – Não, por nada, por nada... E Gabriel? – o almoço foi servido.  
Bella – Está ótimo, ainda mais depois de ganhar o jogo de futebol ontem! Foi um domingo agradável. Alice?  
Alice – Sim?  
Bella – Conhece Elisa Rodrigues? – Alice parou de comer, mirando Bella.  
Alice – Aonde você a viu?  
Bella – Ela estava no clube.  
Alice – Elisa é a secretária do meu irmão.  
Bella – Eu sei bem quem a Elisa é, Alice, e há um longo tempo...  
Alice – Bella, eu...  
Bella – Ele é seu irmão, não se sinta culpada. – Alice franziu a testa.

Alice – O que ela queria no Clube? Ela trabalha em outra filial...  
Bella – Não sei. Edward trocou algumas palavras com ela, mais decidi não falar mais no assunto.  
Alice – Sim, Elisa não trabalha mais com a gente, Bella, a transferimos para outra filial.  
Bella – Mesmo se ela estivesse lá não me preocuparia, Alice. Demos outra chance para esse casamento, e a primeira bobagem que seu irmão fizesse ele saberia que estava tudo acabado.  
Alice – Bella, às vezes, sinto como se o casamento de vocês estivesse atado por um fio, e no primeiro erro esse fio se quebraria, mandando tudo pelos ares. Um filho nunca bastará para manter um casamento de pé. O Gabriel está crescido, você não pode esperar para que o Edward erre para que tudo se perca novamente... – franziu novamente a testa, segurando as mãos de Bella – Vocês são humanos. E se você for a próxima errar, ou se ele errar novamente, Bella?

Bella – Está tudo bem, de verdade. – sorriu – Esse final de semana foi maravilhoso, mas é que fiquei encucada com Elisa, porque a todo tempo ela nos observava e chorava... Fui até ela, mas ela fugiu assustada como se eu fosse a matar.  
Alice – Elisa sabe quem é você, Bella...  
Bella – É natural que saiba, mas... Bom, esqueçamos disso. E seu casamento, como anda?  
Alice – _Maravilhosamente bem!_ Sabe, achamos que é uma boa hora para termos um bebê.  
Bella – Oh, que coisa mais maravilhosa! – sorriu radiante - Mais um bebê na família... Marieta deve estar radiante. – Alice sorriu, assentindo.

O almoço foi tranqüilo. Logo quando deu o horário, Bella voltou para o escritório, fez sua higiene e retocou a maquiagem, já eram quase 17:00 quando Karla avisou que já estavam todos presentes na reunião. Saiu de sua sala com sua pasta, encontrou com Edward no corredor, lhe deu um sorriso e ele lhe mandou outro.

Disse que ela podia ir andando que ele já iria. Bella entrou na sala, cumprimentando todos os presentes, lançou um sorriso para Emmett, que correspondeu na mesma intensidade, cumprimentou a Jacob, que estava sentado duas cadeiras depois da ponta, onde ela havia se sentado, já abrindo sua pasta e revisando alguns documentos.

Logo em seguida, Edward entrou na sala, desligando o celular com o semblante um tanto preocupado. De cara, olhou para Jacob, que coincidia estar olhando para Bella, que lhe dedicava atenção sobre algo que falavam. Bella sentiu a mirada pesada em cima de si e desviou o olhar de Jacob, olhando para Edward, que ergueu as sobrancelhas lhe informando que não gostava da cena. Ela sorriu, franzindo a testa, sorriu para Alice, que também entrava e se acomodava.

Ed – Boa tarde, senhores! – também abriu sua pasta – Esta reunião foi convocada para que as empresas, Cullen's e Venturini, dessem boas-vindas e apresentasse o novo diretor financeiro, Jacob Black... Seja bem-vindo, Jacob. – Jacob assentiu, sorrindo a todos os presentes na sala, principalmente a Bella, na qual deu uma atenção especial. Emmett franziu a testa e olhou para Edward, que continuava com o semblante sério.  
Jacob – Agradeço a oportunidade, especialmente por essa _linda mulher_... Muito obrigado, Isabella! Senhor Edward, e a todos os presentes, garanto que não vou decepcioná-los. Por mais que eu tenha analisado, essa parceria de empresas é uma das raras que jamais passaram por algum problema financeiro, e estou aqui para que isso continue acontecendo.  
Bella – Assim esperamos senhor Jacob. Bom, acho que já falamos tudo, alguém nessa sala tem alguma objeção que o senhor Black se junte ao nosso grupo nessas empresas?  
Emmett – Pelo que vi aqui, o senhor está apenas substituindo a licença de 8 meses do senhor Stephan?  
Jacob – Exatamente, senhor Emmett.

Bella – Mais alguma pergunta?  
Emmett – Não, creio que não... É só... Edward?  
Ed – Nenhuma pergunta. Muito obrigado pela atenção, senhores, por hoje é só. - todos assentiram e aos poucos saíram da sala principal de reuniões, permanecendo apenas Jacob e Emmett na sala.  
Emmett – Vejo que reparou muito bem na beleza da senhora Bella, não é mesmo senhor...?  
Jacob – Jacob.  
Emmett – Exatamente, Jacob.  
Jacob – Sim, é uma mulher muito bela. – Edward, que entrava na sala, levantou a mirada segurando sua maleta.  
Emmett – Sabe, o marido de Bella é bem nervoso quando se trata de algo sobre ela. - Edward sorriu e se aproximou de ambos os presentes.  
Ed – Obrigado, Emmett, mas tenho certeza que o senhor Jacob não precisará de conselhos para se manter _bem longe_ da minha mulher. – Jacob parou de sorrir, mirando Edward. – Sabe, vou te confessar uma coisa... – Se aproximou ainda mais, mirando Emmett e Jacob ao mesmo tempo. – Entendo que apreciem a Bella, ela realmente é uma mulher magnífica dos pés a cabeça, mas há uma só coisa que me incomoda... E Emmett sabe bem o que é.  
Jacob – Senhor Cullen...  
Ed – Não se constranja senhor Jacob... Você acaba de chegar, e eu acabo de dizer que Bella é a _minha mulher_, e me ponho louco quando outra pessoa, além de mim, ou seja, o marido dela, a olha dos pés a cabeça, como você fez hoje... Estamos entendidos, senhor Black?  
Jacob – Sim, senhor Cullen! - engoliu a saliva – Me desculpe, mas realmente sua mulher é extravagantemente bela. Não foi a minha intenção ofender a você. - Edward sarcasticamente respondeu.  
Ed – Não me ofendeu, Jacob, e fico feliz que tenha entendido rapidamente o que o senhor Emmett leva anos para entender, e mesmo assim continua batendo com a cabeça na parede, _como um pobre retardado_.

Emmett bufou, deixando a sala enquanto Jacob, estático, se dava conta de que _devia ter seguido os conselhos de Karla_.  
**  
**

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**** **  
** Música: Boy - Mariah Carey  
**  
** **  
** **  
**

Ed - Por hoje é só, tenha um bom dia, senhor Black! – Jacob mordeu os lábios, se retirando da sala e, em seguida, Bella entrou na sala, se apoiando na mesa enquanto Edward revisava novamente alguns documentos deixados na mesa. Havia ouvido uma parte da conversa.  
Bella – Ele apenas havia sido gentil, Edward...  
Ed – A maioria dos homens costuma ser bastante gentis com você, Bella.  
Bella – Não me diga... Talvez eles não sejam sempre tão arrogantes, Edward.  
Ed – Não quero discutir com você.  
Bella – O que? Que foi? Você está preocupado, estressado? Tem alguma coisa errada? Até hoje de madrugada estava tudo bem... O que você tem agora?  
Ed – Não tenho nada, Bella. Me desculpe, ok? – se aproximou.  
Bella – Não, não está tudo ok, porque se eu proibisse cada mulher que o acha maravilhoso de se aproximar de você, teríamos um grande problema, principalmente pelo fato de você não ter conseguido tiras as mãos de uma delas. – Edward, com rapidez, bateu a porta com tudo, os deixando sozinhos na sala.  
Ed – Não me joga na cara o que já passou Bella...  
Bella – E para de me tratar como se eu fosse cometer o mesmo erro que você, saindo com o primeiro que me achasse maravilhosa. – Edward se calou, respirando. Afoito, a olhando nos olhos enquanto Bella se controlava ao máximo para não elevar mais ainda seu tom de voz – _Eu não sou a sua boneca preciosa_, Edward, que você deve avisar a todos que tentam se aproximar de mim quem é meu dono... Eu não faço isso com você... Não faça mais isso comigo.  
Ed – Minta, e diga que você não percebeu como ele sorria a você...  
Bella – Edward, não importa a maneira como qualquer um deles irá sorrir para mim, mais sim a maneira de como eu vou sorrir a você. Escuta-me, eu não quero brigar. – Edward se distanciou, sentando-se na poltrona de couro preta.  
Ed – _E não posso perder você!_ – Bella se aproximou, sentando no colo dele, lhe abraçando.  
Bella – _Você não vai me perder!_

Ed – Eu tenho medo de que algum dia um deles apareça te ofereça o mundo e você simplesmente vá... Tudo já foi tão errado, Bella. – A apertou forte pela cintura.

Bella se calou, não respondendo nada, se levantou olhando o relógio.

Bella – Preciso ir buscar o Gabriel na escola. – Edward se levantou, se aproximou dela para pegá-la pela cintura e depois pela nuca, lhe dando um caloroso beijo nos lábios, aproximou ainda mais seus corpos. Encostando Bella na mesa, lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior, sugando sua língua para depois voltar a beijá-la, de forma ainda mais rápida e possessiva.

Subiu suas mãos pelas pernas da mesma, e agora foi a vez de Bella lhe mordicar os lábios, lhe beijando com ainda mais entrega. Com muito custo, Edward se separou, pegou sua maleta e, com os olhos, se despediu da esposa. Bella se desencostou da mesa quando percebeu que algumas pessoas, ainda presentes, olhavam para dentro da sala. _Haveriam elas escutado alguma coisa?_

Passou as mãos nos cantos dos lábios limpando o batom borrado. Os cabelos tiveram sorte por estarem presos. Colocou-se de pé, desamassando as dobras do terninho, e respirou fundo. Pegou sua pasta saindo da sala.

Após buscar Gabriel na escola, ambos decidiram jantar fora, já que Edward não viria mesmo para a casa. Bella parou em um restaurante simples e aconchegante onde jantaram, conversando sobre as diversas aventuras de Gabriel pela manhã e pela tarde na escola. Voltaram para casa, ambos tomaram um longo banho e sentaram-se, para logo Bella ajudar o garoto no dever de casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward estacionou o carro em frente ao hotel, apertou o alarme quando se direcionava rumo à entrada. Apenas com algumas palavras, pegou o elevador. Cheirou seu paletó, o perfume de Bella estava impregnado nele. Mordeu os lábios, chegando ao andar desejado. Caminhou até o quarto, onde bateu na porta. Elisa logo atendeu se afastando para que ele entrasse.

Ed – Cadê o exame? – Elisa o pegou de dentro da bolsa.  
Elisa – Aqui. – Edward o abriu, revisando cada linha.

_Era verdade_. O deixou jogado na cama enquanto se sentou, levando as mãos á cabeça

Elisa – Edward eu...  
Ed – Fica quieta, Elisa, pelo amor de Deus, fica quieta!  
Elisa – Bella sabe que está aqui? – perguntou, com os olhos cheios de água – Você já disse a ela, antes que ela descubra? RESPONDE EDWARD.  
Ed - NÃO, EU AINDA NÃO CONTEI A VERDADE A ELA. DROGA, DROGA! O que foi que ele disse?  
Elisa – Que a culpa era minha... Edward é melhor que você conte a ela... Diga que eu sinto muito...  
Ed – ELA NÃO VAI ENTENDER ELISA.

Elisa – É claro que vai. Conte tudo, desde o começo.  
Ed – Ela sabe de você... – pegou o exame novamente, o colocando no bolso do paletó.  
Elisa – Eu sei que sabe. Nos encontramos no clube enquanto você dormia...  
Ed – O QUE? E VOCÊ DISSE O QUE A ELA? – se levantou com fúria.  
Elisa – NADA, EU NÃO DISSE NADA A ELA. APENAS SAI CORRENDO... Vai ser pior mais tarde... Edward.  
Ed – Não diga nada, não diga nada eu preciso pensar em uma forma que ninguém se machuque. Ligue agora para ele, e diga para me esperar em 20 minutos no Plaza. 20 minutos, Elisa.  
Elisa – O que vai fazer?  
Ed – EU NÃO POSSO PERDER MINHA MULHER E MEU FILHO...  
Elisa – A CULPA NÃO É SÓ MINHA... DROGA, EDWARD! QUANDO NOS CONHECEMOS, TANTO EU COMO VOCÊ, PRECISAVAMOS DE AJUDA... Rosalie sabe?  
Ed – Rosalie está com dor de cotovelo e mais nada, deixe que dela cuido eu.  
Elisa – Bella sabe?  
Ed – Não, Bella não sabe, e sobre isso nem vai saber.  
Elisa – Quando ela souber de tudo você está ferrado, Edward. – começou a chorar – O que vai fazer com esse exame?  
Ed – O deixe comigo. Vá para sua casa, eu preciso pensar, preciso de um tempo, ok? – Elisa assentiu, pegando sua bolsa, deu uma última mirada em Edward saindo do quarto.

Edward se sentou na cama apoiando as mãos na cabeça. Elisa tinha razão, ele estava _perdido_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella abriu os olhos, percebendo que estava deitada bem no meio da sua cama. Olhou o relógio: já era madrugada. Olhou suas roupas, ainda nem havia tomado banho, se levantou tirando o terninho, indo até o quarto de Gabriel. Notou que o garoto dormia tranqüilo, o cobriu até o pescoço, para depois depositar um beijo na testa do mesmo, saiu do quarto encostando a porta. Eram mais de 2 horas da manhã, e não havia sinal de Edward. Sentou-se no sofá, deixando tudo o que havia segurado fluir naturalmente em sua mente.

_Maldito bastardo e ordinário!_ Eram 3 da manhã. Inferno! Jantares familiares iam, no máximo, até as 22:00. Nenhuma ligação nada. Levantou-se, caminhando de um lado para o outro, pegou o telefone nas mãos, mais não ligaria, não diria nada. Tomou um banho rápido e voltou a se deitar, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. A raiva começou a se transformar em preocupação.

_Onde ele estava? Era tarde. Além do mais, ele havia dito que... _

Parou, ouvindo o barulho da porta se abrir. Cobriu-se rapidamente, fechando os olhos como se estivesse dormindo. Sentiu a porta do quarto se abrir e percebeu que ele se movimentava lentamente, calmamente, tentando não acordá-la. Bella permaneceu quieta até quando ele entrou no chuveiro. Em 20 minutos já estava fora, se deitando com cuidado na cama. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu que os braços dele a envolviam de maneira possessiva, de forma que seu corpo ficasse colado ao dela por trás e o que sentiu fez com que Bella fechasse os olhos e decidisse chorar de desgosto.

Era o perfume... _Era o puro perfume de Elisa_. 


	6. Chapter 6

****

Música: Because of you - Neyo

**O** dia amanheceu, e Bella continuou lá, estática, com os olhos bem abertos tentando recuperar o resto de alma que havia restado. Levantar-se, pegar Gabriel e _partir_ não serio o suficiente. Edward iria atrás deles até o inferno se fosse preciso. Vendo que havia dado o horário de se levantar e acordar Gabriel, sentiu finalmente o cansaço da noite inteira em claro, os olhos pesados pareciam possuir areia. _Ele pagaria na mesma moeda_, mais de maneira pior, ela acabaria com Edward Cullen e ele não teria a uma só alma para pedir por socorro.

**M**as, ela o amava. Então era por esse motivo que esse gosto amargo percorria sua boca desde a hora que sentiu o perfume de Elisa? Levantou-se, e ele nem moveu um músculo, foi até o paletó que estava em cima da cadeira, o levou até o rosto, cheirando ali o perfume estava ainda mais forte.

**T**ateou mais ainda o paletó, vendo que no mesmo havia um _envelope_. Olhou para trás e viu que Edward seguia dormindo, deu mais uma olhada ao seu redor e, com o paletó na mão, saiu do quarto e o deixou no fundo do armário, escondido entre panelas. Subiu e, com delicadeza e beijos, acordou Gabriel.

**M**anteve a mesma rotina de sempre. Já pronta e com o filho alimentado e arrumado, subiu até o quarto. Edward já deveria ter entrado a mais de 1 hora na empresa. Sentou-se na cama, o olhando por um bom tempo, longo até demais. Levantou-se com o desgosto estampado nos olhos, mais não iria chorar o leite derramado, nem se descabelar pedindo "Pelo amor de Deus" por um por que.

**S**obre os saltos, com um terninho preto maravilhoso e com os cabelos atraentes e soltos, deixou o quarto. Edward abriu os olhos, tentado ao perfume de Bella, ouviu a porta bater e a cama ao seu lado vazia, olhou no relógio e levantou em um pulo enorme, estava atrasado mais de 1 hora. Vestiu-se com pressa, fez sua higiene matinal e enquanto colocava a gravata tentava lembrar onde diabos havia deixado seu paletó na noite passada.

**C**orreu por todo o quarto, mas nada, nada daquela maldita peça. Bufou enquanto penteava os cabelos. Colocou os sapatos, pegando sua pasta antes de se perfumar. Bella havia saído e não havia o chamado? Achou estranho. Ele sempre saia cerca de 1 hora antes dela.

**T**alvez ela tivesse colocado as roupas para lavar. Deixou um recado para Nelita, para que não lavasse o paletó de uso do dia anterior dele, pegou seus pertences e arrancou. Chegou à empresa com pressa e em sua mesa percebeu o acúmulo de tarefas, pastas e papéis, milhares de telefonemas não atendidos... Olhou em cima da mesa e viu a foto de Gabriel e Bella. Não havia falado com ela. Céus! Queira Deus que ela não tenha notado a hora que ele havia chego em casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bella abriu a porta e Alice entrou na mesma, sua cara era de preocupação e tristeza, Bella se preocupou. Pediu para Karla para que não fossem interrompidas.

**Alice** – Bom dia, Bella.  
**Bella** – Bom dia, Alice. Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
**Alice** – Não, eu acho que não...  
**Bella** – Está me enganando, posso sentir. É com Marieta?  
**Alice** – Não, Marieta está bem...  
**Bella** – Então o que houve?  
**Alice** – Robert disse que seria melhor que nós esperássemos para que eu engravidasse.  
**Bella** – Oh! Mais já não estava tudo certo?  
**Alice** – Estava, quer dizer, foi o que eu pensei, mas ontem ele me disse que seria melhor que nós esperássemos... Nunca havia visto meu marido tão estranho. Perguntei o que era, mas Robert não respondeu, apenas disse que tinha um problema na empresa, e Edward me confirmou isso, por isso fico muito mais tranqüila. De qualquer forma, eu estava tão empolgada...  
**Bella** – Eu imagino! Mas não fique assim, Lice. Você vai ver isso são fases, homens às vezes são inseguros.  
**Alice** – Você e meu irmão já planejam outro filho? O Gabriel já está grande e vocês foram tão bem quando ele era um bebê... – Bella mordeu os lábios respirando fundo.

**Alice** – _Fria_.  
**Bella** – O que?  
**Alice** – Está manhã você está fria. Ontem você estava radiante, hoje me lembra que você está fria... – Bella se calou – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
**Bella** – Não, não aconteceu nada. – bateram na porta – Karla?  
**Jacob** – Não, é Jacob, Isabella... – Bella sorriu, permitindo que o mesmo entrasse.  
**Jacob** – Bom dia, Alice.  
**Alice** – Bom dia, Jacob...  
**Jacob** – Bella, radiante como sempre.  
**Bella** – Bom dia, Jacob. – Alice olhou o relógio antes de jogar uma mirada apreensiva para Bella.  
**Alice** – Bom, preciso ir, ainda tenho uns 3 relatórios para revisar antes de mandar para o Edward... Aliás, meu irmão ta bem?  
Bella – Seu irmão está ótimo, Alice... – Alice franziu a testa, tentando decifrar se realmente havia sentido uma ponta de _ironia_ na voz de Bella. Deixou a sala pensativa.

**Bella** - Deseja alguma coisa?  
**Jacob** – Na verdade, sim... - se sentou na frente de Bella - Desde ontem, tenho a observado, com todo o respeito... E imaginei se a senhora se importaria de jantar comigo hoje para falarmos de umas idéias que tenho a respeito de uma modificação do setor financeiro... – Bella levantou as sobrancelhas de forma sensual.  
**Bella** – Sou uma mulher casada, senhor Jacob, pensei que meu marido já o havia ensinado de como agir em relação a mim.  
**Jacob** – Seu marido é _obcecado_ por você, Isabella. Na realidade, desconfio que a maioria dos homens seja... Ok, – levantou as mãos - Confesso que sentimos uma tremenda inveja!  
**Bella** – Não seja tolo.  
**Jacob** – Uma bela empresa, um pela parceria, um belo filho e, especialmente, uma bela mulher.  
**Bella** – Sou uma mulher casada, senhor Jacob, e torno a dizer que o meu marido pode se transformar em um monstro quando se trata da minha fidelidade.  
**Jacob** – E quanto à fidelidade dele?  
**Bella** – Como?  
**Jacob** – Ora, Bella, podemos ser sinceros... Sei bem na cama de quem o seu marido dorme quando não é na sua.

**Bella** – É sobre isso que queria me falar?  
**Jacob** – Não, eu sei que você sabe. Estou oferecendo a ti a oportunidade de informar a ele em que cama você está quando não está na dele.  
**Bella** – Você não seria o primeiro a me oferecer isso, Jacob, acredite! Mais alguma coisa?  
**Jacob** – Hoje à noite, no Carola, espero a sua resposta.  
**Bella** – Não precisa esperar, estou lhe dizendo que não.  
**Jacob** - Ainda é cedo, Bella.  
**Bella** – Você está sendo inoportuno, Jacob... – o moreno de olhos marcantes não disse nada, apenas saiu da sala com aquele mesmo andar sensual, e Bella novamente teve a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

**Q**uando o expediente acabou, recebeu a ligação de que Edward já havia passado para pegar o Gabriel na escolinha, deixou um recado avisando que chegaria mais tarde, por um trabalho que havia a mantido presa. Respirou fundo, olhando o relógio com o coração batendo rápido e dizendo para que fosse direto para casa. Pegou o carro, arrancando para o _restaurante Carola_.

**V**oltando para casa, não tão tarde, assim que pisou na sala, Bella ouviu as gargalhadas e o barulho de banho. Tirou as sandálias de salto, caminhando até a cozinha, abriu o armário de panelas, pegando o embolado paletó de Edward, tirou o envelope do mesmo o colocando na lavanderia.

**Ed** – Já chegou amor? – Bella perdeu a respiração, colocando o envelope com pressa atrás do blazer e virou-se, mirando Edward. Sua garganta travou, não sabia o que falar. - Bella?  
**Bella** – Oh sim! Desculpe. - sorriu forçadamente, o que foi percebido por Edward, que estava apenas de toalha.  
**Ed** – Ouvi um barulho aqui em baixo e decidi checar o que era... – se aproximou, e quando foi subir as mãos para levar ao rosto de Bella e a outra a puxar pela cintura, ela desviou. Edward franziu a testa.

**Bella** – O Gabriel ta sozinho na banheira? Sabe que eu não gosto, Edward... Vá, suba me deixa preocupada. – Edward a observou por longos segundos, com os olhos cravado nos delas, exatamente como Gabriel às vezes fazia.

Ela sabia o que ele fazia: tentava enxergar além do que ela tentava demonstrar e, inferno, _ele havia conseguido_.

**Ed** – GABRIEL PODE SAIR DA BANHEIRA, FILHO, O PAPAI JÁ ESTÁ SUBINDO... – gritou o suficiente para que Gabriel, de imediato, fizesse o que ele havia mandando – Há algo errado.  
**Bella** – Não há nada errado.  
**Ed** - Não minta para mim. Onde você estava? – se aproximou, agora não permitindo que Bella se afastasse.  
**Bella** – Eu estava trabalhando, Edward, tive um contra tempo... Assim como você, ás vezes, preciso resolver alguns problemas depois expediente. – Sua voz era firme, mais se realmente prestasse atenção seu corpo inteiro tremia.

**E**dward a mirou ainda mais intensamente. Bella sentiu vontade de gritar e perguntar que direito ele tinha de lhe questionar. Sem dizer nada, ele saiu da cozinha subindo as escadas com rapidez. Bella se relaxou, encostada na parede, respirou fundo caminhando rapidamente até o escritório, aonde trancou a porta, se sentando em sua mesa. Pegou o envelope nas mãos, havia o símbolo de um hospital. Quando o virou para ler o nome, bateram na porta e logo em seguida uma voz bastante familiar chamou por ela.

**Gabriel **– Mamãe? – ela se assustou. Abriu a última gaveta, colocando o documento em baixo de tudo. – Mamãe, porque você ta trancada aí dentro? - fechou a gaveta passando a chave, que até então ficava ali, intacta, pegou a mesma colocando em seu sapato e abriu a porta com pressa para receber um caloroso abraço de Gabriel.  
**Bella** – Meu anjo senti saudades. – Gabriel respondeu mais Bella levantou a cabeça e se deparou com a figura de Edward sentada no sofá, com os olhos cravados nos seus. – Vocês já jantaram?  
**Gabriel** – Sim, há um montão de tempo.  
**Ed** – Tem comida na geladeira.  
**Bella** – Eu já jantei.

**E**ram quase 23:00 quando Bella deitou o filho na cama. Havia dado trabalho para dormir, já de banho tomado apagou as luzes da casa, subindo. Quando entrou no quarto, Edward estava de pé na janela, apenas com uma cueca boxer preta. Ela respirou fundo. Santo Deus! Aquilo era a pior tentação dos homens.

**E**le se virou, notando que ela o olhava e se aproximou, a empurrando até a cama, onde Bella caiu, com a respiração afobada. Queria gritar e estapear a cara dele, dizer que sabia aonde ele havia passado à noite, e também gostaria de dizer a onde estava realmente antes de voltar para casa. Edward deitou por cima dela, e Bella sentiu o peso de corpo sobre corpo, o perfume natural do corpo de Edward parecia agora estar mais forte.

**F**echou os olhos quando ele começou a lhe beijar o pescoço e o colo. Precisava sair, precisava sair imediatamente debaixo do corpo dele. E, quando ele seguia lhe beijando todas as partes, Bella não pode conter as mãos e a subiu por toda a lateral do corpo de Edward, lhe mordendo os ombros quando sentiu que o grau de excitação de ambos já era grande.

**Bella** – Edward... – tentou sair, novamente, mas soltou um gemido agudo quando sentiu sua camisola apenas ser levantada e sua calcinha levemente afastada.  
**Bella** – N-n-ão...  
**Ed** – Sim. – Bella apertou os olhos com força quando sentiu de imediato seu corpo ser penetrado, em uma firme e rápida investida, para logo depois sentir seu corpo o acomodando completamente dentro de si.  
**Ed** – Olha para mim... – sussurrou, quando começou a se movimentar com vigor e lentamente.  
**Bella** – Ed-wa-rd... - Abriu os olhos, apertando e puxando o lençol ao seu lado enquanto mordia os lábios, tentando não gritar com força, sentia seu corpo trêmulo e se derretendo cada vez que ele se impulsionava para o interior de seu corpo.  
**Ed** – Eu estou dizendo para você olhar para mim. – sua voz soou mais autoritária, assim como seus movimentos.

**P**uxou a cintura de Bella para mais perto de si, deslizou suas mãos até a coxa da mesma, a fazendo subir as pernas de encontro sua cintura. Bella arqueou as costas, mordendo os lábios e finalmente o mirando nos olhos. E a explosão ocorreu nesse momento, não em seus corpos mais sim na alma.

**E**la sentiu que iria chorar, e Edward, com a testa franzida e com o suor já dando sinais, controlava ao máximo as investidas.

**Ed** - O que está acontecendo?  
**Bella** – Não vai funcionar... - Edward baixou o rosto em direção ao dela, e pela primeira vez lhe beijou os lábios, com rapidez e nenhuma delicadeza. Ela lhe mordeu os lábios, contendo mais um alto gemido.  
**Ed** – Para mim... Olhe para mim. – repetiu, quando ela tentou desviar o olhar para qualquer ponto.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não estava jogando limpo, ela não tinha para onde correr. Cravou as unhas nas costas de Edward quando os movimentos se intensificaram. Olharam-se nos olhos novamente, e teve força para então sussurrar, quando o prazer absoluto se apoderava de seus corpos:

**Bella** – Onde você estava? - Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos e negou com a cabeça enquanto franzia a testa, lutando para manter a consciência sã.  
**Ed** – Trabalhando. – Ela soltou um gemido alto quando Edward lhe beijou o pescoço, puxando levemente seus cabelos.  
**Bella** – Eu também estava trabalhando... – Bella o olhou nos olhos, e parecia que todo o prazer havia _desaparecido_, porque ele havia mentido, e ela sabia disso.

**S**eu corpo protestou, fazendo com que ela _quase_ encontrasse o prazer que há poucos havia quase explodido, tomando dela o pouco que restava. Continuou a olhar Edward, e ele pareceu perceber o que havia acontecido. Franziu testa praticamente não entendendo. Beijou-lhe os lábios, mais Bella já parecia não corresponder. Avançou os movimentos, a apertando ainda mais contra si, sua aliança brilhava no dedo em que a mãos dele pressionava suas pernas, para cima e contra ele.

**Ed** – Não faça isso... – suplicou, sentindo que o corpo dela esfriava enquanto ele, quente, tentava reanimar as chamas, e Bella, com os olhos cravados nos dele, não dizia nada. – BELLA? – gritou, esperando que ela respondesse mais tudo o que conseguiu foi que ela virasse o rosto para o lado e logo em seguida virasse seu corpo, também o deixando de bruços no colchão.

_O que havia acontecido?_ Seu corpo ardia e seu celebro tentava processar. _Ele não dava mais prazer a ela, não conseguia mais satisfazer Bella?_

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Catedral - Cássia Eller

_O__ que havia acontecido?_ Seu corpo ardia e seu cérebro tentava processar. _Ele não dava mais prazer a ela, não conseguia mais satisfazer Bella?_

Com o lençol, se cobriu, sentando se derrotado na cama. Ela havia se levantado, arrumado a camisola e os cabelos, e havia seguido para fora do quarto. Edward arrumou também a cueca, que nem ao menos havia saído do seu corpo, abriu a porta, saindo em disparada atrás dela. Ela estava na escada. A puxou pelo braço. Bella bateu de frente com a dura parede do peito nu e o olhou nos olhos mais uma vez.

Ed – O que aconteceu? – a segurou calmamente pelos braços, incrédulo. Não podia acreditar que havia _falhado_ com ela – Fui eu? Foi você? – ela não respondia, permanecia calada o mirando sem uma expressão que se pudesse dar nomes. A chacoalhou de leve – BELLA?  
Bella – Vai acorda o Gabriel, Edward. – Respirou fundo, saindo dos braços dele e tirando o suor da testa.  
Ed – O que você ta falando? – desceu as escadas com pressa, se colocando na frente dela – Eu vi nos seus olhos, isso jamais havia acontecido antes, Bella...  
Bella – Não aconteceu nada, Edward.  
Ed – Como não aconteceu nada? – tirou os cabelos do rosto, seu corpo inteiro tremia – Santo Deus! Foi algo que eu fiz? Eu machuquei você? – colocou as mãos no rosto dela.  
Bella – Não, você não me machucou.  
Ed – Então o que houve? O que houve Bella?  
Bella – Eu apenas... – desviou o olhar – Não tive prazer. – Ele a olhou incrédulo.

Santo Deus! Ouviu o grito dela em seu ouvido, estava louca de prazer, podia sentir. Baixou a cabeça com a testa franzida e a mente dando voltas e mais voltas. Havia falhado na única coisa que os mantinha mais próximos o possível.

Bella segurava o queixo trêmulo, observando cada reação dele. Seu corpo simplesmente havia parado de responder e esfriado em questão de segundos. Queria dizer que havia sido ela, não ele. Mas ele havia mentido, em sua cama, dentro de seu corpo... Era demais.

Ed – Eu... Eu sinto muito, Bella... – a olhou completamente confuso. Sua cabeça vagava para longe. Virou-se, subindo as escadas com pressa, quando parou na ponta da escada sem a mirar questionou: – Você mandou lavar fora meu paletó cinza? – Bella engoliu a saliva.  
Bella – Mandei, por quê?  
Ed – Em que lavanderia?  
Bella – A da esquina, por quê? – Edward gelou na hipótese de ela ter revirado os bolsos para ver se havia alguma coisa que não poderia ser molhada.  
Ed – Viu se tinha algo nos bolsos? Acho que havia um documento por lá...  
Bella – Não, não havia nada, olhei nos bolsos... – Edward assentiu, desaparecendo de sua vista.

Ela franziu a testa, cerrando os dentes. Sentiu vontade de pegar a foto, tirada no final de semana, e a tacar na parede, quebrando o porta-retrato em milhares de pedaços. Olhou o relógio enquanto caminhava até o escritório silenciosamente, já era tarde. Deu a volta, subindo de volta para a escada, quando ouviu seu celular tocar. Atendeu, se distanciando novamente, até a sala de estar, sentando-se no mármore da janela. Eram cerca de quase 00:00, quem seria a essa hora?

Bella – Jacob, ta maluco ligar para a minha casa a essa hora? – Edward saiu do quarto, precisava conversa com Bella de qualquer maneira.

Bella – Nunca mais faça isso! Eu ligo para você, eu digo quando jantaremos novamente... – ela olhou para trás, notando que tudo permanecia silencioso. – Eu também gostei dessa noite... – tentou mentir para si mesma – Não sei, talvez sim. Sim, Jacob, nos vemos amanhã... - sentiu um aperto no peito, como se estivesse cometendo um enorme pecado – Eu não sei se quero continuar não é certo... – fechou os olhos, respirando fundo – Eu sei! De qualquer jeito, eu mal te conheço... Jacob, falaremos sobre isso amanhã, e jamais volte a me ligar em casa, meu marido pode atender. - Bella fechou o celular, sentindo um aperto enorme no coração. Seu corpo tremia.

Olhou para trás, na sensação de estar sendo observada, mas não era nada. Apagou a ligação do celular, subindo direto para seu quarto. Edward dormia com calma, se deitou nos lençóis ainda revirados por ela própria, se cobriu com o mesmo lençol fazendo o máximo de esforço para não encostar e acordar Edward.

Quando levantou parecia que há horas ele havia saído. Mantendo sua rotina, acordou Gabriel com beijos e abraços, já pronta, viu a agenda do filho o ajudando em algumas coisas e respondendo as milhares de perguntas típicas de crianças e saíram. Logo após de deixar o garoto na escola, com um beijo na bochecha, se direcionou ao escritório. Tinha reunião logo cedo. Ajeitou os cabelos no elevador e cumprimentou a Karla, que parecia séria e um tanto assustada.

Bella – Bom dia, Karla. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Karla – Bella... - entrou junto com Bella na sala da mesma – Estão todos a esperando para reunião.  
Bella – Sim, estou no horário, mais fora isso? Está tudo bem?  
Karla – Falou com o senhor Cullen essa manhã? Não sei o que aconteceu, parece fora desse mundo, não responde quando lhe perguntam... Fui chamada mais de 10 vezes para dar informações que só a senhora e ele sabem. – Bella franziu a testa.

Ele estaria tão descontrolado pelo fato de não terem feito sexo no dia anterior?

Bella – Não, não falei com ele essa manhã... Está descontrolado? Peça para ele vir na minha sala, Karla.  
Karla – Não adianta senhora, parece mudo. Nunca vi o senhor Cullen dessa maneira. Alice pergunta pela senhora de dois em dois minutos. – Bella pegou sua pasta e se dirigiu para a sala.

Estavam todos em um mais profundo silêncio. Mirou Jacob, que lhe soltou um sorriso sensual, Alice parecia subir pelas paredes de tanto nervoso, e os demais administradores a observavam, todos com muita curiosidade.

Bella – Bom dia, Senhores. - se sentou em sua cadeira, na outra ponta da mesa, de frente para Edward, que mantinha o olhar perdido com a cabeça baixa. Ouviu um baixo "Bom dia" e olhou para Alice, que pedia por socorro – Bom, o assunto em questão é que precisamos contratar mais 13 funcionários para a filial de Londres... – Todos se voltaram para Edward, esperando que ele falasse algo, mais o absoluto silêncio permaneceu.  
Alice – Edward? – Ele mirou Alice um tanto perdido, olhou as pessoas na sala e seu olhar chegou, por fim, em Bella.

Depois de olhá-la, se levantou, pegando sua pasta e saindo da sala. Bella engoliu a seco, incrédula. Todos rapidamente olharam para ela, ali agora não estava sendo apenas Isabella, a presidente das empresas Venturini, mais sim Isabella Cullen, esposa de Edward Cullen, que parecia ter surtado.

Alice – Bella, por favor...

Bella se levantou séria, pediu desculpas aos senhores presentes e caminhou até Karla.

Karla – Acabou de descer, senhora.  
Bella – Disse para onde ia? – caminhou até o elevador o chamando.  
Karla – Não, não disse nada.

Bella pegou o elevador, descendo com pressa. Seu instinto gritava para que fosse mais rápido e o alcançasse, mas de repente apertou o botão do elevador para que parasse, encostou-se na parede fria de metal, respirando fundo.

_Nada disso!___

Desceu até o térreo e, sem sair do elevador, apertou novamente o botão para subir. Desceu no andar e sorriu nervosa para Karla, voltando para a sala.

Bella – Edward teve que resolver alguns problemas, pediu desculpas. Podemos continuar? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eram quase 19:00 quando Bella chegou em casa com Gabriel no colo, que dormia profundamente, mais bastou o colocar na cama para que ele se remexesse e acordasse sorrindo.

Bella – Pensei que estivesse dormindo...  
Gabriel – Cadê o papai, mãe?  
Bella – Está trabalhando, se lembra? Ele já chega meu amor, agora já para o banho para jantarmos. – Gabriel sorriu se levantando.  
Gabriel – Posso colocar a roupa do super-homem? – Bella sorriu, assentindo e o colocou no chuveiro, para depois, com a porta aberta, retirar as sandálias de salto e fazer um coque nos cabelos.

Fizeram a maior bagunça no chuveiro, era espuma para todos os lados. Quando, por fim, desceram, Gabriel se sentou na frente da televisão, pulando no sofá e assistindo seu desenho preferido.

Bella foi direto para a cozinha, Nelita havia deixado um bilhete dizendo que havia saído mais cedo e não havia deixado comida pronta. Bella não se enfureceu, a senhora havia avisado. Abriu os armários pegando algumas panelas, em uma hora havia feito uma comida deliciosa e bem colorida. Enquanto esfriava, deu uma espiada em Gabriel, tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma calça preta de moletom, uma blusinha agarrada ao corpo mais que não deixava sua barriga a mostra, branca, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo casual, meio despenteado, de cavalo.

Olhou para o relógio: já eram quase 20:00. Olhou na janela e baixou a cabeça ao ver o carro de Edward naquele momento estacionar. Sentiu seu estomago revirar. Droga! Por que ele havia feito isso? Gabriel correu ao ouvir o barulho da tranca da porta. Edward deixou a maleta em cima da bancada, pegando e abraçando com força Gabriel, que sorria animado.

Gabriel – Olha só a minha roupa, é do super - homem... – mostrou a Edward, que sorriu.

Ed – Minha nossa! Então quer dizer que estou protegido? Tenho um super-herói dentro da minha própria casa. – Gabriel assentiu sorrindo – já jantou?

Gabriel – Não, vamos jantar agorinha... Sente o cheiro, foi a mamãe que cozinhou hoje. – deu um gritinho animado, caminhando novamente até a sala, no colo de Edward, que com cuidado o jogou no sofá, arrancando gargalhadas de Gabriel.

Virou-se e se deparou com Bella. Ela estava séria, não a olhou nos olhos. Se aproximou, lhe dando um beijo rápido com seus corpos afastados.

Ed – Boa noite. – ela nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de responder.

Edward subiu as escadas, entrando direto no chuveiro. Gabriel ficou estático, olhando para Bella, que engoliu a saliva e respirando com dificuldade.

_Ele estava com Elisa?_ Havia passado o dia inteiro fora.

Olhou para o filho e conseguiu sorrir. Gabriel não fez nada, apenas ficou a observando.

Gabriel – Você ta brava com o papai? – Bella se aproximou.  
Bella – Imagina meu bem, está tudo bem! Estamos apenas cansados do serviço, trabalhamos bastantão hoje. – Gabriel assentiu se sentindo seguro das palavras de Bella.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos e Edward desceu, estava com uma calça preta das, tantas que tinha bem larga e o roupão por cima, de seda também preta, sentou-se a mesa enquanto Bella servia a comida. Jantaram em silêncio, respondendo apenas algumas perguntas de Gabriel. Depois da sobremesa e de assistirem um pouco de televisão Edward, botou o garoto na cama enquanto Bella se dirigia até o escritório. Sentou-se na mesa, observando que estava sozinha.  
A chave da gaveta já estava no bolso, deu uma última mirada por todo o ambiente e abriu a gaveta percorrendo os papéis até encontrar o pequeno envelope. O olhou bem e, por fim, achando a identificação: _Elisa Rodriguéz Vega._ Seu estomago se contorceu e sua testa na mesma hora se franziu.

_O que Edward fazia com alguma espécie talvez de exame de Elisa?_

Olhou atenta para frente e, voltou à atenção para o envelope, que já estava aberto. Tirou as folhas, sentindo seus dedos trêmulos porque, mesmo antes de ler, ela sentia e sabia do que se tratava. Levou a mão na boca, contendo o grito de horror, e arregalou os olhos lendo o final do exame. Elisa estava _**grávida**_. _Elisa __estava grávida do seu marido__._

Sua mente começou a ficar cada vez mais lenta e seu rosto perdeu a cor com tal velocidade que se não estivesse sentada tinha a certeza de que estaria caída no chão. Sentiu náuseas. Gritar. Tinha que gritar, mais sua voz não saia. Seu corpo parecia não reagir aos seus estímulos. Olhou para o telefone ao seu lado, não havia uma gota de lágrima em seus olhos, o que parecia ser pior ainda. Parecia então que, cada vez mais rápido, um nó gigante se formava em sua garganta e seu estomago ameaçava jogar qualquer alimento para fora.

Ligar para Alice seria um tremendo incomodo, ela deveria estar nos braços do marido agora. Tentou se acalmar de qualquer maneira, de qualquer jeito. Respirou fundo, olhando mais uma vez o exame. Jacob. Sua mente rapidamente a levou até ele, na qual havia tido um jantar maravilhoso no qual simplesmente havia se esquecido de todos os problemas.

Suas mãos encontraram o telefone, discou rapidamente o número de Jacob, que havia ficado em sua memória por uma brincadeira deles no restaurante.

Jacob – Alô? – sua voz parecia meio sonolenta. Bella apertou os olhos, instigando seu corpo a falar.  
Bella – Jacob? – sua voz saiu trêmula.  
Jacob – Bella é você?  
Bella – Sim, sou eu... – seu estômago gelou novamente, sentindo um tremendo peso na consciência – Poderia se encontrar comigo agora?  
Jacob – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz parece estranha e ainda hoje você disse...  
Bella – Oh! Esqueça, foi uma grande besteira ter ligado, mas é que... – sua voz lhe faltou. Sentia que o nó havia sido lentamente desfeito. Santo Deus! Iria romper em lágrimas.

Jacob – Não, de maneira nenhuma. Sabe onde eu moro, venha até aqui e depois iremos a outro lugar se preferir.  
Bella – Jacob, eu não...  
Jacob – Apenas venha, estará segura... Não farei nada que você não queira. Edward está ai? – Bella assentiu, mais notou que estava sozinha, não na frente de Jacob.  
Bella – Está. – sua voz saiu em um fio, parecia que a estavam esfolando viva.  
Jacob – Diga que Karla ligou e precisa de você urgente na empresa, é algo que só você pode resolver e que não sabe que horas voltará para casa...

Bella – Meu marido não é burro, Jacob... Ele é esperto. – ironizou com o pouco de força que tinha. – Ele é bem esperto.  
Jacob – Então apenas saia, não diga nada. Ele já está dormindo? – Bella se sentia uma garota perdida, da qual cometia o pior pecado e o maior erro nas costas dos pais.  
Bella – Sim, já está.  
Jacob – Então venha, querida, estou esperando por você.  
Bella – Ok! – respondeu, sem muita coragem, encontrou forças e desligou o telefone.

Levantou-se com as pernas bambas e guardou o exame no lugar, trancando a gaveta. Seu peito apertou, parecia que alguém lhe arrancava o coração do seu devido lugar. Indo até a lavanderia, calçou seus tênis de corrida e, do varal, tirou um moletom largo e preto de Edward. Por alguns segundos, o ficou apertando contra o rosto e, quando o tirou do rosto, seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos de raiva que se assustou ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho do lavabo.

Seus dedos apertaram a toalha com força, fazendo com que suas mãos ficassem até amareladas. Olhou novamente no espelho e baixou a cabeça, subindo as escadas com cuidado. Foi até o quarto de Gabriel, o beijando nas bochechas, o pegou no colo o levando até seu quarto, onde entrou com extremo cuidado. Edward dormia, e sua vontade era de o acordar e lhe estapear o rosto até que aquele maldito canalha que tanto amava perdesse a razão.

Colocou Gabriel na cama, o cobrindo. Caso o garoto acordasse teria Edward ao seu lado, planejava voltar antes do amanhecer. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto após dar outro beijo em Gabriel.

Na hora em que ouviu a porta ser fechada, Edward abriu os olhos, que até então foram fechados com pressa quando sua esposa havia entrado no quarto. Ao ouvir o barulho do carro arrancando, olhou para o lado vendo o filho adormecido e confortável. Levantou-se, com as pernas trêmulas. _Onde ela havia ido?_ Viu o bilhete na sala de estar, em cima da mesa.

_" Karla me ligou dizendo que estava com um problema pessoal e precisava de minha ajuda. Gabriel acorda a noite pra tomar um copo de água, fique atento.__****_

_Bella "_

Seus olhos rapidamente se fecharam e a mão, na qual sua aliança apertava seus dedos pela força do ato de amassar o papel, se tornava amarelada. Viu o escritório aberto enquanto, com a cabeça baixa, apertava o maxilar e se dirigia lentamente até o mesmo. Suas pernas estavam bambas e seu coração batia acelerado.

Já no ambiente, sentiu o perfume natural do corpo da esposa. Apertou os olhos tentando organizar seus pensamentos e aquietar algo que o corria por dentro. Na realidade, sabia o que era. Sentou-se, olhando para o telefone e o pegou, discando o botão que discava novamente a última ligação. O levou ao ouvido, apertando os dentes e quebrando uma caneta que estava em suas mãos. Chamou e chamou, e com a voz de quem parecia estar correndo para atender...

Jacob – Bella é você? - o silêncio se fez presente do outro lado da linha, então Jacob tornou a perguntar – Quem é? – Depois de mais alguns segundos, desligou o telefone, pensando ser engano.

Edward estava com os olhos tão fechados que começava a sentir tontura, seu corpo cambaleou até cair na cadeira. Com o telefone ainda no ouvido, conseguiu abrir os olhos, tudo estava tão embaçado. Seu coração batia com força e suas pernas formigavam, fazendo com que ele não as sentisse. Ele não respirava e seus lábios estavam um tanto mais trêmulos do que o resto de seu corpo.

Sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia, ele deixou o telefone cair de seu ouvido e assim de suas mãos, fazendo um tanto de barulho quando o mesmo caiu no chão. Com a mão trêmula, a levou até os olhos, os tapando da claridade que agora parecia cegá-lo. Sua mulher, sua esposa, há essa hora estaria na cama de outro.

**** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** Música: Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson 

Seu cérebro parecia ter se desconectando da realidade. Ele queria levantar. Santo Deus! Ele precisava apenas levantar e... _O que ele faria?_ O desespero começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, e o rosto se pôs ainda mais pálido. Tentou controlar a respiração, respirando fundo, com as mãos ainda lhe tapando a visão.

Por fim, quando se deu conta de que poderia sequer pensar em ordenar algo para que seu corpo fizesse, o murro veio bem no meio do estomago, seguido de um tapa forte, que latejava em seu rosto. Parecia que alguém estava lhe dando uma surra, e ele não tinha como se defender, não tinha como se proteger. Assustou-se com Gabriel, que estava parado na porta do escritório, o mirando assustado e choroso.

Gabriel – Papai tive pesadelo... – Edward o mirou com a testa franzida.

Estendeu os braços e, com um biquinho de choro e a cabeça baixa, Gabriel se deitou no colo de Edward, encostando a cabeça no vale entre seu ombro e seu pescoço.

Gabriel – Eu chamei a mamãe, mas ela não estava lá na cama... Cadê a mamãe, papai? – Edward fechou os olhos, deixando de lutar, permitindo que a total liberação de seu controle fosse cedida. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele não conseguia chorar.

Santo Deus! Para aliviar essa maldita dor, permaneceu em silêncio alisando a cabeça de Gabriel e o abraçando cada vez mais contra seu peito. Sentiu a respiração tranqüila do filho, o que significava que ele já havia adormecido novamente. Suas pernas estariam boas o bastante para que ele se levantasse, ainda mais com o Gabriel em seu colo? Fez o teste e passou. Subiu as escadas com cuidado, depositando o garoto em seu quarto e acendeu o abajur encostando a porta.

Direcionou-se para o seu, sentando em sua cama _vazia e longa_. Passou a mão pelo local onde Bella dormia para depois lhe cheirar a camisola que guardava debaixo do travesseiro. Franziu a testa, novamente sentindo uma pontada. Olhou o relógio: já se passavam quase das duas da manhã. Nunca a madrugada havia sido tão gélida.

Deitou se ao seu lado, deixando a camisola de Bella, que havia caído de sua mão, no chão. Fechou os olhos. Céus! Era por isso que ela não havia sentido prazer, era por isso que ela não o procurava mais na cama, _havia outro_. Outro que satisfizesse suas vontades e te desse o calor e a segurança que ele nunca deu. Por mais que tentasse achar um culpado, somente uma figura vinha a sua frente: _a dele mesmo_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****Bella dirigiu enquanto o sol nascia, estava preocupada com o Gabriel. Endireitou os cabelos, passando as mãos pelo rosto quando parou na garagem de casa. Tirou o lápis borrado, passando as mãos pelos lábios avermelhados e desceu do carro, colocando o agasalho de Edward. Abriu a porta com cuidado, sem fazer muito barulho.

Ainda era cedo, mas certamente Edward acordaria em pouco tempo. Subindo até seu quarto, estranhou que sua camisola estivesse no chão. Despiu-se, não fazendo nenhum barulho, colocou sua camisola, se deitando na cama e afastando os cobertores com cuidado, se cobriu fechando os olhos.

Edward, com os olhos abertos e virado de costas para Bella, observava atento a cada movimento da esposa pelo quarto.

Ela fazia o máximo para não se encostar-se a ele. Havia seriamente pensado em viajar para Londres enquanto ela chegava, mas tinha outros planos.

Ed – Karla está melhor? – Bella se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça, tomando um susto que mal conseguiu disfarçar.

_Ele estava acordado?_

Bella – Sim, está melhor... – respondeu com a voz baixa e disfarçada.  
Ed – O que ela tinha? **  
**Bella – Um problema pessoal, Edward, me fez prometer que eu não diria a ninguém. – ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a primeira facada nas costas.  
Ed – Um problema pessoal?  
Bella – Sim, um problema pessoal. – Se assustou ainda mais quando ele se virou a pegando de jeito e ficando assim por cima dela, com seus corpos colados.

Bella mal pôde respirar. Seus rostos estavam tão colados, podia sentir a batida do coração de Edward; batia lento, _como alguém que morria aos poucos_.

Ed – Quero fazer amor com você, Bella. – ela engoliu em seco, mordendo os lábios de nervoso. Seu rosto, que agora estava na frente do dele, tombou para o lado.  
Bella – Estou morrendo de cansaço, Edward, terei que acordar em poucas horas, e você em apenas minutos estará de pé...  
Ed – Horário nunca foi problema para nós dois.  
Bella – Mas agora é! – respondeu de forma tão ignorante e seca, que se acalmou. _Bella, ele não pode desconfiar de nada_.

Edward engoliu seco, controlando seu interior que gritava para que ele gritasse e dissesse a ela que não estava na casa de Karla, mais sim na cama de... Jacob.

Sentiu seu estômago se contorcer ao lembrar o sorriso amplo que ele jogara à Bella ontem, quando ela entrou na sala. Respirou fundo, não era hora de perder a cabeça. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, mas de forma fria. Ela novamente o evitou, e foi nessa hora que ele recebeu a segunda facada, e essa pareceu doer e arder muito mais do que a primeira.

Fechou os olhos enquanto Bella lutava com seu interior para que não tirasse a camisola, lhe arrancasse aquela roupa e se entregasse como uma tola para o homem que já possuía outra mulher. Lembrou-se de Elisa, se lembrou do exame, da gravidez e se afastou ainda mais, encolhendo seu corpo.

Edward se virou, saindo da cama com pressa e entrou no banheiro, tomando uma ducha. Sua cabeça fervilhava, mais entre as veias de seu corpo sentiu um antigo Edward lhe pulsar no sangue. E ele chamava, chamava para que ele erguesse a cabeça e pegasse tudo o que lhe pertencia - e isso incluía completamente a sua mulher, Bella.

Saindo do banheiro, já vestido, ao vê-la novamente com os cabelos na bagunça em que estavam espalhados pelo lençol branco como ficavam quando ele acabava de possuí-la, seu sangue ferveu, e ferveu de maneira quase incontrolável. Deu um beijo em Gabriel e, pegando sua pasta, sentou-se na mesa, pegando seu laptop. Digitou o código de segurança do programa das empresas, digitou alguns números e letras, e rapidamente a foto de Jacob, junto com todos seus dados, apareceu ao lado. Pegou o endereço, o anotando em algum lugar e, com seu porte arrogante virial e atraente, colocou seus óculos escuros, que contrastavam com o terno de linho cinza quase claro, e arrancou. Chegando ao seu ponto de encontro, estacionou na frente de um edifício luxuoso.

Conversou amigavelmente com o porteiro, e o mesmo sem notar acabou se esquecendo de que Edward nem ao menos era morador. Subiu até o último andar, abriu a porta do elevador, localizando a porta de madeira bem desenhada, tocou a campainha e, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra no pescoço, Jacob atendeu a porta.

Edward estava sério, com um semblante fechado e de deboche de um homem que exalava que comia e bebia poder. Sem ser convidado, empurrou a porta entrando no extenso apartamento. _Maldito bastardo_! O apartamento ainda cheirava a Bella.

Fechou os punhos com força, se sentando no sofá, cruzando as pernas e olhou o relógio, tirando o óculo escuro. Jacob deu um sorriso irônico, batendo a porta.

Jacob – Bom dia para o senhor também, senhor Cullen! A que devo a honra da sua ilustre visita? – Edward sorriu sarcasticamente.  
Ed – Sabe Jacob? Esse seu charme _barato_ convence mesmo... – Jacob fechou o sorriso, o mirando com atenção – Não, se acalme não que eu esteja interessado em você, é claro... Mas é que notei isso essa manhã, principalmente quando a _minha mulher_ voltou cheirando o seu perfume barato, para depois se deitar novamente na minha cama. – Jacob estremeceu e se afastou de Edward, como se estivesse se protegendo.

Suas pernas bambearam. _Covarde_. Disse a si mesmo. Olhou para Edward, pensando que ele não bastava de um idiota que nem segurava sua própria mulher.

Jacob – Do que você está falando?  
Ed – Sabe também, Jacob? O mais legal de tudo é que vou deixar com que vocês continuem se vendo. Sério, garanto a vocês todo o conforto que quiserem. – Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Edward fez o mesmo, lançando outro sorriso em direção à Jacob. – Seria inexperiente de minha parte mandar matar você, e olha "Senhor Eu Posso", eu teria todos os poderes em minhas mãos para que isso aconteça. Mas, cá entre nós, devo confessar que é o primeiro que age de tal forma com a minha adorável esposa.  
Jacob – Edward, você deve...  
Ed – ... Estar entendendo errado? – completou, se levantando – Não, eu acho que não, mais vou adiantar uma coisa e vou agilizar o que quero lhe dizer: eu avisei você quanto a Bella, Jacob. Eu o avisei que ela era minha mulher, minha esposa... Vou repetir para ver se você entende: Minha mulher, minha esposa! Mais é claro que você quis mostrar quem pode... Imagina se o garotinho mimado, que nasceu de oito meses, que perdeu os pais ainda jovem e viveu em um orfanato até os 18 anos, perderia essa oportunidade... Mais veja o que tem ao seu favor?  
Jacob – Sua mulher, idiota, eu tenho a sua mulher ao meu favor... – Jacob agora adquiriu quase à mesma expressão sarcástica de Edward.

Ed – Além de dissimulado você ainda é retardado! Ok, o _titio_ explica para você, pobre menino Jacob: a mulher na qual, certamente, você deve ter passado uma noite maravilhosa e perfeita, é a mulher do seu chefe, do cara que paga o seu salário, o seu apartamento, a sua toalha e esse seu perfume barato. Então, deixe que eu me explique melhor, odeio repetir as coisas... – respirou fundo, se aproximando de Jacob – Não vou lhe tomar as calças, nem impedir seu romance com a minha mulher, vou deixar que ela sozinha se canse de você e, acredite meu jovem, isso irá acontecer. Sabe por que, Jacob?  
Jacob – Não, não sei... – voltou a ficar sério. **  
**Ed – Porque você é a cópia do retardado do Emmett. Sabe Jacob? Vou te contar um segredinho: confesso que estou morrendo de ciúmes... – sorriu – Mas, o mais atraente e prazeroso, vai ser assistir a minha mulher se enjoar, e se enjoar do seu jeito de _lobo_ em pele de cordeiro, ou ela se lembrar de onde te conhece.  
Jacob – Posso acabar com cada um de vocês, Edward, principalmente com a Bella...  
Ed – Não me diga. Sabe quem te contratou, Jacob? – Jacob tentou dizer algo, mais Edward interrompeu – Eu! Eu o contratei. E sabe quantas pessoas investigaram a sua vida antes de você se deitar com a minha mulher? Deixe que eu responda de novo: milhares!  
Ed - Então, façamos o seguinte, eu conto para todos os presidentes que conheço das melhores empresas do mundo que você era um drogado, viciado em cocaína, que ainda tem uma leve queda por maconha... E você conta tudo o que sabe sobre minha história com a minha mulher. – Jacob arregalou os olhos começando a tremer.  
Jacob – Seu bastardo arrogante!  
Ed – Sim, Jacob, mas não tente me copiar! Então, caso você decida contar o passado da minha mulher a todos, posso dizer que seu cérebro está derretendo com as drogas, e você está alucinando coisas, compreende? Devo dizer que sou muito grato pelos seus serviços, é um excelente diretor financeiro, mais não passa disso. Agora, veja só... - franziu a testa, fingindo pensar – É só isso.  
Jacob – Preciso lhe dizer Edward: ela _continua_ muito boa de cama. – sorriu irônico.  
Ed – Preciso te dizer, Jacob: – respirou fundo, sorrindo – que só Deus sabe o quanto eu vou rir da sua cara quando tudo isso acabar... Aprecie o quanto pode, porque o que é meu, Jacob, sempre será única e exclusivamente meu. E, acredite que Bella veio parar nos seus braços por culpa minha, e talvez seja por isso que você ainda esteja de pé, e inteiro, na minha frente... – completou enquanto tomava o rumo até a porta – Cheirando o seu perfume barato.

Saiu da habitação, deixando Jacob estático onde estava. Colocou seus óculos escuros, entrando na Mercedes e arrancando alguns suspiros das moradoras que saiam para trabalhar. Pegou seu celular, dirigindo com velocidade. Discou o número memorizado em sua agende, e não demorou a ser atendido.

Ed – Você tem 20 minutos para chegar à Cullen's. E reze, porque eu estou de péssimo humor. – Edward desligou o telefone, o jogando no banco ao seu lado e afrouxou a gravata, tentando respirar com mais calma.

_E se ela tivesse se apaixonado? E se ela já não o amasse mais?_

Bateu com força no volante, dizendo um palavrão. Teria Bella de volta, nem que isso custasse que toda a verdade fosse dita. Ele _precisava_ dela. De seu corpo, do seu calor, amor e carinho. Precisava senti-la sua, completamente sua novamente. Pegou o telefone novamente, discando o número da recepção, onde certamente Karla atenderia.

Karla – Sim, senhor Cullen?  
Ed – Karla me faça um favor, diga para a minha mulher que a espero as 19:00, no estacionamento da Venturini.  
Karla - Mais, senhor Cullen, a Senhora Isabella...  
Ed – Só faça por favor o que eu digo, Karla, e avise que eu ficaria seriamente zangado se tivesse que ir até a sala dela para buscá-la, com vontade ou sem vontade. – dito isso, agradeceu e desligou o telefone novamente, estacionando na frente da empresa Cullen's. Deus! Queira que tudo desse certo.

Ele desceu do carro, pegando sua pasta do seu lado, cumprimentou formalmente os funcionários, subindo direto para sua sala, no último andar, tirou o paletó e os óculos escuros e sentou se a mesa, recomeçando sua rotina. Só que dessa vez, com uma grande diferença: seus pensamentos estavam bem longes dos negócios.

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Após deixar tudo pronto em casa, dirigindo o carro, Bella olhou pelo retrovisor Gabriel, do qual não havia trocado quase nenhuma palavra com a mãe. O olhou mais profundamente; estava cada vez mais parecido com Edward. Mordeu os lábios, franzindo a testa.

Bella – Há algo errado, querido? – Gabriel continuou fitando a janela, não se dando o trabalho de responder à Bella – Filho estou falando com você.  
Gabriel – Não quero conversar com você, mamãe, tive pesadelos e você não estava comigo... Ninguém estava comigo.  
Bella – Oh Gabriel! Não fale assim, precisei sair querido... Te deixei dormindo junto com o seu pai. – respondeu com a voz terna e carinhosa.  
Gabriel – Papai não estava dormindo. Papai não dormiu a noite inteira, esperando por você. Acordei ele estava lá em baixo. – Bella franziu a testa, achando estranho.

Ele estava profundamente adormecido quando ela saiu. De repente, seu estomago gelou e seus dedos deram uma leve tremida.

Bella – Me desculpe certo? Não foi a minha intenção abandonar você, apenas precisei sair. Gabriel? – Encostou o carro no portão da escola – Você me desculpa? Prometo que nunca mais sairei do seu lado quando tiver pesadelos.  
Gabriel – Só se você prometer que também não sairá do lado do papai quando ele tiver pesadelos.  
Bella – Seu pai é grande e não tem pesadelos. – respondeu, controlando a raiva na voz. **  
**Gabriel – Papai tem sim pesadelos, e ligou para você, porque o telefone estava fora do gancho, jogado no chão, quando eu desci para falar com ele. – Bella franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

Seria para Elisa que Edward teria ligado àquela hora da madrugada? Olhou seu celular e não havia nenhuma chamada perdida. Bella respirou fundo, voltando atenção para frente.

Bella – Quando chegarmos conversarmos.  
Gabriel – Vou para a casa da vovó Marieta hoje, amanhã não tenho aula, esqueceu?  
Bella – Esqueci. – fechou os olhos – Desculpe! Então te busco para te levar até a vovó Marieta.  
Gabriel – A vovó vai me buscar... Tchau, mãe. – desceu do carro, caminhando de cabeça baixa até o portão da escola, para entrar caminhando entre os alunos.

Bella ficou o observando por um bom tempo. Raramente Gabriel acordava a noite. Droga! Droga de casamento. Arrancou, chegando por fim na Venturini, subiu direto com a expressão pensativa; Gabriel não sai de sua cabeça. Cumprimentou Karla.

Bella – Bom Dia, Karla.  
Karla – Bom dia, dona Isabella. Ah! Seu marido ligou...  
Bella – Diga que jantar é... – não conseguiu completar.  
Karla – Ele disse para senhora se encontrar com ele no estacionamento, as 19:00. **  
**Bella – Tenho outros compromissos hoje, ligue e cancele Karla, por favor.  
Karla – É... – quase gaguejou – Senhora, ele disse que ficaria seriamente zangado se tivesse que subir aqui e te pegar, com a sua vontade ou contra a sua vontade. – Karla parecia totalmente constrangida, e Bella se colocava vermelha de raiva como um pimentão.  
Bella – Filho da mãe, arrogante! – levou a mão à boca, deixando transparecer que seus pensamentos não deviam ser ouvidos. Karla arregalou ainda mais os olhos, se sentando em sua mesa – Me ligue na Cullen's em 5 segundos, Karla, por favor. – Bella entrou rasgando na sua sala e jogou com violência sua bolsa na mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Em poucos segundos a secretária de Edward havia atendido.  
Marie – O senhor Cullen está tratando de um assunto importante, pediu para não ser incomodado, quer deixar recado senhora?  
Bella – Marie é o seu nome, não é? – perguntou cheia de fúria – Então, me faça um favor, Marie, diga ao senhor Cullen que é Isabella Cullen no telefone, a esposa dele... Garanto que ele atenderá, especialmente se a senhora deixar bem claro que estou de péssimo humor para gracinhas essa manhã.  
Marie – Um segundo, senhora Cullen – sussurrou assustada a secretária.

Bella sorriu de nervoso e incredulidade, porque ainda estava casada com esse.

Ed – Estou ocupado, Bella...  
Bella – Sério que você está ocupado? Então, deixe-me te dizer algo rápido, que não ocupará mais de alguns segundos: tenho compromisso hoje à noite com a Karla, não poderei sair, compreende?  
Ed – Não, não compreendo. E, quer saber? Você também não vai sair com a "Karla".  
Bella – Desculpe-me, mais acho que não entendi.  
Ed – Não, Bella, você entendeu. As 19:00 em ponto eu estou esperando você na porcaria do estacionamento da Venturini. Fugir da minha cama é uma coisa, mas fugir de mim é outra bem diferente.  
Bella – Seu maldito arrogante...  
Ed – Ótimo, voltamos aos insultos! Esse é o nosso casamento, _belo e maravilhoso_, do sábado, da festa da Alice...  
Bella – Eu não vou dormir com você.  
Ed – Eu não estou pedindo que o faça, ou estou? Estou apenas dizendo que passo para te pegar as 19:00, e nada mais. – Bella bateu os pés, tacando, de raiva, uma caneta longe.

Sua vontade era navegar pelo fio do telefone até encontrar a cara arrogante de Edward e lhe meter uma enorme bofetada.

Bella – Eu não sou a sua amante, Edward, que você manda e desmanda quando sente vontade. – o silêncio se fez presente. Bella sorriu vitoriosa, com os lábios trêmulos. Havia acabado com ele.  
Ed – As 19:00, Bella, e não me faça esperar! – Edward desligou o telefone, segurando a respiração.

Santo Deus estava uma pilha de nervos! Fitou o homem sentado a sua frente, com um olhar que poderia chegar até a matar.

Ed – Se você não fosse o marido da minha irmã, Robert, eu juro por todos os santos que te mataria. – Robert se levantou, caminhando sem emitir nenhuma palavra ou emoção.  
Robert – Você entrou nessa porque quis Edward, eu diria à Alice assim que acabou. Sua irmã não é tão fraca quanto parece.  
Ed – Mais a minha mulher é. Fraca, mas não burra a ponto de não notar que há algo errado.  
Robert – Você tem grande parcela de culpa nisso, Edward, não se faça de vitima. Depois de você ter largado de Elisa, ela foi chorar nos meus braços. Não sinto nada por ela, eu amo a sua irmã, e você sabe disso.  
Ed – Ela está grávida, Robert.  
Robert – E eu assumirei e pagarei tudo o que for necessário à ela, Edward, mais não vou deixar a minha esposa. O seu casamento já estava acabado até mesmo antes de começar. – Edward se calou e se levantou, como um felino pronto para matar sua presa. – Mas o meu não!

Sua vontade era navegar pelo fio do telefone até encontrar a cara arrogante de Edward e lhe meter uma enorme bofetada.

Bella – Eu não sou a sua amante, Edward, que você manda e desmanda quando sente vontade. – o silêncio se fez presente. Bella sorriu vitoriosa, com os lábios trêmulos. Havia acabado com ele.  
Ed – As 19:00, Bella, e não me faça esperar! – Edward desligou o telefone, segurando a respiração.

Santo Deus estava uma pilha de nervos! Fitou o homem sentado a sua frente, com um olhar que poderia chegar até a matar.

Ed – Se você não fosse o marido da minha irmã, Robert, eu juro por todos os santos que te mataria. – Robert se levantou, caminhando sem emitir nenhuma palavra ou emoção.  
Robert – Você entrou nessa porque quis Edward, eu diria à Alice assim que acabou. Sua irmã não é tão fraca quanto parece.  
Ed – Mais a minha mulher é. Fraca, mas não burra a ponto de não notar que há algo errado.  
Robert – Você tem grande parcela de culpa nisso, Edward, não se faça de vitima. Depois de você ter largado de Elisa, ela foi chorar nos meus braços. Não sinto nada por ela, eu amo a sua irmã, e você sabe disso.  
Ed – Ela está grávida, Robert.  
Robert – E eu assumirei e pagarei tudo o que for necessário à ela, Edward, mais não vou deixar a minha esposa. O seu casamento já estava acabado até mesmo antes de começar. – Edward se calou e se levantou, como um felino pronto para matar sua presa. – Mas o meu não! 

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**** **  
** **  
** **  
** Música: Too Little, Too Late - Jojo  
Youtube: .com/watchv=9FY8hl6b54A  
**  
** **  
** **  
** **  
**

Ed – Se você machucar a minha irmã, Robert...

Robert – Engraçado, Edward, há tempos eu venho pensado nisso: você é capaz de proteger a todos, menos a sua própria família e mulher... Não estou jogando na sua cara, Edward, sou grato por te me ajudado a não perder a cabeça, mas da forma que você mentiu, parece até mesmo que o seu _pecado_ foi maior que o meu. Na hora certa contarei à Alice, e você deveria fazer o mesmo, porque estou vendo novamente seu casamento a ponto de ir para o ralo.  
Ed – Não se iluda Robert, ele já está no ralo!  
Robert – Sua mulher está saindo com Jacob Black, Edward. – Edward o mirou. Como ele sabia disso?  
Ed – E você acha que eu não sei? Droga, Robert! Mais em que buraco você nos meteu. – Robert agora se sentou, levando as mãos a cabeça.  
Robert – Eu sei...Ed – Não, você não sabe. Protegendo os seus erros, encobertando os meus e tentando não deixar minha irmã machucada nisso, acabei ferrando novamente com o meu casamento.  
Robert – Eu vou ser para sempre grato a você pelo que fez por mim, até que minha cabeça voltasse ao normal. Mas, Edward, você teve um caso com a Elisa... Você dormiu com ela e isso é fato.  
Ed – Reze Robert... Reze para que seja algo bem passageiro o caso da minha mulher com Jacob, porque não vou hesitar um só segundo a acabar com toda essa sua farsa de _marido apaixonado_.  
Robert – Eu amo a Alice. Elisa está aonde?  
Ed – Para quê? Para você chegar e humilhá-la novamente, falando que é uma irresponsável e que a culpa é somente dela? Não, não vou lhe dizer onde Elisa está.  
Robert – Olha Edward: me de apenas mais 1 semana para contar tudo para Alice...  
Ed – Bella vai me deixar... Ela não vai perdoar. – Robert fez um grande silêncio, voltando a passar as mãos no rosto em sinal de extrema preocupação.  
Robert – Por que Elisa, quando se tem a mulher que você tem ao seu lado, Edward? Não desmerecendo Elisa nem lhe faltando com o respeito, mas não entendo.  
Ed – É melhor mesmo que você não entenda Robert... Concerte os seus erros e diga a verdade para minha irmã, por si próprio, Robert, ou eu mesmo farei, e não será de maneira agradável para a sua situação. – Robert assentiu, saindo da sala. Edward se sentou, levando as mãos na cabeça.

O dia se passou com tanta rapidez e preocupação que se controlou para manter o que tinha em mente. Eram 19:10. Fechou os olhos apreensivos e, quanto se preparava para subir, ouviu o barulho de salto. A porta se abriu e _ela_ entrou e a bateu com grande força, socando a pasta no banco de trás, junto com sua bolsa. O mirou com a expressão de que Edward passaria por qualquer coisa para não ver.

Bella – Ok. – assentiu nervosa – Eu estou aqui, agora diga. – Edward subiu os vidros fumês do carro, ligando o ar condicionado.  
Ed – Se eu não fizesse desse jeito você não iria falar comigo.  
Bella – Do que você está falando? Você é meu marido, mora na mesma casa que eu, eu converso com você todos os dias...  
Ed – Pare de mentir! Para, Bella, me diga razões... Estávamos perfeitamente bem há alguns dias atrás, o que aconteceu? Está fria como um gelo, não me olha nos olhos, não dorme comigo, não fazemos amor...  
Bella – Então esse é o grande problema: sexo? - o olhou nos olhos.  
Ed – Eu não faço sexo com você, eu faço amor...  
Bella – Desculpe! Então, você faz "amor" comigo, em casa, e faz sexo com a Elisa, fora? – Edward se calou, ficando sem palavras, o que confirmou as suspeitas de Bella, que sorriu com ironia – Você poderia ser mais cuidadoso, compreende? Você alguma vez já cheirou seus paletós, Edward? Cheiram a perfume, a perfume de mulher.  
Ed – Eu não faça sexo com Elisa, Bella. Quando eu disse que havia acabado eu havia falado sério.  
Bella - Tem certeza, Edward? Porque eu liguei para a sua sala, e liguei para o porteiro, e ele disse que nenhuma alma viva havia pisado na Cullen's depois que o último funcionário saiu. Onde você estava na segunda-feira de manhã, quando você saiu e o sol ainda nem tinha saído? Com quem você está quando viaja para Londres, Edward? Em quem você pensa quando está na minha cama? – Edward não respondeu. Bateu no volante com força antes de sentir algo sendo lançado ao seu rosto – Deixa que eu responda por você: você está fazendo filhos, Edward, com uma mulher que não sou eu. – Bella tremeu dos pés a cabeça quando fechou a boca, observando a reação de Edward ao pegar o exame de Elisa que tanto havia procurado.

Bella notou que ele havia ficado pálido com os olhos sem brilho.

Ed – Você mentiu?  
Bella – O filho é seu? – Bella o encarava com os lábios trêmulos e os olhos a ponto de estourarem em lágrimas – Estava no bolso do seu paletó. É engraçado que eu não sabia que havia um consultório ginecológico na Cullen's, já que você passa grande parte das suas noites trabalhando lá, em algo importante.  
Ed – Não é meu. Sim, Bella, Elisa está grávida, mais a criança não é minha, porque quando eu lhe disse que não dormia com ela eu dizia a verdade.  
Bella – E por que você espera que eu acredite no que você, me fale?  
Ed – _Porque você me ama_! – Bella havia estado preparada para rebater, mais na ultima palavra, ele havia a desarmado.  
Bella – Não esteja tão seguro disso.  
Ed – Você mentiu também.  
Bella – Do que você está falando?  
Ed - EU ESTOU FALANDO DO JACOB, BELLA, DO JACOB... EU ESTOU TE FALANDO... Ou você pensa que eu não notei que há outro alguém na sua cama? - Bella se calou, mordendo os lábios - Karla não está com problemas pessoais, porque liguei essa manhã perguntando se ela estava melhor.  
Bella – Então, sinta na sua pele o que é sentir o perfume de outro na sua própria cama, Edward. Sinta na sua pele acordar com o seu filho tendo pesadelos e pedir pelo pai, e você dizer mais uma vez que ele está trabalhando... Eu quero que você se ferre Cullen, eu quero que você se ferre, transando ou não com Elisa... Porque eu estou cansada de toda essa merda de casamento. – finalmente seus olhos deixaram escapar algumas lágrimas – Porque na cama de Jacob sinto mais conforto do que na sua cama. Isso, querido, o seu sexo não me satisfaz mais! – Edward, com os olhos arregalados e o corpo inteiro em transe, a olhou nos olhos.

Por fim, fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor das palavras. Essa fora a terceira facada: _a realidade_.

Abriu a porta do carro, saindo do mesmo e a bateu, se encostando ao carro, debruçando a cabeça nos braços. Bella continuava na mesma posição, respirando com força, tentando manter o ar em seus pulmões. Ele merecia, ela disse a si mesma enquanto observava no relógio que ele não voltava.

"_Sua maldita fraca! Ele merecia o que você disse agora_."

Apertou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negativa enquanto mais algumas lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. Abriu a porta, descendo do carro. Estava tudo completamente deserto.

Bella – COMO VOCÊ SABE SOBRE JACOB?  
Ed – PORQUE VOCÊ CHEIRAVA A ELE HOJE DE MANHÂ. PORQUE, NAQUELA NOITE EM QUE NÃO CONSEGUIMOS FAZER AMOR, EU DESCI PARA CONVERSARMOS E VOCÊ ESTAVA COM ELE NO TELEFONE... COM JACOB. PORQUE A SUA ÚLTIMA LIGAÇÃO DO TELEFONE DO ESCRITÓRIO ERA PARA O JACOB.  
Bella – Assim como você cheira a Elisa cada vez que me abraça. Não pense que a minha consciência vai pesar, Edward, quando a vida inteira você fez o mesmo, bem debaixo do meu nariz... – quase gritou ao ver como os olhos do marido se colocavam vermelhos.  
Ed - Entra no carro. Mas entra agora, Bella!

Edward fechou os olhos, ouvindo as palavras de Bella ecoarem, uma e duas vezes mais, em seu ouvido, sem parar. Era insuportável. Sentou-se no banco do motorista enquanto Bella se sentou novamente, com os dedos trêmulos, do lado dele, olhando firmemente para frente, sem emitir nenhuma emoção em sua face. Edward botou as mãos no volante, se inclinando para frente, o apertou com força e fechou os olhos enquanto começava a falar.

Ed – Elisa está grávida de Robert. – Bella arregalou os olhos, agora sim emitindo incredulidade, olhando apavorada para Edward – Robert teve um caso curto com Elisa, durante alguns meses, eu descobri e ele pediu que eu guardasse segredo até que ele resolvesse tudo e dissesse a minha irmã... – Bella pensou que havia parado de respirar.

Estaria ele mentindo dessa maneira para salvar a própria pele?

Bella – Eu não...  
Ed – Eu e Elisa nos conhecemos antes. Tivemos um caso passageiro, que acabou até mesmo antes de você saber sobre ela... – engoliu seco, apertando ainda mais forte o volante – Elisa se tornou uma grande amiga, a minha melhor amiga. – Bella fechou os olhos com a intensidade da qual ele falava da mulher – Ela e Robert se conheceram em um dos coquetéis. Alice estava viajando a mais de uma semana, e o idiota se deixou levar. Elisa se apaixonou, e os dois começaram a se ver com mais freqüência quando Alice viajava.  
Ed - Então, Robert teve o famoso peso de consciência e deixou tudo para realmente retomar o casamento com a minha irmã. Não duvido que ele a ame...

Bella permanecia estática, o olhando nos olhos com os lábios trêmulos e a testa franzida

Ed – O filho é de Robert. Na última das vezes que dormiram juntos não se protegeu... Elisa está perdida e não sabe o que faz. Está apaixonada, e a única pessoa com quem podia contar era eu, seu amigo, seu melhor amigo. Descobri por um acaso, quando entrei na sala de Robert e ele e Elisa estavam juntos. Ele me suplicou para que não acabasse com o seu casamento e não dissesse nada a Alice, seria pior se eu o fizesse, se eu contasse ao invés dele. Eu escutei e dei uma data para que ele se resolvesse... Mas, Elisa ficou grávida e tudo se complicou. Isso acabaria com a minha irmã, o casamento dela, tudo... Então...  
Bella – Você preferiu acabar com o pouco que restava do nosso.  
Ed – Bella... – Bella levou as mãos à cabeça, enxugando o rosto molhado – Eu fiz uma escolha, não pensei que tudo iria desabar do jeito que havia desabado. Droga! Gabriel havia ficado doente, nós não nos tocávamos há anos, você nem me olhava na cara ou nos olhos... Ela só estava lá quando eu precisei. – Bella levantou a cabeça, o mirando com um desprezo que Edward pensou que seu peito se abriria e seu coração sozinho saltaria para fora.  
Bella – Você dormiu com ela, Edward? – Ele olhou para frente, batendo com força no volante e franziu a testa olhando para Bella.  
Ed – Sim, duas vezes... Em Londres. – Bella assentiu, olhando para a janela. Estava tudo tão deserto, fechou os olhos sentindo dor – Não pude contar...  
Bella – Você nunca pôde... Você acabou com o nosso casamento por pensar que eu não compreenderia, não ajudaria a você, não ajudaria a Alice?  
Ed – Bella entenda, eu não podia...  
Bella – MAIS HÁ ALGO ERRADO ENTÃO, EDWARD, PORQUE VOCÊ CHEIRA À ELISA, SABIA? AS SUAS ROUPAS CHEIRAM À ELA... – por fim se descontrolou - OU VOCÊ E ROBERT COMPARTILHAM A MESMA CAMA COM A MESMA MULHER, OU ALGO ESTÁ ERRADO.  
Ed – EU ESTAVA A AJUDANDO. ELISA NÃO TEM NINGUÉM, BELLA...  
Bella – EU QUERO QUE SE FODA A ELISA OU VOCÊ... MENTIROSO. MALDITO MENTIROSO! E EU ME MATANDO CADA VEZ QUE PENSAVA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA NA CAMA DE OUTRA.  
Ed – Eu vim para conversar, não para discutir... Fugiu do meu controle. Eu não queria que você soubesse do nosso caso, e não podia deixar com que a minha irmã sofresse... Mas nós voltamos, naquela madrugada, nos amamos, e tudo parecia voltar ao normal. Bella, eu nunca estive com ela quando estive realmente com você. Robert me disse que ela precisava de consolo, de consolo por eu ter a deixado... No final, eu acabei a consolando. Ela está apaixonada.  
Bella – AGORA ME RESPONDA: AONDE ENTRA EU E O SEU FILHO NESSA HISTÓRIA? ONDE ENTRA A MULHER DA SUA VIDA, QUE VOCÊ TANTO AMA? Você não se questionou uma única vez sobre o que nós pensássemos sobre isso? Quantas mulheres passaram pela sua cama não é nenhum segredo, Edward... MAIS TUDO O QUE EU SEMPRE TE PEDI FOI A VERDADE, A VERDADE. EU NUNCA MENDIGUEI A PORCARIA DO SEU AMOR, EU NUNCA PEDI NADA ALÉM DO QUE VOCÊ PODIA ME OFERECER... NADA, EDWARD, NEM O SEU AMOR!  
Ed – VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO...  
Bella – MALUCA? SIM, EU ESTOU MALUCA, PORQUE VOCÊ MENTE COM A MAIOR NATURALIDADE, EDWARD, HÁ QUANTO TEMPO? 3, 4, 5 MESES? Dentro de mim você mente, porque fora seria diferente?  
Ed – CALA A BOCA, BELLA! EU...  
Bella - VOCÊ NADA, EDWARD... EU TERIA TE AJUDADO, eu teria me importado... PORQUE EU NÃO ERA PRESENTE NA SUA VIDA, EU NÃO ERA PRESENTE NA SUA CAMA. E QUE VOCÊ PROCURASSE UMA VAGABUNDA PARA SATISFAZER A SUA VONTADE DE MACHÃO... SENHOR! EU, COMO TODAS, É ACEITÁVEL, O ERRO TAMBÉM FOI MEU. MAS NÓS CONVERSAMOS EDWARD, CONVERSAMOS SOBRE TUDO E TODOS... Eu te perguntei se havia algo mais, eu me comprometi à salvar o pouco que restava. Eu amava você, droga! – levou as mãos no rosto, deixando o choro tomar conta de sua essência.

Edward, com os olhos arregalados e com a respiração ofegante, a olhava.

Bella – DROGA! DROGA! DROGA, EDWARD! VOCÊ DISSE QUE IRIA SER DIFERENTE, VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA...  
Ed – EU AMO VOCÊ. EM NENHUM MOMENTO EU TE MENTI QUANDO DISSE QUE TE AMAVA.  
Bella – Mais é claro que não. – o olhou novamente, com os olhos vermelhos e o corpo inquieto de desgosto – É claro que você nunca mentiu sobre isso.  
Ed – Bella, preste atenção, presta atenção pelo amor de Deus! O que houve com a Elisa faz tempo... Um ano talvez.  
Bella – Nesse momento, eu estou pouco me ferrando com quem você dormiu ou deixou de dormir, Edward. SEMPRE FOI MUITO MAIS FÁCIL RESOLVER NOSSAS DIFERENÇAS NA CAMA, ONDE ERAM SÓ GEMIDOS E NÃO PERGUNTAS.  
Ed – VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO.  
Bella – NÃO ME DIGA... - ela segurou o choro ao ver que ele chorava – AGORA VOCÊ CHORA? VAMOS, MACHÃO, OLHA PARA MIM, ENCARA A SUA MULHER... E DEPOIS DIGA A ELA QUE VOCÊ MENTIU E A FEZ ACREDITAR QUE ERA UMA BOSTA COMO ESPOSA POR ACREDITAR QUE VOCÊ DORMIA COM ELISA PARA DEPOIS DORMIR COM ELA. DIGA QUE VOCÊ É UMA BOSTA E NÃO ELA. - engasgou com o choro, jogando os cabelos para trás – Eu me sentia a outra... Naquele domingo, no clube, eu tentei ser compreensiva, imaginar porque meu marido estava conversando em público com a ex-amante, mais eu disse: "NÃO, BELLA, ELA DEVE ESTAR MAGOADA" "NÃO, BELLA, É SÓ IMAGINAÇÃO DA SUA CABEÇA".  
Ed – ME DESCULPE... DESCULPE-ME!  
Bella –_ FIM DA LINHA, AMOR!_ Diga a verdade para sua irmã, antes que o casamento dela acabe como o nosso cheio de mentiras e traições. Alice não merece isso, Edward, ela é boa, ela é digna, é sua irmã, não minta para ela.  
Ed – O que você está fazendo? – Franziu a testa como uma criança indefesa enquanto algumas lágrimas molhavam seu rosto – Você está me deixando? - Bella virou para a janela, abrindo a porta saindo.

Edward, em pleno e alto desespero, fez o mesmo, correndo atrás dela e a pegando pelos braços.

Ed – NÃO, BELLA, NÃO! O QUE VOCÊ QUISER QUE EU FAÇA, EU FAÇO. QUALQUER COISA. EU... EU NÃO SEI VIVER SEM VOCÊ. EU, O MEU FILHO, O NOSSO FILHO... Bella eu... – olhou nos olhos dela e sentiu seu coração dar um salto - JACOB? – o queixo trêmulo denunciou que mais uma lágrima cairia. Ele tombou a cabeça, a olhando com ternura - Não, não corra para ele... Jacob sabe sobre nós, Jacob sabe sobre o nosso passado... Bella!  
Bella – Eu sei sobre o que ele sabe Edward. – mordeu os lábios, tentando conter o pranto – Também sou presidente da Venturini, se lembra? Tudo o que passa pelas suas mãos passa automaticamente pelas minhas.  
Ed – Se você sabe, por que está partindo para ele?  
Bella – Porque você não tolera que eu te deixe por outro homem, e eu_ preciso te machucar como você quase me matou agora pouco.__  
_Ed – Não fala isso, não faça isso... – a segurou com mais força aproximando seus corpos.  
Bella – Eu sempre ouvi você dizer, a qualquer um, a quem eu pertencia que eu era a sua mulher...  
Ed – FAÇA AMOR COMIGO. FAÇA AMOR COMIGO, BELLA, E ESQUEÇA ISSO. ESQUEÇA DO JACOB... VEM, VAMOS. – Bella apertou os olhos, notando que o desespero dele era tanto que recorreu à única coisa que os mantinham juntos.  
Bella – _Acabou_, Edward... Não dá mais, querido. – naquele instante sentiu a imensa vontade de tocá-lo, se aproximou – A sensação do meu amor por você e o êxtase do seu corpo unido ao meu corpo é único... – franziu a testa fechando os olhos – Que mulher precisa de outra pessoa em sua cama quando se tem você, Edward?  
Ed – Você. – baixou a cabeça, derrotado, mordendo os lábios.  
Bella – Não. – sorriu de amargura e tristeza – Eu preciso de outro homem, não de outro alguém.  
Ed – Eu sou o seu homem... Bella, eu sempre fui. – Bella fechou os olhos, não agüentando, desabou em lágrimas.

Edward se aproximou a abraçando com força enquanto, junto a ela, fazia o mesmo: chorava.

_Fim da linha, amor!_ Ela havia dito

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**** **  
** Música: Symphonie - Silbermond

Mergulhou suas mãos nos cabelos quentes e sedoso dela e apertou os olhos ao mergulhar o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro próprio, particular e único. E o que houve depois o surpreendeu de uma forma tão descontrolada que, quando ela uniu seus lábios em um beijo desesperado, sofrido, ele a pegou com mais força pela cintura, respondendo a altura. O gosto de lágrimas com o sabor suave de mel dos lábios doces de Bella o fez delirar e querer mais e mais por aquilo. Pareciam dois malucos, percorrendo o estacionamento, se devorando.

Por fim, o elevador privado que dava na sala de Bella chegou. Edward a empurrou e a porta se fechou enquanto seus lábios voltavam a se delirar. Bella apertou o botão vermelho, o que fez com que o elevador parasse. Sem tempo para miradas ou coisa e tal, Bella subiu a perna direita ao redor da cintura de Edward enquanto ele descia as mãos pelo seu corpo, de cima a baixo. Seus corpos se esfregavam, antecipando o movimento de união, suas bocas vermelhas e inchadas diziam mais do que qualquer palavra. Edward mordeu os lábios ao sentir o hálito quente de Bella em seu pescoço e as mãos pequenas lhe puxar os cabelos, de forma selvagem e prazerosa. Santo Deus! Ela era dele, pertencia a ele, e jamais nenhum homem poderia mudar isso.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez enquanto Bella lhe arrancava o paletó, lhe arranhando agora o pescoço. Edward gemeu alto, lhe dando um puxão de forma que seus seios se chocassem com seu peitoral. Bella arqueou as costas, recebendo beijos e lambidas quentes no pescoço. Gemeu alto ao sentir sua saia ser levantada até a altura da cintura e Edward a pressionar com força contra a parede. Abriu os olhos, tentando dizer que não, mas, nessas alturas, era impossível. Seu corpo convulsionava por isso, sua alma gritava por um contato.

Ele lhe mordeu os lábios em desespero, a segurando, sem machucá-la, pelos cabelos da nuca enquanto corria a língua por toda boca da mesma e abria a calça, de modo que apenas sua intimidade tivesse contado cru e nu com o ventre de Bella.

Ele a levantou, a grudando na parede do elevador, e Bella subiu a outra perna, sentindo que seu corpo se distanciava ainda mais da realidade. Ele juntou suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos, e subiu até a altura da cabeça de Bella, logo após de lhe afastar a calcinha. Bella fechou os olhos com força, apertando seus dedos nos dele quando sentiu seu corpo sendo invadido, sem nenhuma delicadeza, por Edward. Ambos gemeram em conjunto. O abdômen de Edward se contraiu ao avançar o quanto pôde dentro dela.

Onde ele começava e onde ela terminava? Era impossível de deduzir agora. Beijaram-se mais uma vez enquanto ele iniciava os movimentos calmos e profundos, no qual ela deslizava e descia com as costas coladas na parede do elevador. Bella mordeu os próprios lábios entre o beijo, mais tudo pareceu ir por água a baixo quando finalmente seus olhos se encontraram.

Edward a olhou no fundo dos olhos e balançou a cabeça para um lado do outro. Bella mordeu os lábios novamente e apertou ainda mais os dedos no dele, tentando impulsionar seu corpo ao dele para o prazer total a atingir, mas seu corpo já dava sinas: estava esfriando, novamente estava esfriando.

Edward a segurou pela cintura, agora lhe beijando os lábios. Mas até o gosto agora era diferente. Estavam frios. Estavam vermelhos, mas frios. Com mais alguns movimentos, Bella já não sentia nem ao menos seus corpo unido ao dele. Franziu a testa, continuando o olhar nos olhos.

Bella – Edward... – o chamou, com sua respiração ainda um pouco ofegante, mas ele não parava, suplicava para que ela encontrasse o calor no corpo dele com seus olhos.

Mas já era tarde. Oh Deus! Era tão tarde...

Se isso era a única coisa que ainda os unia, havia se perdido com as mentiras e ocultação ao longo de 5 longos anos. Ela segurou o rosto dele com força e disse não, negando com a cabeça. Edward, suado e com o rosto vermelho pelo esforço, apertou os olhos caindo, derrotado.

Abaixou, a colocando no chão. Bella ergueu a cabeça separando sua boca da dele. E, o mais rápido que pôde, desuniu seus corpos, arrumando sua saia e sua calcinha. Edward continuava de frente para a parede de metal do elevador, com as mãos debruçadas na mesma no alto da cabeça, apenas havia as abaixado para arrumar sua calça. Os olhos estavam fechados e a respiração tão baixa que chegou a se perguntar se ainda respirava. Bella apertou o botão vermelho e o elevador voltou para o térreo. Ele não havia a mirado nenhuma só vez, continuava lá, daquela mesma maneira. Ela se aproximou para tocar as costas dele, mais sua mão rapidamente se gelou. A abaixou e caminhou para fora do elevador até seu carro, aonde pisou fundo e arrancou.

Quantas vezes o elevador já havia aberto e fechado? Edward não tinha a menor idéia. Fazia talvez uma hora que estava ali de pé, no mesmo lugar, esperando que ela voltasse lhe tocasse as costas e lhe pedisse amor novamente, mas o vento gelado em seu rosto e em seu corpo inteiro lhe deu a certeza que isso não aconteceria.

Abriu os olhos vermelhos, mirando finalmente a sua volta. Tudo em um vasto vazio e silêncio. Finalmente se virou, caminhando até o carro, no qual se sentou, olhando para o banco ao seu lado.

Poderia ele desistir, ou viver sem ela, um só minuto da sua vida?

O vento soprava, denunciando a noite fria. Seus dedos tremiam no volante e suas pernas bambas tentavam encontrar o acelerador. Engoliu a saliva, sentindo o cheiro de Bella impregnado em seu corpo. Essas eram as conseqüências? De tudo que ele havia feito no inicio para conseguir aquela mulher? Era o que ele deveria pagar por querer ela de maneira tão obsessiva?

_"Fim da linha, Amor!"__  
_  
Mais uma vez martelou em sua cabeça. Ouviu a distância seu celular tocar. Seria bobagem, seria incapaz de estender suas mãos frias até o aparelho. Fechou os olhos e, ao os abrir, olhando no banco ao seu lado novamente, a grossa aliança dourada estava lá, a um passo de se perder. Seu coração bateu forte com o desafio. Ela tinha dona, e voltaria para o dedo de Bella, custe o que custasse. Ela era dele, pertencia a ele e voltaria para ele.

Bella estacionou o carro no portão de entrada da casa e respirou fundo, olhando para a mesma. Alguma vez havia se sentido realmente em casa? Olhou para seu lado no banco. Seu celular tocava; era Jacob. Deixou tocar e tocar até que o mesmo parou. Desceu do carro. Seria sensato que pegasse suas coisas? Que saísse e fosse de encontro a sua mãe, pegasse seu filho e escapasse pela primeira brecha?

Egoísta! Chamou a si mesma. Edward e Gabriel seriam incapazes de viver sem um ao outro, mais não poderiam continuar dividindo a mesma casa e o mesmo quarto, fingindo ao filho que seus pais faziam parte de um conto onde tudo e todos eram felizes. Gabriel era grande, definiu Bella, ele entenderia.

Saiu do carro, sem o estacionar, para dentro de casa, subiu com rapidez as escadas e deixou para ver os recados da secretária eletrônica quando descesse. Edward não voltaria para casa, ela tinha certeza disso. Sentou-se no sofá, bebendo um cálice de vinho. Sentiu os olhos avermelhados e ardentes. Olhou o telefone; precisava ligar para Gabriel, lhe dizer boa noite, mais o cansaço falou de maneira tão alta que seus olhos automaticamente se fecharam e Bella apenas encostou a cabeça no respaldo do sofá.

Quando abriu os olhos o relógio marcava quase 8 da manhã. Estava muito mais que atrasada, as 8 costumava estar na empresa. Pegou o telefone discando para Karla enquanto subiu, caminhando direto para o seu guarda roupa, tirando o primeiro terninho que viu pela frente. Escutou pela décima vez o telefone apitar.

Bella – Um minuto, Karla, esqueci de ver os recados... – voltou para a base do telefone, apertando o botão da secretária eletrônica.

"Marieta – Bella? Aqui é Marieta. Onde você e Edward estão? – Ela parecia preocupada, Bella franziu a testa – Há horas estou tentando te ligar. Gabriel não está bem, está com febre alta, vomitando sem parar, o corpo dói e está tendo calafrios... Já liguei para Alice, ela disse que não atendiam o celular. Me ligue o mais rápido que puder. Se ele não melhorar e nenhum de você dois ligarem irei ao pronto socorro... Marieta!

Bella arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo mais uma vez tremulo.

Desligou o telefone sem se despedir de Karla e subiu de volta ao quarto, botando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Com os cabelos soltos mesmos e quase sem nenhuma maquiagem, escovou os dentes, colocando os tênis, pegou sua bolsa, as chaves, o celular e desceu quase se esquecendo de trancar a porta de tanto que havia corrido. Arrancou, marcando o asfalto com o queimar dos pneus.

Chegando à casa de Marieta, estacionou dentro da casa deixando as portas do carro abertas. Seu peito apertava. Oh! Ela havia pressentido. Porque não havia ligado? Entrou, batendo a porta e subiu com pressa as escadas, e Marieta andava de um lado para o outro com outro médico no quarto.

Bella – Marieta? – chamou Bella, com os olhos procurando por Gabriel, que estava deitado na cama. Ele suava e estava pálido – Santo Deus! O que está acontecendo? – largou a bolsa no chão, se aproximando da cama.

Sentou-se passando, as mãos pelo rosto de puro suor frio do filho. Olhou para o médico, estava desesperada.

Bella – O que houve Marieta? O que ele tem? – olhou novamente para Gabriel – Filho acorda querido, é a mamãe... Gabriel, filho, abra os olhinhos para mim? – Ele nem se mexia.

Bella se levantou com o coração acelerado e se aproximou de Marieta, que estava também completamente assustada.

Marieta – Bella, eu não sei, fui buscá-lo na escola e ele se queixou de dor no estomago que não estava com fome, mesmo assim o fiz comer. Ficou desanimado o resto do dia e quando estava para cair à noite, começou a se sentir mal. Liguei para vocês dois, mas ninguém atendeu. Edward simplesmente desapareceu! Não sabia o que fazer, chamei o doutor quando a febre começou a aumentar... – Bella finalmente observou o médico e se aproximou o cumprimentado.  
Dr. Cruzes – Bom Dia, Dona Isabella.  
Bella – O que está acontecendo? O que acha que é o que ele tem?  
Dr. Cruzes – Ainda não sei dizer, Dona Isabella, o levarei para fazer exames no hospital. Os sintomas são de febre bem alta, os olhos estão caídos, vomita com freqüência, sente dores na coluna e no pescoço, calafrios... Está dormindo pelo medicamento que dei.  
Bella – Mas um palpite alguma coisa? Acha que é algo grave? – estremeceu.  
Dr. Cruzes – Sendo sincero, estou preocupado. Analiso desde uma virose alta a uma meningite, senhora Isabella.  
Bella – Meningite? - Seus olhos tremeram, olhando incrédula para Marieta, que já começava a entrar em prantos – Mais como? Gabriel é saudável, não sai muito de casa, e... Santo Deus! Eu preciso levá-lo para o hospital... – andava de um lado para o outro.  
Dr. Cruzes – Não é esse o caso, a bactéria que causa a doença pode estar em vários lugares, Senhora. Restaurantes... Encontra-se em vários lugares, e só nesse ano houve vários casos de meningite, mas como Marieta disse se for mesmo à doença faremos o máximo para tratar com rapidez.  
Bella – Não fará o máximo, farão tudo! Onde é melhor, Doutor? Em que hospital, em que lugar? - se aproximava da cama, embalou Gabriel no colo o cobrindo. O pequeno tremia – Oh Meu Deus, me ajude! – fechou os olhos, caminhando com pressa rumo à saída enquanto o médico continuava a falar.  
Marieta – Doutor Cruzes foi o médico de Edward. Quando mais novo também pegou meningite... Bella, cadê o meu neto? – Bella beijou a cabeça de Gabriel e olhou para Marieta.  
Bella – Eu não sei. Seu... Nós... Ontem nós... – se calou, olhando para o médico, que já no celular preparava tudo o que fosse necessário – Acabou, Marieta, acabou! – Marieta franziu a testa, agora sim deixando escapar uma lágrima.

Bella mordeu os lábios. Tinha que ser forte.

Conduziu com velocidade, mas cautela, até o Hospital Central, e particular, da cidade. Nervosa e ansiosa agradeceu por toda uma equipe estar à espera de seu filho. Olhou para o Doutor Cruzes na esperança que em seu olhar fizesse o compreender para que fizesse de tudo, de tudo.

Bella – Não existe limite, gaste o quanto e além do que precisar. Faça qualquer coisa... – O Doutor assentiu, dando instrução para as enfermeiras, que agiam com cautela e responsabilidade.

Bella beijou o filho com carinho na testa e o viu se distanciar. Avistou Marieta, sentada na sala de espera e sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda com o corpo trêmulo. Oh Deus! Como seu coração apertava. Marieta lhe apertou as mãos em sinal de consolo.

Marieta – Eu sinto muito, querida... – Bella assentiu, olhando para a imagem de Jesus no alto da parede.

Fechou os olhos com força. Era seu pedido, seu último pedido. As horas se passaram, começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, nada de noticias, informações. Levou a mão à cabeça. Latejava. Oh, como latejava! Sempre quando nervosa, girava a aliança. Mas, para o seu maior desespero, ela não estava lá. Olhou para o dedo sentindo seu queixo tremer. Fechou os olhos e o que aconteceu a seguir parecia ser em câmera lenta.

No toque do seu dedo, ao lugar vazio que antes era preenchido pela aliança, seu coração deu um salto ao ver que Edward corria para dentro do hospital, a procura de informação. Discutia com algumas enfermeiras, que não sabiam dar informações, estava perdido, completamente perdido. Talvez até mais que ela.

Olhava de um lado para o outro, com os cabelos caídos na cara, estava com o terno do outro dia, a camisa para fora da calça completamente amassada e seu belo rosto, agora tão pálido como o de Gabriel, denunciava que não havia dormido nem se quer um minuto da noite. Ele continuava procurando por algo, conversando a distância com a enfermeira, que tentava manter a calma, e Bella não disse uma palavra, continuou o olhando, sentindo que apenas em mais alguns segundos ele sentiria a presença dela, e foi o que aconteceu, porque de imediato seus olhos alcançaram os de Bella. Marieta se levantou apreensiva, pasma. Nunca havia visto Edward dessa maneira.

Marieta – Meu Deus, Bella! – Bella não disse nada.

Edward correu até ela, parou em sua a frente e a pegou pelos baços, sem muita força.

Ed – O que está acontecendo? Bella? Onde está o Gabriel? – Bella segurou o choro.

Naquele momento, algo havia mudado. O ver tão acabado e vulnerável a fez querer se aproximar o deitar em seu peito, e dizer que também estava com medo. Ao perceber que ela também não respondia Edward lhe chacoalhou os braços, finalmente tendo uma reação de Bella.

Bella – Eles disseram que pode ser meningite... – deitou a cabeça, fechando os olhos – Eu não sei, não disseram mais nada. – Edward franziu a testa, baixando os olhos fundos e repletos de olheiras.

Santo Deus, ele estava acabado! Marieta se aproximou, dando ao neto o abraço que esposa e mãe de seu filho não tinha dado. Bella abraçou a si mesma, caminhando pelos corredores sem rumo completo.

Marieta – Bella, querida? – ela não havia ouvido.

Seria alguma espécie de castigo por sua vida e passado? Sentou-se em um corredor perfeitamente branco, onde em alguma das salas algum bebê recém nascido chorava. Esfregou as mãos em seus braços e decidiu desaparecer por alguns minutos.

Doutor Cruzes – Mais entenda pai... – conversava com Edward, que prestava atenção, atendo – Aplicamos o medicamento, até descobrirmos o antibiótico adequado com um exame característico em casos de Meningite... Não podemos afirmar ao senhor que é mesmo, mas nesses casos os sintomas são claros. Nesse momento o garoto está medicado, e neste momento não corre perigo de morte. Quando pensamos em meningite a associamos completamente à morte, mas não funciona assim. Existe a meningite viral e a de bactérias, são coisas diferentes. E se o caso do Gabriel for meningite, precisa imediatamente ser tratada, por isso faremos exame que nada mais é do que cultivar bactéria de uma amostra do fluido espinhal. Assim saberemos qual é, e com que medicamento adequado podemos medicá-lo.  
Ed – Sim. - respondeu com um fio de voz, se sentando. Olhou ao seu redor, Bella havia desaparecido a mais de 30 minutos – Posso vê-lo? Sabe se minha mulher está com ele?  
Dr. Cruzes – Não, não está, e também não pode vê-lo. Faremos agora o exame, acho que já estão o levando para a sala, detectaremos a causa e assim damos o diagnóstico certo e medicamos ai sim os pais poderão vê-lo. Não fique tão abatido, senhor Cullen. Está pálido, se sente bem?  
Ed – Não, não me sinto, mas não é nada físico. Preciso encontrar minha mulher, receio que tenha acontecido algo...  
Dr. Cruzes – Ok! Esperem por noticias, não demoro a mandar uma enfermeira para informá-los, aí poderão acompanhá-lo até o quarto e permanecer por lá quanto tempo precisarem, certo? Marieta? – Marieta sorriu em agradecimento e Edward fez o mesmo, estendendo a mão para o Doutor.

Estava tudo bem explicado e, ainda que o Doutor Cruzes insistisse e falasse que no momento ele estava bem, algo ainda o preocupava. Queria ver a metade de seu coração. Precisava certificar-se de que tudo estava bem, que os olhos de Gabriel seguiam abertos e brilhantes quando olhavam para os olhos do pai de que tanto se orgulhava. Mais precisava achar a outra metade desse coração: Bella. Precisava procurar por ela.

Ed – Sabe onde Bella está Marieta?  
Marieta – Não sei filho, não disse quase nada desde que chegamos... Andava lentamente de lá para cá, mais não dizia nada. Onde você estava Edward? Eu perguntei por você e ela disse que havia acabado. – Edward se levantou, jogando uma mirada cúmplice para Alice.  
Ed – Não, não acabou, Marieta! O que é certo, é que ainda nem começou. Qualquer noticia ou aparecimento de alguma enfermeira me ligue, estou no celular... Qualquer coisa Alice. Preciso avisar Bella, antes que ela mesma se mate.  
Marieta – O que você fez Edward? – Perguntou Marieta, também abatida, se sentando na cadeira.  
Ed – O pior erro dos homens, Marieta. – Marieta baixou a cabeça se concentrando em sua velha oração.

Edward começou a caminhar pelos corredores a procura de Bella. Uns cinco minutos depois, Marieta havia ligado dizendo que podiam esperar por Gabriel no quarto 12 B da ala infantil. Edward agradeceu, desligando o telefone, e em mais alguns minutos de caminhada a encontrou, sentada no final do corredor, em um sofá branco, inclinada para frente com as mãos no rosto.

Se houvesse algo que ferisse e matasse, talvez ele usasse contra ele Edward, pensou. Tirou a gravata, a colocando no bolso e também tirou o paletó.

Ed – Se acalma. - a segurou novamente pelos braços - Ele disse que farão um exame para, saber se é mesmo meningite e qual é o caso, assim poderão dizer ao certo o diagnóstico e poder receitar o medicamento. Está medicado e dormindo. Disseram que podemos esperar no quarto, inclusive você está no corredor dele... Nesse instante, não corre perigo de morte, Bella, apenas está dormindo. – Bella fechou os olhos, respirando aliviada, deixando os tensos ombros caírem para frente.

Nunca havia sentido tanto medo em vida, era uma sensação horrível. Levou as mãos à cabeça enquanto Edward caminhava até o sofá, deitando a cabeça para trás, deitando de leve o corpo na mesma posição, ainda sentado. Bella abriu os olhos, e novamente ouviu o choro de criança.

Abraçou-se e viu um casal, que havia recebido alta, saindo com a ajuda de uma enfermeira. O bebezinho era lindo. Loiro. Lembrava Gabriel. E a mãe sorria com os olhos brilhantes enquanto, com carinho e doçura, era levada pelo marido na cadeira de rodas. Lembrou se do nascimento de Gabriel. Ninguém segurava sua mão, e Edward estava do lado de fora. A culpa é sua, Bella! Disse a si mesma.

" – Não quero Edward aqui, tire ele da sala, Marieta! Diga que quero que ele espera lá fora."

Abriu os olhos com força, vendo o casal, que agora sorria de alguma careta do recém nascido, se afastar. Virou-se com cuidado, mirando Edward.

"Fim da linha, Bella. O fim da sua linha, Bella!"

Bella deu um primeiro passo, e logo depois deu outro. Fechou os olhos e continuou a caminhar até parar de frente para Edward. Ele abriu os olhos cansados e a mirou, balançou a cabeça e ela fez o mesmo. Seus olhos se perguntavam onde, e há quantos anos, haviam fracassado; não obtiveram resposta.  
Edward estendeu as mãos em um gesto único e particular e Bella inclinou a cabeça, dando uma pesada e afoita respiração.

Ed – Você não vai partir, nem se separar de mim e nem sair minha vida, Bella. Estou lhe dizendo que não vou permitir, estou lhe dizendo que não posso viver sem você, me recuso a viver sem você. Não só te desejo, te amo. Por mais que doa agora, isso vai passar e eu vou te esperar, vou ser paciente como o homem que você precisa, vou dar mais atenção ao meu filho, que só Deus sabe o quanto senti meu chão se abrir quando recebi o recado... Baby, eu amo você! E mesmo que você já não me ame, quando for tempo, deixe que eu me apresente como seu novamente. – Bella franziu ainda mais a testa e estendeu as mãos relutantes e trêmulas, se sentando no colo de Edward.

Como uma garota indefesa, se deitou sobre seu peito, acomodando a cabeça no vale entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, como Gabriel fazia. Bella notou seu próprio perfume em Edward. Ele cheirava a ela, ele ainda cheirava a ela. Sua roupa e seu corpo ainda possuíam seu perfume. Fecharam os olhos na mesma hora, e sob uma magia desconhecida e indecifrável chamada amor, adormeceram

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: The Only Exception - Paramore

Marieta – Bella? – cutucou Bella e Edward, com um sorriso no rosto – Bella querida, acorde... - Bella e Edward acordaram em um pulo, assustados por terem adormecido pelo cansaço enquanto esperavam pela volta de Gabriel.  
Marieta – Ele já está o quarto. Está meio sonolento, mais chamou por vocês. – Bella e Edward assentiram e entraram na segunda porta do mesmo corredor, com cuidado.

Oh! Bella chorou ao o ver ali, deitadinho, quietinho, com um bico de choro.

Bella – Oh, Meu amor! Perdoe-me por não estar com você, querido, perdoe a mamãe... Eu prometo que ficaremos para sempre juntos, ok? Ficaremos por todo sempre, aonde você for eu vou, aonde eu for você vai, é uma promessa, filho. – lhe beijou a testa de leve, lhe acariciando os cabelos.

Gabriel assentiu, respirando com força. Edward se aproximou e o abraçou também, logo depois se sentou na cama ao lado de Bella, acariciando os pés de Gabriel, que antes de adormecer murmurou orgulhoso.

Gabriel – Sou forte como você, papai. – Edward se derreteu por inteiro e sorriu, com o queixo trêmulo do choro, e também murmurou baixinho enquanto Gabriel fechava os olhinhos:  
Ed – Eu sei filho... O papai sabe querido. – Marieta sorriu para Edward, enquanto Bella, compenetrada, analisava cada movimento respiratório e o monitor ao lado de Gabriel.

Já na madrugada, com o filho devidamente medicado com os antibióticos e novamente adormecido, Bella estava adormecida no sofá enquanto Edward, do lado da cama, acariciava o cabelo e as orelhas de Gabriel. Não conseguia dormir, não enquanto não ouvisse que seu filho estava completamente seguro e que poderia voltar com saúde para seus braços.

Piscou, sentindo o peso dos olhos. Virou para trás vendo Bella profundamente adormecida depois de um banho no próprio hospital. Deixando a cama do filho, se ajoelhou de frente para ela.

Era hora de deixar tudo para viver sob o que realmente importava e nada no mundo naquele momento para Edward importava mais do que sua esposa e seu filho.

Ed – Eu preciso me lembrar do seu sorriso, querida. – Edward apoiou a cabeça no sofá, se sentando no chão, fechou os olhos e em poucos segundos se viu completamente adormecido. Sua respiração pesada denunciava o quanto estava cansado.

Na realidade, nunca havia se sentido mais esgotado na vida. Dois dias sem pregar os olhos, podia sentir suas olheiras fundas e seus olhos opacos. Acordou com o tocar dos dedos de Bella em seu ombro. Estava tão sonolento, tão cansado, que não tinha forças nem ao menos para abrir os olhos.

Bella – Edward? – o chamou novamente, abaixada ao seu lado - Edward acorda... – notou que ele se mexia – Edward? – finalmente ele havia aberto os olhos. O quarto estava apenas iluminado pelo abajur de bichinhos que Marieta havia trazido de tarde. Sua primeira reação foi olhar para a cama; se tranqüilizou, Gabriel continuava dormindo, deveria ser por isso que Bella estava sussurrando – Edward?  
Ed – Sim? – a olhou e viu que ela não estava muito diferente dele: os olhos opacos, as faces pálidas.  
Bella – Tome um banho e vá para casa... Está tudo bem.  
Ed – Não, Gabriel pode acordar e se agitar se não me ver aqui. Prometi que estaria aquiquando ele acordasse.  
Bella – Marieta trouxe roupas limpas, tome um banho quente e se deite aqui.  
Ed – Não, volte você a dormir... Ainda está pálida, Bella. Sente seus olhos, estão cansados, eu ficarei bem.  
Bella – Tome um banho quente... Senão, quando Gabriel acordar, é você que estará de cama. Há quanto tempo não come?  
Ed – Desde ontem à noite. – se levantou, sentindo dores pelo corpo – Volte a dormir, não vou fazer barulho. – Bella se deitou e assentiu silenciosamente antes de dar uma olhada em Gabriel, que continuava a dormir conectado a alguns monitores e soros.

Edward pegou as roupas na mala em cima da mesa, separou uma roupa confortável e entrou no banheiro. Permaneceu lá por 30 minutos e, sem fazer barulho, saiu do cômodo secando os cabelos e bem agasalhado, pois fazia frio. Se sentou na cadeira, lutando com seus olhos para os manter abertos.

Bella o mirou, cerrando a mandíbula. Droga! Pensou ao sentir seu coração se dilacerar ao vê-lo tão exposto e vulnerável, lutando para se manter acordado e observando Gabriel. Além do mais, fazia frio. Mesmo debaixo das cobertas ela podia sentir.

Bella – Edward? – o chamou, com o pouco de compaixão e coragem que tinha – Deite-se aqui comigo... Faz frio, ficará doente se permanecer aí do jeito que está. – Edward a mirou nos olhos e viu o quanto de força e coragem ela havia utilizado para fazer tal convite.

Prestes a sorrir, viu quando ela desviou o olhar para o filho, como que fugindo dele, então notou que o ressentimento, a raiva e o desprezo continuavam ali, ocultos pela dor e pelo susto, mas continuavam presentes. Levantou-se e, em passos firmes, se sentou no sofá. Bella se afastou um pouco, dando espaço para que ele deitasse, com um pouco de aperto caberia perfeitamente duas pessoas ali. Edward se cobriu com a manta já quente e se virou de costas, se sentindo confortável. Fechou os olhos e, consciente de que Bella fazia o mesmo e respirava com velocidade para se manter calma e não o expulsar dali adormeceu

Bella – E acha que a febre passará? – perguntou Bella ao doutor, que examinava Gabriel na manhã.  
Doutor Cruzes – É o que esperamos Isabella... Os medicamentos surtem efeito depois de algumas horas. Além do mais, Gabriel ficará aqui por alguns bons dias, verificaremos os sintomas e os medicamentos todos os dias. Estamos controlando a febre e as dores, deixe os medicamentos agirem, quanto mais nervosa você ficar, pior será. Descobrimos a tempo, Isabella, está em boas mãos.  
Bella – Eu sei que está. – mirou Gabriel, que adormecera logo depois de tentar, sem sucesso, ingerir alguma coisa – Me sinto preocupada quando não come... Está tão fraquinho, mal fica acordado.  
Doutor Cruzes – Eu compreendo Isabella, mais vamos aguardar por mais 24 horas o efeito dos medicamentos, ok? Em 5 horas passo aqui para examiná-lo novamente.  
Bella – Ok, obrigada!  
Doutor Cruzes – De nada. – observou Edward, ainda adormecido no sofá – Seu marido permaneceu acordado até tarde? – Bella continuou olhando para o médico, não querendo observar Edward.  
Bella – Sim, está um tanto cansado.  
Doutor Cruzes – Posso perceber. Se não comer essa manhã, avise o que o colocaremos no soro também. - sorriu com humor e Bella, com educação, sorriu também.

Despediram-se, deixando Bella sozinha no quarto, sentada com seu computador portátil na mesa. Terminava de mandar as últimas mensagens para Karla, quando Alice e Robert entraram no quarto.

Alice – Bom dia, querida. – sorriu Alice, falando baixo. Bella se levantou, a abraçando com força – Oh! Não chore Bella, agora tudo está bem... Olhe dorme feito um anjo. – Alice sorriu e Bella também sorriu, mirando o filho.  
Robert – Bom dia, Bella. – Bella o olhou com um perfeito nó na garganta, sentiu seu estomago se enjoar ao olhar de volta para Alice, que atenciosa mimava Gabriel, para depois de abaixar na altura de Edward.

Por sua mirada devasta, Robert recuou um passo, percebendo que Bella sabia de algo. Sua respiração já não estava normal. Bella mordeu os lábios e, com um desdém que só Robert notou, respondeu:

Bella – Bom dia, Robert.  
Alice – Está tão cansado, Bella. - brincou com os cabelos de Edward – Nunca o vi assim... Para falar a verdade, só quando mamãe morreu. – se entristeceu, mirando o marido, que sorriu de maneira única à mesma. – Não é mesmo, Robert?  
Robert – Sim, querida. – Bella se afastou, contendo a vontade de estapear Robert, que estava em sua frente. Na certa ele saberia que seu casamento já havia chegado ao fim.  
Alice – Mais e você, como está?  
Bella – Preocupada, Alice. Não sei, ele apenas dorme pelos antibióticos, quando acorda apenas choraminga e quando eu me aproximo volta a dormir. O médico disse para termos calma e paciência... Não sei se ainda sente dor. Corta-me o coração.  
Alice – Entendo, mais o guri é forte... – sorriu, acariciando agora os cabelos de Gabriel – Edward também. – mirou o irmão, percebendo que Bella recusava a mirá-lo – Estão brigados? - Bella sorriu tristemente, negando com a cabeça. Na hora Alice perdeu o sorriso e Robert inventou qualquer desculpa, saindo do quarto.  
Alice – O que houve Bella?  
Bella – Não dá mais, Alice...  
Alice – Mas os motivos... Até minha festa, vocês estavam bem, normais...  
Bella – As normalidades do nosso casamento... Esqueça, agora não é hora.  
Alice – Fugir não é a melhor solução, Bella, pense nisso! Preciso ir, além do mais, sem vocês dois, aquilo ta em movimentação total. Que dar algum recado?  
Bella – Não, sei que estamos em boas mãos. O Emmett está tendo problemas na Venturini?  
Alice – Não, tudo no controle, Bella. Apenas fique com a cabeça no Gabriel... Preciso ir, deixe um beijo para o meu irmão. – sorriu, abraçando Bella novamente.

Com um beijo na testa de Gabriel, Alice deixou a sala, procurando por Robert, não se demorou e partiram. Bella se sentou na beirada da cama, acariciando os cabelos de Gabriel, lhe fazendo carinho nas orelhas e na face. Edward se mexeu, virando para o outro lado. Bella mirou o filho e depois o marido, baixou a cabeça e sentiu as mãozinhas lhe alisarem a face. Sorriu, olhando para Gabriel pela primeira vez com os olhinhos bem abertos.

Bella – Olá, meu anjo.  
Gabriel – Olá, mamãe... Minhas costas e meu pescoço ainda estão doloridos.  
Bella – Eu sei querido, mas os doutores já deram um remedinho, e já, já vai passar. – Gabriel assentiu.  
Gabriel – Acho que também estou um pouquinho só enjoado.  
Bella – Eu sei, mais precisa comer alguma coisa, filho, senão não vai sarar rapidinho...  
Gabriel – Mais eu não consigo mamãe... – gesticulou. Bella sorriu, lhe dando um beijo no rosto – Cadê o papai? – Bella se afastou, de modo que Gabriel pudesse ver Edward dormindo. Ele sorriu, mirando Bella – Acho que ele está cansado!  
Bella – Sim, ele está querido!  
Gabriel – Sabe, eu estava pensando que se você me fizesse um leitinho bem gostoso, eu não colocaria para fora... – Bella sorriu ainda mais e se levantou, pegando as coisas, não na grande, mais sim na pequena mala de Gabriel, que continha tudo o que ele precisasse ou viesse a precisar, tanto de roupas e acessórios, quanto na pequena de comidas e bebidas. - E pensei que, quando nós saíssemos, poderíamos eu você e o papai ir à praia! O que acha? – Bella se calou, no pequeno balcão que continha um pia bem limpa, colocou as coisas para fazer a vitamina. Gabriel franziu a testa – Você me ouviu, mamãe?  
Bella – Desculpa querido, pensamos nisso em um outro dia, ok?  
Gabriel – Ok! – respondeu tristonho – Mais só vale se for eu você e o papai, certo? – Bella novamente não respondeu, apenas sorriu mirando o filho.

Em 5 minutos, picou algumas frutas leves, que o doutor havia falado que Gabriel poderia comer, bateu tudo com um reforçado leite, colocando na mamadeira e deu para Gabriel, que acabou tomando tudo depois de muito custo. Assistiram televisão falando baixinho por toda manhã, até quando mais uma vez os remédios deram sonolência e Gabriel adormeceu.

Bella saiu do quarto. Estava morta de fome, tomou um café reforçado na lanchonete do hospital, comprou um capuccino e um pãozinho com manteiga na chapa para Edward. Ainda lembrava o quanto gostava de tal café da manhã. Caminhou até o quarto mais viva e atenta.

Entrou, não fazendo barulho. Gabriel permanecia adormecido, agarrado a um ursinho que adorava. Com o café da manhã nas mãos, Bella se sentou ao lado de Edward, sua mão se mexeu para acordá-lo mais não conseguiu. Permaneceu ali, com o cheiro do capuccino em suas mãos e o cheiro natural e maravilhoso de Edward em sua frente.

O observou e sentiu o queixo trêmulo, olhou para baixo enquanto segurava as lágrimas de um fracasso que doía mais agora do que antes, e quando o voltou a mirá-lo, ele a olhava com os olhos ainda casados. Bella se assustou, respirando com dificuldade. A ponta do nariz já estava vermelha, tratou de disfarçar e ser coerente.

Bella – Seu café... – Edward olhou nas mãos dela e sentiu cheiro de capuccino, sorriu.  
Ed – Obrigado! – se levantou, calçou o tênis, entrou no banheiro e escovou os dentes, penteando os cabelos. Sentou se no sofá ao lado de Bella, pegando seu café, o tomando com calma – Ele acordou?  
Bella - Sim. – não pode deixar de sorrir – Pediu por um leite, a vitamina que toma todos os dias, conversarmos, assistimos um montão de desenho repetido, depois os remédios chegaram e depois de uma horinha dormiu de novo.  
Ed – Mas está bem, sem febre? - perguntou preocupado, terminando de comer os pãezinhos. Levantou-se bebendo com calma o capuccino, se sentando na cama ao lado do filho.  
Bella – Não, estava um tanto febril, e com um pouquinho de dor no pescoço e nas costas, mais o doutor falou para termos calma e esperarmos o remédio fazer efeito. –Edward assentiu, beijando o filho nos cabelos e nas bochechas.  
Ed – Tem alta prevista? – Bella negou com a cabeça, tento consciência de quanto ele era lindo.  
Bella – Alice e Robert também vieram... – Edward a olhou com preocupação e Bella fez um gesto, dizendo que nada havia dito – Ele tratou de inventar uma desculpa e ir embora, mas Alice lhe deixou um beijo e disse que está tudo certo nas empresas. – Edward assentiu, voltando a beijar Gabriel com grande sentimento e ternura.  
Ed – Vá para casa, tome um banho e descanse. Ele não vai acordar agora, vimos pela madrugada... – Bella assentiu, se levantando.  
Bella – Edward, eu vou para a casa da minha mãe. – disse, o olhando nos olhos com sinceridade. Ele a olhou e franziu a testa, abaixando para rapidamente levantar a cabeça e dizer tristemente.  
Ed – Não, você fica em casa, se alguém tiver que sair, eu vou sair Bella. - sorriu ainda mais tristemente – Além do mais, não terá um único problema, não vamos dormir na mesma cama durante um bom tempo... É a nossa casa, a sua casa, Bella... E... – balançou a cabeça – Esqueça! Faça o que você achar melhor, Bella. Quer que eu mande que alguém leve suas coisas para lá? Gabriel também vai preferir ir com você, posso pedir para...  
Bella – Pára! – pediu enquanto fechava os olhos, se sentando – Não torne tudo mais difícil, Edward... – abriu os olhos o mirando.  
Ed – Se fosse difícil você não estaria partindo, Bella... Quando você voltar eu vou para casa para tomar um banho. – se virou, voltando a prestar atenção no filho.  
Bella – Sobre o que me disse ontem...  
Ed – Leva para você e quando você puder, se um dia você puder achar que é verdadeiro... – não completou, se levantou indo até a janela – Sabe Bella? – franziu a testa – É realmente verdadeiro, mas se mesmo assim você quiser o divórcio, eu andei pensando e... – engoliu o nó que se fez em sua garganta, continuando a falar – E posso falar com o nosso advogado, ele é bom e competente e... – a mirou – Você deve estar querendo sair disso logo e eu... E eu acho que eu... Assino também o mais rápido e... Eu andei pensando que o Gabriel ficaria seguro com você... – assentiu, segurando ainda a respiração – E se você quisesse, eu também poderia...  
Bella – Edward? – murmurou, o olhando nos olhos – Eu não quero falar disso hoje. – se levantou, caminhando até ele - Daremos atenção única ao nosso filho, ele precisa de nós agora e.  
Ed – Não chore... Eu estou a um fio de perder o controle. – Bella baixou a cabeça, franzindo a testa – Não chore Bella.  
Bella – Eu estava me perguntando agora, enquanto você dormia o que é que eu vou fazer da minha vida, Edward... – mordeu os lábios, mexendo as pernas – Eu não posso pegar meu filho e desaparecer, porque sem você ele não conseguiria viver... Eu não posso desaparecer sozinha, porque eu não conseguiria viver sem ele. Eu quero desaparecer agora mesmo... Ou, para ser sincera, eu queria que você desaparecesse... Ou que você nunca tivesse surgido àquela noite na minha vida. Eu estava me perguntando, Edward, por que dormi com outro? – Edward fechou os olhos, se virando – Ou por que me casei com você, quando poderia ter dito não, não no altar? Eu estava me perguntando, por que sou diretora e administradora de uma das melhores empresas desse país e nunca consegui administrar minha própria vida? Ou até mesmo onde eu falhei para que tudo fosse por água abaixo dessa maneira...? Eu estava me perguntando, se eu teria sido mais feliz se estivesse permanecido na fazenda? Mas todos os fatos me levam a você. Todas as minhas perguntas e conclusões possuem seu nome... Então, seria natural que eu lhe perguntasse: e agora, o que eu faço?  
Ed – E seria natural que eu lhe pedisse para que voltasse para mim?  
Bella – Não, não seria.  
Ed – Foi o que eu imaginei. Mas eu lhe disse Bella, nada do que você fale ou faça vai mudar alguma coisa, compreende? Quer partir? Vá! Quer fugir? Vá, Bella! Mas na certeza que logo depois eu te alcanço. – Bella ficou o mirando por alguns segundos, sem emitir uma sequer palavra.

Que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo? Tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras lhe faltavam da boca. Será que ele não percebia que não tinha mais volta, nem motivos para essa volta? Deu as costas, caminhando pelo quarto até sua bolsa.

Bella – Seja o que for que você tenha em mente, não vai funcionar, Edward...  
Ed – Prove! – Bella o olhou quase que incrédula.  
Bella – Não o amo mais.  
Ed – Prove!  
Bella – Eu já provei. – Ela falava sobre Jacob, mas de forma irônica e nada passional. Ele a olhou com firmeza, dando um breve sorriso tristonho. Edward se aproximou e, com a mesma firmeza de seu olhar, a pegou pelos braços, a colocando no banheiro, entrando logo depois – O que você está fazendo?  
Ed – Se o nosso filho acordar e ouvir as besteiras, que daqui a pouco eu tenho certeza que vamos começar a falar, não vai ser bom para ele...  
Bella – Eu não vou discutir com você, Edward, não aqui, não depois de termos falado tudo o que tínhamos para falar.  
Ed – Você disse tudo o que tinha para dizer.  
Bella – Não, eu disse e você fez...  
Ed – Nós fizemos.  
Bella – Não, você fez.  
Ed – Você pareceria mais sincera se olhasse nos meus olhos, Bella... Porque é a última coisa que você tem feito nas últimas semanas.  
Bella – Seus olhos eram a única coisa em que eu ainda acreditava em você. Quando eles mentiram pela primeira vez se tornaram desnecessários para os meus olhos.  
Ed – E disse a verdade a você, Bella... Sobre Elisa, eu te contei toda a verdade.  
Bella – Eu não quero saber mais sobre nada disso, o que está feito está feito ok?  
Ed – Não, não está bem.  
Bella – Por que você está fazendo isso? – gesticulou com as mãos, se encostando à porta do banheiro – Agindo como um adolescente que não aceita derrota? Edward acorda! Nosso casamento desde que começou está acabado.  
Ed – Essa é a sua maldita maneira de pensar, não a minha. Eu não me casei pensando que estava tudo acabado, me casei pensando que poderíamos começar algo naquele instante.  
Bella – Por que não me pediu em casamento naquela semana? Por que depois que eu fui embora não foi, repleto de rosas vermelhas, até o lugar no qual eu morava dizer que eu era a mulher da sua vida? Por que você só se deu conta disso depois, ao me encontrar toda mudada, uma dama como a qual você queria que eu tivesse sido naquela semana?  
Bella - Por que me deu um anel de mais de 400 mil dólares se nem ao menos me conhecia? Por que me comprou vestidos caríssimos se eu era só a sua...  
Ed – Não diga isso...  
Bella – ...Prostituta? Por que, Edward? Por quê? Por que...? Eu quero respostas, eu tenho perguntas e agora eu quero respostas! O que leva um homem a apresentar uma mulher que mal conhece a sua família inteira, com um anel maravilhoso de noivado, se a conhece em apenas 72 horas? Por que me escolheu? Por que me pagou?  
Ed – Porque você disse que me amava!  
Bella – Qualquer uma que é paga por uma semana é capaz de dizer isso. Acorda Edward, é hora de dizermos a verdade!  
Ed - Eu disse a verdade, sempre disse a verdade em relação a isso... Eu lhe disse que não dava a mínima ao seu passado, lhe disse que não me importava em quantas camas minha esposa havia passado antes da minha, eu não pedi para que você se transformasse em uma dama depois que saiu da suíte naquele domingo, Bella. Você se fez dessa forma porque, como eu, algum dia esperava voltar a me ver, e jogar na minha cara o que eu havia perdido, porque é isso o que você faz durante esses cinco anos, durante todo o nosso casamento: me mostra o que eu havia perdido! É para dizer verdade, vamos lá, eu estou mentindo? – Bella se calou e levantou a cabeça de forma desafiadora – Eu estou mentindo agora, Isabella? Você se esqueceu do nosso aniversário de cinco anos, como você se esquece de todos os outros...  
Bella – Não era um casamento.  
Ed – Era! – afirmou com veemência – Era sim um casamento. Eu me casei acreditando que fosse... Você sempre havia sido viva, esperta, engraçada... Santo Deus! Eu nunca havia rido tanto como na semana que ficamos juntos, na minha vida. Eu podia adivinhar quando sorria sem você emitir uma expressão labial, eu adivinhava quando você iria chorar, antes que acontecesse. Eu queria me casar com aquela mulher, com aquela Bella...  
Bella – As coisas mudam.  
Ed – Não, Bella, você muda como o tempo muda. Quando se sente insegura se retrai, quando se sente segura dá tudo de si. A sua melhor defesa é o seu pior defeito. Esconde-se atrás da sua própria infelicidade... Você sente raiva, me odeia, me despreza, mas já se perguntou por quê? Eu pergunto: Por quê? Mais uma coisa, querida: – se aproximou, gesticulando com os dedos - Não vale os últimos acontecimentos. – Edward se sentou na borda da banheira, a olhando, a encarando com os olhos bem atentos.

Ela mordeu os lábios o olhando na mesma intensidade, e simplesmente percebeu que, para aquela pergunta, ela não tinha resposta. Ela o odiava e o desprezava por... Era obvio era pelo motivo que... O olhou novamente nos olhos, engolindo a saliva.

Ed – Você não tem uma resposta, Bella, porque não existe uma. Não é sobre Elisa pelo qual brigamos a questão não é sobre Jacob, nem sobre Alice ou Robert, nota? A questão é sobre nós. Eu e você, Bella, e a semana da qual nos conhecemos... Odeia-me porque fizemos um maravilhoso e único garoto. Ótimo, você está coberta de razão! Me odeia por querer me casar e proporcionar uma família ao nosso menino, que nem eu nem você tivemos. Ótimo, você mais uma vez está coberta de razão! Quando nos conhecemos, eu lhe falei Bella, que só poderia te dar o que tinha e nada mais. Eu não tinha amor...  
Bella – Você tinha dinheiro...  
Ed – Exatamente! Eu tinha muito dinheiro, uma perfeita lábia, um bom terno, uma bilionária empresa e nada mais... Eu nunca tive nada mais do que isso antes de você. Pelo amor de Deus, me escute! Você e o meu filho são as únicas coisas que me fazem um ser humano. Droga, Bella! Eu amo vocês. Amo você, amo o Gabriel... Amo a minha família! Eu tive que ser o homem da família antes de poder ser o adolescente... Tive responsabilidades, mágoas, desamores, como você... Na hora de dizer sim naquele altar eu nem me lembrava de como havia a conhecido, só me lembrava do como faria para te convencer que era por amor. Então,eu torno a dizer, Bella: Talvez seja você, talvez seja eu, talvez seja amor! Minta, e diga que nunca me amou.  
Bella – Eu amei você, mas acabou. – Seus olhos eram de mais pura sinceridade – Não há amor que resista Edward... Não há! Eu não odeio você, eu não sinto raiva, eu apenas sinto... Sinto que foi tanto tempo perdido. Poderíamos ter sido felizes com outras pessoas, criando o nosso filho. Talvez Gabriel tivesse sido mais feliz... Quem sabe, Edward? Nosso jogo de sedução ultrapassou nossos limites.  
Ed – Isso nunca foi um jogo, Isabella...  
Bella – Sim foi, Edward! Se eu estivesse grávida, nós casaríamos se lembra? Você sabia antes de mim que eu estava! Meu filho nunca foi, e nem nunca vai ser um erro, foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida, mais mesmo assim poderia ter sido de outra maneira...  
Ed – Poderia Bella, mais não foi! É o nosso destino. Seu destino, meu destino!  
Bella – Jogamos demais, Edward, mas agora eu estou cansada de jogos... De fingir que está tudo bem, quando nunca esteve. Quantas festas eu tive que sorrir abraçada a você, quando há dias não nos dizíamos nem "Bom dia"?  
Ed – Isso é passado, Bella, não vai mais voltar. Olha para frente. Droga! O que você quer? Eu estou te perguntando agora: que Diabos você quer? Porque quando eu penso que você está indo você volta, como naquela noite da festa da Alice... Quando eu penso que você está comigo você se afasta, como na manhã seguinte.  
Bella – Eu quero ser feliz, quero sorrir, brincar, gritar... Quero a minha vida de volta, a minha felicidade. Eu quero tudo o que você me tomou... Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, você me tomou, Edward, e você sabe disso!  
Ed – Eu não posso deixar você partir, seja sozinha ou com outro homem, eu não posso Bella...  
Bella – Jacob não tem nada a ver com isso... "Ele apenas estava lá quando eu precisei." - Se desencostou, sentando-se no chão na frente de Edward - A diferença entre vocês é que quando o vejo sei quem ele é, quando vai mentir... Mais você não, Edward, temo que não o conheço mais.  
Ed – Não, não diga isso porque não é a verdade. Olhe para mim... É a mesma pessoa. Sou eu, se lembra? Por trás disso tudo, sou apenas um homem, sem poder nenhum sobre nada e ninguém... Eu me sentia seguro, mesmo quando tudo dava errado, porque eu sabia que você me amava, mas agora... – levou as mãos ao rosto de Bella, a fazendo mirá-lo.  
Ed – Olha nos meus olhos, e se você disser que tudo não passou de um erro, e que já não me ama mais, eu te deixo ir. Mas se você não disser... – fechou os olhos, aproximando suas faces – Ah, se você não disser Bella, eu vou saber, eu vou saber que tem saída, que tudo pelo que eu vivi nesses últimos anos tem uma saída.

Bella ergueu o queixo, pronta para dar um ponto final nessa fase de sua vida, conhecer pessoas novas, se dedicar novamente ao seu trabalho, fazer algum curso, mudar de ares, se apaixonar novamente... Tudo poderia ser tão certo se ela ao menos conseguisse fazer seu corpo e seu coração se normalizarem quando aqueles olhos olhassem nos seus olhos.

Fechou os olhos e não disse uma única palavra.

Ed – Eu não te tocarei, em um só lugar, até que volte a confiar em mim. Não dormirei na sua cama, nem voltarei a dizer que é minha mulher... Eu estou pedindo para que fique. Olha nos meus olhos... – Bella ergueu a cabeça, fazendo o que ele havia pedido – Nada de fazer amor, nada de gritos ou gemidos, até que você possa olhar nos meus olhos e sentir o amor e prazer que você sempre sentiu enquanto fazíamos o que quer que seja. Então, eu te digo mais uma vez que você está livre para ir, se apenas me dizer algumas palavras...

E, mais uma vez, ela não disse uma única palavra.

Ed - E dizer que nada do que houve importou para você.

E mais uma vez, ela não disse uma única palavra.

Edward fechou os olhos, sentindo como se seu coração voltasse a bater em ritmo normal. Ela não lhe olhava nos olhos e continuava sem dizer uma única palavra. Na verdade, Edward desconfiava que ela ainda estava a procura de tentar dizer que não o amava, mas agora era hora de começar novamente a sedução, conquistar o desejo e o prazer que ela tinha com ele, confiança e, logo depois, o amor.

O silêncio permaneceu até que, em um pulo, ela se levantou, saindo do banheiro e indo direto para o lado de Gabriel. Ele fez o mesmo, preocupado que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa, mas Gabriel apenas havia se mexido e passado às mãozinhas na testa, que novamente adquiria uma fina capa de suor, sinalizando que talvez a febre estivesse passando.

Bella se sentou na cama, lhe alisando o rosto e os cabelos. Edward fez o mesmo, depositando alguns leves beijos na testa, com todo o carinho, pegou uma toalha passando sobre o pescoço e a testa de Gabriel. Bella observou a cena e finalmente subiu os olhos para Edward, que agora permanecia em frente à janela. Levantou-se, observando o relógio e se aproximou de Edward, às suas costas.

Bella – Eu não confio em você...  
Ed – Eu sei que não. – se virou para ela, tomando-lhe as mãos com firmeza – Deixe que eu te leve... Apenas deixe que eu te leve, e te devolverei tudo; a confiança, o prazer, o desejo e, talvez, algum dia, o amor.  
Bella – Disse que não confio em você, não que não o amo, Edward.

Bella se afastou, saindo do quarto sem mais nenhuma palavra. Edward engoliu o nó em sua garganta e, em frente ao leito de seu menino, jurou que sua família estaria unida, e que Bella voltaria a ser dele.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Edward Maya - Stereo Love

O Dia seguinte amanheceu estranho. Bella, por fim, havia se convencido de ir até a casa e passar uma noite confortável sobre sua cama. Estava exausta e precisava de um bom banho e de uma ótima noite de sono.

Edward levantou-se após, na madrugada, ter alimentado com uma vitamina feita por ele mesmo o filho. Conversaram e bastante sonolento novamente o pequeno havia voltado a adormecer, não sem antes perguntar pela adorada mãe. Edward tomou um banho e, olhando para fora, viu que o frio havia se intensificado. Pegou a manta quente de Gabriel, jogando por cima do grosso lençol que cobria o filho.

Com uma calça jeans e uma pólo preta, que lhe cobria a metade do pescoço, sentou-se no sofá com seu computador em seu colo, pondo-se a par de tudo o que ocorria na empresa. Ouviu baterem na porta e logo em seguida Rosalie entrou, com um ursinho enorme de pelúcia. Edward mordeu os lábios, contendo a vontade de fazê-la dar meia volta.

Rose – Bom dia, Cullen. – o cumprimentou, se aproximando de Gabriel, lhe afagando os cabelos e deixando o ursinho no chão ao lado da cama – Bella não está? – Edward levantou apenas os olhos sem mexer um único músculo.  
Ed – Está para chegar, aconselho que se vá e, se eu me lembrar, darei o aviso que você veio até aqui...  
Rose – Vamos, Edward, não seja insuportável, certo?  
Ed – Ok sinta-se à vontade, Rosalie.

Rose – Emmett mandou um recado, disse que, se possível, para você ou Bella ligarem para ele na parte da tarde, há algo na empresa que vocês precisam dar uma olhada.**  
**Ed – Alguma coisa séria?**  
**Rose – Ora, me poupe NE? Edward, não sou sua garota de recados.  
Ed – Ok, obrigado! – Rosalie se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Edward.**  
**Rose – Sei que não é da minha conta, mas Bella é minha amiga... Já contou a ela sobre Elisa, Edward? – Edward fuzilou Rosalie com o olhar.**  
**Ed – Escute Rosalie, faz tempo que tenho percebido o seu empenho em fazer com que meu casamento...**  
**Rose - Não seja idiota. Só acho que a boba da Bella não deveria continuar sendo a boa moça, boa mulher e boa mãe enquanto seu marido...  
Ed – Meu filho está no quarto, Rosalie... Pois bem, se quer falar sobre isso podemos ir até lá fora. – Saindo ambos do quarto, adentraram em uma salinha ao lado da recepção.  
Rose – Não havia necessidade, Edward... – respondeu, tirando a franja dos olhos e se sentando novamente na poltrona.

Ed – Bella a considera muito, Rosalie, é sua melhor amiga... Conhecem-se há tantos anos, e eu agradeço de certa forma a ajudinha do destino que você deu ao colocar Bella no seu lugar aquela noite, mas de qualquer maneira, não lhe dá o direito...  
Rose – De assegurar a felicidade dela. Bella é mais inocente do que o Gabriel, Edward, é incapaz de ver que vai ser motivo de chacota se alguém descobrir que Elisa está grávida de um filho seu. Não sabia né? Pois é, o comentário das secretárias do segundo andar da Cullen's... E até chegar à Venturini não vai demorar muito, e a tola da Bella vai se passar por ridícula, por um marido que mal pode segurar... – se calou, bufando.  
Rose – Qual é Edward? Sabemos bem do tipo de mulher que gosta. Bastou Bella se dar bem na vida e não necessitar do dinheiro que você a trocou por uma ralé em dois instantes é disso que você gosta? Transformar vagabundas em damas?

Ed – Bella não era uma vagabunda, e acredito que você também não...  
Rose – Me poupe! Sabia o que fazíamos Edward, tanto que a engravidou na primeira oportunidade. O que deseja é que Bella fique dependente e presa na barra da sua calça até quando você se canse.  
Ed – Orgulho ferido, Rosalie?  
Rose – De maneira nenhuma, caro... Além do mais, se eu fosse a sua mulher eu o manteria bem preso na minha cama, não se lembra? – Edward se levantou, bufando.  
Ed – Não me venha com essas, Rosalie, Bella não apreciaria saber que sua melhor amiga já fez de tudo pra dormir com seu marido.  
Rose – Assim como o meu marido faz de tudo para dormir com a sua mulher. - Edward franziu a testa – A única coisa que não sou é estúpida, Edward! Se duvidar, até seu filho já notou que o tio Emmett adora olhar a mamãe Bella... Seria uma troca justa não acha, caro?  
Ed – Acho que está falando bosta demais para um só dia.  
Rose – Não, é meu ego e meu orgulho gritando para que você e Emmett aprendam à lição... Uma mulher ás vezes basta!

Ed – Significa que você não basta, já que seu marido segue tão empenhado em ter a minha mulher.  
Rose – Significa, então, que Bella não basta para você... Ter outra mulher e mais meia dúzia que aquecem a sua cama quando Bella recusa a compartilhá-la?  
Ed – Minha mulher sempre me bastou, Rosalie... Em todos os sentidos, não só na cama.  
Rose – Havia me esquecido que o sexo é a única coisa que mantém esse casamento de pé.  
Ed – E o seu o que mantém Rosalie? Bella não tem nada a ver com o fato de seu retardado maridinho desejá-la feito um idiota desde o dia em que foram apresentados. Eu cuido do que é meu!

Rose – Então tome cuidado com Jacob, Edward, porque ele sim está propenso a tirar a sua jóia rara... Quanto ao que houve entre nós dois no passado, asseguro que esquecemos. Foi uma tolice em um momento de raiva minha de o meu marido correr para os braços da Bella. Não permitirei que façam chacota dela, Edward, Isso não...  
Ed – Fique despreocupada que Bella está a par da situação. - se sentou sem muita paciência – Quanto ao Emmett, diga a ele que apreciei a idéia de ele apontar Elisa no jogo de futebol, naquele momento, foi muito esperto...  
Rose – Darei o recado! Nunca menti, nem a você nem a ninguém, Edward, nem até mesmo à Bella, o acho um _Senhor dos Homens_, mais de qualquer maneira, seu caráter deixa a desejar.

Ed – O seu também Rose, especialmente quando quase dormi com você, em cima da cama de um hotel.  
Rose – Teria sido diferente. - se levantou – Eu pagaria para ver a cara de Emmett... Afinal, você dois têm algo muito incomum: o ciúme obsessivo por suas mulheres, as amando ou não.  
Ed – Eu amo a minha mulher!  
Rose – Eu sei Edward. - o olhou nos olhos – Agora dá para notar. Mande um beijo para Bella e deixe outro para o Gabriel, junto com o ursinho. Ele aparenta estar melhor.

Ed – Serão dados! E dê o meu recado ao seu marido. - a chamou já saia – E, Rose? Aquela noite, de qualquer maneira, eu não dormiria com você.**  
**Rose – Eu sei que não dormiria. _É um cordeiro na pele de lobo_, Edward. Derrete-se por uma única mulher, mas tem o dom de esquentar a todas!**  
**Ed – Não mais.  
Rose – Tome cuidado com Jacob, Edward... – disse antes de caminhar com elegância e sensualidade até a saída – Ele sabe sobre o passado de nós três, não deixe que Emmett descubra. – sorriu tristemente, deixando a sala.

Já no quarto de Gabriel, Edward confessou a si mesmo que havia ficado _surpreso_ com essa conversa. Qual era a de Rosalie? Ainda não sabia, não podia negar que era uma bela mulher e que também havia dado muito de si para estar onde estava.

Observou Gabriel e sorriu, estava com uma aparência melhor. Fechou os olhos, apenas descansando, seu corpo inteiro doía. Escutou quando Bella entrou pela porta com mais alguns pertences do filho, sorriu ao ver Edward e Gabriel de olhos fechados. Aproximou-se do filho, lhe dando um beijo na testa e lhe cheirando os cabelos. Afastou-se, indo de encontro a Edward.

O olhou, adorava quando estava de preto, ficava mais sensual ainda. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, tentada a lhe beijar os lábios.

" _– Nada de fazer amor, nada de gritos ou gemidos, até que você possa olhar nos meus olhos e sentir o amor e prazer que você sempre sentiu enquanto fazíamos o que quer que seja."_

A certeza com que ele lhe dissera tais palavras não era a mesma que ela tinha em si mesma para cumpri-la. Tudo nela _gritava por ele_; seu coração, seus lábios, seu corpo, sua intimidade... Sentia saudades de gemidos ou gritos descontrolados, que os faziam estarem tão próximos e tão fundidos como em um só corpo.

Levada pelo perfume natural do corpo de Edward aproximou-se... E aproximou-se. Até seus lábios ficarem a meio centímetro dos dele e, quando fechou os olhos pensando em recuar, as mãos de Edward subiram até sua cintura, levemente a apertando. Ela abriu os olhos dando de cara com os olhos de puro ardente desejo de Edward. Santo Deus! Ele havia prometido...

Olharam-se, até suas respirações começarem a se fazerem cada vez mais e mais ofegantes. Bella notou com seus seios desciam e subiam de forma descontrolada pelo pequeno decote da blusa preta que havia colocado. Edward também percebeu, pela forma que mordia os lábios para se controlar.

Levantou-se, arrastando Bella para um pequeno espaço dentro do quarto, onde estava um armário. Era parecido com um closet do qual quem estava no quarto não poderia ver quem estava naquele pequeno espaço. Continuaram a se olhar, mas dessa vez, Bella fechou os olhos, colando seus corpos. Ele estava encostado na parede dessa vez.

Morderam os lábios ao sentirem seus corpos e suas intimidades coladas, quase que fundidas, pois agora Edward, com uma das mãos, segurava na cintura de Bella e com a outra, as costas, chegando quase a nuca, a pressionando contra seu corpo. Ela deixou a cabeça tombar.

Ed – Santo Deus! Bella, eu havia prometido... – Ela virou, o olhando nos olhos com a testa franzida, engoliu a saliva que se formava em sua boca. Ansiava por um beijo, por sentir a língua dele lhe varrendo a boca com caricias leves e profundas.

Mordeu os lábios, subindo as mãos até os cabelos do mesmo, os puxando. Então, Edward fechou os olhos, ela fechou os olhos, e seus lábios se entregaram a um beijo que poderia ser taxado como algo magnético e completamente sobrenatural. Ela entreabriu os lábios para que a língua quente e molhada de Edward rolasse pela sua boca e encontrasse com sua língua.

Ele lhe lambia os lábios e jogava sensualmente, de forma que o encontro de suas línguas não acontecesse. _Céus_! Ela tremia por todo o corpo. Ele tremia por todo o corpo. Fechou os punhos na camisa pólo, dizendo a ele que... Isso, exatamente isso... Que necessitava que suas línguas se encontrassem, formulando uma dança primitiva e sensual.

Ao passar dos minutos, começavam a se devorar e as mãos, até agora quietas, adquiriam vida própria, percorrendo o corpo tanto de um como de outro. Bella arqueou as costas ao sentir as mãos dele deslizarem por suas pernas até encontrarem suas coxas, onde com um toque menos sutil, havia deixado suas marcas. Mordeu lhe os lábios enquanto suas próprias mãos encontravam a abertura em baixo da camisa de Edward e, com as unhas, lhe subia todo o tórax.

Edward lhe deixou os lábios, para morder os seus próprios. Céus! Se ela continuasse... Suas essências estavam mescladas em um só perfume, que gerava uma fragrância sensual, provocativa, de pura ardência. Quando suas bocas desesperadas voltaram a se encontrar, ele subiu a mão ao lado do pescoço dela, viraram o rosto com uma mordida provocativa, e quando Edward sentiu que lhe doía de tanta excitação o meio das pernas, parou o beijo. _Ofegantes_. Buscando a todo custo por ar.

Ed – Não... Só quando você tiver certeza, Bella. – Bella tentava controlar o resto de razão que havia em seu corpo.

Sentia sua feminilidade úmida e pronta, e ele não estava diferente. Seu ventre, onde ele encostava, lhe informava. Ainda colados um contra o outro, na parede, Bella abriu os olhos, estava cega de puro e ardente desejo.

Edward se afastou, a colocando ao seu lado, abaixou as costas, colocando as mãos no joelho tentando encontrar a _calma_. Levantou-se após alguns segundos e se virou, agora ficando na frente de Bella. Ela se virou, o olhando no fundo dos olhos, e ali Edward soube que aquela_ linda mulher_ havia deixado que ele entrasse novamente em sua vida.

Não disse nada, fechou os olhos colando suas testas, ela fez o mesmo. Edward sorriu em agradecimento, enquanto sua mão deslizava a aliança dourada de volta ao seu lugar.

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Música: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls 

Gabriel seguia vendo desenho e tomando sua mamadeira, Bella, sentada com Edward na mesa, cuidava de alguns documentos que precisavam estar assinados até amanhã à noite.

Gabriel – Mamãe?  
Bella – Diga meu anjo! – se virou para Gabriel, que mordia o bico da mamadeira.  
Gabriel – Por mais quanto tempo vou ficar aqui? – perguntou, agora mirando Edward.  
Ed – Não sabemos filho... Até você sarar, ficou bastante doente, Gabriel, precisamos ter cuidado, tratar direitinho para que possamos ir embora tranqüilos. – o médico havia passado para sua visita diária de duas vezes ao dia, havia falado que ele aceitava bem os medicamentos e até o final da semana poderia manter o tratamento em casa, mais que todo o cuidado era pouco e que meningite, além do mais, em crianças, era uma séria doença e poderia gerar sérias conseqüências se não bem tratada.  
Gabriel – Hum, entendi... - Edward sorriu, mirando mais a fundo Gabriel.  
Ed – A tia Alice e a Tia Rose passaram aqui e deixaram um enorme beijo. – Gabriel assentiu mais uma vez, rindo levemente com algo do desenho.  
Bella – Se sente bem, filho? – se aproximou, lhe medindo a febre.  
Gabriel – Me sinto melhor, mais sinto sono... – bocejou novamente – E um grande cansaço...  
Ed – É pelo dodói e pelos remedinhos, filho... – se levantou, sentando-se do outro lado da cama, como Bella - Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo! E depois, quando sairmos daqui, vamos dar um super passeio, eu, você e a mamãe. – Gabriel sorriu, deixando seus olhos brilharem.  
Gabriel – Jura? Eu, você e a mamãe, sem brigas? - Bella sorria, mas naquele momento se sentiu emocionada - Não gosto quando vocês brigam... – fez um bico – A mamãe chora, e a vovó disse que o papai fica triste. - Edward sorriu, passando as mãos nos cabelos do filho. Bella também sorriu emocionada.  
Ed – Isso não vai mais acontecer, querido.  
Gabriel – Promete papai? - Edward olhou nos olhos emocionados de Bella, ela lhe sorriu com a testa franzida.  
Ed – Prometo querido!

Mais tarde, com Gabriel adormecido, sentados novamente a mesa, tratando de analisar cada coisa que haviam sido enviadas, Edward franziu a testa na mesma hora que Bella. Olharam-se.

Bella – Está lendo o e-mail do Emmett, da Venturini? – Edward assentiu, um tanto fora do ar – Mike Newton era seu antigo braço direito, não era?  
Ed – Sim. Logo depois daquela semana, ele recebeu uma proposta de trabalho e partiu não nos falávamos mais, desde um incidente... – Bella já imaginava qual tinha sido – Só não entendo o que quer comigo.  
Bella – Talvez uma nova parceria ou algo parecido.  
Ed – Mike é esperto o suficiente para, depois do que me disse e do que eu disse a ele, retornar propondo algum negócio...  
Bella – Não gosto dele. – olhou Edward nos olhos, e ele entendeu o porquê.  
Ed – Veremos... Na segunda feira, Gabriel já estará em casa, e eu mesmo me encarrego de saber o que ele deseja, e como conseguiu uma reunião comigo na segunda. – Bella assentiu, voltando a prestar atenção nos e-mails, mais seus olhos se voltaram para Edward, que tão preocupado analisava cada e-mail, atento.

Era a única chance. A última chance. Fechou os olhos, se lembrado de quando, cegos de desejos, ele havia parado e lhe dito: "Não... Só quando você tiver certeza, Bella." Nesse momento ela se perguntava de que certeza ele falava. Havia tantas para se ter. Abriu os olhos, notando que ele a olhava profundamente e intensamente, e o que viu a deixou assustada como uma menina que não encontra sua boneca preferida. Ela tinha certeza: era amor! Santo Deus! Só podia ser amor.

_**Dias Depois .. **_****

Bella abriu os olhos, se esticando toda na cama. O despertador acabara de tocar e parecia que havia dormido uma eternidade. Descansada, seu corpo sentia se completamente descansado. Levantou-se, ficaria em casa mais essa semana para cuidar de Gabriel, que havia recebido alta no sábado pela manhã.

Levantou-se, vestindo seu roupão preto, que lhe cobria todo o corpo. Com os cabelos soltos jogados pelas costas em seu enrolar natural, escovou os dentes, lavando o rosto. Mesmo descalça, caminhou até o quarto de Gabriel, e percebeu que o filho não estava na cama. Olhou pelo quarto, no banheiro, e nada. Direcionou-se ao quarto de hospedes, onde Edward estava, e lá estavam ambos; Edward, com as mãos nas costas de Gabriel, que estava deitado por cima dele, com a cabeça repousada, em um sono profundo, no peito do pai.

Sorriu. Com toda certeza, havia acordado de madrugada e Edward havia ido até ele. Uma mamadeira estava do lado da cama, na mesinha de cabeceira. Olhou o relógio. Se Edward fosse trabalhar, estava atrasado.

Sentou se na cama mais sentiu dó de acordá-los, queria ter uma máquina nesse momento. Observou Edward; os olhos adormecidos, os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios inchados pelo sono..

Fechou os olhos, levando sua mão aos seus próprios lábios. Haviam se beijado daquela maneira só naquele dia no hospital, e depois nada além de alguns selinhos na frente de Gabriel. Não dormiam no mesmo quarto e se falavam com calma, aos poucos, sobre assuntos de duas pessoas que acabavam se conhecer. Ainda sentia a dor no coração. Céus! Ainda se sentia tão magoada; por ela, por ele, por Alice.

Devagar, se deitou na cama ao lado do marido e do filho, com os olhos abertos, mirando o teto. Pensou em sua vida nos últimos 2 anos: tudo havia virado de uma forma tão brusca. Além do mais, passou a semana preocupada com o aparecimento do antigo braço direito e sócio de Edward. Sabia bem qual era o motivo de terem cortado relações: Ela. E sabia bem que ele sabia, assim como Jacob, sobre seu passado.

Precisava ligar para Rosalie - Oh! Sentia tanta falta de sua melhor amiga -, contar a ela sobre seu casamento, sobre seus planos. Fechou os olhos, se cobrindo com a manta quente que aquecia os dois homens de sua vida. Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Edward, fechando os olhos. Precisava tanto de carinho, precisava que alguém lhe abraçasse e lhe dissesse no ouvido para não ter medo, que tudo ficaria bem. Oh! Apenas que tudo daria certo.

Quem dera ser, por um dia, Cinderela. Sorriu de olhos fechados. Em sua vida, chegara à conclusão que, a 1° badala batia ao meio dia, não à meia noite. Jacob havia ligado, havia dito que precisava vê-la, que queria repetir o que havia acontecido na última vez que se viram. Seu estomago se embrulhou só de pensar em ser tocada por algum outro homem novamente. Virou-se de lado, observando Edward. Por mais que soubesse que havia dormido com Jacob para atingi-lo, sua consciência pesava. Que mulher, Meus Deus, precisava de outro homem em sua cama, com aquele homem em sua frente, na mesma?

Procurar os toques, beijos e movimentos de Edward em outro homem tinha sido besteira. Assim que havia chegado em casa, tentou adormecer e esquecer. Sabia quem era Jacob, e sabia das coisas que ele sabia, mais ele não lhe negou carinho e não pensou duas vezes antes de ouvi-la chorar quando seu marido tratava de lhe esconder as coisas. Havia sido uma única vez, na qual quando havia terminado, Bella fechou os olhos com força, rezando para que alguém viesse e lhe levasse de tamanha inquietação.

Edward a olhava nos olhos. Edward a fazia fechar os olhos. Eram toques, e seu corpo já estava moldado e preparado para receber o corpo dele, e não de outro homem. E, o pior de tudo, era que ele sabia disso. Perguntou-se por que não conseguia mais sentir prazer quando estavam juntos. Seria pelas mentiras? Pela falta de confiança? Seria por medo ou insegurança? Porque Bella sabia que se ele pensasse em deixá-la, seja por ninguém ou por outra mulher, talvez ela não suportasse.

Havia se apaixonado na primeira vez que o corpo dele tocou seu corpo, havia o amado quando, pela primeira vez, em um estado de êxtase e descontrole, ele havia a feito olhar em seus olhos e dizer a quem pertencia. A ele. Ela sempre diria, caso ele perguntasse, ela pertencia a ele. "Pode me abraçar sem medo... Pode encostar sua mão na minha".

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para depois abri-los, e novamente ele estava ali, com os olhos abertos, a olhando fixamente, como se já estivesse a olhando há horas. Não disseram nada. Edward se levantou com cuidado e depositou Gabriel em sua cama, no quarto do garoto e lhe beijou a testa, encostando a porta. Voltou para o quarto e escovou os dentes, voltando para a mesma posição que estava na frente de Bella.

Ed – Bom dia. – ela abriu os olhos que estavam fechados e respondeu:  
Bella – Bom dia. - silêncio – Ele passou mal? - se referia a Gabriel.  
Ed – Não, acordou de madrugada sentindo fome, preparei um leite com morangos e logo depois de tomar se empoleirou em mim e adormeceu, perguntando por você... –Bella sorriu, se virando, ficando de barriga para cima.  
Bella – Já está melhor... Tomei um susto quando cheguei à casa da Marieta aquele dia.  
Ed – Eu também levei ao ver o recado dela no celular... Mais agora está tudo bem.  
Bella – Sim, está tudo bem. Não vai trabalhar hoje?  
Ed – Não, cancelei as reuniões e as transferi para a quarta-feira. Gabriel não está 100% bom, caso precise de alguma coisa, quero estar aqui por mais alguns dias. – Bella assentiu e novamente se fez o silêncio – Vem! – Bella o olhou e ele se arrumava na cama, de modo que ela pudesse ficar abraçada a ele. Olhou para ele, para os braços que esperavam por ela, baixou a mirada e escorregou para os braços dele, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, o abraçando com os braços.

Edward fechou os olhos, aliviado, a apertando contra seu corpo sutilmente.

Ed – Sinto sua falta, Bella... – disse, após longos minutos de silêncio.

Pelo tempo que ela demorava em responder, tinha a certeza de que já estava adormecida. Fechou os olhos e, não ouvindo mais nada, sim ela estava dormindo.

Bella, com os olhos fechados, tentava ao máximo não se mover. Não queria responder, não queria dizer a ele que também, que também sentia saudades. Só queria permanecer daquele jeito, naqueles braços que, sem ver os olhos de seu dono, a aquecia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emmett mirou Rosalie, que distante ao seu lado, no carro, dirigindo rumo a Venturini, apenas respondia com monossílabas. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, que deixava sua nuca à mostra, com alguns fios elegantemente soltos. Vestia um terninho vermelho com sandálias de salto alto, da mesma cor, que por fim combinavam com seus óculos de pouco grau, com a armação retangular e também vermelha.

Emmett – Está me ouvindo? - Rosalie se virou e o olhou com impaciência.  
Rosalie – Estou Emmett, estou te ouvindo.  
Emmett – Qual é o seu problema essa semana? Não nos falamos você apenas responde com monossílabos, está com dor de cabeça um dia, cansada no outro, não me olha nos olhos... O que foi Rosalie?  
Rosalie – Não é nada, é exatamente isto: estou apenas cansada, preocupada, preciso falar com a Bella.  
Emmett - Que tem a Bella? – se virou, prestando ainda mais atenção no assunto – Está com algum problema?  
Rosalie – Se estiver, o marido dela irá resolver, não acha?  
Emmett – Qual é a tua, heim Rose? – Rosalie se virou para a janela, bufando.  
Rosalie – Esqueça! Não quero discutir com você, Emmett.  
Emmett – Mais eu quero discutir com você. Cada dia está com um humor, não sei se quando chego em casa te fiz alguma coisa. Você é incapaz de conversar sobre os seus problemas... Poxa sou seu marido.  
Rosalie – Ah sim, agora você se lembra que é o meu marido? – se virou, o encarando.  
Emmett – Do que você está falando? - estacionou em sua vaga.  
Rosalie – Estou falando da Bella, Emmett. Edward mandou agradecer por você ter dito a ela quem é Elisa, no último jogo de futebol.  
Emmett – Quando você falou com o Edward? E por que falou com ele?  
Rosalie – Fui ver o Gabriel no hospital... A propósito, ele e Bella estão em uma segunda lua de mel. – mentiu, aguardando a reação de Emmett – E quer saber? Pergunto-me: por que se casou comigo, se segue desejando a ela na sua cama?  
Emmett – Você está passando dos limites, Rosalie...  
Rosalie – Não, eu já passei do meu limite, Emmett. Só uma burra não perceberia o jeito de como você a olha, de como adora quando a toca... Se você tem essa maldita rincha com o Edward por causa de uma mulher, você que passasse a vida solteiro. – Emmett jogou a cabeça para trás, se calando – Eu não vou mais entrar no seu jogo. Até tentei te fazer sentir ciúmes; eu quase dormi com Edward Cullen e você nem se quer notou.  
Emmett – VOCÊ O QUE? – se virou furioso para ela.  
Rosalie – Não me cobre sendo que você deseja dormir com ela todas as noites, não comigo... – se emocionou, levantando o tom de voz.  
Emmett – VOCÊ É MALUCA? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, ROSALIE?  
Rosalie – O meu problema é esperar que você se toque que ela NÃO VAI VOLTAR PARA VOCÊ, QUE ELA NÃO AMA VOCÊ, QUE ELA NÃO SENTE NADA POR VOCÊ, QUE ELA NÃO VAI DORMIR COM VOCÊ... DROGA, EMMETT! DROGA! – limpou algumas lágrimas – De certo ponto a invejo, sabia? – se virou para a janela – Mas a diferença entre eu e ela, querido, não são as cores do cabelo... Ela tem um marido, Edward a ama, Emmett, e ela sente o mesmo, com ainda mais intensidade. Eu sou a sua mulher...  
Emmett – EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É A MINHA MULHER.  
Rosalie – ENTÃO, PARE DE DESEJAR OUTRA. – o silêncio se fez presente, enquanto ele a olhava, com a respiração ofegante, e Rosalie controlava a raiva, a fúria e o choro descontrolado – Não agüento mais viver com isso... Não há mulher que agüente isso não foi o que planejei para mim. Emmett, eu amo você, mas entre amar você e amar a mim mesma, eu prefiro amar a mim mesma. Sei dos meus defeitos, dos meus limites, mas já não sei os seus! Qual é? Pensou que eu nunca perceberia? – Emmett se calou, apenas a olhando nos olhos.  
Emmett – Rose...  
Rosalie – Não... Rose, não! Eu vou deixar você, Emmett, eu estou deixando você. – sorriu tristemente, saindo do carro.  
Emmett – Hey, aonde você vai? ROSALIE? VOLTA AQUI!

Rose pegou sua pasta, caminhando até o elevador e encostou-se na parede, limpando as lágrimas, arrumou o óculo no lugar enquanto ouvia a porta do carro bater com força. Precisava conversar com Bella. E precisava com urgência. Mike estava de volta, Jacob fazendo propostas um tanto indecentes... Havia alguma coisa errada.

Jacob sentou-se em sua sala, à espera que Bella viesse trabalhar nesta segunda-feira. Analisou alguns documentos e, terminando seu trabalho da parte da manhã, pegou seu celular, discando para o celular de Bella. Na certa Edward estaria na Cullen's, e essa noite precisava dela em sua cama.

O celular tocou, uma e duas vezes, enquanto Bella estava no banho. Edward seguiu o barulhinho irritante que acordaria Gabriel, era de um dos telefones da Venturini, não uma ligação privada, ela não ficaria brava caso ele atendesse.

Jacob – Bella querida é você? – Edward fechou os olhos, segurando forte o lençol.  
Ed – Ora, Ora! A que devo a honra, Jacob? – Jacob se sentou na cadeira, bufando. Droga! – Espero que seja algo relacionado à empresa, para você ligar a essa hora para a minha casa...  
Jacob – Bom dia, Edward. Em primeiro: não liguei na sua casa, sei que tem filho pequeno, liguei no celular da Bella...  
Ed – Sério? Certo! Então, agora sabe o que eu vou fazer? – Se sentou na cama – Desligar o celular da Bella. - Jacob tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi tarde, Edward desligou o celular o botando em seu lugar de volta.

Saiu do quarto, se direcionando ao quarto de Gabriel. Ela não poderia continuar estar o vendo, de maneira nenhuma!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice terminou de revisar o último documento e jogou o corpo para trás, contra a cadeira, suspirando. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, os jogando para trás e pegou seu telefone celular, discando o número do marido.

Alice – Querido? – Robert sentou-se no sofá de casa com um copo de vodca na mão. Estava ainda de pijama e apenas um roupão por cima da roupa, os cabelos bagunçados e a barba por fazer - Robert amor, é você?  
Robert – Sim, querida, sou eu...  
Alice – Oh! Como é bom ouvir sua voz, estou morrendo de saudades! – abriu um sorriso, se sentando confortavelmente na poltrona.  
Robert – Também estou com saudades! – Sentou-se agora no chão, com as olheiras mais a mostra pela luz da lua que agora batia em seu rosto.  
Alice – Por aí em Londres, como estão às coisas?  
Robert – Tudo terminado, não vejo a hora que amanheça para poder voltar para casa... Para você! – Alice abriu um sorriso emocionado, girando sua aliança em seu dedo.  
Alice – Eu também não vejo a hora. Está gripado? – Robert enxugou o rosto molhado das lágrimas.  
Robert – Não, apenas acordei agora. Sabe como é nunca me acostumo com esse horário...  
Alice – Tenho algo importante para dizer te, mas espero você chegar até aqui.  
Robert – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está bem de saúde?  
Alice – Não, estou ótima... – se levantou, fechando a janela de sua sala, pegando seu casaco e sua pasta – Estou indo para casa... Estou apenas cansada, mas de resto tudo maravilhoso. Espero até que você volte, aí conversamos certo?  
Robert – Certo! Alice? – Ela sorriu.  
Alice – Sim, querido?  
Robert – Também preciso conversar com você.  
Alice – Há algo errado?  
Robert – Há. – Alice se calou, franzindo a testa – Preciso desligar, amanhã estou de volta e sairemos para jantar.  
Alice – Ok! Beijos. Te amo, Robert!  
Robert – Eu também amo você! – Alice desligou o telefone, o colocando em sua bolsa.

Já era noite e aparentava estar frio, colocou seu casaco, saindo da sala. Havia sido um longo dia de trabalho, sem o Edward, então, estava sendo mais de 3 vezes pior. Preocupou-se com seu marido, sozinho, no frio de Londres. Robert precisava lhe dizer algo, mais o quê?

**Música:** You Make It Real - James Morrison

**B**ella tirou a animada mesa de jantar. Havia sido a primeira refeição, desde a sua saída do hospital, que Gabriel havia comido para valer, com direito até a sobremesa. Haviam jantado em um ambiente tranqüilo, e não muito carregado, havia distribuído gargalhadas a todos, o pequeno Gabriel, e Bella curtiu a mesa de jantar como não fazia há tempos. Sem cabeça baixa, contendo as lágrimas, ou o nó na garganta. Nada disso, o trio havia se divertido para valer.

**O**bservou as gargalhadas de Edward e Gabriel lá em cima, onde ambos tomavam banho na banheira do quarto de Bella. Sorriu sozinha enquanto deixava em cima da mesa o pagamento de Nelita. Subiu as escadas, desligando a TV da sala.

**Gabriel** – Tem que esfregar assim ò, pai... – mostrou a Edward, esfregando a sola do pé – Mamãe disse que o pé é sujinho, que andamos o dia inteiro às vezes com ele no chão, e o que o chão é sujo... Por isso tem que esfregar direitinho. – Edward sorriu, terminando de esfregar direitinho o pé do menino.

Deu-lhe um tremendo banho, saindo junto com ele. Enquanto o deixou mais alguns minutinhos sentado, seguro, na banheira se enxugou, colocando apenas uma cueca boxer, branca. Pegou a toalha.

**Ed** – Vem filho, rapidão, para você não pegar friagem... – Gabriel saiu com rapidez e, sorrindo, deu um grito de excitação ao pular no colo de Edward, que o esperava com a toalha já aberta – Seu pestinha! – sorriu junto com o filho, lhe fazendo cócegas enquanto o enxugava com rapidez.

Após colocar a cueca - uma réplica miniatura do pai -, o pijama de bichinho, as meias e lhe secar bem os cabelos, Gabriel se deitou na enorme cama dos pais, assistindo desenhos, não antes de sorrir para a mãe e lhe beijar as bochechas.

**Bella** – Ta sentindo alguma coisa, filho? – se aproximou de Gabriel, lhe distribuindo beijos pelo rosto, o menino sorriu se retorcendo em cócegas.  
**Gabriel** – To só um pouquinho cansado... – Bella olhou o relógio; já eram 21h30min, haviam jantado um tanto tarde hoje.  
**Bella **– Vou tomar um banho e já me deito com você.  
**Ed** – Já dominou a minha televisão, né seu safado? – Bella se virou sorrindo, com seus olhos caindo em cima de Edward.

**O**h, Santo Deus! Ele estava apenas de cueca, com aquela cueca, só com aquela cueca. Respirou fundo, eliminando todo o ar de seus pulmões e se obrigando a puxar o ar com mais força. Seu corpo estremeceu, seus lábios ficaram secos e a melhor opção seria dar meia volta indo diretamente ao banheiro.

**E**dward deitou-se na cama e, com um sorriso nos lábios, balançou a cabeça enquanto ouvia Bella fechar a porta do banheiro com cuidado. Abraçou-se ao filho, que se encostou a seu peito.

**B**ella fechou os olhos enquanto a água caia em seu corpo e em seu rosto. Estremeceu ao sentir o perfume de Edward ainda na banheira. Fechou os olhos depois de tomar banho, e pressentiu que havia adormecido, pois seus dedos já estavam enrugados e do quarto já não se ouvia mais gargalhadas ou um único barulho. Talvez Edward já tenha colocado Gabriel em seu quarto e partido, como todas as noites desde a volta do filho, para o quarto de hospedes.

**L**evantou-se e se enxugou e, droga! Havia se esquecido de pegar sua roupa. Já seca, enrolou-se na toalha, soltando os cabelos, saiu do banheiro e viu ambos adormecidos em sua cama. Gabriel estava de mau jeito, e Edward também. Com cuidado, pegou o filho no colo, que ao sentir seu cheiro, se abraçou a Bella encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Bella caminhou até o quarto, o depositando na cama com um belo beijo na testa, o cobriu até o pescoço e apenas acendendo o abajur e fechou a porta.

**V**oltou para seu quarto, entrou no closet, colocou sua camisola preta, prendendo seus cabelos em um coque quase solto onde alguns fios caiam por trás de sua nuca. Sentou-se na poltrona, analisando alguns últimos documentos que mandaria o boy pela manhã vir buscar e levá-los direto até as mãos de Karla, e não havia parado para pensar que o dia do aniversário de Edward estava chegando. Apenas uma semana.

O observou depois de deixar os documentos em cima da mesa, não o acordaria agora, nem em pensamento.

**D**esceu as escadas novamente, na estante da sala, pegou o DVD de seu casamento. Havia o assistido uma vez só, logo que chegou. Sentou-se no sofá com uma almofada e ligou a televisão, inserindo o DVD. Aguardou um pouco e o menu logo apareceu, apertou para que iniciasse o "filme" e em poucos segundos a filmagem começou.

**S**eus pêlos dos braços se arrepiavam a cada minuto que assistia. Todas as pessoas bem vestidas, contentes e sorrindo por ela. Não se recordava dessa cena, mais era uma cena em que Alice arrumava o paletó do irmão e lhe dizia que o amava e que ele seria feliz. Emocionou-se com a cumplicidade dos irmãos.

**E**dward estava a protegendo, a protegendo do próprio marido. Mas e ela, teria por que se proteger do seu? Um pouco depois, a câmera focou em Edward enquanto a música alta começava e ela entrava. Seus olhos estavam por um fio de derrubar lágrimas. Franziu a testa e, quando chegou ao altar e ele lhe beijou a testa, reparou que nem uma só vez sequer havia o olhado nos olhos, havia sorrido da maneira que ele sorria, desesperadamente olhando para Alice e para ela.

**B**ella se emocionou ao ver a maneira que ele disfarçava as lágrimas enquanto filmavam a igreja e a cerimônia. A forma de como ele apertava os dedos e esperava firmemente que ela o olhasse os olhos. E quando chegou aos votos, e a troca das alianças, Bella observava atenta que ainda não havia feito isso. E era como se tudo de repente voltasse como um filme, só que em tempo real, na sua cabeça.

**"** Todos sorriam e choravam, observando a espetacular e romântica cerimônia do casamento mais esperado na sociedade alta. O vestido da noiva brilhava mais do que tudo na igreja, e muito mais do que seus olhos. Observou, por um instante, as pessoas à sua volta; Marieta estava tão linda, e com os olhos cheios de água, com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Alice chorava por ela, e chorava por seu irmão, Edward, que há poucos minutos havia se tornado seu marido e ainda não tivera a coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.  
O padre disse os votos e ele a pegou pela mão esquerda. Sentiu a mirada ardente em cima de si. Ele esperava que ela o olhasse nos olhos, a essa altura, todos no altar que podiam ver o semblante dela esperavam que ela fizesse isso. Bella levantou a cabeça, puxando o ar pela boca e o olhando nos olhos. As lágrimas escaparam, e fugiram do seu controle, enquanto segurava o pranto como segurava o filho em sua barriga. Ele sorriu com a testa franzida, e ela não retribuiu o sorriso; mordeu os lábios na tentativa desesperada de se controlar.

**Ed – **Eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, recebo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como minha esposa. E prometo ser-te fiel... – Bella fechou os olhos, como se aquela palavra em especial lhe queimasse a alma – Amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de nossas vidas!

E, de imediato, a aliança havia sido completamente posta em seu dedo. Seu corpo estremeceu com força, mordeu os lábios, dando livre acesso para as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.  
Observou os sorrisos, observou Alice que aguardava, com os olhos atentos, que ela fizesse o mesmo. Abaixou a cabeça, pegando a aliança abençoada, levou até o meio do dedo de Edward, franzindo a testa e voltando a o olhar nos olhos. Começou a dizer com a voz tremula e baixa:

**Bella** – Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, recebo a ti, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, e prometo ser-te fiel... - Deu uma pausa, tentando recuperar a voz que o desespero do pranto havia tomado – Amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias de nossas vidas!**"**

**B**ella enxugou seu rosto repleto por lágrimas, como ela mesma podia ver na imagem. Encontrava-se sentada na mesinha de centro da sala, diante da televisão, fechou os olhos. Naquele momento do qual o padre havia selado a união, e havia o beijado com rapidez e sem nenhum sentimento, havia feito uma prece. Podia se recordar como se fosse hoje: a mão levada à barriga, rezava para que alguém lhe salvasse, e naquele momento Edward havia apertado sua cintura e a abraçado com força.

**T**odos sorriam e aplaudiam. A imensidão e iluminação faziam o casamento mais esperado um espetáculo, a música tocava alta e tudo o que Bella se lembrava querer fazer naquele instante era desaparecer. Mas só agora, olhando de tão perto e tão atentamente para Edward, viu que ele também fazia uma prece e que seus olhos haviam rapidamente soltado uma lágrima, que ele logo enxugou.

**Ed** – Eu pensei que nesse momento você me empurraria e sairia correndo pelo corredor... – Bella se virou assustada. Como podia não ter percebido que ele estava em suas costas? Recompôs-se rapidamente - Se a cerimônia tivesse durado mais alguns minutos, eu tinha certeza que você o faria. – Sorriu tristemente, sentando-se ao lado dela na mesa enquanto o filme continuava a passar na tela enorme da televisão – E eu teria corrido atrás de você, eu tenho certeza, Bella... Porque eu havia esperado, com paciência, até que você pudesse me olhar nos olhos e dizer sim. - ela respirou fundo, continuando o olhar nos olhos. – Havia sido estranho... – Edward mirou a televisão – Porque ninguém percebia que as palavras simplesmente não conseguiam sair da sua boca. Quando nos viramos, as pessoas disseram no meu ouvido que você chorava de felicidade... Mas eu sabia que não era, e naquele instante, ao ver como suas mãos tremiam só de relar nas minhas, eu percebi que tudo estava perdido. – sorriu ao ver a chuva de pétalas e a gritaria dos convidados, desejando felicidades – E, quer saber? Eu faria tudo de novo! - Voltou a mirá-la nos olhos – Você estava tão linda. Sua barriga já aparecia, e você a tocava cada vez que sentia que poderia não conseguir seguir...  
**Bella** – Você chorou. –Mirou novamente a grande tela em sua frente.  
**Ed** – Não... - negou com a cabeça – Eu chorei por você, e por tudo o que eu havia perdido naquele momento! – Bella sorriu ao observar a maneira como Marieta e Alice dançavam na pista. Edward fez o mesmo.  
**Bella** – Alice havia ficado bêbada... – fechou os olhos se lembrando - E perguntou se poderia dormir no salão, que Robert não iria dormir com ela naquele estado. – Ambos gargalharam.  
**Ed** – Marieta a arrastou até o carro, e dormiram até 3 horas da tarde do dia seguinte... – Bella se inclinou para trás, rindo do modo como também as outras pessoas dançavam - Karla ficava no cantinho, com vergonha, mas até ela Alice tirou para dançar.

**"** **Alice** – Vem Bella... – arrumou os cabelos que caiam no rosto – Vem Edward, agora é a vez de vocês dançarem.**"**

**Ed** – Os sapatos apertavam meus pés... – sorriu.  
**Bella** – A maquilagem incomodava meus olhos, nota? – Edward sorriu ao ver que ela levava a mão ao rosto para coçar levemente os olhos. – E meu pé estava inchado, eu havia passado mal de manhã. – Edward sorriu.  
**Ed** – Olha a Marieta, me rodava que nem peão na pista...

**" Marieta** – Vem Bella! **"**

Sorriram novamente. Bella de repente parou de sorrir e abaixou a cabeça para depois mirar Edward, que fazia o mesmo.

**Bella** – Eu estava com medo...  
**Ed** – Eu sei. – afirmou.  
**Bella** – Eu estava insegura.  
**Ed** – Eu também sei! – sorriu – Preciso lhe dizer, antes que me esqueça, nada de mentiras: Jacob ligou para você.  
**Bella** – Jacob não é importante para mim. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. Emocionou-se novamente – Faça amor comigo... Faça-me sorrir, sussurre que me ama ao pé do meu ouvido... Porque eu preciso que você seja meu. Edward, eu preciso que você, de uma vez por todas, compreenda isso!

- Tamanho do texto +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Múscia: Baby Love - Nicole Scherzinger

Bella tentou ao máximo puxar a respiração. Havia falado sem parar. Santo Deus! Estava sem ar. Abaixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios, tentando recuperar por fim a calma. Suas mãos, tremulas, denunciavam o quanto seu corpo estava trêmulo. Olhou a grande tela, da qual agora passava a grande valsa; os olhos dos noivos distantes um do outro. No que ela pensava naquele momento? Fechou os olhos, muda, esperando que o homem ao lado dissesse alguma coisa, mais isso não aconteceu.

Sentiu dois braços por trás de seus joelhos, e quando se deu conta do que acontecia estava nos braços dele, subindo a escada branca de mármore até seu quarto, onde foi depositada na cama, com calma. E sentiu, naquele momento, que ele não precisaria lhe dizer nada, seus olhos denunciavam tudo o que se passava no interior daquele homem: _era puro desejo, aflição, obsessão, amor... _E outros sentimentos que as palavras não seriam capazes de explicar.

Ela ergueu as mãos e, com os olhos mareados, chamou por ele, que fechou os olhos controlando seus lábios, agora tão trêmulos e frios. Bella arqueou o corpo quando, com uma só mão, sentado ao seu lado na cama, Edward lhe passou a mão desde a testa até sua barriga, percorrendo o vale entre os seios. Mordeu os lábios, sentindo seu corpo ferver.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, e sua respiração se fazia tão afoita quanto a sua. De maneira lenta, ele se deitou sobre ela. Bella arqueou as costas ao sentir a excitação do corpo dele. Céus! Como havia sentido saudades, falta e desejo. Abriu os olhos quando seus lábios, por fim, tocaram os de Edward, e a explosão ocorreu ali, no primeiro contado de suas línguas ávidas por um beijo que não compartilhavam há tempos.

Bella umedeceu os lábios com um passar de língua, e Edward, com lentidão, lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto suas mãos desciam e subiam por todo o corpo dela, já descoberto pela camisola, que estava em sua cintura. Suas línguas se encontraram em um beijo lento, molhado e _sensual._

Ele estava sem camisa e Bella podia sentir cada músculo do corpo dele se contrair em desejo, quando o seu não fazia nada diferente do mesmo.

Sentia correr por seu sangue a pura e inebriante entrega. Sentia correr por suas veias o calor que poderia chegar a queimar uma pessoa viva de desejo. E Edward logo notou que realmente ela estava queimando, estava ardendo, e nada poderia dizer ao contrário, que não fosse por ele. Suas mãos encontraram os cabelos dela e, de forma sutil, os puxou, e quando o calor se fez mais intenso, nada e nem ninguém poderia segurar.

O beijo se fazia mais rápido, cada vez mais rápido, assim como os gemidos e o arqueio dos corpos. As mãos, até então que passeavam, agora corriam pela extensão perfeita do corpo dela. Bella abriu os olhos, sentindo que a cama já não estava em baixo de si. Fechou os olhos novamente quando, em uma nova explosão, suas línguas se encontraram em um beijo quente, de puro desejo e prazer, onde nem um canto de suas bocas havia ficado a ser percorrido.

Dobrou uma perna, fazendo com que Edward perfeitamente deslizasse para seu centro, colando ainda mais suas intimidades. Foi a vez dele de arquear e a apertar na cintura enquanto começavam um leve esfregar de corpos, como se já estivessem conectados um ao outro. Edward pôde ver as marcas de seus dedos na coxa dela, onde pressionava seu quadril de encontro ao dela.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, lhe mordiscando cada parte, deixando algumas marcas vermelhas, desceu por seus ombros, seus braços, suas mãos, para então subir pela barriga, lhe correndo a língua por todo lugar. Bella, por fim, deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo sedoso de Edward, o puxando cada vez que a língua do mesmo atingia algum ponto máximo em seu corpo. Abriu os olhos vendo apenas alguns pontos brilhantes, e os fechou com força quando, novamente, seus lábios encontraram os dele, para um beijo selvagem e fora do comum.

Sua camisola jogada no chão, os lençóis já amarrotados pela velocidade das caricias, e pelos fortes puxões que Bella dava quando sentia que seus lábios não controlariam os gritos altos. Em um movimento rápido, ela se virou, ficando por cima dele, mordeu lhe o nódulo a orelha e foi descendo em diagonal, até seu pescoço, do qual fez o mesmo distribuindo beijos molhados e ousados.

Edward lhe cravou as mãos um pouco abaixo da cintura, onde suas pernas começavam, e a pressionou para baixo. Bella estava sentada em seu colo e com uma única peça de roupa os separando. Levantou as mãos, a acariciando nos seios, na barriga, no estomago... Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu os lábios. Seus cabelos pareciam uma cascada de fogo que roçavam nas coxas de Edward.

Ele a puxou pela nuca, até que novamente seus lábios se encontrassem e se colassem, e se virou novamente, ficando por cima. Já não dava mais. Já não tinha como esperar. Bella mordeu os lábios e soltou um gemido baixo quando se sentiu completamente nua.

Edward lhe beijou o pescoço, lhe puxando levemente os cabelos da nuca, fazendo com que seus lábios sofressem uma pressão que jamais poderiam ser descolados. Mas aconteceu, e desceram até os seios de Bella, para lhe beijarem de forma que Edward jamais havia feito. Ela tremia por baixo dele, Edward concluiu, quando voltou a lhe beijar os lábios. Ela arqueava e remexia os quadris inquietos na espera, de que aquela tortura prazerosa por fim terminasse.

Com o beijo explodindo em cima, suas mãos desceram e desceram, encontrando o meio das coxas de Bella, e por fim encontraram sua feminilidade. Ela não respondeu mais ao beijo; mordeu seus lábios, cravando as unhas nas costas dele, mordendo-lhe o ombro, controlando os altos gemidos que faziam de tudo por escaparem de seus lábios.

Edward franziu a testa, sentindo as dores da excitação, e sentiu seu corpo se derreter quando ela gemeu seu nome em seu ouvido. Precisava dele. Seus dedos pararam de se movimentar e voltaram a subir até os cabelos de Bella, que por sua vez estava em êxtase puro, de prazer, e temia que não pudesse enxergar nada quando abrisse os olhos. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Quando Edward se afastou e, em um segundo, voltou como ela, completamente sem roupa, sobre seu corpo, ela abriu os olhos, sua respiração estava completamente descontrolada e era impossível naquele momento que ela fizesse algo para controlá-la. Ele levou as mãos no lado da cintura de Bella, onde suas pernas jaziam dobradas, a apertou levemente com suas testas coladas, com o suor pingando e escorrendo por todo o corpo, beijou a testa também suada da mesma. Seu cabelo estava com as pontas molhadas e os vidros, nesse momento, pareciam também abafados.

Ela engoliu a saliva. Aconteceria agora. Fechou os olhos, como se fosse à primeira vez mordeu os lábios e se arrepiou ao sentir o hálito quente sussurrar ao pé do seu ouvido:

Ed – _Eu amo você._ – Foi o bastante, Bella fechou os olhos deixando algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos, caindo também nos lençóis já úmidos.

Com as mãos firmes, segurou nos cabelos de Edward enquanto sentia, lentamente e profundamente, seu corpo ser completamente invadido pelo dele. Arqueou as costas, cravando as unhas na pele escorregadia e suada das costas de Edward. Seu corpo protestava, tremia e ardia. Mordeu com força os lábios para controlar as sensações. Ele se moveu, uma e duas vezes...

Ed – Olha para mim, Isabella. – pediu em um sussurro – Abra os olhos e olhe para mim. – ela respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos e o mirando no fundo dos mesmos, sentindo como suas respirações alteradas se ajeitavam aos ritmos das investidas longas de Edward. O beijou novamente, voltando a fechar os olhos.

O que estava acontecendo?

Edward abriu os olhos com força, ao sentir como ela ficava _distante._ Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Bella – Edward... – murmurou, lutando para manter seu corpo ardente.

Apertou os olhos com força enquanto cravava suas unhas nos ombros dele, rodeando lhe as cinturas com as pernas, permitindo que o contado entre ambos os corpos fosse maiores. Ela estava partindo... E Edward não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Ed – Não, Bella... - disse com a voz firme e tremula – Olhe para mim, abra os olhos... Dessa vez não. – Bella sentiu um calor fora do normal em sua cabeça e corpo.

Abriu os olhos, atordoada, dando e recebendo tudo que seu corpo podia partilhar, mais parecia não adiantar. Abriu novamente os olhos mareados, balançou a cabeça negativamente, e Edward fez o mesmo.

Ed – Não, preste atenção... – mordeu os lábios – Sinta, sinta meu corpo... Sou eu, Bella, sou eu... Seu Edward. – Ela fechou os olhos, lutando contra tudo e contra todos – Eu amo, eu amo você... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela enquanto lhe apertava o quadril de encontro ao seu, com a mão onde a aliança dourada brilhava com uma intensidade além do normal.

Beijou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão e magia, pressionando os lábios de Bella contra os seus. Ela lhe puxou os cabelos, arqueando o corpo, estava perto... Edward deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, lhe acariciando de maneira ágil e perfeita. Bella abriu os olhos com força, ele fez o mesmo, e em um simples movimentos tudo escureceu de maneira violenta, denunciando que ambos haviam atingido um prazer inalcançável e aquele momento de puro prazer e amor inacabável.

O quarto estava escuro, o lençol quase molhado e os vidros suados, e o mais profundo silêncio tomava conta do quarto. Continuavam da mesma maneira; ainda unidos e colados um ao outro. Bella, de olhos fechados, esperava que o efeito alucinante do clímax passasse e assim ela retornasse à razão. E Edward, bem... Edward fazia qualquer coisa para controlar os sentimentos que lhe queimavam a garganta.

Por fim, com cuidado, se separou dela, deitando se ao seu lado na cama. Fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo seu corpo trêmulo e seus sentidos alterados. Tirou os cabelos quase molhados do rosto, os colocando para trás com as mãos.

Bella, de olhos fechados, não dizia uma única palavra. Nada. Permanecia lá, quase que imóvel. Se não fosse por seu busto, que descia e subia em busca de ar, Edward fez o mesmo fechando os olhos.

O que estaria passando pela cabeça dela agora? Por que não lhe dizia algo? Inferno! Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que provasse que não o corpo, mais sim a alma dela, se encontrava naquele quarto, naquela cama, ao lado dele... Seu coração começou a acelerar.

"_ Faça amor comigo... Faça-me sorrir, sussurre que me ama ao pé do meu ouvido... Porque eu preciso que você seja meu. Edward, eu preciso que você, de uma vez por todas, compreenda isso!"_

Oh! Querida, eu compreendo! Sentiu vontade de dizer, e como compreendo... Abriu os olhos mirando a escuridão, já havia se passado 5 ou 10 minutos. Levantou-se da cama. Por que de sua boca não podia sair uma única palavra? Por que seu corpo estava tão trêmulo? Por medo que ela apenas se levantasse e rumasse para fora do quarto? Ainda nu, se aproximou da janela, de fora nada poderia ser visto, mais de dentro a visão da noite poderia chegar a ser maravilhosa. Apoiando as mãos na janela, em cima da cabeça, inclinou o corpo contendo a respiração. Sentiu preocupação. Teria a machucado, a ferido de alguma forma? Virou-se, a olhando. Sua expressão era tranqüila, então por que não dizia nada?

Bella – Agora, _só me faça sorrir!_ – murmurou, abrindo os olhos e lançando um sorriso iluminado e emocionado a Edward, que teve a plena certeza que jamais esqueceria.


End file.
